A Mudança Eterna
by paula.vmello
Summary: Livro 5 de 6 Fonte da imagem de capa: Hydra sai de Hogwarts, finalmente formada, preparada para começar sua vida no "mundo real". Mas nem tudo é tão fácil, a volta de Voldemort finalmente foi confirmada, seu pai está preso e seu casamento marcado para o começo de Agosto, muitas surpresas a esperam em sua nova vida adulta.
1. A Loja de logros

Prólogo

O estranhamento de Hydra foi grande, quando saíram da estação King's Cross, eles chegaram em casa, mas assim que deixou seu malão, Peter anunciou que teriam convidados:

\- Alguns membros da ordem estão vindo para cá, Hydra – Disse Peter, descansando no sofá.

\- Agora? – Perguntou Hydra, se sentando na poltrona ao lado do sofá, ainda usando as roupas de trouxa que usava no expresso de Hogwarts quando trocou suas veste de Hogwarts.

\- Sim, são assuntos urgentes... – Disse Peter meio sem graça – Você quer fazer parte da ordem agora afinal, não quer?

\- Mas é claro que eu quero, disso você ainda tem dúvidas? – Disse Hydra se sentindo meio indignada.

\- Claro que não, mas então... Precisamos resolver alguns assuntos, não é nada sério Hydra...

\- Claro que é, ou não seria tão urgente assim, aconteceu algo? É sobre meu pai? – Hydra pensava no porquê insistia em chamar aquele homem de pai afinal, se jurava que ele não significava mais nada pra ela?

Ela se perguntava, sim, se perguntava, apesar de saber que a resposta para isso morava no fato que nunca seria fiel a essa promessa que fez a si mesma e a ele naquele dia no Ministério...

\- Não e sim... Você verá Hydra, aguarde só um pouco... – Peter se levantou e foi se servie de um pouco de suco de abóbora, parecia incomodado, como se fosse alguém prestes a dar uma notícia ruim a alguém.

Hydra ia protestar mais um pouco, mas em pouco tempo viu que batiam em sua porta.

\- Entre – Disse Peter, em um tom aliviado saindo da cozinha.

Tonks, Quim, Moody, Sr e Sra Weasley, Sr e Sra Macmillan, Lupin, Fred, Jorge e Gui tinham chegado na casa, todos juntos e todos parecendo mais animados que Peter.

\- Hydra minha querida – Disse a Sra Weasley sempre tão carinhosa a comprimentando, mesmo que tenham se vistos minutos atrás na estação King's Cross. – Como está? A casa parece tão agradável...

\- Ela é, era dos avos do Peter, é linda, te levo para conhecer o terreno se quiser... – Disse Hydra querendo ser simpática, apesar da pressa de saber do que a reunião se tratava.

\- Sim, claro que gostaria, parece uma casa realmente linda, de verdade! – Disse a Sra Weasley saindo para cumprimentar Peter.

\- Bom, acho que podemos todos parar de bobagens e ir direto ao assunto, não acham? – Disse Moody, arrastando sua perna defeituosa e sentando no sofá, todos os outros o seguiram, Peter fez gestos com a varinha, fazendo com que diversas cadeiras apareceram voando pela sala e parassem em volta do sofá e as poltronas. – Malfoy, como você bem sabe, o golpe que seu pai preparara a mando de Você-Sabe-Quem falhou, o plano dele falhou, seu pai foi preso e com certeza Você-Sabe-Quem não vai ficar contente com isso.

O Coração de Hydra pulsava forte, teria acontecido algo com Lúcio de mais grave que ela não sabia? Ou talvez com Draco ou Narcisa, mas tinha visto os dois a pouco tempo atrás...

\- Hydra querida, o que o Alastor quer dizer é, podemos esperar retaliações de Você-Sabe-Quem contra seu pai, não achamos que ele irá matar sua mãe ou seu irmão, fique tranquila – Disse a Senhora Weasley parecendo ler a expressão de pânico que se tomou em Hydra.

\- Não, eles ainda são utéis para ele – Continuou Moody – Mas você, você nem tanto – Disse ele girando seu olho tonto pela sala como se procurasse algo.

\- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Perguntou Hydra, agora muito confusa.

\- Que Você-Sabe-Quem a mataria sem pensar duas vezes se tivesse a chance, por isso não podemos dar a ele essa oportunidade, não por enquanto, não enquanto as coisas não esfriarem– Disse Moody sem rodeios.

\- Isso significa que?

\- Significa minha filha, que você deve ficar aqui, nessa casa aonde tem diversas proteções já instaladas até que as coisas se acalmem – Disse a Sra Macmillan, pegando na mão de Hydra que estava sentada ao seu lado.

\- Mas, mas e o casamento? Eu vou virar refém de uma casa de novo? – Disse Hydra levantando em um impulso e se lembrando de como passou um mês trancada em seu quarto no ano anterior.

\- Não, não é isso meu amor, você será livre para andar por todo o terreno da casa, eu irei ajudar a construir uma estufa, uma sala de poções, poderá fazer experimentos, ver o mar, só não sair para longe, não agora, só por alguma semanas – Disse Peter parecendo preocupado com sua reação.

\- Mas eu não quero ser prisioneira de novo... E quanto ao Ministério? Ao trabalho? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Bom, isso já foi pelo ralo – Disse Moody.

\- Hydra, todo acordo com Fudge não pode ser mais considerado – Disse Quim sentando a sua frente em uma das cadeiras que flutuou até o local – Não significa que não irá trabalhar lá se ainda quiser, consegui uma nova entrevista para você no Ministério, mas será como uma ex aluna normal, seria até recomendável que não usasse o sobrenome Malfoy quando isso ocorresse...

\- Então toda aquela preparação... – Dizia Hydra pensando em tudo que passou no ano anterior antes de ser interrompida por Quim.

\- Ainda será muito bem-vinda, acreditamos que com seu histórico escolar, suas muitas línguas e sua boa aparência, não será difícil conseguir um bom emprego no Ministério como uma representante internacional, talvez não um cargo tão alto quanto antes, mas um bom cargo ainda assim e ainda precisamos de gente da ordem lá dentro do Ministério tanto quanto antes.

\- Isso se você ainda quiser Hydra, você também pode continuar seu sonho de trabalhar com poções, ninguém iria te julgar – Disse o Sr Macmillan sentado ao lado de sua esposa e parecendo solidário a Hydra. – Tem vagas no 's ainda... Apesar de poucas na área de poções.

\- E a loja de Logros está sempre aberta para você, palerma, sempre que quiser trabalhar também. – Completou Fred e Jorge afirmou.

\- Sim, sim e não tem nada de errado em ficar um pouco em casa também... – Disse a Sra Weasley passando o olho entre as pessoas.

\- Eu quero trabalhar no Ministério, eu quero ajudar, eu faço a entrevista, sem problemas, mas eu quero continuar ajudando – Disse Hydra decidida. – Eu agradeço a ajuda e oferta de todos, mas eu não quero ficar presa.

\- Isso é sem questionamentos Malfoy, você faz parte da ordem agora e tem que saber ouvir ordens assim como dar as ordens quando necessário, quanto a trabalhar no Ministério, não me importo o que faça, mas desde que seja daqui algumas semanas e não agora – Disse Moody olhando seriamente para Hydra com seu olho bom.

Hydra pensou em questionar, mas não tinha mais argumentos, apenas abaixou os olhos desanimada.

\- Eu não acredito que vou ficar presa aqui sozinha... – Disse ela baixinho, mas os outros ouviam.

\- Não sozinha, eu estarei aqui com você – Afirmou Peter sorrindo simpaticamente para ela.

\- E eu também virei visitar – Disse Tonks.

\- Nós também – Disseram Fred e Jorge.

\- Todos nós – Afirmou a Sra Weasley.

\- Obrigada a todos, mas todos vocês tem trabalhos, não poderão ficar aqui.

\- Jeniffer pode vir enquanto não começa a trabalhar e nós podemos revezar, não ficará sozinha Hydra – Disse a Sra Macmillan – E e só por algumas semanas, depois poderá ficar livre e temos também um casamento para planejar, um vestido para escolher, vai ficar muto distraída, eu garanto – Disse ela com um sorriso simpático.

\- Sem dramas Malfoy, existem coisas piores a se fazer, nem parece que quase morreu lutando, sabe muito bem que se esconder por algumas semanas não será o fim do mundo – Disse Moody agora parecendo meio irônico.

\- Ok, eu irei fazer o que for necessário – Disse Hydra.

\- Excelente filha, excelente – Disse a Sra Weasley mais animada.

OLÁ PESSOAL, PEÇO PERDÃO PELOS ERROS DE DIGITAÇÃO, OS LIVROS ESTÃO SOB REVISÃO DE UMA PROFISSIONAL PARA QUE ELES SEJAM AJEITADOS, PEÇO QUE RELEVEM POR AGORA.  
UM BEIJO,

PAULA VIEIRA DE MELLO

CAPÍTULO 1

A LOJA DE LOGROS

Era o mês de Julho mais estranho que Hydra já tinha passado em sua vida, para começar, passara o mês presa no terreno da casa de Peter, com a Sra Macmillan passando ocasionalmente para discutir detalhes do casamento e tirar as medidas para o vestido, Fred e Jorge a visitavam bastante também, assim como Tonks e Jeniffer e Hydra passou também muito tempo dentro de suas recém construídas estufa e laboratório de poções no jardim.

No último dia de "cativeiro", já acostumada com sua rotina diária, desfez seu malão, o guardou no fundo do seu novo closet e pendurou com carinho sua veste de Hogwarts com o Símbolo da Grifinória ao lado da de Peter com o símbolo da Corvinal e de sua veste da Beauxbatons, não precisaria mais delas, de nada daquilo, guardou todos os livros escolares que já não precisaria e suas vestes sobressalentes para doar na loja de vestes de segunda mão e de livros no Beco diagonal aonde estava se preparando para finalmente visitar a loja gemialidades Weasley.

No chão do closet, uma pergaminho que Hydra estava examinando mais cedo tinha a lista de todos que confirmaram presença no seu casamento que aconteceria em breve.

LISTA DE CONVIDADOS CONFIRMADOS:

Família Weasley (7 membros)

Angelina Jhonson + convidado

Lino Jordan

Alicia Spinnet + convidado

Kate Bell + convidado

Rita Orance + convidado

Laura Schimmer + convidado

Família Tonks (3 membros)

Familia Malfoy (2 membros)

Familia Bouvier (3 membros)

Família Bélanger (3 membros)

Família Beaumont (3 membros + convidado)

Desiré Faure

Fleur Delacour

Família Macmillan (20 membros)

Hermione Granger

Família Lovegood (2 membros)

Família Longbottom (2 membros)

Família Bones (4 membros)

Família Shafiq (4 membros)

Alastor Moody

Remo Lupin

Rúbeo Hagrid

Mundungus Fletcher

Família Aaron (5 membros)

Família Podmore (3 membros)

Quim Shacklebolt

Olímpia Maxime

Família Jones (2 membros)

Família Alan (5 membros)

Família Barret (3 membros)

Família Clemens (5 membros)

Família Fawley (15 membros)

Minverva McGonagall

Filius Flitwick

Marilee James + convidado

Mark Brown + convidado

Ully Madwich + convidado

Família Macdino (3 membros)

OBS:

Harry Potter não respondeu a confirmação.

Albus Dumbledore pede desculpas por não poder comparecer.

Severo Snape não respondeu sobre a confirmação.

A maior parte da lista de convidados eram amigos e família de Petter, Hydra não se importava, aqueles que ela mais queria estariam lá, mas não deixava de ser levemente deprimente ver que da lista da sua família apenas teria 2 membros, bem, isso se não contar com a família Tonks, dizia ela mais animada.

Ao lado do pergaminho, uma carta de Hogwarts.

Senhorita Hydra Bellatrix Malfoy.

RESULTADOS NOS NÍVEIS INCRIVELMENTE EXAUSTIVOS DE MAGIA

Notas de aprovação:

Ótimo (O)

Excede Expectativas (E)

Aceitável (A)

Notas de reprovação:

Péssimo (P)

Deplorável (D)

Trasgo (T)

RESULTADOS OBTIDOS POR HYDRA MALFOY

Transfiguração – E

Feitiços – E

Defesa contra as artes das trevas – O

Herbologia – O

Poções – O

Alquimia – A

\- Você viu o Profeta diário? – Perguntou Peter, vindo de encontro com Hydra que arrumava seu closet – Houve um ataque na ponte Brockdale, comensais se divertindo é claro. – Peter parecia mais velho, sua barba estava mais bem feita e mais grossa agora, mas não era só isso, o último mês fez com que ele crescesse por dentro, ele diz que a quase morte de Hydra em Junho foi a coisa mais apavorante que já lhe aconteceu, mas também o maior alerta do que realmente estava acontecendo no mundo agora, sua postura mudara.

\- O que a ordem diz sobre isso? – Perguntou Hydra que estava sentada no chão fazendo coisas voarem dos cantos até o malão que ela levaria ao beco diagonal.

\- Você sabe, eles acham o mesmo que todos os outros, que eles não vão parar por aí – Disse Peter sério apoiado na porta do closet.

\- Eu queria ajudar mais, me sinto uma inútil para ordem agora que meu nome não vale mais de nada, sabe como é, novo ministro, um que realmente sabe quem meu pai é, toda aquela preparação do ano passado para nada... – Disse Hydra desgostosa.

\- Não é para nada, achei que você tinha uma entrevista no Ministério mês que vem – Disse Peter.

\- Eu tenho, mas nada mais é certo – Respondeu Hydra parando sua atividade para olhar para os olhos profundamente azuis de Peter.

\- E você tem dúvidas que irá conseguir o emprego? Talvez não um tão bom quanto o que Fudge estava disposto a lhe dar, mas... Um bom de qualquer maneira, você teve aprovação em todos os seus N.I.E.M.s e os N.O.M.s, além disso você não é inútil, você lutou com comensais da morte a poucos meses atrás Hydra, isso é mais do que eu jamais fiz – Disse Peter sentando ao seu lado.

\- Eu sei, mas eu queria fazer mais, só isso - Disse ela fazendo carinho em seus cabelos.

\- Esse heroísmo dos alunos da Grifinória... Vocês tem que aprender a esperar suas batalhas... – Disse Peter rindo de bom humor.

\- Ex-aluna... – Disse Hydra com pesar olhando fixo para sua veste ainda pendurada no canto do closet.

\- Uma vez aluna, sempre aluna, a formatura não muda isso Hydra.

\- Eu estava vendo aqui na lista que sua mãe mandou que a família Bones aceitou o convite, mas isso foi antes da morte da Amélia, não foi? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Sim, Deus receba sua alma, pobre mulher... – Disse Peter melancólico.

\- Sim, eu conheci a sobrinha dela, uma boa menina, deve estar sofrendo muito.

\- Quem não estaria? Todos estão apavorados agora e com razão, nós estamos tendo tanto trabalho no 's, você nem imagina...

\- Eu imagino sim – Disse Hydra desanimada – Peter eu preciso falar algo com você, algo importante...

\- O que Hydra? – Perguntou ele sério a encarando.

\- Se lembra que eu lhe falei do medalhão que ganhei um dia de Draco? O que me fazia sentir o que minha família sentia quando era muito forte?

\- Sim, claro que lembro, você o jogou fora, não?

\- Não... Eu tenho o usado as vezes e eu sinto... Eu senti uma dor muito grande vinda não só do meu pai mas isso eu imaginava, como da minha mãe, mas a que mais me assustou foi a de Draco, alguma coisa está acontecendo com ele, eu sei que está, mas ninguém me deixa chegar perto de casa e ele não responde minhas corujas, só respondeu uma dizendo que iria ao casamento com a mamãe em segredo, mas eu sei que é algo... Acho que Você-sabe-quem está punindo ele pelas ações do meu pai, eu sei que está...

\- Hydra... – Disse Peter visivelmente irritado – Você não deve usar esse medalhão, isso não vai te ajudar em absolutamente nada, nada!

\- Mas meu irmão...

\- Seu irmão escolheu o caminho dele assim como você escolheu o seu e ficar imaginando o que pode estar acontecendo não irá ajudá-lo, você vai ver ele no casamento, certo? Você pode perguntar lá o que aconteceu.

\- Eu duvido que ele me diga – Disse Hydra desanimada.

\- Então se preocupar também não fará ele dizer nada – Peter parou sério por um segundo e depois perguntou – O que está fazendo afinal?

\- Separando coisas para doar no Beco diagonal, livros escolares, vestes de Hogwarts, tirando a que eu deixei separada de lembrança.

\- Você vai lá hoje? – Perguntou Peter.

\- Sim, eu vou aproveitar e visitar a loja do Fred e Jorge.

\- Tome cuidado Hydra, as pessoas não tem ido ao Beco diagonal muito agora... Todos estão com medo, tiveram alguns ataques, algumas lojas estão fechadas...

\- Eu sei, mas eu vou me cuidar, prometo.

\- Você viu isso aqui? – Disse Peter tirando uma cópia do Profeta diário do bolso de suas vestes.

Por ordem do Ministério da Magia

PARA PROTEGER SUA CASA E SUA FAMÍLIA DAS FORÇAS DAS TREVAS

Atualmente a comunidade bruxa está sendo ameaçada por uma organização que se autodenomina Comensais da Morte. Observando simples diretrizes de segurança, você poderá proteger a si mesmo, a sua família e a sua casa de qualquer ataque.

1\. Recomendamos que você não saia de casa sozinho.

2\. Tome especial cuidado durante a noite. Sempre que possível, programe suas viagens para começarem e terminarem antes do anoitecer.

3\. Repasse as medidas de segurança que cercam a sua casa, cuidando para que todos os membros de sua família conheçam os procedimentos de emergência, tais como os feitiços Escudo e da Desilusão e, em caso de familiares de menor idade, a Aparatação Acompanhada.

4\. Combine senhas com seus familiares e amigos íntimos para detectar Comensais da Morte que se façam passar por outras pessoas após a ingestão da Poção Polissuco (veja p. 2).

5\. Se você sentir que um familiar, colega, amigo ou vizinho está agindo de modo estranho, entre imediatamente em contato com o Esquadrão de Execução das Leis da Magia. Ele ou ela talvez esteja dominado/a pela Maldição Imperius (veja p. 4).

6\. Se a Marca Negra aparecer pairando sobre qualquer prédio, NÃO ENTRE. Contate imediatamente a Seção de Aurores.

7\. A visão de objetos não identificados sugere que os Comensais da Morte talvez estejam usando Inferi (veja p. 10). Se avistar ou encontrar algum, reporte ao Ministério IMEDIATAMENTE.

\- Isso até ajuda um pouco, mas é preciso muito mais que isso para parar um comensal, infelizmente, principalmente a minha tia maluca – Disse Hydra foleando o jornal.

\- Eu sei, já colocamos todos os tipos de proteção possíveis aqui em casa e na dos meus pais também, eles conseguiram é claro convencer Jeniffer de não se mudar agora, ela não gostou muito – Disse Peter rindo.

\- Eu imagino que não, ela estava tão animada com isso ano passado, mas também... Todos estávamos mais animados ano passado.– Disse Hydra de novo desanimada.

Mais tarde, depois que Peter saiu para o trabalho, Hydra foi até o beco diagonal.

O Beco Diagonal mudara. Os arranjos coloridos e brilhantes nas vitrinas exibindo livros de feitiços, ingredientes e caldeirões para poções estavam ocultos por grandes cartazes do Ministério da Magia. A maioria, sombria e roxa, era uma versão ampliada dos panfletos sobre segurança que tinham sido distribuídos pelo Ministério durante o verão, mas outros continham fotos animadas em preto e branco dos Comensais da Morte que se sabiam estar foragidos. Belatrix Lestrange sorria desdenhosamente na fachada do boticário mais próximo. Algumas vitrines estavam fechadas com tábuas, inclusive a da Sorveteria Florean Fortescue. Em contraposição, tinham surgido várias barracas de aspecto miserável ao longo da rua. A mais próxima, instalada à porta da Floreios e Borrões sob um toldo de listras manchado, exibia um letreiro de papelão:

Hydra os livros usados na loja e suas vestes usadas e seguiu para a loja dos gêmeos, a mais colorida do beco.

Encaixada entre fachadas sem graça, cobertas de cartazes, as vitrines de Fred e Jorge chamavam a atenção como uma queima de fogos. Transeuntes distraídos olhavam por cima do ombro para as vitrines, e alguns muito espantados chegavam a parar, petrificados. A vitrine da esquerda ofuscava a vista tal a variedade de artigos que giravam, espocavam, piscavam, quicavam e gritavam; os olhos de Harry começaram a lacrimejar só de olhar. A vitrine da direita estava tomada por um gigantesco cartaz, roxo como os do Ministério, mas enfeitado com letras amarelas pulsantes.

Para que se preocupar com Você-Sabe-Quem?

DEVIA mais era se preocupar com O-APERTO-VOCÊ-SABE-ONDE

a prisão de ventre que acometeu a nação!

Hydra sorriu e pensou que isso era algo tão típico dos gêmeos que só a alegrava, a loja por dentro estava lotada de gente.

Hydra examinava tudo, caixas empilhadas até o teto: ali estavam o kit Mata-Aula. Havia latões cheios de varinhas de brinquedo. As mais baratas faziam aparecer galinhas de borracha ou calças compridas quando agitadas; as mais caras batiam no pescoço ou na cabeça do usuário desavisado; caixas de penas de escrever, nas opções Caneta-Tinteiro, Autorrevisora e Resposta-Esperta. Abriu-se um espaço na multidão e Harry pôde chegar ao balcão, onde um bando de crianças de dez anos observavam felizes um homenzinho de madeira subir lentamente os degraus de um patíbulo com duas forcas de verdade em cima de um caixote, onde se lia: Forca Reciclável – Soletre certo ou se enforque!

"Feitiços Patenteados para Devanear..."

"Um simples encantamento e você mergulhará em um devaneio de trinta minutos excepcionalmente realista. Fácil de usar em uma aula normal e virtualmente imperceptível (efeitos colaterais: olhar vago e ligeira baba). Venda proibida a menores de dezesseis anos."

\- Gostando do que vê? – Perguntou uma voz vinda de trás de Hydra. Ela se virou e viu Jorge com uma veste magenta ao lado de Fred.

\- Amando – Disse ela abraçando os dois.

\- Vem, vamos te mostrar a loja- Disse Jorge.

\- Sim, vamos até os fundos– Completou Fred a guiando pela loja com Jorge.

Jorge afastou uma cortina ao lado das mágicas dos trouxas e Hydra viu uma sala mais escura e mais vazia. As embalagens dos produtos nas prateleiras eram mais discretas.

– Acabamos de desenvolver esta linha mais séria – disse Fred. – Foi engraçado como aconteceu...

– Você não acreditaria quantas pessoas, até mesmo funcionários do Ministério não conseguem fazer um Feitiço-Escudo decente – explicou Jorge. – É claro que eles não tiveram aulas no AD como nós, falamos isso para o Harry hoje mais cedo até inclusive.

– Sério.. Bem, achamos que os chapéus-escudo eram uma piada. Sabe, você põe o chapéu e desafia o colega a lançar um feitiço e fica olhando a cara dele quando o feitiço simplesmente não funciona. Mas o Ministério comprou quinhentos para todo o pessoal de apoio! E continuamos recebendo pedidos enormes!

– Então ampliamos a linha para incluir capas-escudo, luvas-escudo... – ... quer dizer, não serviriam para proteger o cara das Maldições Imperdoáveis, mas para feitiços e encantamentos de leves a moderados... – E pensamos em cobrir toda a área de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, porque é uma mina de ouro – continuou Jorge entusiasmado. – Este aqui é legal. Veja, Pó Escurecedor Instantâneo, estamos importando do Peru. Maneiro para quem quer desaparecer rápido. E os Detonadores-Chamariz estão praticamente fugindo das nossas prateleiras, olhe. – Fred apontou para uma quantidade de objetos pretos esquisitos, dotados de apito que de fato tentavam sumir de vista. – A pessoa deixa cair um, sem ninguém ver, e ele sai correndo e apitando até sumir, e com isso desvia as atenções se precisar.

\- Aqui, separamos uma caixa com tudo isso para você e o Peter – Disse Jorge entregando uma caixa para Hydra.

\- Quanto fica? – Perguntou Hydra tirando alguns galeões do bolso da veste.

\- Nem pensar, você é nossa sócia Hydra, esqueceu? – Disse Fred parecendo ofendido – Estamos depositando sua parte nos lucros no seu cofre em Gringotes todo mês.

\- Não precisa disso... – Disse Hydra sem graça.

\- Precisa sim, somos um negócio sério... – Disse Jorge.

\- Vamos, vamos voltar para a loja – Disse Fred.

Hydra viu uma bruxa loura com o mesmo uniforme magenta dos gêmeos ajudando os clientes e Fred e Jorge indo de um lugar para o outro atendendo a todos que podiam.

Hydra passou o resto do dia andando com Fred e Jorge e vendo os produtos.

\- O que é isso? – Perguntou Hydra apontando para umas bolas redondas e felpudas em tons de rosa e roxo que giravam no fundo de uma gaiola emitindo guinchos agudos.

– Mini-pufes – informou Jorge. – Pufosos miniatura, não conseguimos reproduzi-los com a velocidade necessária.

\- Que fofinhos! – Disse Hydra

\- Pegue um pra você, aliás, pegue tudo que quiser – Informou Jorge.

\- Aqui estão as poções do amor que você fabricou, com efeito extremamente limitado, é claro! - Disse Fred apontando para as mini poções na loja.

\- Eu fico feliz que tudo esteja dando tão certo para vocês, é sério, eu nem acredito as vezes como tudo aconteceu tão rápido – Disse Hydra sorrindo.

\- E muito graças a você – Sorriu Fred de volta.

\- Você vai esperar a loja fechar? Podemos jantar lá em cima no nosso flat – Disse Jorge.

\- Sim, o Peter está de plantão mesmo hoje.

\- E pode deixar, nós iremos escoltar a senhorita até a sua casa depois, está perigoso andar por ai sozinha – Disse Fred um pouco irônico.

\- Ok – Riu Hydra.

Hydra passou o resto da tarde tentando auxiliar clientes junto com os gêmeos, era na verdade agradavelmente divertido e diferente, com medo de uma retaliação de Voldemort contra Hydra (por ser filha de Lúcio) Peter e os membros da ordem a mantinham presa dentro de casa por semanas, até finalmente ela poder sair sozinha depois de brigar e dizer que não iria parar sua vida por causa de ninguém, sentiu felicidade em falar com as pessoas, mas depois de um tempo se sentiu também um pouco entediada.

\- Vou dar uma volta – Informou ela para os gêmeos.

\- Não vai longe Hydra, realmente está perigoso por aí – Disse Fred com um tom de alarde enquanto ajudava uma cliente loirinha que estava interessada na poção do amor.

Hydra andou pelas poucas lojas abandonadas do beco, entre muitos vendedores clandestinos que tentavam empurrar amuletos e mais objetos mágicos para proteção, Hydra sentiu uma pontada no coração ao ver a antiga loja de sorvetes que tanto amava, onde passeava com sua tutora quebrada e abandonada e pensar no que houve com o dono... Hydra não queria pensar, passou na empório da coruja para comprar caixa de nozes para Lydra e então parou na loja "animais mágicos".

A loja estava pouco movimentada, Hydra notou diversas corujas, sapos, ratos de vários tipos.

\- Procurando algo em especial minha querida? – Perguntou o vendedor simpático.

\- Não na verdade... – Hydra parou os olhos em uma caixa com lindos filhotinhos de gatos de várias cores.

\- São crias de gatos com amassos – Disse os vendedor – Extremamente inteligentes e fieis, você iria gostar de um.

\- Minha amiga Hermione tem um cruzamento desses... São tão lindos... – Disse Hydra brincando com eles.

\- Pode escolher um – Disse o vendedor.

\- Não, eu preciso consultar meu noivo primeiro e...

Um dos gatinhos, um de pelagem alaranjada em cima e branca embaixo e olhos profundamente verdes se enrolou em sua mãe e se esfregava nela, parecia encará-la e hipnotizá-la.

\- Quanto, quanto é? – Perguntou Hydra sem pensar direito.

\- 20 sicles, interessada? – Disse o vendedor que parecia ansioso.

\- Você comprou um gato? – Perguntou Fred enquanto Hydra acariciava o gatinho cinza no sofá de seu super decorado flat em cima de sua loja.

\- Sim, o Peter vai me matar, eu sei!

\- Vai mesmo e o que é tudo isso que você comprou também? – Perguntou Jorge olhando para as sacolas ao lado de Hydra.

\- Coisas para ela... E também uma caixa de nozes para a Lydra.

\- Ela? É fêmea? – Perguntou Jorge rindo sentando na poltrona em frente ao sofá.

\- Sim, eu chamo ela de Lacerta.

\- Que nome estranho! – Disse Fred sentando perto deles.

\- É uma tradição dos Black, mamãe me passou eu acho, eles nomeiam seus filhos com nomes de constelações, Lydra foi tirado da constelação Lyra, eu só mudei um pouco, Lacerta é uma constelação, sei lá, algumas tradições acho que ficaram na minha cabeça.

\- Você que esse gato não é sua filha, né? – Disse Fred rindo.

\- Você jura Fred? Eu jurava que eu tinha dado a luz pra ela – Disse Hydra irônico e rindo.

A gatinha dormia e ronronava em seu colo enquanto Hydra a acariciava.

\- Bem, vamos falar de coisas animadas, está sabendo quem está noiva? – Perguntou Fred.

\- Eu?

\- Não, você não, quer dizer você sim, mas não só você – Disse Jorge enrolado.

\- Quem então?

\- Fleur, Gui a pediu em casamento.

Hydra acordou Lacerta com o pulo que deu de surpresa.

\- O que? Sério? Mas eles estão namorando a quanto tempo?

\- Sei lá, um ano? Eu sei que mamãe está furiosa, ela não gosta da Fleur, ela está passando as férias lá em casa e está deixando a mamãe e a Gina loucas – Disse Jorge.

\- A Fleur é uma pessoa legal... Só precisa de um pouco de paciência.

\- Falou a pessoa que detestava ela até ontem – Disse Jorge servindo Hydra um pouco de wiskie de fogo – Acho que vai preferir a cerveja amanteigada – Disse ele enquanto dava o copo para ela.

\- Eu sei que ela é difícil, mas não é uma pessoa ruim, só não imaginava de ela casar tão cedo assim..

\- Olha quem fala, você acabou de sair de Hogwarts! – Disse Fred rindo

\- Não de idade, de tempo de namoro, eu já namoro com o Peter a mais de três anos.

\- Eu sei, mamãe diz a mesma coisa que você, que está muito cedo, na verdade ela está tentando fazer o Gui desistir, mudar de ideia talvez...

\- Como?

\- Com a Tonks, ela está convidando a Tonks para jantar em casa sempre para ver se o Gui muda de ideia...

\- Ela deveria desistir, a Tonks não está interessada no Gui – Disse Hydra lembrando das longas conversas que teve com a prima durante os dias que ficou em casa, Tonks acabou lhe confidenciando interesse em um outro bruxo...

\- Eu sei e nem o Gui nela, mas vai falar isso para a mamãe... Ela sempre tem esperanças em seus pares mentais, acho que até você casar ela ainda vai ter esperanças que você vai desistir e casar com um de nós – Disse Fred brincando e gargalhando. – Apesar de ela gostar muito do Peter.

\- Só se for com os dois, um casamento a três, imagina que moderno! – Hydra e os meninos se divertiam tanto com a piada que Fred deixou cuspir um pouco da sua bebida.

\- Mamãe ia amar – Brincou Jorge.

A visita durou até tarde da noite, os três brincaram e contaram piadas como nos velhos tempos, Hydra na verdade se sentiu de volta a Hogwarts, na sala comunal conversando com os meninos enquanto estudava para alguma de suas matérias.

\- Hydra, é melhor você ir, já são quase oito da noite e...

\- Eu sei, eu sei, é perigoso – Interrompeu Hydra a fala de Fred.

Os gêmeos acompanharam Hydra até sua casa, onde depois de deixar o beco, conseguiram aparatar no terreno perto.

\- Com toda proteção, agora só da para aparatar aqui – Disse Hydra para os gêmeos – Vocês podem ir.

\- Nem pensar, vamos te deixar dentro de casa – Disseram eles.

Hydra se despediu dos gêmeos depois de entrar no portão do jardim, com sua nova gata e suas compras no colo.

Ela descansou as comprar em um balcão da cozinha da casa vazia, a gata que saiu do seu colo agora descansava no sofá, Hydra foi até o corujal no quintal onde deu para Lydra um pouco de nozes, ela mordiscou feliz sua mão em gratidão.

\- Prometo que você ainda é minha número um, ok? – Disse Hydra acariciando a coruja, então Hydra deixou que ela voasse para caçar.


	2. Pré nupcial

Hydra instalou a caminha rosa que comprou para Lacerta perto de sua cama, deixou um pouco de comida e água para a bichinha que dormia feliz agora em sua cama, então saiu com seu Grimório para seu lugar favorito na casa, o banco do lado de fora que dava vista para o mar onde ela ouvia as ondas batendo forte, era uma agradável noite de verão e o clima estava tão gostoso que ela nem precisou levar um cobertor, anotou as poções que andava experimentando, Peter fez uma pequena estufa com plantas mágicas na parte de trás de sua casa e ali fazia experimentos com poções sempre que podia, anotava tudo em seu Grimório, dado de presente por alguém misterioso que até hoje ela não sabia de quem se tratava.

\- Eu já devia estar acostumado a te ver sentada aqui de madrugada, mas acho que nunca vai acontecer – Disse a voz de Peter que chegara parecendo exausto do trabalho e se sentou ao seu lado.

\- Pois é, não sei porque ainda se espanta – Disse ela rindo.

\- Como foi o passeio? Gostou da loja dos gêmeos? – Perguntou ele, a luz da lua iluminava seus olhos azuis que pareciam realmente muito cansados.

\- Sim, a loja é maravilhosa, está fazendo tanto sucesso... Os gêmeos mandaram alguns produtos de proteção que eles fizeram para nós, eles estão vendendo para o próprio ministério, acredita?

\- Sim, eu ouvi falar isso, eles estão indo realmente muito bem aparentemente – Disse Peter sorrindo – Agradeça a eles por mim.

\- Eles me trouxeram aqui, acabei ficando até mais tarde para ver o flat deles em cima da loja.

\- Hydra é peri...

\- Perigoso, eu sei! Mas não aconteceu nada, estou aqui sã e salva – Disse ela o beijando.

\- Assim você me convence de tudo... – Sorriu Peter a beijando de volta.

Hydra entrou com Peter contando tudo sobre o beco diagonal e seu abandono deprimente.

\- Quer um pouco de chá? – Perguntou ela indo até a cozinha.

\- Sim, vou só trocar minhas vestes no quarto e já desço – Disse ele.

Hydra começou a preparar um chá falando em voz alta sobre o Beco diagonal com Peter quando ouviu sua voz calmamente vinda do quarto no segundo andar.

\- Humm Hydra?

\- Sim Peter.

\- Você quer me contar por que tem um gato em cima da minha cama?

Hydra esquecera completamente de contar para Peter sobre Lacerta e esse agora descia com um olhar intrigado.

\- Você pegou um gato? – Perguntou ele não parecendo irritado, mas curioso agora na sua frente na cozinha.

\- Não, quer dizer, sim... Me desculpe, eu sei que eu tinha que ter te consultado antes, mas ele era tão bonitinho... Quer dizer ela, seu nome é Lacerta e ela é mistura de um gato com Amasso e... Você está com raiva de mim?

Peter riu uma gostosa gargalhada e responde ainda sorrindo

\- Mas é claro que não meu amor, mas por favor me consulte realmente quando for trazer outra criatura peluda para dentro de casa, eu não me importo em ter um gato, ou uma gata no caso, só fiquei surpreso.

\- Eu juro que ela parecia olhar dentro da minha alma com aqueles olhinhos verdes... Eu não resisti.

\- Eu entendo esse sentimento toda vez que você me olha – Disse Peter abraçando Hydra e a beijando levando seu corpo junto ao seu.

Agosto chegou com uma agradável brisa de verão que batia todas as tarde. Hydra ouvia todos os dias notícias e mais notícias horríveis de atos dos comensais da morte, sempre imaginando o que seu pai faria, o que Voldemort faria, o que Draco e Narcisa estariam fazendo... A cada notícia de morte e desaparecimento toda animação que sentia pelo seu casamento parecia diminuir um pouquinho, ainda lembrava é claro também da dor de perder na sua frente seu primo sendo morto por sua própria tia, de quase ter morrido e de pensar que isso não era uma possibilidade distante caso as coisas permanecessem como estão. Mas nada disso parecia abater os ânimos daquele dia nove de Agosto.

\- Então vamos revisar os planos – Dizia a Sra Macmillan, animada com uma grande prancheta na mão que flutuava sempre que ela a soltava e uma pena na outra conferindo cada detalhe da casa que já estava um caos com os preparativos pré-casamento – Peter e Lance estão ajudando os homens a armar a tenda, – Tendas Mágicas Millamant, Molly disse que eles são ótimos, preferi deixar tudo armado logo hoje para não ter trabalho amanhã, Fred e Jorge chegaram para ajudar, um par de varinhas a mais é muito bem-vindo nessa hora, as mesas e cadeiras para o jantar vão ser colocadas na tenda mais tarde, as cadeiras para a cerimônia vão ficar no jardim da frente, Abbas está cuidando disso, o representante que vai oficializar a cerimônia já disse que chega amanhã às três da tarde, os garçons às duas, o Abbas, Fred e Jorge vão ficar na porta amanhã para direcionar os convidados para os seus lugares na cerimônia e na festa, a banda vai chegar às duas da tarde para armar tudo, suas amigas Francesas e suas famílias já estão sendo acomodadas na minha casa, sua tutora chega hoje às 8 da noite, em tempo para a festa de aniversário.

\- Sra Macmilan, calma, acho melhor a Senhora respirar um pouco – Disse Hydra, que realmente estava preocupada com a velocidade com a qual a futura sogra falava tudo da lista.

\- Sra Macmillan não Hydra, agora você vai ser Sra Macmillan também, pode me chamar de Mezra ou mãe – Disse Meza emocionada – Eu nem acredito que meu bebê vai se casar – Lágrimas agora corriam em seus olhos.

\- Não, não chora, ok, Mezra... Fique calma, olha, a decoração está ficando linda já, eu vi os preparativos lá dentro e a Madame Malkin já entregou minha veste de casamento e a do Peter, a das madrinhas também, está tudo em ordem. - Disse Hydra.

\- Ok, ok, podemos nos concentrar então na sua festinha de aniversário/despedida de solteira então.

\- Eu ainda não acredito que vamos fazer isso – Disse Hydra sem graça.

\- Vai ser só um jantar simples lá em casa, eu e Molly estamos fazendo tudo, os meninos vão sair para tomar Hidromel no flat dos gêmeos Weasleys, eu acho e nada de ver o Peter hoje, eu sei que é seu aniversário mas só amanhã! – Disse Mezra mais alegre.

\- Ok, tudo bem...

\- Sua mãe e seu irmão já confirmaram presença? – Perguntou Mezra agora meio sem graça enquanto andavam pelo jardim.

\- Sim, mamãe mandou uma coruja ontem, eles vão vir escondidos de, bem... De todos, ninguém do ciclo deles sabe do casamento, isso ela me garantiu e eu não acho que a mamãe iria mentir para mim nisso.

\- Sim, não vejo a Narcisa querendo estragar o dia do seu casamento de fato, tudo bem então.

Hydra sentia uma sensação de enjoo durante todo o dia, cada vez que via movimentação de estranhos (que incomodou muito a Lacerta, a pobre não pareceu gostar de ser incomodada durante o dia todo pedindo para mudar de lugar).

\- Ok Hydra, vamos para a minha casa então? – Disse Mezra depois de ter checado os últimos detalhes no jardim.

\- Mas eu não posso nem me despedir do Peter? – Perguntou Hydra tristonha.

\- Pode, ok, cinco minutos apenas, ok? Ele está no jardim de trás – Disse Mezra sorrindo e checando mais uma vez sua lista.

Hydra foi para parte de trás de sua casa, uma grande tenda estava sendo armada por homens que apontavam suas varinhas, Peter, Fred e Jorge faziam mesas e cadeiras voarem em diversas direções quando Hydra chegou.

\- Ei, fora, nada de noiva até amanhã – Gritou Fred.

\- Calma, só vim me despedir do Peter – Disse Hydra sorrindo.

\- Muito bem, hoje ele é nosso, amanhã devolvemos para você, talvez semi inteiro... Talvez... – Brincou Jorge rindo e vindo em direção a Hydra.

\- Por favor nada de festejar demais...

\- Não podemos prometer nada... – Disse Fred em um tom falsamente sério.

\- Oi meu amor, o que está fazendo aqui? Mamãe vai te matar – Disse Peter deixando suas tarefas para cumprimentá-la.

\- Eu vim me despedir, eu vou para a casa da sua mãe e aparentemente só volto amanhã – Disse Hydra um pouco nervosa.

\- Não se preocupe, está tudo certo aqui e eu prometo não deixar os gêmeos darem uma festa muito grande – Disse Peter brincando.

\- Ok então, vejo você no altar então amanhã eu acho...

\- Vejo você no altar, eu acho... – Disse Peter brincando e a beijando suavemente.

\- Guardem para amanhã – Gritou Fred de uma certa distância.

Hydra e a Sra Macmillan chegaram finalmente na casa dos Macmillans que estava mais cheia e mais louca do que a sua.

\- Hydra, eu não acredito – Disse Gisele correndo em sua direção com Gabrielle e Desiré, as três pareciam exatamente iguais a última vez que se encontraram.

\- Você vai casar, casar! – Disse Desiré, eu ainda não acredito nisso.

\- Nem eu Desrié, acredite... – Disse Hydra rindo.

\- Hydra, que prazer ver você – Nesse momento, as mães de Gisele, Gabrielle e Desiré vinham todos falar com ela, aparentemente até os pais das meninas tinham sido banidos da casa hoje.

O dia foi uma verdadeira loucura, a Sra Weasley a Sra Macmillan passaram o dia inteiro com Jeniffer na cozinha preparando um jantar enquanto ninguém deixava Hydra mover um dedo, os pais de suas amigas conversavam entre si animadamente em Francês, Tonks que desde que Hydra voltou de Hogwarts mostrava um grande desanimo com tudo estava em um canto conversando com sua mãe e Gina e Hermione também conversavam entre si tentando a todo custo evitar Fleur, pelo que Hydra percebera.

\- Você está animada? – Perguntou Gisele, Hydra sentia falta de conversar com alguém em Francês.

\- Sim, nervosa também – Respondeu Hydra bebendo um copo de cerveja amanteigada que a Sra Weasley tinha trazido para elas.

\- Eu estou tão nervosa pelo meu casamento... – Disse Fleur sentando perto delas.

\- Você vai casar Fleur? – Perguntou Gabrielle sempre educada, apesar de não gostar muito da garota.

\- Sim, com o Gui Weasley, no verão que vem, um grande homem, não é mesmo Hydra? – Disse Fleur animadamente sentando com o grupo de meninas.

\- Sim, realmente é um grande homem, uma pessoa ótima – Respondeu Hydra.

\- Estamos muito animados com o casamento.

\- Parabéns Fleur, acho que quase todo mundo vai casar no final das contas – Disse Desiré parecendo um pouco desanimada com o fato.

\- Que todo mundo? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Há, você não soube quem ficou noiva? – Perguntou Desiré, rindo irônica e olhando para Gisele que ficou instantaneamente muito vermelha.

\- Não! – Disse Hydra em um grito de surpresa que chamou atenção de todos na sala que se viraram para olhar.

\- Sim, eu e Mikael...

\- Gisele, você? Você? – Hydra não conseguia esconder a risada, nunca em sua vida iria imaginar que sua amiga sempre tão adepta do amor livre iria ser uma das primeiras no grupo a se casar – Quando?

\- Ele me pediu na noite passada na verdade... Vamos fazer uma cerimônia simples mês que vem...

\- MÊS QUE VEM? – Gritou Hydra novamente.

\- Sim, só eu, ele e nossos pais, não quero festa nem nada, mas é claro que você e Peter estão mais que convidados.

\- Gisele, você vai casar mês que vem? Eu não estou acreditando! – Disse Hydra que ria e ficava com a boca aberta ao mesmo tempo.

\- Não é algo tão... Tá, é sim, eu sei – Disse Gisele rindo.

\- Quem diria não é? – Brincou Gabrielle.

\- Parabéns Gisele, não é emocionante? Três mulheres casadas! – Disse Fleur mais animada do que as outras no grupo.

Hydra deixou a conversa com as meninas depois de um tempo para se juntar a Gina e Hermione.

\- Você fala Francês como uma nativa Hydra, é admirável- Disse Hermione quando Hydra sentou no sofá ao seu lado.

\- Passei alguns anos lá e além disso cresci aprendendo, mas é uma língua fascinante, não acha? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Sim, eu sei falar também, mas não desse jeito é claro.

\- Hermione, eu acho que tenha algo que você não saiba fazer muito bem – Disse Hydra brincando, deixando a menina vermelha.

\- O que a Fleur estava falando ali? – Perguntou Gina fazendo careta na hora de falar seu nome.

\- Sobre o casamento dela com o Gui, eu nem acredito que eles ficaram noivos – Respondeu Hydra observando enquanto Fleur falava animadamente com Gisele, Desiré e Gabrielle que pareciam extremamente desinteressadas.

\- Nem eu Hydra, nem eu! – Respondeu Gina parecendo irritada observando também a cena.

\- Atenção todas, a festa vai começar em breve, todo mundo que quiser se arrumar por favor faça agora e nos encontre no jardim – Anunciou uma animada Sra Weasley que saia da cozinha.

Hydra subiu para o quarto de Jeniffer, onde ela e todas as meninas agora se arrumavam.

\- Me lembra o baile de inverno, se lembra? Quando todas estávamos nos arrumando no quarto de vocês em Hogwarts? – Disse Gisele para Hydra e Jeniffer.

\- Sim, que saudades daquele tempo, que saudades de Hogwarts na verdade – Disse Hydra meio melancólica.

\- Você só saiu de lá tem dois meses Hydra... – Disse Jeniffer fechando o zíper da veste e todas riram.

\- E da Beauxbatons, não tem saudades? – Perguntou Desiré claramente se sentindo deixada de lado por que não passou o ano em Hogwarts como o resto das amigas.

\- Claro que tenho, todos os dias, eu guardei minha veste de lá ao lado da minha veste de Hogwarts no meu closet, ficou de lembrança eterna para mim. – A resposta pareceu deixar Desiré satisfeita.

\- Afinal Hydra, você sabe o que os meninos estão aprontando hoje? – Perguntou Gisele ajudando Gabrielle a se vestir.

\- Não, acho que vão se reunir no flat do Fred e do Jorge no Beco diagonal se não me engano.

Hydra desceu com as meninas, quando saiu para o jardim, achou ele lindamente decorado com uma grande mesa de madeira já com alguns convidados sentados, flores, muita comida e lanterininhas com o número dezoito foram conjuradas no ar e flutuavam perto da mesa.

\- Parabéns minha querida, feliz aniversário – Disse a Sra Weasley se apressando para abraçá-la.

Hydra sentiu uma mão no seu ombro e ouviu uma pessoa a chamando com um forte sotaque Francês, ela se virou e viu uma bruxa com vestes vermelha e uma capa preta, cabelos negros em um coque elegantemente arrumado e uma bolsa também preta pendurada no braço. Levou um tempo até reconhecer de quem se tratava.

\- Madame Bouvier! Que saudades! – Disse Hydra emocionada de rever sua tutora.

\- Minha menina, como está crescida – Disse Madame Bouvier a abraçando – Ainda falando muito bem o Francês, estou vendo, fico orgulhosa de ver que andou praticando.

\- Eu andei praticando tudo que você me ensinou Madame Bouvier – Disse Hydra com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- HuHum – As Sras Macmillan e Weasley coçaram a garganta e fizeram um gesto como se pedissem para serem apresentadas.

\- A sim – Disse Hydra agora em Inglês – Madame Bouvier, essas são a Sra Weasley, mãe dos meus melhores amigos e também uma grande amiga – Disse Hydra apontando para a bruxa gorducha e sorridente que cumprimentou a Madame Bouvier com alegria – E essa é a Sra Macmillan, minha futura sogra.

\- É tão bom conhecê-la, pode me chamar de Molly, Hydra me falou tanto de você, de tudo que ensinou para ela, é um grande favor o que você fez por essa menina – Disse a Sra Weasley apertando a mão de Madame Bouvier.

\- Sim, eu sou a Mezra, Hydra realmente nos contou tudo sobre você.

\- O prazer é meu de conhecer vocês que tomam conta da minha menina – Disse a Madame Bouvier abraçada a Hydra – Deixe-me apresentar – Ela afastou os braços de Hydra e chamou para perto uma linda menininha de cabelos negros, não devia ter mais de oito anos. – Essa é Agate, minha filha, venha comprimentá-las Agate.

\- Enchanté – Disse a menininha fazendo uma reverência.

\- Que doce menina – Disse a Sra Weasley admirando-a.

\- Me desculpem, ela não fala muito bem Inglês ainda.

\- Não trouxe as outras crianças? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Não, só a Agate, meus outros filhos ficaram com a minha mãe, achei uma longa viagem para fazer com eles.

\- Sim, eu sei como é ter filhos muito novos, que saudades daquela época – Disse a Sra Weasley vagando com os olhos.

\- Seus filhos são muito grandes já? – Perguntou Madame Bouvier soltando o braço de Ágate que foi se sentar na mesa.

\- A mais novinha já tem quinze anos e o mais velho vinte e cinco.

\- Boas idades, só tem a menina estudando ainda?

\- Não, não, tenho a Gina – Disse a Sra Weasley apontando para a bruxinha ruiva que conversava sentada na mesa com Hermione – ela está no quinto ano de Hogwarts, tenho também o Rony, ele está no sexto, os gêmeos Fred e Jorge que são os melhores amigos da Hydra, estavam no mesmo ano – A Sra Weasley falou a última frase um pouco recentida, Hydra sabia que era do desejo dela que os gêmeos tivessem se formado em Hogwarts com ela – Tenho também o Percy (Hydra sentiu a tristeza em sua voz ao falar o nome de Percy) que trabalha no Ministério da magia, o Carlinhos que estuda Dragões na Romênia e o Gui, meu mais velho que trabalha no Gringotes, o nosso banco dos bruxos.

\- Mon Dieu, sete filhos? Meus parabéns deve ser muito difícil hoje em dia cuidar de sete crianças.

\- Sim, de fato sim, mas amo todos, são meus orgulhos – Disse a Sra Weasley estufando o peito de orgulho e alegria, sorrindo e falando simpaticamente.

\- E devem ser mesmo, filhos são sempre nossos orgulhos.

\- Sim, Hydra vai ver isso em breve, não é minha querida? – Disse a Sra Macmillan. Hydra levou um susto tão grande que curspiu um pouco da cerveja amanteigada que bebia.

\- Eu? Não, não, não em breve não, definitivamente não – Disse Hydra nervosa.

\- Não quer ter filhos? – Perguntou a Madame Bouvier.

\- Sim, claro, mas não agora, daqui alguns anos, talvez uns cinco ou seis.

\- Tudo isso? – Disse a Sra Macmillan espantada arregalando os olhos – Não, não, quero netos, não me faça esperar tanto.

\- Calma Mezra, a menina nem casou ainda – Disse a Sra Weasley rindo – Ela tem razão está muito novinha, ainda pode esperar.

\- Sim, mas cinco ou seis anos? – Perguntou a Sra Macmillan agora desanimada.

\- Mãe, deixa a pobre escolher quando quer ter filhos – Disse Jeniffer, chegando perto da mãe.

\- É claro que ela pode escolher, só estou dizendo...

\- Que nada mãe, deixa isso pra lá, vem Hydra, as meninas estão chamando por você – Disse Jeniffer puxando a mão da cunhada e levando em direção a Angelina e Alicia que tinham chegado.

\- Obrigada... – Disse Hydra.

\- De nada, você parecia precisar de um resgate, não deixe mamãe incomodar você, ela está tão emocionada com o filho de ouro dela estar casando, acho que se deixar ela quer que você tenha logo uns cinco netos de uma vez pra ela.

\- CINCO? – Perguntou Hydra que agora ria com Jeniffer.

\- Pois é, mamãe é louca por Peter, então já viu né... – Disse Jeniffer.

\- E por você também, Jeniffer – Afirmou Hydra.

\- Sim, sim, claro, mas não é a mesma coisa e acredite, estou totalmente ok com isso.

A noite foi agradável, um grandioso jantar de três pratos foi servido, todos conversavam e riam, Hydra estava em uma ótima conversa sobre música com Tonks, que parecia um pouco mais sorridente naquela noite, quando a Sra Macmillan chamou a atenção de todos.

\- Bem-vindas todas, como todas sabem estamos aqui hoje em comemoração dupla, aos dezoito anos da minha futura filha, minha futura nora querida, Hydra e também a sua despedida de solteira.

Todas aplaudiram e soltaram gritinhos.

\- Bem, como tradição na minha família, eu gostaria de entregar um presente para minha querida Hydra.

Mezra fez um gesto com a varinha e uma caixa vôou de uma mesa até sua mão, puxou Hydra da mesa pela mão e a colocou na sua frente.

\- Aqui minha querida, está uma relíquia da minha família, como alguns sabem, eu sou originalmente uma Fawley, me casei com Lance irá fazer vinte dois anos no mês que vem (mais aplausos) e sendo uma família muito antiga, as mulheres Fawley tem a tradição de casamento de mais ou menos cem anos – Mezra abriu a caixa e mostrou um lindo enfeite de cabelo para Hydra, uma flor prateada com incríveis brilhos azuis, era tão linda e fascinante que muitas pessoas comentaram admiradas – Esse enfeite, apesar de simples (não era) é uma pequena tradição nossa, todas as mulheres da família Fawley se casaram com ele e todos nossas filhas e noras também, eu queria pedir, na verdade seria uma grande honra se você aceitasse usar esse enfeite amanhã, minha querida e doce Hydra.

\- Seria uma honra – Disse Hydra abraçando a futura sogra e aceitando o presente.

\- Espero em breve que minha filha Jeniffer também use – Completou a Sra Macmillan e alguns risinhos foram ouvidos de onde Jeniffer estava sentada.

\- Bom, queria aproveitar então que estamos todos atentos – Disse a Sra Weasley se levantando e ficando ao lado de Hydra – Para propor alguns joguinhos para animar a noite.

Gritinhos foram ouvidos, as meninas presentes brincaram dos mais diversos jogos de casamento como quizzes para Hydra sobre Peter, charadas onde as meninas se dividiam em grupos e tinham que acertar perguntas sobre Hydra através de dicas, um placar que fora conjurado no ar marcava os pontos das equipes e o que deixou a Sra Weasley mais sem graça onde as meninas contavam histórias sobre ex namorados, inclusive ela, foi tão divertido que Hydra esqueceu completamente da hora, já eram três da manhã quando a Sra Macmillan se levantou de novo.

\- Hydra, para fechar a noite, suas amigas pediram para dizer algumas palavras.

Hydra que estava sentada na ponta da mesa, viu quando Jeniffer, Angelina, Alicia, Gabrielle, Giselle, Tonks e Desiré se levantaram.

\- Bem – Disse Jeniffer – Meu nome é Jeniffer Macmillan, eu sou dama de honra de Hydra e irmã de Peter, para quem não me conhece, essas são as damas de Hydra – Disse ela apontando para as outras meninas – Todas aqui, exceto a Tonks, conheceram Hydra na escola, algumas na Beauxbatons na França onde Hydra passou os três primeiros anos de sua educação e outras, como eu, em Hogwarts, onde ela passou os outros quatro. Hydra tem sido nossa amiga, companheira, confidente, sempre com um olhar intimidador e uma presença difícil, se não dizer impossível de ignorar, nós todas só queríamos dizer o quanto te amamos e o quanto estamos felizes por você – Hydra sentia as lágrimas caírem de seus olhos enquanto as meninas falavam – Nós nos reunimos e queríamos lhe dar de presente - Angelina fez uma caixa flutuar até Hydra – Esse álbum, ele contém fotografias com cada uma de nós e todos seus amigos ao longo dos anos, só uma lembrança de todos que você marcou a vida de alguma forma.

As demais mulheres aplaudiram enquanto Hydra se levantou para abraçar cada uma de suas damas.

\- Bem, acho melhor então irmos dormir ou amanhã não tem casamento... – Disse a Sra Macmillan animada.

Hydra passou a noite quarto de Jeniffer onde cinco camas estavam montadas, os convidados que vieram de longe foram divididos entre as casas dos Macmillan, dos Tonks e dos Weasleys, Hydra dividiu o quarto com Gabrielle, Gisele, Desiré e Jeniffer.

\- A noite foi divertida – Disse Desiré se aprontando para dormir.

\- Sim, eu gostei bastante – Hydra percebeu que seu tom de voz não convenceu, já que Jeniffer a olhou estranho.

\- O que houve Hydra? – Perguntou ela se aproximando.

\- Nada, nada, eu só senti falta da minha mãe ali, eu tinha todos vocês, mas senti falta dela, é idiota, eu sei.

\- Não é idiota Hydra, ela é sua mãe – Disse Gisele também se aproximando de sua cama.

\- Por que ela não veio? – Perguntou Gabrielle.

\- Ela não pode... Ela não pode sair muito da mansão, não sem dizer aonde vai, ela não queria que ninguém de errado soubesse do casamento, com tantos membros da ordem presente, bem... Minha mãe não se importa com eles, mas eu a fiz prometer que manteria meu casamento em segredo dessas pessoas.

\- Eu acho que ela não ia querer causar uma cena no casamento da própria filha, iria? – Perguntou Jeniffer.

\- Não, ainda é muito difícil acreditar que minha família está envolvida com esse tipo de gente, sabe?

\- Eu imagino, mesmo não estando na Inglaterra ouvimos as notícias horríveis que surgem todos os dias – Disse Gabrielle se aninhando em sua cama – Essse Voldemort parece horrível.

\- Não fale o nome dele – Disse Jeniffer com tremedeira.

\- Não falar o nome dele não adianta nada Jeniffer – Disse Hydra encolhendo os ombros, apesar de ela mesmo também não gostar de usar o nome dele.

\- Eu sei mas... Eu não gosto de ouvir, parece que traz um mau agouro, não gosto, me da medo, me da arrepio.

\- Tudo bem, não falarei mais – Disse Gabrielle sem graça.

\- Vocês não entendem os estragos que crescemos ouvindo sobre ele, sobre o Você-Sabe-Quem aqui na Inglaterra, ele causou tanto terror e continua causando agora que voltou – Disse Jeniffer encolhida em sua cama.

\- Não vamos falar dele ou disso hoje, ok? Eu só quero esquecer e dormir – Disse Hydra.

\- Sim, concordo, vamos dormir – Disse Jeniffer apagando a luz com a varinha.


	3. O Casamento

\- Acorda, acorda agora, acorda, você vai casar hoje – Gritou Jeniffer sacudindo Hydra, que agora puxava o edredom para cima de sua cabeça.

\- Acorda bobinha – Gisele fez o edredom todo descobrir o corpo de Hydra rapidamente com um gesto da varinha.

\- Que horas são? – Perguntou Hydra sonolenta.

\- Nove da manhã, nós temos que ir para a sua casa, nos arrumar, mas antes a mamãe e a Sra Weasley prepararam um "café da manhã pré casamento" segundo elas.

\- Mas o casamento é só às 16 horas, por que eu não posso dormir mais um pouco?

\- Está louca, doidinha? – Perguntou Gisele rindo – Tem muito o que ser arrumado ainda, vamos, acorda logo.

Hydra acordou um pouco revoltada de sono, tomou um longo e gostoso banho, vestiu uma veste branca e azul e desceu para o café.

\- Pelo amor de Deus Hydra, já são 10 horas, venha, venha comer – Disse Gabrielle a puxando.

\- Ai está ela, minha noivinha – Disse a Sra Weasley a puxando e abraçando.

\- Eu.. Eu... Eu não acredito que é hoje... – Disse a Sra Macmillan soluçando.

\- Ela está assim desde que acordou– Explicou Jeniffer servindo torradas e ovos fritos para Hydra – Ela diz que não acreditar que o bebezinho dela vai casar.

\- Eu entendo, sinto a mesma coisa com o Gui – Disse a Sra Weasley que estava perto.

\- Mas a diferença é que a Sra Macmillan gosta da Hydra – Disse Gina, que também estava sentada na mesa comendo.

\- Eu não desgosto da Fleur... – Disse a Sra Weasley ficando vermelha.

\- Ela só é peculiar do seu próprio jeito, eu sei – Disse Gina a imitando e deixando a Sra Weasley furiosa.

\- Não fale isso Gina... - Disse a Sra Weasley "furiosa" com a filha.

\- Ele, ele era tão pequenininho, um bebezinho lindo, louro, sempre com aqueles olhos azuis, era lindo demais, ainda é, todos queriam olhar ele e a Jeniffer... – Dizia Mezra chorando mais ainda para Gabrielle e Gisele que estavam ao seu lado.

\- Ai meu Deus mãe, o Peter não está morrendo, só está casando! – Disse Jeniffer impaciente se sentando.

\- Eu sei, eu não disse isso! E eu estou muito feliz por ele, é só que, meu bebezinho loirinho... – Mezra chorou tanto que a Sra Weasley precisou conjurar lenços de papel para ela.

\- Você não vai estar perdendo seu bebezinho Mezra – Disse a Sra Weasley fazendo Jeniffer revirar os olhos – Vai estar ganhando uma nova filha.

\- Eu sei, minha querida Hydra, tão linda, com certeza é muito amada como uma filha – Disse a Sra Macmillan olhando simpaticamente para Hydra.

\- Deus sabe que a mamãe queria que fosse ela que estivesse virando "mãe" da Hydra e não da Fleur, eu também preferia mil vezes. – Disse Gina bem baixinho para Hermione, mas Hydra ouviu e deu uma pequena risada disfarçada lembrando de suas conversas com os gêmeos.

\- Eu sempre achei que você fosse acabar com um dos gêmeos mesmo Hydra, para ser sincera – Disse Hermione também baixinho para ela.

\- Não, eles são muito meus amigos, como irmãos, sinceramente eu amo o Fred e o Jorge mais do que eu consigo colocar em palavras, mas não consigo ver eles de outra forma se não como irmãos – Disse Hydra.

\- Eu sei, eles falaram a mesma coisa quinhentas vezes para a mamãe já, se bem que acho que ela sossegou depois que conheceu melhor o Peter, ela realmente gosta dele também. – Respondeu Gina rindo.

\- É, eu sei como você se sente, sinto a mesma coisa pelo Harry – Disse Hermione

\- E pelo Ron? – Perguntou Hydra, mas a menina apenas corou fortemente e não respondeu, Hydra sabia, já tinha reparado nos pequenos detalhes de Hermione para saber que os sentimentos dela por Rony Weasley eram completamente diferentes aos que tinha por Harry Potter, mas preferiu não falar nada para deixar a menina ainda mais sem graça.

Hydra recebeu diversos presentes que chegavam na casa dos Macmillan.

\- Vou tentar organizar todos até antes do fim da semana, não se preocupe com isso agora – Disse Mezra quando a oitava coruja chegou trazendo um grande pacote no bico amparada por mais duas corujas.

Hydra aparatou junto com o resto dos convidados que estavam na casa de Mezra às 11 da manhã para sua casa.

\- Olha, parece que já está toda armada – Disse Gina olhando a grande tenda que sobressaia no jardim de trás.

Ela passou o resto da manhã se arrumando junto com suas damas que chegaram todas por volta do meio-dia. Ela tomou um delicioso banho quente de banheira com ervas e sais especiais mágicos, que deixavam você com uma aparência e pele ótimas, além de super cheirosa (sem ser enjoativo).

A Sra Weasley preparou um almoço para todas as meninas, mas Hydra mal conseguia comer, quando a banda chegou às duas para se preparar, seu estômago mais parecia um mar cheio de ondas.

\- Eu não sei se consigo fazer isso... – Disse ela para Jeniffer olhando pela janela do quarto e vendo os garçons que se organizavam em torno de mesinhas com oito cadeiras cada, todas adonadas com toalhas de mesa lavanda e bege e candelabros que flutuavam sobre cada uma junto com um lindo arranjo de flores roxas.

\- Eu sinceramente acho que você consegue sim, pensa no Peter, você o ama – Disse Jeniffer carinhosamente sentando ao seu lado.

\- Eu sei, mas estou tão nervosa.

\- Calma minha filha – Disse uma voz surgindo ao seu lado.

\- Mãe! – Hydra levantou e abraçou a mãe, chorando discretamente, Narcisa usava uma refinada veste a rigor verde com capa preta, seus cabelos estavam bem arrumados e ela parecia ignorar completamente todas as outras mulheres presentes no quarto, especialmente Tonks.

\- Eu vim com o Draco, ele está lá embaixo esperando – Disse Narcisa evitando olhar ao redor.

\- Que bom que vieram – Disse Hydra alisando o rosto magro da mãe, Hydra notou que apesar de bem maquiada, ela parecia doente e frágil, uma dor veio em seu estômago, o que estaria ela passando naquela casa? Com aquelas pessoas?

\- Hydra, está na hora de colocar o vestido – Anunciou a Sra Weasley, Narcisa a olhava com desprezo, mas evitava falar qualquer coisa, apenas se sentou em uma das cadeiras do quarto em silêncio.

A Sra Weasley que não se deixou abalar por isso, trouxe com um toque de varinha o vestido do closet até onde Hydra estava. Ela se sentiu um pouco constrangida de se despir na frente de todas as mulheres no seu quarto mas tirou a veste que usava. Hydra notou que a Sra Weasley junto com a Sra Macmillan e mesmo sua mãe Narcisa olharam com tristeza para sua cicatri nas costas, obra de seu pai quando ainda era uma criança, Hydra quis se cobrir logo, antes que alguém mais a notasse, não era tão grande assim, mas trazia muitas lembranças e mágoas quando parava para pensar nela (não era sempre) tão ruins quanto as recentes.

Hydra colocou o delicado vestido branco de cetim na barra e organza com uma alça que enfeitava o pescoço como um colar prateado, os detalhes e brilhos prateados também adonavam o decote coração do vestido e caiam como uma manguinha nos braços de Hydra. A Sra Macmillan chorava agora mais fortemente do que nunca, Jeniffer ajudou a fechar o vestido.

\- Como você quer seu cabelo? – Perguntou ela.

\- Preso para a cerimônia, solto na festa – Disse ela.

Jeniffer usou a poção para modelar cabelos para prender o cabelo de Hydra em um elegante coque meio soltinho, a Sra Macmillan colocou o enfeite de cabelo de sua família em um dos lados, Hydra se maquiou com a ajuda do seu espelho, usando um lindo batom rosa simples que parecia iluminar seu rosto. Jeniffer completou o look colocando um véu voillete em Hydra que cobria parte de seu rosto.

\- O Peter levanta depois da cerimônia – Disse ela.

Quando Hydra se virou, já toda arrumada e calçando os sapatos, viu o rosto com os olhos cheios de lágrimas de sua mãe, a Sra Macmillan já estava em prantos, a Sra Weasley também chorava discretamente emocionada e também quase toda as suas damas.

\- Até você Jeniffer? – Perguntou Hydra vendo a cunhada que já usava sua veste bege de seda e cabelo preso em um coque solto chorar discretamente.

\- Cala a boca...– Disse ela brincando secando as lágrimas.

\- Vamos? Está na hora! – Disse Gabrielle.

Hydra se preparou para sair quando a Sra Macmillan disse:

\- Espere, Hydra, quem vai te levar até o altar?

Hydra tinha esquecido completamente sobre isso, geralmente seria seu pai quem a acompanharia até o altar, seu rosto mudou para uma expressão triste em pensar aonde seu pai estava e no porquê de estar lá.

\- O papai pode levar ela – Disse Jeniffer notando a tristeza da cunhada.

\- Não, não, eu agradeço Jeniffer, mas, será que vocês podem chamar meu irmão? E me deixar a sós com ele um segundo?

Narcisa ergueu os olhos, se levantou da cadeira, desconfiada e disse que o chamaria.

Todas as mulheres deixaram o quarto, Hydra ficou olhando pela janela os garçons dando os toques finais na tenda, todos os convidados deviam estar já na parte da frente para a cerimônia.

\- Hydra? – Perguntou uma voz masculina atrás dela.

Hydra se virou e viu seu irmão Draco lindamente arrumado em suas vestes a rigor preta.

\- Uau, você está linda – Disse ele parecendo levemente emocionado.

\- Draco, eu queria te pedir um favor.

\- Qual? – Perguntou ele assustado enquanto Hydra se aproximava.

\- Eu queria que você me levasse até o altar – Disse Hydra sem rodeios.

Draco pareceu pensar por um segundo.

\- Você tem certeza que quer isso? Não prefere um dos Weasleys ou algo assim? – Disse ele meio despeitado.

\- Não, eu quero você, você é meu irmão, é meu sangue e o mais próximo do meu pai, você me levaria? – Perguntou Hydra encarando o irmão.

\- Sim, claro que levaria – Respondeu ele sorrindo de leve. Draco também parecia doente e abatido, mas seu rosto se iluminou por um segundo.

\- Ok, então acho melhor irmos – Disse Hydra sentindo seu coração bater tão forte que parecia que iria sair do seu peito.

Hydra desceu as escadas com dificuldade devido a delicadeza do vestido e encontrou todas as suas madrinhas, sua mãe e sua futura sogra na sala (que chorava de novo ao vê-la)

\- Vamos? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Vamos – Respondeu Mezra.

A Sra Macmillan e sua mãe saíram primeiro, o Sr Macmillan que chegara e deu um abraço emocionado em Hydra, deu o braço a cada uma e as conduziram para a entrada da sala, Hydra ouviu sussurros e suspiros da multidão lá fora e também uma suave música.

\- Os Padrinhos e o Peter vão ficar no altar, então nós vamos entrar e depois você entra com o Draco – Disse Jeniffer, pela primeira vez se referindo ao seu irmão pelo primeiro nome.

Cada segundo pareciam horas, Hydra ouvia a suave música e mais suspiros, também ouviu a conversa dos convidados parar, aparentemente Peter devia ter parado no altar com seus padrinhos.

\- Ok, vamos entrar de duas em duas, depois de mim – Disse Jeniffer saindo graciosamente pela porta. Hydra ouviu barulhos de "ownnn" do lado de fora.

Depois de Jeniffer foram Tonks e Gabrielle, Alicia e Angelina e finalmente Gisele e Desiré.

\- Acho que podemos ir agora – Disse Draco, mas os pés de Hydra não se mexiam, seu coração palpitava muito forte e sua boca estava seca.

\- Draco, eu... - Disse Hydra se sentindo paralisada, sem conseguir completar a frase.

\- Calma Hydra, só respira e vai... – Disse ele segurando firme em sua mão.

Hydra conseguia sentir cada passo que dava como uma longa caminhada, ao sair na porta, olhou para cima e viu dezenas de pessoas dispostas em duas fileiras de cadeiras brancas que formavam um longo corredor por onde passava um tapete roxo, velas flutuavam em cima dos convidados que a olhavam maravilhados e suspiravam ao vê-la, Hydra estava tão nervosa que parecia não reconhecer ninguém, tinha vontade de correr de nervoso, então... Ela olhou para frente e viu Peter que chorava emocionado a olhando, com seus lindos olhos profundamente azuis, parado sob um arco na ponta da colina aonde acabava seu jardim, ele estava sob um lindo arco de flores roxas e douradas que flutuavam, ao seu lado estavam Abbas, Fred e Jorge também a olhando alegres, Jenono, o melhor amigo de Peter em Hogwarts, também estava lá, a olhando com alegria, todos com vestes a rigor. Grandes rosas lilás nas botoeiras na outra lateral do arco estavam Jeniffer na frente e suas damas seguidas em fila atrás paradas também a olhando emocionadas e um bruxo com vestes douradas estava no meio do arco. Hydra deu um grande sorriso ao ver Peter, seu coração pareceu se acalmar, seu pensamento mudou para "eu posso fazer isso" todos ao seu redor pareciam sumir, apenas Peter estava ali agora, os barulhos eram apenas os das ondas do mar e a música suave que tocava, parecia que tudo ficara escuro e só eles dois estavam iluminados, em um palco só deles, apesar de ela ter plena consciência de que todos ao seu redor ainda estavam ali e ela não podia correr até ele ou coisa assim e nem cair (ela esperava).

Hydra deu todos os passos de braços dado com seu irmão que era agora mais alto do que ela, os dois andaram lentamente pelo corredor enfeitado, Ela não olhava para o lado, apenas para frente, para Peter e sorria, apesar de ter os olhos cheios de lágrimas, parecia caminhar por uma eternidade, o som das ondas do mar lhe marcavam o compasso.

Hydra sentia medo de cair a cada passo, medo de algo dar errado antes de olhar para Peter, agora tudo parecia calmo e sereno, depois do que parecia uma hora (mas é claro que foram menos de poucos minutos) Hydra chegou até onde Peter estava, completamente emocionado, ele chegou um passo para frente.

\- Parabéns, espero que seja feliz... – Disse Draco sinceramente, Hydra se virou para ele e ele beijou sua mão e a entregou para Peter que a segurou tremendo, então se juntou a sua mãe que chorava ao lado dos Sr e Sra Macmillan na primeira fileira. Peter a conduziu tremendo levemente até a frente do bruxo de vestes dourada.

Ela deu então começou a notar os outros sons, o choro abafado da Sra Macmillan e de sua mãe, os sussurros e suspiros dos convidados, notou também que a música suave que vinha aparentemente das flores.

– Senhoras e senhores – anunciou uma voz ligeiramente cantada do bruxo de dourado - Estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar a união de dois fiéis, Peter Lance Macmillan e Hydra Bellatrix Malfoy (Hydra estremeceu um pouco com a menção do seu nome do meio, mas ninguém mais pareceu notar ou se importar com isso). O casamento é um ato sagrado, um ato no qual duas pessoas declaram seu amor e sua união para todos seus parentes e amigos.

Hydra olhava fixamente para os olhos azuis mareados de lágrimas de Peter enquanto o Bruxo falava, perdendo boa parte do que ele estava falando.

\- Temos aqui dois bruxos que de forma espontânea e com muito amor decidiram unir as suas vidas em matrimônio – Continuou o bruxo quando Hydra voltou a prestar atenção – Peter Lance Macmillan, você aceita Hydra Bellatrix Malfoy como sua legitima esposa?– Perguntou o Bruxo para Peter.

\- Aceito – Disse ele com a voz emocionada. A Sra Macmillan chorou tão alto nessa hora que muitas risadinhas vieram da parte dos convidados.

\- Hydra Bellatrix Malfoy, você aceita Peter Lance Macmillan como seu legítimo esposo?

\- Aceito! – Disse Hydra quase guaguejando. Vários suspiros (e mais choro da Sra Macmillan e de sua mãe também agora) foram ouvidos.

\- Peço aos padrinhos que os deem as alianças – Disse o bruxo que oficializava a cerimônia.

Jeniffer e Abbas deram a cada um uma aliança dourada com uma pedra de rubi pequena cada uma.

\- Peter – Disse o bruxo – Repita comigo, eu, Peter Lance Macmillan.

\- Eu, Peter Lance Macmillan – Disse Peter segurando a mão esquerda de Hydra.

\- Aceito você, Hydra Bellatix Malfoy.

\- Aceito você, Hydra Bellatix Malfoy – Repetiu a voz chorosa de Peter.

\- Como minha esposa e prometo honrá-la e respeitá-la.

\- Como minha esposa e prometo honra-la e respeita-la.

\- Por toda a minha vida.

\- Por toda a minha vida.

Peter então colocou o anel no dedo anelar esquerdo de Hydra.

\- Agora você, Hydra, repita depois de mim, eu, Hydra Bellatrix Malfoy.

\- Eu, Hydra Bellatrix Malfoy – Disse Hydra surpresa que sua voz saísse de sua garganta nervosa e segurando a mão esquerda de Peter que ainda chorava emocionado.

\- Aceito você, Peter Lance Macmillan – Disse o Bruxo, os suspiros e choros tomavam conta das pessoas.

\- Aceito você, Peter Lance Macmillan.

\- Como meu marido e prometo honrá-lo e respeitá-lo.

\- Como meu marido e prometo honrá-lo e respeitá-lo.

\- Por toda a minha vida.

\- Por toda a minha vida.

Hydra então colocou o anel no dedo anelar esquerdo no dedo de Peter.

\- Pelos poderes investidos a mim, então eu os declaro unidos para toda a vida.

O bruxo de cabelos em tufos ergueu a varinha sobre as cabeças de Hydra e Peter e uma chuva de estrelas caiu sobre os noivos, envolvendo em espirais os seus corpos agora entrelaçados. Enquanto Fred e Jorge puxavam uma salva de palmas todos logo acompanharam, as flores do arco começavam a derrubar brilhinhos prateados em cima dois dois.

\- Pode beijar a noiva – Completou o bruxo.

Peter levantou o véu do rosto de Hydra e a beijou, um beijo suave acompanhado de mais palmas e vivas.

Estava casada, casada com Peter, não era mais Hydra Malfoy, mas sim Hydra Macmillan, o quanto sua vida mudaria dali em diante? Era excitante e feliz pensar sobre isso agora.

\- Senhoras e senhores! – falou o bruxo de cabelos em tufos. – Por favor, queiram se levantar e acompanhar os noivos até o jardim de trás.

Hydra e Peter saíram de mãos dadas pelo corredor ainda sob aplausos dos convidados.

Hydra chegou no jardim de trás e viu ele iluminado pelas velas, a vista maravilhosa para o mar no fim de tarde era maravilhosa, que pôr-do-sol! Uma pista de dança dourada se encontrava na frente de um pódio aonde a banda de paletós dourados estava arrumada e garçons surgiram de todos os lados para servir os convidados.

Depois de tirar algumas fotos com a família, amigos, damas e padrinhos no jardim da frente, eles seguiram novamente para o jardim de trás.

A multidão cercou Hydra e Peter lhe desejando felicidades, pessoas que Hydra não conhecia da família de Peter, seus amigos de Hogwarts, até alguns de seus professores como Minerva e Flitwick, assim como os enormes Hagris e Maxime, os emocionados pais de Peter, os Weasleys, Fred e Jorge a abraçaram tão apertado que parecia que iam quebrá-la.

\- Calma ai meninos – Disse ela sorrindo.

\- Você está linda...– Disse Fred sorrindo.

\- É, uma Palerma muito atraente – Afirmou Jorge.

\- Linda menininha, tão linda, tão linda – Dizia a Sra Weasley emocionada a abraçando.

\- Hydra, meus parabéns – Disse Draco se aproximando e a abraçando, está linda como eu disse e foi uma bela cerimônia.

\- Não é o que eu imaginei para você – Disse Narcisa em seu ouvido enquanto a abraçava e Draco cumprimentava timidamente o Peter – Mas foi lindo, eu queria tão mais, uma cerimônia no nosso jardim, tão mais pra você minha filha, mas foi lindo ainda assim.

\- Eu estou feliz mãe... – Afirmou Hydra meio chateada.

Narcisa e Draco saíram juntos e foram se sentar.

Hydra ficou muitos minutos com Peter cumprimentando a todos, que a lembravam o quanto eles estavam lindos e radiantes e como a cerimônia estava bonita.

\- Senhora Hydra Macmillan – Disse Angelina.

\- É, nem me diga...

\- Você está linda minha amiga.

\- Você também – Sorriu Hydra.

Depois de um tempo, um dos bruxos da banda anunciou em uma voz magicamente ampliada.

\- A noiva e seu pai... Quer dizer, irmão, poderiam se aproximar para a primeira dança?

Hydra sentiu nesse momento uma pontada de tristeza, a Sra Macmillan dissera que era tradicional em sua família o pai e a filha inaugurarem a pista de dança, mas isso também saiu de sua cabeça, ela encontrou os olhos de Draco que se levantou de sua cadeira e a conduziu pela mão até a pista.

Para sua surpresa, a mesma música que dançara com seu irmão quando era criança começou a tocar pela banda, Draco a segurou pela cintura e os dois dançaram, Hydra encarava os olhos do irmão o tempo todo, estavam tristes, ela conseguia sentir algo errado, alguma dor, mas não sabia o que exatamente, sentiu que todos estavam calado os olhando, mas não olhava de volta, encarava Draco nos olhos, os olhos idênticos ao dela, os olhos cinzas idênticos ao de seu pai...

Draco a rodopiou algumas vezes e a multidão aplaudia.

\- Eu sei que tem alguma coisa de errada Draco – Disse Hydra enquanto dançavam.

\- Eu não sei do que você está falando – Disse ele disfarçando a voz.

\- Mas eu sei, eu te conheço, eu te sinto...

\- Hydra, por favor, aqui não – Disse ele a encarando enquanto dançavam.

Os dois dançaram em silêncio, um clima triste pairava sob os dois, como se algo horrível estivesse acontecendo, Hydra olhou então para sua mãe e viu que ela chorava em silêncio.

\- Lembra de quando éramos crianças? Essa era a nossa parte preferida – Disse Hydra se referindo a parte da música que tocava.

\- Eu sei, eu lembro... - Disse Draco sorrindo levemente.

Ela e Draco então dançaram como quando eram crianças, puxando um o braço do outro e sorrindo, como era raro ver Draco sorrindo...

Depois de um tempo, sob muitos aplausos fortes da multidão, Draco se retirou mais uma vez triste a encarando, beijando mais uma vez sua mão e deu lugar a Peter.

\- Senhoras e Senhores, a primeira dança do Senhor e Senhora Peter Macmillan – Anunciou o cantor da banda. Todos aplaudiram muito.

Uma balada romântica começou a tocar e Hydra dançava colada a Peter. Com mais aplausos, Draco voltou a pista de dança com a Sra Macmillan seguido de Narcisa e o Sr Macmilan. A pista logo foi dominada por várias pessoas em casais (e Luna dançando sozinha) Hydra se retirou com Peter para se sentar um pouco na mesa principal.

\- E ai meu amor, como se sente? – Perguntou ele a olhando enquanto sentada ao seu lado.

\- Muito bem – Sorriu ela o beijando.

\- Estamos casados agora.

\- Senhor e Senhora Macmillan – Disse Hydra imitando a voz do cantor.

Hydra notou que sua mãe, agora sentada com Draco, evitava o olhar de sua irmã Andrômeda Tonks que estava sentada com seu marido Ted e sua tristonha filha Tonks.

\- Mãe, você viu a tia Andrômeda? – Perguntou Hydra querendo saber a reação da mãe.

\- Eu não sei porque você se refere a ela como tia – Disse Narcisa rispidamente.

\- Porque ela é, ela é minha tia, não é?

\- Sua tia é a Bellatrix.

\- Essa eu preferia que não fosse – Disse Hydra.

\- Eu ainda não entendi como você começou a falar com ela – Disse Narcisa.

\- Eu ainda não entendi como você escondeu a minha vida inteira que eu tinha uma tia legal – Disse Hydra.

\- Legal? Casar com um trouxa é legal?

\- É legal sim! E ele é nascido trouxa, não trouxa, mas mesmo que fosse trouxa, seria legal da mesma maneira...– Perguntou Hydra.

\- Você não aprendeu nada ainda, minha filha?

\- Aparentemente não, mãe, talvez eu nunca aprenda o que você quer me ensinar, se Deus quiser... Assim eu peço todos os dias. – Disse ela, se levantando e encerrando o assunto.

Fred dançava com uma prima de Peter enquanto Jorge dançava com Gabrielle, agora uma música animada tocava.

\- Hydra, nós temos que nos retirar – Anunciou Narcisa em pé com Draco.

\- Já mãe? – Perguntou Hydra tristonha.

\- Sim, infelizmente não podemos demorar, mais uma vez parabéns aos dois – Disse ela abraçando os dois, Draco se despediu também e os dois saíram jardim a fora.

\- Você não acha que eles vão avisar aos comensais do casamento, acha? – Perguntou Peter.

\- Não acho – Respondeu Hydra.


	4. A continuação da ordem da fênix

A noite foi entrando e a festa ficava cada vez mais animada, Jorge e Gabrielle desapareceram por um bom tempo, todos dançavam animadamente, inclusive Hydra com Lino, que era um excelente parceiro de dança, a Sra Macmillan agora não chorava, mas estava dançando com o Sr Macmillan.

\- Você sabe... – Disse a tia Andrômeda para Hydra quando foi dar o seu presente de casamento – Esse foi um dos casamentos mais bonitos que eu já fui e eu não me preocuparia se fosse você, no meu casamento também não tinha membros da minha família.

\- Eu tenho vocês – Disse Hydra sorrindo.

\- Sim, de fato você nos tem – Disse sua tia, sorrindo de volta. - E sua mãe e irmão também.

\- Sim, de fato tenho eles também.

Carlinhos e Gui Weasley cantavam junto com Hagrid, Abbas, o pai e mãe dele e o Sr Weasley, aparentemente alegrinhos.

Fleur aparecia as vezes para Hydra para lembrar todos os detalhes que ela queria diferente em sua cerimônia (mas também para elogiar a dela).

Hydra se sentou um pouco exausta de tanto dançar enquanto Peter, Jenono e Abbas conversavam animadamente.

\- Você sabe, até que foi uma cerimônia legal – Disse Fred sentando ao seu lado.

\- Não deu sorte com a prima de Peter? – Perguntou Hydra se servindo de um pouco de hidromel que o garçom trazia a sua mesa.

\- Não, ela é tímida, não faz meu tipo e nem eu o dela - Afirmou ele.

\- E quem faz? – Brincou Hydra.

\- Você sabe que quando você chegou na escola eu e Jorge não dormimos direito por semanas, bolavamos planos de quem iria te conquistar primeiro – Disse Fred rindo – Ai veio o Olívio e estragou tudo – Disse ele rindo – Não que eu não agradeça por isso, afinal, trouxe nossa amizade

\- Com certeza – Sorriu Hydra.

\- Eu estou tão feliz por você Hydra, você e Jorge são as pessoas que eu mais, não sei, que eu mais tenho vontade de ter por perto, vocês e o Lino também, acho que são as que mais amo junto com meus pais – Disse Fred levemente bêbado, pensou Hydra.

\- Eu também digo o mesmo, você e Jorge são junto com Peter as pessoas que eu mais amo.

\- Não deixa a Gina ouvir isso, ok? Ela acha que eu gosto mais de você como irmã do que ela.

\- Pode deixar, acho que o Draco pensa o mesmo – Disse Hydra rindo.

\- É, mas quem não amaria mais a mim que o Draco? – Disse Fred rindo e bebendo seu copo de algo que Hydra não sabia o que era.

\- Eu acho que servi bebida demais... – Disse Hydra olhando ao redor.

\- Você está brincando? Isso é uma festa!

\- E eu estou vendo que você está aproveitando ela – Disse Hydra rindo.

\- É um sucesso de festa, até o Snape veio no casamento! – Disse Fred.

\- Snape? Ele está aqui? – Perguntou Hydra olhando ao redor para a multidão de bruxos e bruxas com vestes coloridas.

\- Não, mas ele estava durante a cerimônia, ficou lá no fundo, achei que você tivesse visto.

\- Não vi nada durante a cerimônia direito para te falar a verdade.

Hydra pensou que queria tanto ter visto o Professor Snape, se sentiu feliz por ele ter tirado tempo o suficiente para ver seu casamento, mas também se sentiu triste por ele não ter ficado ou a cumprimentado.

\- Olá crianças – Disse Jorge aparecendo finalmente e sentando ao lado dos dois.

\- Aonde você estava? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Não pergunte... – Disse ele rindo e piscando para Fred.

\- Aonde está a Gabrielle? Está inteira? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Até a última vez que vi, estava sim! Inteirinha! – Disse Jorge rindo.

Depois de um tempo, Peter chegou puxando sua esposa para a pista de dança mais uma vez.

\- Mal posso esperar para começar minha vida com você – Disse ele a beijando certamente animado pelo álcool.

\- Eu também não meu amor, acredite, apesar de achar que já começamos ela... – Disse Hydra sorrindo – Mas talvez seja melhor você parar o wiskie de fogo pela noite.

\- Sim, você tem razão – Disse ele rindo.

\- Han han – Disse uma voz feminina coçando a garganta para chamar as pessoas. A música parou e Hydra viu que Jeniffer estava no palco com um cálice na mão, todos então pararam para olhar para ela.

– Para quem não me conhece, eu sou a Jeniffer Macmillan (Uhuuuu gritou alguém na multidão, provavelmente Abbas), eu sou dama de honra da Hydra e irmã do Peter, eu só queria dizer algumas palavras, dizer o quanto eu amo vocês dois e o quanto vocês são um casal maravilhoso, digo, olhe para eles, existe um casal mais bonito que esse na Inglaterra? Eu não conheço! (Diversas pessoas deram risadas e Hydra se sentiu corando) além disso, eu vi o meu irmão lutando para conquistar essa menina durante mais de um ano (agora ele ficava vermelho e muitas risadas vieram da multidão) e estou muito feliz que tenha dado certo, muita saúde, muita felicidade, muito amor e muitos filhos pra vocês... Ou não – Jeniffer com certeza fez esse discurso sob influência de muito hidromel, mas a risada foi inevitável, ela ergueu a taça e todos brindaram aos dois.

Logo depois, foi a vez de Abbas subir ao palco.

\- Meu nome é Abbas Shafiq (Vai Abbas! Gritou Jeniffer no meio da multidão e muitos riram, o pobre Abbas ficou mais vemelho que o batom de Hydra) é, então... Eu sou o padrinho do Peter e namorado da Jeniffer, eu só queria dizer que Hydra e Peter são um casal maravilhoso, Peter é uma pessoa que se tornou nos últimos anos meu melhor amigo, meu companheiro de conversas e um grande bruxo, Hydra também tem se mostrado uma pessoa incrível para o meu amigo e para todos que a conhecem, felicidades ao casal! – Disse ele mais uma vez erguendo uma taça e mais um brinde foi feito.

Hydra esperava que mais ninguém falasse, não era muito fã dos discursos falando de seu nome, mas Jeniffer graças a Deus combinou com todos que queriam falar que somente eles dois falariam em nome de todo o resto. No final da noite, Fred e Jorge fizeram uma apresentação especial, com fogos espontâneos Weasleys em forma de corações e com desenhos que pareciam retratos de Peter e Hydra, todos aplaudiram.

Depois de mais ou menos três horas da manhã, a festa começou a esvaziar, apenas alguns amigos (e algumas pessoas bêbadas demais para ir embora) ficaram, Hydra estava sentada exausta em uma das mesas depois de mais uma rodada de dança quando a Sra Weasley sentou ao seu lado.

\- Minha filha, deixe eu fazer uma pergunta, sua mãe e você, vocês conversam?

\- Sobre o que exatamente? Nós conversamos um pouco, eu troco corujas...

\- Não, não – A Sra Weasley interrompeu – Conversam ao longo da vida, sobre amor, garotos, etc.

\- Não, sinceramente não, eu nunca conversei muito com a minha mãe sobre isso.

A Sra Weasley olhou para ela com um olhar materno e de piedade.

\- A pobrezinha, tão mal orientada, eu não me conformo com a sua família... Pois bem, minha filha, você agora é uma mulher casada e...

\- Mãe, me diz que você não está tendo esse tipo de conversa com ela – Disse Gina sentando ao lado das duas.

\- Que conversa? – Perguntou a Sra Weasley e a Hydra ao mesmo tempo.

\- A conversa, a conversa sobre bem, "o que é esperado de uma esposa" – Disse Gina, Hydra percebeu do que ela estava falando e ficou imediatamente muito vermelha, desejando mais que tudo sair dali naquele momento.

\- Não, bem, não é da sua conta, além disso, o que você sabe sobre isso? – Perguntou a Sra Weasley espantada.

\- Mãe, ela mora com o Peter, é sério mesmo, que ela precisa saber que ela já não sabe? – Disse Gina.

Hydra não sabia quem estava mais sem graça naquele momento, ela ou a Sra Weasley, as duas podiam se comparar a um pimentão de tão vermelhas, Gabrielle provavelmente notou a situação desagradável porque chegou perto das três.

\- Hydra, eu tenho que ir, posso falar com você antes?

\- Sim, por favor – Disse Hydra se levantando rapidamente e deixando Gina e a Sra Weasley discutindo sobre o caso.

\- Você precisava de um resgate – Disse Gabrielle enquanto as duas se afastavam da discussão da mãe e filha.

\- Eu precisava mesmo, muito obrigada – Disse Hydra olhando para trás e vendo a Sr Weasley brigando furiosa com Gina.

\- É sobre o que a briga? – Perguntou Gabrielle.

\- Sobre como a Sra Weasley queria ter "a conversa" comigo e a Gina acha desnecessário.

Gabrielle riu, riu tanto que preciso de um tempo para recuperar o fôlego.

\- E você precisa?

\- Talvez precise - Brincou Hydra, rindo sem graça.

Depois das quatro da manhã, somente algumas poucas pessoas continuavam conversando, a banda se preparava para ir embora e Hydra só queria poder deitar e dormir.

\- Pelo amor de Deus Peter, os seus parentes não vão embora? – Disse Hydra olhando para alguns tios de Peter que conversavam animadamente em um canto.

\- Eu vou falar com eles, eu sei...

Os Weasleys saíram todos juntos seguidos de Hagrid, a banda também foi embora e os garçons acenavam com suas varinhas guardando as mesas e cadeiras, Peter falou com os parentes e depois de uma ajuda da Sra Macmillan, todos acabaram indo embora, por último sobraram às cincoda manhã Hydra, Peter, Jeniffer, Abbas, o Sr e a Sra Macmillan.

\- Ok filha, os ajudantes virão amanhã para arrumar tudo, não se preocupe com nada, ok? – Disse o Sr Macmillan se despedindo.

\- Bem-vinda a família – Disse a Sra Macmillan de novo se emocionando.

\- Prefiro não falar nada – Disse Jeniffer abraçando Hydra enquanto a Sra Macmillan chorava abraçando Peter. – Hydra Macmillan – Disse ela baixinho rindo.

\- Parabéns cunhadinha – Disse Abbas.

Finalmente depois de o Sr Macmillan praticamente arrastar a Sra Macmillan para longe do Peter, somente os dois ficaram na casa.

\- Ótima festa, não? – Perguntou Peter.

\- Muito! – Sorriu Hydra em resposta.

O sol já nascia, Hydra e Peter decidiram sentar no banco preferido de Hydra e assistir exaustos o nascer do sol abraçados, a vista do mar era espetacular.

Finalmente os dois entraram para casa, Hydra libertou a pobre Lacerta que estava impaciente em um dos quartos de hospedes e a deixou circular pela casa. Entrou no quarto e viu a cama decorada com pétalas de rosas vermelhas, mas na verdade seu corpo doía tanto de cansaço que só queria usá-la para dormir.

\- Eu concordo – Disse Peter "lendo" seus pensamentos.

Hydra tomou um banho e deitou exausta na cama, Peter já roncava, eram agora mais de seus da manhã, tudo que ela queria eram algumas horas de sono...

Uma semana depois da festa de casamento, o corpo de Hydra finalmente parecia estar se recuperando do efeito de uma noite de muita dança e alegria, Peter tinha voltado ao trabalho e ela ainda tinha algumas semanas até sua entrevista no Ministério.

\- Sinceramente, o que eu posso fazer agora? Estou me sentindo uma inútil – Disse Hydra conversando com Fred e Jorge que tinham ido visitá-la, os três estavam na sala de sua casa enquanto Hydra servia um copo de hidromel para os dois.

\- Por que inútil Hydra? Queria lutar contra bruxos das trevas todos os dias? – Perguntou Fred sorridente.

\- Não, mas sei lá, o mundo está uma loucura, mais e mais trouxas estão morrendo e bruxos desaparecendo e eu estou fazendo o que? Protegida na minha casinha confortável e cheia de feitiços enquanto o mundo se explode lá fora – Disse Hydra se sentindo realmente mal e se sentando ao lado dos gêmeos no sofá.

\- Hydra, pelo amor de Deus, calma, isso é só por mais algumas semanas, em breve você vai poder ir trabalhar no Ministério e tudo vai acabar, esse tédio ai que você está sentindo.

\- Assim espero, ele pode piorar também, eu sinto falta de Hogwarts... – Disse ela triste.

\- Você é louca, sempre foi, mas não sabia que a esse ponto, tem apenas o que? Três meses que saiu de lá? Menos até, meus irmãos estão tristes porque vão voltar as aulas logo e você ai sofrendo porque não vai voltar – Disse Jorge rindo.

\- Eu sei, não é isso, é que em Hogwarts eu sentia que eu tinha um proposito, sabe? Estudar para fazer algo, agora estou esperando o algo.

\- Ai ai Senhora Macmillan, você está muito em crise existencialzinha mesmo heim! – Disse Fred em tom de brincadeira.

\- Vocês sabem que eu sempre quis fazer algo, agora isso mudou, sei lá, é estranho sabe? – Disse Hydra dando um gole em seu copo.

\- Por que você simplesmente não faz o que você sempre quis então Hydra? – Perguntou Fred.

\- Porque não dá, eu quero ajudar a ordem e eu sei que no Ministério eu serei bem mais útil, apesar de não tanto quanto antes.

\- Bom, pelo menos você continua fazendo poções, em casa, mas faz... – Disse Jorge tentando animá-la.

\- Sim, falando nisso tenho um carregamento de poções de vômito e cura rápida para entregar para vocês, está lá na minha sala.

\- Foi muito legal do Peter ter construído uma salinha de poções e uma estufa pra você – Disse Jorge.

\- Foi muito legal da parte dele sim.

\- Como está o casamento? – Perguntou Fred.

\- Bom, bem, a mesma coisa que antes, só meu nome mudou eu acho – Disse Hydra rindo – Mas está tudo bem, o Peter é maravilhoso realmente, uma pessoa especial, faz de tudo para me agradar e eu a ele.

\- Eu lembro do Peter quando a gente entrou em Hogwarts, lembra Jorge? Durante os três anos antes de você entrar também, as meninas se derretiam por ele, sempre se derreteram – Disse Fred – Ficamos felizes de tirar ele da concorrência – Disse ele rindo.

\- Muito engraçadinhos.

\- Falando nisso, nós temos um presente para você – Disse Jorge tirando um grande pacote de sua veste.

\- O que é isso? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Um álbum do seu casamento, mandamos fazer.

Hydra abriu a caixa e viu um lindo álbum branco com as letras PHna capa e em todas as páginas, P de um lado e H do outro, nas páginas fotos dos convidados sorrindo e se divertindo, além de fotos de Hydra e Peter no casamento, todas fotos se mexiam com entusiasmo, Hydra ficou muito feliz com o presente.

\- Amei meninos, muito obrigada! – Disse ela abraçando os dois.

\- Achamos que iria gostar e te animar um pouco – Afirmou Fred.

\- Animou, obrigada meninos.

No dia seguinte, uma reunião da ordem foi convocada, seria no Largo Grimmauld e seria a sua primeira e não teria o Sirius lá com eles, uma sensação ruim subiu no estômago.

\- O que houve meu amor? – Perguntou Peter ajeitando a veste atrás dela no quarto.

\- Nada, eu só, eu só estou nervosa de ir em uma reunião da ordem sem o Sirius– Hydra tinha uma expressão muito desgostosa, agora se olhando no reflexo da janela do quarto.

\- Eu sei que deve ser difícil para você...

\- Ainda pior para Tonks eu imagino, sei lá, era nosso primo sabe, apesar de tudo... Apesar de não termos conhecido ele direito, é diferente, você sabe como as vezes eu acho que o sangue conta tanto, apesar de que não deveria pensar assim... – Hydra sentou na cama olhando fixamente para o chão afim de não fraquejar, Peter sentou ao seu lado com um ar de preocupação sincera, colocou os braços em seus ombros e começou a falar:

\- Hydra, eu sei que é difícil, mas fique calma, é sério, vai dar tudo certo.

\- Falando nisso, afinal, pra quem a casa dele ficou? – Perguntou Hydra olhando para Peter.

\- Harry Potter, o afilhado dele.

\- Sim, faz sentido... – Disse Hydra pensando no amor que Sirius demonstrava ter com Harry.

\- Ele amava sim, pelo que ele é, apesar de às vezes eu acho que ele confundia o Harry com o Tiago, o pai dele, ao menos é o que meu pai dizia, a Molly também... É como se eles fossem um só, são muito parecidos e tal, além disso doze anos em Azkaban mexem com a sua cabeça, isso com certeza – Afirmou Peter ainda sentado ao seu lado.

\- Sim, acredito que sim, mas acho que ele realmente amava o Harry pelo que ele é.

\- Sim, sim, isso com certeza, ninguém nunca negou isso – Afirmou Peter rapidamente.

\- Bom, vamos? – Perguntou Peter se levantando e estendendo a mão para Hydra segurar.

\- Vamos... – Disse Hydra segurando sua mão e levantando, mas sem muita certeza se queria fazer isso.

Nesse momento, Lacerta se levantou de sua caminha e se enrolou entre as pernas de Peter.

\- Hydra, você precisa dar um jeito nessa gata – Disse ele quase tropeçando.

\- Ela ainda é filhote, além disso acho que ela gosta de você.

Peter não admitia tanto, mas também gostava dela, Hydra já pegou diversas vezes os dois deitados juntos e Peter fazendo carinho na gata.

Peter segurou a gata e a colocou na cama, então os dois seguiram para fora da casa para aparatar.

Chegaram perto do Largo Grimmauld, checaram os arredores e entraram na casa.

Hydra olhava tudo ao redor, pensava que foi Sirius quem contou a história de sua família, a apresentou para Tonks e sua família como dela mesmo, Sirius... O pobre Sirius que foi embora e nunca mais voltaria... O pobre Sirius que passou grande parte da sua vida sendo acusado por algo que não fez e quase não pode aproveitar sua "quase" liberdade.

Hydra foi cumprimentada por Lupin na entrada da casa.

\- Como vai a vida de casados? – Perguntou Lupin para eles alegremente.

\- Muito bem – Respondeu Peter sorrindo.

"Sangue sujos, lobisomens, traidores do sangue, todos na minha nobre casa, saiam daqui seus imundos."

\- Como vai Hydra? – Perguntou o Sr Weasley.

\- Muito bem e o Senhor?

\- Não posso reclamar, muito trabalho no Ministério é claro, isso sempre, mas de resto, tudo bem – Disse ele simpático.

\- Ai estão vocês – Disse a Sra Weasley saindo da cozinha – Vamos, a reunião será na cozinha.

Hydra entrou no cômodo, a mesa estava repleta de membros da ordem, entre os conhecidos estavam Quim, Fred, Jorge, Olho-tonto Moody, Tonks (sempre tristonha e de cabelos castanhos agora, mas deu um leve sorriso ao vê-la), Mundungus, Abbas, os Sr e Sra Macmillan, e Severus Snape.

Hydra cumprimentou a todos e se sentou ao lado de Fred, que estava ao lado de Jorge, Peter se sentou no seu outro lado.

\- Muito bem, acho que podemos começar agora – Disse Lupin tomando um lugar na mesa - Gui, você pode tomar notas? – Perguntou ele para o bruxo ruivo e bonito que se sentou ao lado da mãe e do pai.

\- Claro, sem problemas – Ele acenou com a varinha e pedaços de pergaminho, pena e tinta voaram em sua direção.

\- Bem, primeiramente temos que dar as boas-vindas aos novos membros da ordem, Hydra Malfoy... Perdão, Macmillan, Hydra Macmillan – Disse ele risonho olhando para Hydra – Fred e Jorge Weasley.

Alguns aplaudiram timidamente, a Sra Weasley fazia um rosto de nada satisfeita com a junção dos três a ordem.

\- Sim, sim, tocante – Disse Alastor Moody se levantando e ficando na cabeceira da mesa – Mas vamos direto aos assuntos.

\- Como quiser Moddy – Disse Lupin, simpático se sentando ao seu lado.

\- Bem, primeiramente não preciso dizer que os ataques contra os membros da ordem e do Ministério estão ficando mais frequentes e só aumentarão daqui para frente – Disse ele sem rodeios, passando seu olho-tonto pela sala – Então eu insisto que qualquer um que não deseje fazer parte de uma grande luta, se retire imediatamente.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, Hydra não falava nada, sabia que ele estava falando isso para ela, Fred e Jorge que tinham acabado de chegar, Mundungus pareceu estremecer um pouco.

\- Ok, muito bem, continuando então...

Olho-tonto passou alguns minutos discutindo estratégias de defesa, além de teorias dos próximos passos de Voldemort.

\- Eu acho que ele vai tentar atacar o Ministério agora, já está em aberto que ele voltou – Comentou o Sr Weasley.

\- Sim, sim, Arthur, infelizmente, mas devemos ter gente implantada lá dentro sempre, Malfoy... Quer dizer, diabos, Macmillan, você vai entrar mesmo para o Ministério? – Perguntou Olho-tonto a olhando com seu olho bom.

Hydra levou um pequeno susto de ser citada e levou alguns segundos para responder.

\- Sim, eu tenho uma reunião marcada para esse mês, uma entrevista para ver se eu consigo passar para uma boa vaga – Disse ela calmamente envergonhada de ter todos os olhos a olhando.

\- Achei que isso já tinha sido arranjado! – Disse Moody olhando para Quim.

\- Tinha, mas quando o Fudge estava no poder e o nome Malfoy significava algo para ele, agora não, mas acredito que com o bom currículo que ela tem, não será difícil conseguir uma vaga – Respondeu Quim calmamente sorrindo para Hydra na útima frase.

\- Sim, sim, bom currículo, sim, tirou boas notas menina? – Perguntou Moddy com seu jeito agressivo, porém não ameaçador de sempre para ela.

\- Sim, eu passei em todos os meus N.I.E.M.s. – Disse ela sem graça.

\- Além disso ela fala cinco línguas, isso sempre ajuda no meu departamento, precisam de bruxos com essas habilidades, tenho certeza porque já andei pesquisando – Comentou Abbas.

\- Ótimo então, isso já está resolvido, quando lá dentro passamos mais informações e deveres do que fazer, próximo assunto – Disse Moody continuando falando.

A Sra Weasley olhava preocupada para Hydra, que sabia que ela não queria que Hydra se envolvesse com nada disso.

\- Nossas informações dizem que alguns comensais estão tendo como esconderijo a casa dos Malfoy – Hydra ouviu alguém dizer e prestou atenção.

\- Sabe algo sobre isso? – Mais uma vez Moody voltou sua atenção para ela.

\- Não, mas não duvido, Bellatrix, Rodolfo lestrange... Minha mãe não negaria lugar para eles, além disso eu sei que tem algo de errado com minha mãe e Draco, eu senti isso...

\- Sentiu como? – Perguntou Lupin.

Hydra passou um tempo explicando sobre o uso do medalhão da família que ela tinha e permitia que sentisse seus sentimentos mais fortes.

\- Um objeto amaldiçoado algumas gerações atrás – Afirmou Snape com seu tom desgostoso de sempre, tinha uma certa alegria em Hydra em ver seu professor ali de novo.

\- E você deveria estar usando isso, Hydra? – Perguntou a Sra Weasley com preocupação.

\- Não, não deveria, mas ela insiste... – Disse Peter aparentemente irritado ao seu lado.

\- É tão perigoso, eles também não podem te sentir? – Perguntou a Sra Macmillan também preocupada.

\- Acho que não, só se eles tivessem uma medalhão como esse também – Disse Hydra mostrando o medalhão que no momento estava em sua mão.

\- Eles podem querer invadir sua mente, com um objeto pessoal talvez torne isso mais fácil – Disse uma bruxa que Hydra não conhecia...

\- Não, ela é perfeitamente bem treinada em Oclumência e Legitimência, isso não é um risco sério – Disse Snape sério e com um pequeno orgulho em sua voz que Hydra sentiu.

\- Oclumência e Legitimência? Desde quando? – Perguntou Lupin.

\- Desde que tivemos dois anos de aulas nesses assuntos, algum problema Lobisomen? – Perguntou Snape querendo ofender Lupin, Tonks pareceu não gostar e amarrou a cara.

\- Nenhum, só não sabia – Disse Lupin calmamente, querendo claramente evitar problemas.

\- Ok, então a mente não é um lugar fraco em você, bom, bom, talvez possamos usar esse medalhão a nosso favor... – Disse Moody – Talvez exista um jeito de ampliar o uso dele, fazendo com que você distinga o que eles estão sentindo, ou até que consiga usar a legitimência neles a distância.

\- Ela não é tão boa assim nisso para fazer em grande distância – Afirmou Snape, deixando Hydra mais desanimada – Além disso não tem jeito de ampliar o uso desse medalhão, é uma magia muito antiga.

\- Talvez eu possa ir lá em casa, visitar meus pais, assim eu posso tentar usar de perto a...

\- DE JEITO NENHUM! – Disseram a Sra Weasley, Peter e a Sra Macmillan ao mesmo tempo.

\- Hydra, isso seria quase suicídio! – Disse Abbas.

\- Sim, seus pais poderiam te matar... – Disse Fred também parecendo preocupado.

\- Eles não acho que eles iriam me matar... – Disse Hydra com um tom de certeza – Não minha mãe pelo menos, acho que meu pai também não iria me matar, matar...

\- Talvez não te matar, mas te entregar ou te prender... – Afirmou Jorge com cuidado.

\- Não, acho que eles não fariam isso... – Disse Hydra em um tom um pouco mais alto agora – Ok, talvez meu pai, mas não minha mãe e nem meu irmão.

\- Oras, eles não, talvez, mas o Voldemort com certeza sim, tenho informações de que ele está procurando um meio de punir Lúcio dignamente desde o incidente no Ministério da magia – Afirmou Moody.

\- Sim, isso não seria prudente – Disse Lupin, com um olhar que pareceu de preocupação para Hydra.

\- Ok, então só continue usando o medalhão e nos avise se sentir algo mais forte, ai pelo menos saberemos se Voldemort está por perto ou não deles. – Disse Moody.

\- Isso pode machucá-la – Afirmou Peter meio baixinho.

\- Ela é da ordem, coisas piores provavelmente vão machucá-la muito mais – Afirmou Moody fazendo Peter estremecer – Não foi a Senhorita que quase morreu em Junho passado?

\- Sim... – Afirmou ela sem graça.

\- Sim e eu tive que assistir! – Disse Peter.

\- Mas isso não vai acontecer novamente, estamos cuidando de você pra isso – Afirmou a Sra Weasley sorrindo nervosamente para Hydra.

\- Eu agradeço, sempre, mas vocês tem que me deixar correr riscos, afinal agora eu sou da ordem, sou adulta e não tenho medo do que possa acontecer, ok, concordo em não ir lá em casa, mas vou tentar entrar em contato com minha mãe e o Draco para ver se consigo chegar perto deles e usar legitimência.

\- Não adianta, duvido que sua tia Bellatrix já não tenha ensinado Oclumência a eles, ela sempre foi muito boa nisso – Afirmou Snape sério.

\- Ok, então pelo menos tentarei arrancar algo verbalmente deles – Disse Hydra se sentindo irritada.

\- Tudo bem, faça isso e nos informe. – Disse Moody.

Moody continuou a reunião por algumas horas em diversos outros tópicos, inclusive em como Fred e Jorge estavam provendo a ordem com produtos de proteção (Sra Weasley se sentiu orgulhosa nisso).

No final da reunião, Hdyra se sentia exausta, os membros da ordem se despediram e muitos saíram, Sra Weasley convidou a quem quisesse para jantar, apenas Fred, Jorge, Mundungus, Peter, Hydra, Tonks, Lupin e o Sr Weasley aceitaram, seus sogros Mezra e Lance tiveram que partir para um plantão no St Mungo's e Harry, Gina, Hermione, Fleur e Rony se juntaram a eles.

\- Então esse ano você se torna um curandeiro oficial, Peter? – Perguntou o Sr Weasley na cabeceira da mesa tomando um pouco de sopa de abóbora.

\- Não, ano que vem, em Setembro que vem eu começo como curandeiro formado, esse ano é meu último ano de treinamento na verdade.

\- Que legal meu filho, como passou rápido, não? – Perguntou a Sra Weasley.

\- Sim, três anos intensivos de treinamento, valeram a pena, é o meu sonho se realizando.. – Disse Peter sorridente.

\- Sim, isso é muito bom – Afirmou o Sr Weasley - E você, Hydra, animada com a entrevista? – Se dirigiu agora ele para a bruxa que tomava um golpe de sua sopa.

\- Sim, claro e um pouco nervosa.

\- Vai tirar de letra Palerma, não precisa disso – Disse Fred do jeito mais simpático que tinha.

\- Pare de chamar ela de palerma, Fred! – Brigou a Sra Weasley.

\- Não, é o jeito dele de me chamar, nosso na verdade – Afirmou Hdyra olhando e rindo para Fred e Jorge.

\- Nunca vou entender vocês três... – Disse a Sra Weasley revirando os olhos.

\- Nem tenta! – Brincou Jorge ao lado de Hydra enquanto os três se olhavam e riam.

Hydra ia se despedindo de todos já tarde da noite.

\- Marquei com a tia Andrômeda um jantar na Sexta-Feira, você vai estar lá? – Perguntou Hydra para Tonks enquanto elas saiam.

\- Sim, só em Setembro eu vou estar em Hogsmeade – Disse ela.

\- Hogsmeade? Fazendo o que? – Perguntou Hydra para a prima enquanto Lupin e Peter conversavam,

\- Proteção da escola, fui colocada lá com alguns outros aurores – Disse Tonks em seus recorrente de desânimo que usava agora.

\- Tonks, você não pode ficar assim, você tem que falar com ele...

\- Ele acha que vai me fazer mal Hydra, que vai me machucar, que não temos futuro porque ele é um Lobisomen – Disse ela baixinho.

\- Ele está errado, mas eu entendo a preocupação dele, nada disso significa no entanto que ele também não gosta de você, você sabe, né? – Afirmou Hydra olhando para Lupin que ainda conversava com Peter.

\- Eu sei, mas do que adianta se não podemos fazer nada quanto a isso? – Disse ela tristemente.

\- Por enquanto não, ele em breve pode cair em si, tenho fé – Sorriu Hydra para a prima que não conseguia retribuir.

\- Tomara Hydra, entre isso e a morte do Sirius, eu me sinto tão triste as vezes... – Disse Tonks quase chorando.

\- Eu sei, é difícil vir aqui sem ele, né?

Lupin se aproximou delas nessa hora.

\- Peter está chamando, Hydra – Disse ele simpático.

\- Eu estava falando com a Tonks como é difícil vir aqui sem o Sirius, eu imagino para você que era melhor amigo dele por tantos anos... – Disse Hydra.

\- Sim, sim, de fato é horrível... – Disse Lupin abaixando os olhos em visível tristeza- Mas temos que seguir em frente, acho que ele iria querer isso. – Ele forçou um sorriso de força.

Hydra seguiu com Tonks para rua e logo depois Peter veio com Lupin, Hydra encontrou Peter e os dois se despediram e voltaram para casa.


	5. Entrevista no ministério

Alguns dias depois, Hydra finalmente se preparava para sua entrevista no Ministério da magia.

\- Ok, você tem tudo pronto? – Perguntou Peter na noite anterior da entrevista.

\- Sim, eu preenchi todos os pergaminhos que eles me pediram e enviei pela Lydra hoje, já preparei minhas vestes pra amanhã, já tentei não ter um treco de nervoso, está tudo ok – Disse Hydra deitada na cama ao lado de Peter.

\- Bobinha, não sei porque está tão nervosa – Disse ele sorrindo e a abraçando.

\- Porque vai depender disso a minha missão no ministério, seja ela qual for – Disse Hydra nervosa sem conseguir se mexer muito.

\- Calma, eu tenho certeza que você é capaz de fazer tudo dar certo, é sério – Disse Peter a beijando, mas foi interrompido por Lacerta que subiu na cama e se colocou entre os dois.

\- Eu acho que essa gata está ficando muito abusada – Disse Peter colocando Lacerta na ponta da cama para o descontentamento da mesma.

\- Sim, mas eu realmente acho que ela gosta de você – Disse Hydra brincando e finalmente conseguindo rir.

\- Como você vai afinal? – Perguntou Peter.

\- Eu vou sozinha, a Tonks me mostrou a entrada dos visitantes ano passado, só vou pegar ela mesma e ir.

\- Eu queria poder ir contigo, mas infelizmente amanhã eu tenho plantão logo cedo – Disse Peter parecendo desanimado se aninhando na cama.

\- Eu sei, eu entendo, acredite, são os males de ser casada com um curandeiro – Disse Hydra rindo.

\- É, eu sei, mas isso me preocupa Hydra, eu já te disse isso algumas vezes, mas é verdade, por mais maravilhosos que meus pais tenham sido, eu e Jeniffer passamos muito tempo sozinhos enquanto eles trabalhavam, não quero isso para os nossos filhos... – Disse Peter parecendo tão sério enquanto ajeitava a cabeça no travesseiro.

\- Não temos que nos preocupar com isso agora, quando tivermos filhos nós vemos o que faremos, agora a gente só aproveita e cresce na carreira, do jeito que tem que ser no momento, não acha? – Disse Hydra fazendo carinho em seu cabelo deitada na sua frente.

\- Sim, mas nós estamos casados, isso é algo que temos que nos preocupar, meus pais eram muito ambiciosos e queriam crescer logo na carreira, por isso pegavam muitos plantões, eu entendo, eu realmente amo muito meus pais, mas eu sinceramente não sei se farei isso, não desse jeito, sabe?

\- Então você vai pegando agora e quanto tivermos filhos você diminui o passo, não é como se estivéssemos desesperados por dinheiro, graças a Deus. - Disse Hydra o deixando mais calma e fazendo carinho em sua cabeça.

\- Sim, eu sei, você tem razão, não tenho que me preocupar agora, só com você, será que eu não estou te dando atenção o suficiente? – Perguntou ele a olhando com seus profundos olhos azuis enquanto ela fazia carinho em seus longos cabelos loiros.

\- Sim, você está, não se preocupe, eu não me sinto sozinha, você sempre está comigo quando pode, eu entendo seus plantões e se Deus quiser pretendo ir logo para o trabalho também, somos um casal jovem, essas coisas são normais.

\- Você tem razão... Você tem sempre razão nos últimos tempos, é irritante – Brincou Peter rindo levemente.

\- Eu sei, é uma das minhas muitas qualidades... Junto com a humildade, é claro... – Disse Hydra dando uma longa e gostosa gargalhada.

Hydra acordou no dia seguinte se sentindo com o estômago completamente embrulhado, não conseguiu tomar o café que Peter deixou antes de ir para o trabalho cedinho, só deu um gole no café e uma leve mordida em um pedaço de torrada, colocou sua bela veste amarela e preta de sarja acetinada, o chapéu preto combinando, ajeitou o cabelo em um penteado meio preso que deixava em evidência seus lindos cabelos bem claros e saiu, aparatando na rua onde ficava a entrada de visitantes do ministério.

O arrepio na sua espinha foi enorme, se lembrava que no semestre passado, esteve ali com seus amigos da AD para enfrentar os comensais da morte, para "resgatar" Sirius, uma sensação de medo eminente a tomou, sua garganta começou a coçar e seu coração a palpitar, afinal a última vez que estivera ali quase morreu, decidiu engolir o nó na garganta e ir em direção a cabine de telefone.

Hydra entrou na cabine ainda suando frio e fechou a porta, esticou a mão para o telefone que pendia torto da parede e discou os números seis, dois, quatro, quatro e dois.

Novamente a voz familiar feminina começou a falar:

– Bem-vindo ao Ministério da Magia. Por favor, informe seu nome e o objetivo da visita.

\- Hydra Mal... Hydra Macillan, entrevista com Brian Adams, Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia.

– Obrigada – disse a voz tranquila de mulher. – Visitante, por favor, apanhe o crachá e prenda-o ao peito de suas vestes. – Hydra então mais uma vez pegou o quadrado prateado que dessa vez lia: Hydra Macmillan, Entrevista com Brian Adams, Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia. Prendeu-a ao peito da veste, e a voz feminina tornou a falar.

– Visitante ao Ministério, a senhorita deve se submeter a uma revista e apresentar sua varinha, para registro, à mesa da segurança, localizada ao fundo do Átrio.

Era tudo muito familiar e arrepiante para Hydra, quando a cabine começou a descer, em vez do local escuro e sombrio da noite onde quase morreu, o Ministério mais uma vez estava cheio e brilhante.

– O Ministério da Magia deseja a senhorita um dia muito agradável – disse a voz feminina.

Hydra seguiu até o segurança que checaria sua varinha, olhando a fonte que parecia ter sido restaurada desde a última batalha, a segurança parecia aumentada e o rosto das pessoas mostrava um pânico visível e aumentado desde a última vez que estiver ali.

\- Por aqui, por favor – Disse o mesmo bruxo da última vez que tivera uma entrevista no ministério.

Depois da inspeção tradicional, Hydra deixou sua varinha com o bruxo e seguiu para os elevadores, entrou nele em meio de muitas pessoas e memorandos que voava.

"Nível sete, Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos, que inclui a Sede das Ligas Britânica e Irlandesa de Quadribol, o Clube de Bexiga Oficial e a Seção de Patentes Absurdas."

Hydra olhava o elevador diminuir um pouco.

"Nível seis, Departamento de Transportes Mágicos, que inclui a Autoridade da Rede de Flu, o Controle de Aferição de Vassouras, a Seção de Chaves de Portais e o Centro de Testes de Aparatação."

Só mais um pouco... Seu coração se enchia de lembranças desagradáveis naquele momento, será que o Ministério seria sempre assim para ela? Um lugar de pavor e luta? Não era justo trabalhar ali assim... Tinha que melhorar de alguma forma...

Nível cinco, Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia, incorporando o Organismo de Padrões de Comércio Mágico Internacional, o Escritório Internacional de Direito em Magia e a Confederação Internacional de Bruxos, sede britânica."

Hydra desceu junto com mais dois ou três bruxos, seguiu pelo extenso corredor com muitas portas e nomes, procurando o que devia estar.

\- Posso lhe ajudar? – Disse um bruxo com o sotaque diferente, era um homem louro, de olhos azuis esverdeados, tinha o cabelo todo ajeitado com gel na altura das orelhas, parecia mais velho que Hydra e usava uma veste verde escura por fora com a parte de dentro verde clara.

\- Sim, na verdade, eu estou procurando o...

\- Brian Adams – Disse ele completando olhando seu crachá.

\- Isso, sim...

\- Uma entrevista han? Para qual cargo? – Perguntou o bruxo curioso e simpático, seu sotaque era bem forte e diferente.

\- Eu não sei exatamente ainda para dizer a verdade – Disse Hydra sem graça parada no meio do corredor – Eu sei que o Sr Adams é do setor de Confederação Internacional de Bruxos, então imagino que algo nessa área.

\- Bom, espero que ocorrra tudo bem, também é minha área, podemos trabalhar juntos um dia.

\- Sério? Qual sua função? – Perguntou Hydra curiosa com o sotaque do rapaz.

\- Representante do Ministério Sueco para a Inglaterra – Disse ele sorrindo orgulhoso.

\- Uau! Que cargo importante, então é por isso o sotaque – Disse Hydra um pouco sem pensar e depois se arrependeu de ser indelicada. – A desculpe, é que...

\- Há, não se preocupe – Disse o bruxo rindo – Eu sou o Gustav, Gustav Gedman e você é a Hydra Macmillan, certo? – Disse ele novamente lendo seu crachá.

\- Sim, Hydra Macillam, um prazer Gustav – Disse ela apertando a mão que ele tinha estendido para ela.

\- Bom, vamos lhe ajudar, por favor me siga, a sala do Brian é perto da minha...

Hydra seguiu o simpático bruxo até um labirinto de corredores, até finalmente chegar em uma porta grande com uma placa enorme em cima.

Confederação Internacional de Bruxos- Sede Britânica

\- Por aqui, por favor – Disse Gustav parando na porta.

Hydra viu uma imensidão de cadeiras e mesas, bruxos parados em frente suas escrivaninhas conversando entre si e escrevendo em pergaminhos, plaquinhas com os nomes de cada um. Hydra seguiu Gustav através dos olhos curiosos de pessoas enquanto eles passavam, Hydra viu mais uma grande porta com a placa.

DIVISÕES LESTE e NORTE EUROPEU

Hydra entrou mais uma vez em uma uma sala com agora menos escrivaninhas e as pessoas pareciam mais sérias.

\- Aqui – Disse Gustav apontando para uma sala de porta de madeira grande com uma placa escrita.

"BRIAN ADAMS

REPRESENTANTE SÊNIO BRITÂNICO DO MINISTÉRIO PARA LESTE E NORTE EUROPEU"

"Então me querem para a região leste e norte – Pensou Hydra, faz sentido, apesar de eu saber mais línguas do oeste, mas não devem ter muitos bruxos que falam Bulgaro e Russo..."

\- Bom, é só bater na porta, boa sorte Hydra Macmillan – Disse o Bruxo sorrindo e saindo em direção a uma outra porta próxima.

Hydra bateu na porta e esperou a resposta.

\- Entre – Disse uma voz masculina grave e educada.

Hydra entrou em um escritório meio escuro, cheio de livros, estantes e uma grande escrivaninha de madeira, atrás dela, em uma cadeira, estava um bruxo de meia-idade, cabelo ralo e grisalho e um espesso bigode também grisalho.

\- Senhora Macmillan? – Perguntou ele olhando para Hydra e ela levou alguns segundos até entender que Senhora Macmillan se referia a ela, ainda não estava acostumada com isso...

\- Sim, sim, sou eu! - Respondeu Hydra.

\- Sente-se por favor – Disse o bruxo apontando para a cadeira na sua frente.

Hydra se sentou nervosamente, o bruxo observava alguns pergaminhos que Hydra notou ser os que ela enviou na noite anterior.

\- Então, Hydra Macmillan, é seu nome de casada? – Perguntou o Bruxo.

\- Sim... – Disse Hydra nervosamente temendo a próxima pergunta.

\- E qual seu nome de solteira? – Perguntou ele, a pergunta que ela não queria responder, a pior que podia fazer naquele momento... Com seu pai preso e sua família apoiando Você-sabe-quem.

\- Ma... Malfoy – Disse ela gaguejando.

O Bruxo lançou um olhar curioso sobre ela.

\- Alguma relação com Lúcio Malfoy? – Perguntou ele.

\- Sim... É meu pai, mas eu não apoio o que...

\- Calma, calma– Disse ele rindo – Eu sei que não, eu ouvi rumores que a filha de Lúcio ajudou a prendê-lo, é você? – Perguntou ele curioso.

\- Sim, sou eu, mas não sei o que disser...

\- Então você esteve na batalha que tomou lugar aqui em Junho, de verdade? – Perguntou o bruxo parecendo muito curiosa, a interrompendo depois de ver o quanto ela estava nervosa respondendo.

\- Sim, eu participei...

\- Magnificent! Naturalmente eu queria perguntar tudo sobre, mas melhor continuarmos com a entrevista, se tudo der certo, teremos muito tempo para perguntar depois – Disse o Bruxo parecendo de muito bom humor, Hydra se sentiu melhor de não responder perguntas sobre aquele dia ou seu pai.

\- Sim – Respondeu ela timidamente.

\- Então, formada em Hogwarts esse ano com uma boa média, boas notas nos N.I.E.M.s, mas vejo que não cursou história da magia?

\- Não nos N.I.E.M.s, só nos N.O.M.s, eu tive uma mudança de carreira ao longo dos N.I.E.M.s ai já era tarde.

\- Bem, história da magia é uma matéria importante no nosso ramo, mas você pode para passar só com N.O.M.s se tentar aprender o importante depois, com as suas outras qualificações isso é possível... Tirou uma boa nota nela pelo que posso ver nos N.O.M.s, isso é importante, muito importante...

Hydra se sentia nervosa a cada olhada que o bruxo dava em seu pergaminho.

\- A, mas é claro, agora posso ver porque foi enviada para cá, fala Búlgaro? – Disse ele sorridente.

\- Sim...

\- E Português, Francês e Serêiaco? Que interessante, uma língua que quase ninguém fala.

\- Foi a língua mágica que escolhi aprender, mas não é exatamente a minha melhor – Afirmou Hydra.

\- Sem problemas, mais alguma língua não listada? – Perguntou ele.

\- Estou começando a estudar Alemão e Russo sozinha – Respondeu ela.

\- Ótimo, excelente, deve estar se perguntando porque não a selecionaram para o oeste Europeu, é claro, falando, Português, Francês e tendo estudado lá inclusive pelo que vejo aqui...

\- Sim, mas imagino que seja porque não tem muitas pessoas que falam Búlgaro.

\- Sim, exatamente e estamos precisando urgentemente de pessoas com conhecimento em línguas dessas regiões e você me dizendo que sabe falar Russo também, isso amplia muito nosso leque de opções...

\- Sim, mas ainda estou aprendendo, não está perfeito...

\- Não tem problema, é um começo! Bem, vamos falar sobre vagas?

\- Sim, claro – Respondeu Hydra animada.

\- Queremos alguém para atuar como uma das representantes Júnior para os países do Norte e Leste Europeu, isso não significa que iria atuar somente nessa região, deixando bem claro, iria acompanhar também o representante Junior para países do Oeste Europeu, principalmente na França e Portugal e na maioria dos países do leste Europeu precisará usar somente o Inglês, mas nossas relações com a Bulgária exigem alguém com fluência na língua...

\- Tudo bem... E o que envolveria esse trabalho? – Perguntou Hydra curiosa e excitada.

\- Bem, viagens até o local é claro, mas na maioria trabalharia daqui, resolvendo problemas com lei, auxiliando o departamento de execução de leis mágicas, vistos e permissão de varinha de imigrantes desses locais, auxiliar também o Organismo de Padrões de Comércio Mágico Internacional para esses locais, basicamente contato direto e indireto com tudo que envolva a associação com esses países...

\- Ok, parece interessante – Disse Hydra feliz.

\- Sim, é sim, você conhece alguém nessa área, Macmillan? – Perguntou o Sr. Adams.

\- Abbas Shafiq, mas não sei exatamente o setor dele... E o Percy Weasley.

\- Sim, sim, Shafiq, ele é do setor de Organismo de Padrões de Comércio Mágico Internacional, você vai ajudar ele muito na comunicação com a Bulgária, prestamos muitos serviços para ele, quanto ao Sr. Weasley, ele está como assessor Júnior do Ministro, muito acima de nós, pelo menos em departamentos – Disse o Sr. Adams rindo.

\- Que bom, eu e o Abbas temos um ótimo relacionamento, ele foi meu padrinho de casamento e é namorado da minha cunhada – Disse Hydra se sentindo confiante levantando os ombros na cadeira.

\- Ótimo, isso é muito bom, não vou mentir Sra Macmillan, está tudo parecendo muito bom, minha única pergunta é, quando podemos começar?

Hydra se sentiu radiante, abriu um largo sorriso de entusiasmo.

\- Quando o Senhor quiser.

\- Bom, que tal na primeira semana de Setembro? Dia 2? Assim dá tempo de organizar tudo, conseguir fichas para acessar a entrada de funcionários, seus documentos e permissões.

\- Sim, seria ótimo.

\- Então temos um acordo Sra. Macmillan, dia 2 de Setembro às 9aqui na minha sala – Disse o bruxo levantando e estendendo a mão para ela apertar.

\- Combinado – Disse ela apertando a mão do bruxo e sorrindo entusiasmada.

\- Ótimo! Vou mandar os memorando agora mesmo – Disse o bruxo.

Hydra combinou alguns detalhes legais e financeiros com o bruxo que seria seu novo chefe e se retirou animada da sua sala.

Ela se retirou e saiu pelos corredores com um grande sorriso, de novo perto do corredor encontrou o bruxo loiro que a ajudou antes.

\- Gustav – Disse ela para o bruxo que se virou – Eu só queria ajudar pela ajuda mais cedo.

\- Tudo bem, sem problemas, foi um prazer! Vejo que está animada, deu tudo certo? – Disse ele se virando e sorrindo ao vê-la.

\- Sim, graças a Deus, eu nem acredito que finalmente vou começar a trabalhar.

\- Meus parabéns Hydra, bem-vinda ao Ministério, qual cargo, ele disse? – Perguntou Gustav sorrindo simpaticamente.

\- Representante Junior para os países do Norte e Leste Europeu, especialmente a Bulgária, pelo que percebi.

\- Sim, um bom emprego, um bom começo de verdade, ótimo na verdade, meus parabéns!

\- Obrigada, estou animada e nervosa, acho que isso é bom.

\- Sim, com certeza é, vai gostar daqui, as pessoas no nosso setor são meio sérias, mas são simpáticas uma vez que você as conhece.

\- Percebi – Disse Hydra sorrindo.

O elevador chegou no andar deles, algumas pessoas se retiraram.

\- Depois de você – Disse Gustav segurando a porta.

Hydra conversou um pouco com o bruxo no elevador e depois no térreo, que contou ser casado com uma bruxa Americana, que os dois vivem na Inglaterra há dois anos e estão esperando o primeiro filho.

\- Meus parabéns também! – Disse ela.

\- Obrigada, minha Elizabeth é muito amável, você deve conhecer ela um dia.

\- Seria um prazer, eu também sou casada, recém casada na verdade.

\- Jura? Tão nova? Bom, eu casei quanto tinha vinte e dois anos, não posso falar muito, mas... – Perguntou Gustav surpreso enquanto os dois conversavam perto da fonte.

\- Sim, eu casei cedo realmente...

\- Eu entendo, nessa época de insegurança... Estamos recebendo muitos registros de bruxos fugindo do país, casando... Bem, acho que é normal nessa situação.

\- Sim, é o que me falaram pelo menos – Disse Hydra.

\- Mas seu marido é assim tão jovem também?

\- Ele tem vinte anos, vai fazer vinte um em Outubro, é curandeiro no 's, está terminando o treinamento na verdade.

\- Ótimo! Que ótima profissão! Minha esposa é tutora para crianças bruxas.

\- Eu tenho ótimas lembranças da minha tutora, me ajudou muito na minha vida – Disse Hydra pensando na Madame Bouvier.

\- Sim, bem, precisamos arranjar um encontro depois que você começar e comemorar nosso novo coleguismo – Disse o bruxo muito simpático.

\- Sim, será um prazer, falarei com certeza com o Peter, eu agradeço muito por toda ajuda e sua simpatia, Gustav – Disse Hydra sorrindo, não conseguia esconder sua alegria de já ter feito uma amizade no trabalho.

\- Hydra? – Disse uma voz masculina ao seu lado. Hydra se virou e viu Sr Weasley parado curioso ao seu lado, o bruxo ruivo estava usando vestes marrom e tinha diversas pastas e pergaminhos em seu braço.

\- Sr. Weasley, que prazer em vê-lo! - Disse Hydra.

\- Sim, sim, de fato, prazer em vê-la também Hydra – Disse ele sorridente e simpático como sempre.

\- Esse é o Gustav Gedman, ele é representante Sueco para o Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia, Gustav, esse é o Senhor Weasley, ele trabalha no Controle do Mau Uso dos Artefatos dos Trouxas.

\- Arthur, um prazer – Disse o Sr Weasley apertando a mão de Gustav - Então, a entrevista foi hoje? – Perguntou o Sr Weasley para Hydra.

\- Sim, eu passei, vou ser representante Junior para os países do Norte e Leste Europeu – Disse Hydra animada e sorrindo, se balançando de leve enquanto falava.

\- O Hydra, é um cargo muito bom, meus parabéns! Eu disse que semrpe achei conseguiria, Molly vai ficar tão animada, vou falar com ela assim que chegar em casa, vai querer dar um jantar de comemoração com certeza – Disse ele sorrindo animado.

\- Bem, é um prazer conhecer o Senhor, Arthur, certo? E você também Hydra, te vejo em Setembro então, tenho que ir andando – Disse Gustav se despedindo educadamente dos dois.

\- Ele é do seu departamento então? – Perguntou Arthur enquanto acompanhava Hydra pelo Átrio.

\- Sim, é uma pessoa muito simpática, me ajudou muito hoje a me orientar, aonde ir, fiquei meio perdida.

\- Sim... Parece ser uma boa pessoa, que bom que já está fazendo amizades, sinal de que chegou no lugar certo.

\- Assim espero, espero fazer um bom trabalho de verdade.

\- E não duvido que vá! Sempre foi muito talentosa, os meus filhos falaram e não precisa deixar de fazer suas poções...

\- Sim, eu continuo fazendo em casa, espero poder continuar mesmo, é um dom que não quero perder...

\- Bom, te deixo aqui – Disse o Sr Weasley a deixando em frente ao segurança onde iria pegar sua varinha – Da próxima vez estará usando a entrada de funcionários, incrível! Direi para Molly e marcamos aquele jantar, sim?

\- Sim, claro, muito obrigada Sr Weasley, por tudo!

\- Não por isso! Mande lembranças ao Peter e aos Macmillans.

\- Sim, mande meu amor para a Sra Weasley por favor.

\- Pode deixar – Disse o Sr Weasley acenando e se afastando apressado.

\- Você conseguiu o emprego – Disse Peter abraçando e rodando Hydra pelo ar a noite quando chegou em casa.

\- Sim! Começo no dia 2 de Setembro – Disse ela depois de beijá-lo.

\- Isso é incrível Hydra, eu disse que tinha fé que conseguiria!

\- Eu sei, isso é incrível, eu vou ser Representante Junior para os países do Norte e Leste Europeu, eu estou tão nervosa.

\- Isso é ótimo, Abbas já me falou que trabalha muito com esse departamento.

\- Sim, o meu chefe disse que ele trabalharia comigo em algumas coisas, eu estou tão feliz Peter!

\- E você merece.

Hydra começou a ajudar Peter a servir o jantar quando notou o profeta diário em cima da mesa.

Mais desaparecidos apavoram comunidade bruxa

Ministério avisa para que bruxos continuem protegendo suas casas e evitando sair desacompanhados.

\- Eu preciso falar com minha mãe... – Pensou Hydra em voz alta.

\- Ela não respondeu as suas corujas Hydra, é claro que ela não pode falar nada... – Disse Peter chegando perto dela.

\- Eu sei, mas eu me preocupo com a minha mãe e o Draco, eu tenho usado o colar as vezes, além do sofrimento óbvio do meu pai em Azkaban, eu sinto um desespero neles dois...

\- Mas não consegue distinguir o que...

\- Sim, não consigo, só um sofrimento que eu sinto, é horrível...

\- Então não deveria se preocupar, eles devem estar sofrendo a perda do seu pai de casa, o do status dos Malfoy...

\- Sim, sim, mas não consigo não pensar que não é só isso, é algo mais do que isso, sabe? Só não sei o que Peter...

\- Então fique calma que vamos descobrir juntos, eu lhe prometo ajudar no que puder...


	6. Fleur quase Weasley

A Sra Weasley visitou Hydra no dia seguinte comemorando seu recém conseguido emprego, ela trouxe Gina junto.

\- É magnífico minha filha, meus parabéns – Disse a Sra Weasley enquanto Hydra oferecia um lugar na sala para elas duas sentarem.

\- Obrigada – Disse Hydra.

\- Parabéns Hydra, que bom que conseguiu – Disse Gina a cumprimentando, Hydra não podia deixar de notar que jovem linda que Gina se tornou, ruiva e bonita, com certeza abalava muitos corações em Hogwarts.

Hydra fez um gesto com a varinha e um bule com chá vôou para a mesa da sala com uma bandeja com alguns biscoitos e três xícaras.

\- Não fiz nenhum deles, podem comer com segurança – Disse Hydra rindo para Gina.

\- Então, quando começa? – Perguntou a Sr Weasley

\- Dia 2 de Setembro.

\- Ótimo, podemos comemorar no dia 1 a noite, depois que as crianças forem para Hogwarts, um jantar na minha casa, o que acha? – Perguntou a Sra Weasley animada.

\- Ótimo, vou amar, falarei com o Peter.

\- Sim, sim, convide sua tia Andrômeda também e a Tonks...

\- A Tonks vai estar em Hogsmeade nessa época –Respondeu Hydra.

\- É verdade... – O sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto.

\- Mamãe está lembrando que as chances dela de fazer o Gui se apaixonar pela Tonks estão acabando – Disse Gina recebendo uma cotovelada de advertência da Sra Weasley.

\- Eu não estou...

\- Está sim mamãe, ela veio aqui hoje correndo porque não aguentava mais ficar perto da Fleura...

\- Pare Ginevra! – Gritou a Sra. Weasley em advertência – Não trate a menina assim, eu já disse...

\- Mamãe, você também odeia ela, admite!

\- Eu não odeio...

\- Só não gosta fortemente, eu sei... – Disse Gina rindo.

\- Eu só acho que ela e Gui não tem nada em comum, pra que apressar esse casamento desse jeito?

\- Mas eles se conhecem a mais de um ano, não? – Perguntou Hydra se divertindo com a cena, o jeito de Gina podia ser muito engraçado.

\- Sim, mas... É muito cedo, eu sei que em épocas como essas os jovens se casam cedo... Foi assim na primeira vez, mas ainda assim.. Você e Peter por exemplo, tem muito em comum, são ambos inteligentes e ambiciosos, já namoram tem mais de três anos... É mais certo...

\- E anda assim você achou que a Hydra tinha que esperar mais... – Disse Gina.

\- GINEVRA!

\- Ok, ok, desculpe – Gina riu junto com Hydra.

\- Sim, eu achei apressado mas eu entendo, são jovens que se amam, eu consegui ver isso depois, mas a Fleur e o Gui, não, não entendo mesmo – Disse a Sra Weasley cruzando os braços.

\- Ela é muito bonita e ela é gente boa depois que você conhece – Disse Hydra.

\- Não acho ela bonita assim – Retrucou Gina.

\- Ela é Gina, além disso ela é de verdade uma pessoa agradável depois que você conhece ela, acredite, eu e ela não nos gostamos por muito tempo, até ano retrasado, ela é uma pessoa que fala muito o que vem na mente sem muita censura, isso que a torna tão... Difícil as vezes...

\- Ok, mas ela tem que parar com isso – Disse Gina parecendo irritada – Além disso ela me trata como se eu tivesse oito anos.

\- Tentem ter paciência, parece que o Gui a ama muito, dá para ver...

\- É uma pena, se ele pelo menos amasse a Tonks... – Disse a Sra. Weasley sem pensar direito, vagando com os olhos.

\- É... Não acho que isso vá acontecer com nenhum dos dois, mas realmente a Fleur não é má pessoa Sra. Weasley, além disso ela provavelmente irá tratar Gui muito bem...

\- É, sei bem como... – Disse Gina ainda meio irritada.

Nessa hora Lacerta pulou em seu colo e Gina deixou cair um pouco de seu chá no chão.

\- Não sabia que tinha uma gata, que fofinha! – Disse Gina a alisando.

\- Sim, ela é uma novidade realmente, o nome dela é Lacerta.

\- Oi Lacerta! – Disse Gina a alisando mais ainda e Lacerta ronronava fortemente.

\- A Hydra, eu me preocupo sabe, o Gui é tão, é tão empenhado... Tão inteligente meu menino e essa menina, bem, ela não é ruim, mas ela é só...

\- Superficial – Disse Gina ainda alisando alegremente a gata.

\- Olha, a Fleur é inteligente também, é sério, ela foi escolhida como campeã de uma das melhores escolas da Europa mesmo tendo vários candidatos com ela e ela foi muito bem...

\- Ela ficou em último... – Completou Gina.

\- Ok, mas ela ficou em último entre dezenas de outros candidatos que nem escolhidos foram, além disso sabemos que ela teve problemas no labirinto devido ao falso Olho-tonto que encantou o Krum e tudo mais...

\- Eu não sei porque você defende tanto ela, é sério, o Fred e o Jorge disseram que vocês não se gostavam – Disse Gina que se divertia com a gata.

\- Não é bem assim, eu não gostava dela, mas foi só até eu descobrir o verdadeiro eu dela, ela é uma boa pessoa, é sério... E acredite, eu nunca imaginei que eu defenderia a Fleur desse jeito se fosse no passado – Disse Hydra rindo.

\- Suas amigas não pareciam gostar muito dela – Disse a sem graça.

\- Sim, mas pelo mesmo motivo que eu, nós só conhecíamos o lado chato da Fleur antes e elas ainda só conhecem esse, elas não a conheceram melhor como eu.

\- Então a gente precisa desesperadamente conhecer esse lado melhor, porque viu... – Disse Gina desgostosa.

\- Você provavelmente vão com o tempo... Mas de qualquer maneira, tentar barrar o casamento ou falar algo para o Gui ou para ela só vai magoar eles, o Gui não vai desistir por causa de vocês e ela também não, mas isso pode gerar uma briga enorme na família, já imaginou? – Disse Hydra e a ficou horrorizada.

\- Não, não! – Gritou ela – Já me basta o Percy – Disse ela tristonha lembrando do filho que até hoje não voltou a ter relações com a família.

\- Ai, mas eu ainda não acredito que vamos ter que aturar essa Fleuma na família! – Disse Gina parecendo corada e raivosa.

\- Não chame ela assim, eu já disse! – Brigou a .

Hydra sentiu pena pela Fleur e Gui, com certeza não teriam um caminho fácil passando pela família que a detestava, tentaria falar com Fleur para pegar leve na próxima vez que se vissem...

No dia 31 de Agosto, uma imensa saudades começou a apertar o peito de Hydra, uma saudade de estar se arrumando para voltar para Hogwarts, no dia seguinte o trem estaria partindo sem ela... O grande salão se prepararia para o seu banquete, tudo fazia tanta falta que doia...

Ela passou os dias visitando sua tia Andrômeda quase que diariamente, assim como aproveitanto os útimos dias de Tonks antes de ir para Hogsmeade, a prima parecia pior do que nunca.

\- Você não pode deixar se abater assim, Tonks – Disse Hydra sentada em uma poltrona no quarto da prima.

\- Eu sei Hydra, mas eu não consigo, eu só penso nele, eu só quero ele...

\- Você nem parece a mesma Tonks brincalhona que eu conheci.

Tonks que estava sentada em sua cama com a aparência tristonha e os cabelos agora constantemente castanhos, parecia chorar.

\- Eu sei, é ridículo, eu sou uma mulher adulta, uma auror, mas sabe, é tudo tão difícil, eu nunca amei ninguém desse jeito antes Hydra... Eu nunca senti isso, além disso, eu perdi o Sirius e eu me culpo por isso um pouco, eu acho que eu deveria ter evitado...

\- Como? Eu estava lá também e não consegui evitar, eu assisti tudo...

\- Mas você estava quase morrendo Hydra

\- Não na hora, além disso, você também estava gravemente ferida, eu fiquei do seu lado no St Mungo's, se lembra?

\- Na verdade não muito... – Disse Tonks parecendo confusa tentando se lembrar daquela época não tão distante, mas que parecia assim.

\- Pois é, você estava desacordada, ficou mais tempo desacordada do que eu e nenhuma das duas pôde ajudar o Sirius, eu sou tão prima dele quanto você, ou era... E eu também sofro, eu também me culpava de alguma forma, mas isso é errado Tonks.

\- Eu mal pude conhecer ele – Disse a bruxa parecendo mais miserável ainda do que antes.

\- Eu também não, eu sempre ouvi histórias, mas eram histórias erradas, sobre como ele era um bruxo das trevas e eu me sentia mal por me identificar tanto com ele em algumas coisas, como ser da Grifinória enquanto toda nossa família era da Sonserina, etc...

\- E eu que nunca nem soube que ele era meu primo antes? Mamãe nunca me contou sobre esse lado da família.

\- E com razão, é tão horrível, por que ela contaria? – Disse Hydra encolhendo os ombros.

\- Mas tem você...

\- Mas ela não saba que tinha, ela achava provavelmente que eu era como minha mãe ou minha irmã, o que era para eu ser se fosse de acordo com o plano dela, mas não fui... Sua mãe nunca poderia imaginar!

\- Eu sei, eu sei, eu não a culpo ou a julgo por isso, eu só, eu só queria mais tempo com o Sirius.

\- Eu também - Disse Hydra pensativa.

\- E definitivamente mais tempo com o Lupin – Completou Tonks.

\- Você pode ter, Lupin está vivo e eu creio que vocês dois ainda podem ter uma história linda, se ele superar esse lance de ser lobisomen e se achar indigno de você.

\- Pois é Hydra, quando será que isso vai acontecer? E será que isso vai acontecer um dia? – Disse Tonks tristonha jogando o corpo na cama.

Fred e Jorge também fizeram companhia para Hydra nos dias restantes antes de seu novo emprego, ela queria ficar trabalhando na loja enquanto não começasse o trabalho no Ministério, mas Peter achou que seria perigoso demais ficar andando por ali sozinha, então os meninos vinham algumas vezes por semana apresentar novidades e recolher as poções que a Hydra fazia para eles.

E claro, Peter estava se esforçando o máximo para estar sempre em casa quando Hydra estivesse sozinha.

\- Amanhã parte o trem para Hogwarts – Disse Hydra para Peter na noite anterior ao dia primeiro de Setembro, quando o expresso de Hogwarts partiria da estação King's Cross para seu destino em Hogsmeade.

\- Eu sei que você queria estar lá, mas acredite, essa sensação passa, é pior no primeiro ano, depois passa, você acostuma – Disse Peter acariciando os cabelos loiros da esposa enquanto os dois estavam sentados no banco preferido de Hydra do jardim admirando a vista para o mar.

\- Eu sei, eu acredito pelo menos, mas só da saudade, é só isso – Disse ela sorrindo para ele e descansando a cabeça em seu ombro.

\- O que estava lendo ai? – Perguntou Peter apontando para um livro que Hydra tinha na mão.

\- Grandes fatos da história da magia internacional, eu estou tentando recuperar o tempo perdido, eu deveria ter feito N.I.E.M nessa matéria, mas como não fiz, estou tentando ler os livros desse nível, eu sempre aprendia mais desse jeito mesmo nessa matérias.

\- Sim, o Professor realmente tornava ela insuportável, não é de se surpreender que não quisesse cursas o N.I.E.M dela mesmo, quase ninguém quis que teve a oportunidade, eu não cursei.

\- Sim, mas a Jeniffer fez, ela estava certa – Afirmou Hydra olhando para o marido.

\- Bem, a Jeniffer queria ser jornalista, ela tinha que fazer, você não, você queria ser mestre em poções, como ia imaginar essa reviravolta na sua vida? – Perguntou Peter sorrindo com seu sorriso hipnotizante de sempre.

\- Bem, pelo menos eu acho que deu para eu dar uma boa recuperada nesses dias e pretendo ler muito mais sobre, eu estava lendo sobre a história dos Estados Unidos, eles tem um Congresso mágico, o MACUSA, ao invés de um Ministério, parece ser restrito em algumas coisas no passado pelo menos, bem mais restrito do que nós, eu mal posso esperar para conhecer a esposa do Gustav e perguntar mais sobre isso para ela.

\- Gutav? – Perguntou Peter curioso a encarando.

\- Eu te disse, o bruxo que vai trabalhar comigo no Ministério da magia, o representante Sueco, a esposa dele é Americana.

\- A sim, o rapaz que te ajudou no Ministério, não sabia que já estavam tão amigos assim...

Hydra sorriu e deu uma leve risada.

\- Você não está com ciumes, está? Para com isso, é só que estou muito feliz de já conhecer alguém lá, além disso, eu sempre tive amigos homens e você nunca se importou e ele é casado e a esposa está grávida! Ele falou com muito carinho dela tinha que ver...

\- Eu sei, mas seus amigos homens eram o Lino, Fred e o Jorge e eles são inofencivos, eu confio em você, eu sei que não vai fazer nada, só... – Disse ele abaixando o olhar.

\- Mas não precisa ter, eu amo você – Disse Hydra levantando seu queixo e o beijando.

\- Eu sei, eu também te amo e eu jamais vou querer controlar você ou algo parecido, se você diz que ele é uma boa pessoa, então eu acredito e vou amar conhecer ele e essa eposa americana.

\- Que bom, mais para frente arranjamos isso, mas mal posso esperar para fazer várias perguntas sobre esse tal de MACUSA, algumas coisas me dão medo nas leis, sabia que eles tem pena de morte?

\- Bem, o beijo do demantador é quase isso também – Afirmou Peter pensativo.

\- Sim, sim, de fato é algo horrível, mas é um último caso quase não ultilizado e eu duvido muito que os dementadores voltem a ser usados depois de tudo isso, além disso, não é exatamente uma morte, sei lá, é tudo tão diferente em outros países.

\- Quais você leu sobre? – Perguntou Peter interessado ainda com o braço em seu ombro.

\- Bom, França, Japão, Alemanha, México, Brasil, Portugal, Russia, Bulgária e alguns outros, tentei me concentrar agora no lestre e norte Europeu já que vou precisar mais, amanhã vou ler um livro que pedi para o Fred e Jorge comprarem para mim sobre a história desses países.

\- Que bom que está interessada meu amor, estava com medo de estar indo para esse emprego apenas pela ordem.

\- Eu estava, de fato... Mas estou começando a gostar do que pode acontecer, espero que seja tão bom quanto eu imagino pelo menos.

\- Nunca pensei em você fazendo algo burocrático – Disse Peter sorrindo novamente.

\- Nem eu, mas nem tudo parece ser tão burocrático pelo que estava lendo na descrição do cargo, evolve muitas viagens rápidas por chave de portal, muita conversa com estrangeiros, entrevistas com imigrantes, etc, parece ser legal, uma grande chance de conhecer mais gente e quem sabe recrutar ajuda para o nosso lado.

\- Sim, eu sei que isso você está doida para fazer, sempre prestativa meu amor – Disse Peter levantando seu rosto e a beijando profundamente.

No dia primeiro de Setembro, de fato Hydra acordou deprimida como imaginava que iria, Peter saiu cedo para o trabalho, ela levantou cedo, como se fosse pegar o trem e às once em ponto entrou no seu closet e encarou sua veste de Hogwarts pendurada em um cabide.

"Como eu posso amar tanto algo que eu odiei saber que iria ter que fazer?" – Se perguntou ela, lembrando que sentiu uma enorme e profunda tristeza quando soube que iria ter que ir para Hogwarts, como odiou tanto a escola quando soube que seria obrigada a entrar para ela, como era tudo tão engraçado agora... Tudo tão distante, uma outra vida onde seus problemas pareciam tão pequenos se comparados ao de hoje em dia, era apenas uma adolescente de 14 anos sonhadora e rebelde, sem ameaças de comensais da morte, sem contar com seu pai... Seu maior medo da época, como ela temia e o amava ao mesmo tempo, hoje em dia o medo parece ter sumido, especialmente depois do ministério, seu medo de seu pai parecia algo impossível, como se ele não pudesse ou não fosse mais a machucar, nunca mais... A cicatriz em suas costas estava ali para nunca deixar esquecer o que ele fez no passado, mas o futuro agora era outro, era agora, as ameaças do mundo eram maiores, o medo de perder seus amores, ou a si mesma era muito maior do que o medo de sofrer um castigo de seu pai, por mais doloroso e desumano que ele pudesse ser, ela achava que nunca o perdoaria completamente, mas não o temia mais, na verdade ele era mais um ser patético do que tenebroso, covarde e malvado, mas não uma ameaça de verdade, não perto das reais ameaças que agora tinha.

Depois do momento de nostalgia, Hydra sentou no quintal e começou a ler o exemplar de "Batalhas bruxas e história da magia na Europa" e colocou os livros "A magia do leste Europeu" e "Bruxos entre os Vikings?" ao lado para ler depois.

Sentou ali e ficou o dia inteiro praticamente, esquecera até de comer, Peter chegou mais ou menos quatro da tarde e encontrou Hydra deitada no chão do quintal lendo "A magia do leste Europeu."

\- Você sabe que nós temos um confortável sofá lá dentro de casa, não sabe? – Perguntou ele abaixando e beijando sua testa.

\- Eu sei, mas eu gosto tanto de ler aqui, nem na escrivaninha do quarto eu gosto tanto, não sei porque.

\- Porque você sempre foi peculiar minha querida – Brincou ele – Que livro é esse de hoje?

\- Sobre o leste Europeu, eu li hoje uma sobre a Europa em geral, muito interessante, falava sobre Grindelwald e Dumbledore inclusive.

\- Sim, sim, esse não é o bruxo que o Dumbledore enfrentou nos anos quarenta?

\- Sim, o bruxo das trevas que tentou tomar a Europa e dominar os trouxas, muito horrível, é um pré Você-Sabe-Quem se você me perguntar, isso me faz pensar se sempre vão surgir bruxos das trevas, independentemente do tempo ou de quantos morrerem antes, eu espero que não!

\- Sim, sinceramente eu acho que sim, mas também acho que estaremos sempre mais e mais preparados para combatê-los.

\- Ótimo, assim espero que aconteça – Disse Hydra se sentando na grama.

\- Como está a estufa e as poções? – Perguntou Peter.

\- Bem, eu hoje estava olhando as mandagoras que eu plantei, estão crescendo bem, mas ainda são bebes, serão ótimas para algumas poções depois, fora os artigos raros que o Fred e Jorge conseguem para mim com o Mundungos, mas hoje eu só preparei algumas poções contra fertilidade para deixar guardada mesmo.

\- Nada de netos para a mamãe então? – Brincou Peter.

\- Nada de netos por um bom tempo, se eu tomar uma poção por semana, estarei ok, se bem que com esse novo ingrediente que o Fred e Jorge me deram só preciso de uma por mês.

\- Ótimo – Disse Peter a beijando.

De noite, Hydra se preparou com Peter para ir até a toca jantar, vestiu uma veste de tecido leve e vermelho e os dois aparataram para um dos seus lugares preferidos no mundo.

\- Rai-Drá! – Disse Fleur quando a viu, correndo para a abraçar.

\- Bonjour Fleur, Comment allez-vous?

\- Rai-Drá, em inglê! Eu precis praticar – Disse Fleur jogando seus cabelos prateados para o lado.

\- Como vai Hydra? – Perguntou Gui parecendo radiante ao lado da amada.

\- Bem Gui e você?

\- Muito bem, parabéns pelo emprego novo.

\- Si, si Raid-Drá, parabéns – Completou Fleur.

Hydra entrou na casa e encontrou sua tia Andrômeda ajudando a Sra Weasley na cozinha junto com a Sra Macmillan e Jennifer e o Sr Weasley conversando animadamente com o seu tio Ted Tonks, Abbas e o Sr Macmillan na sala, Hydra cumprimentou a cada um.

\- Hydra, adivinha? Também consegui um emprego, vou começar com um estágio no Profeta Diário amanhã! – Disse Jeniffer a abraçando e pulando de alegria.

\- Parabéns Jeniffer! Fico tão feliz por você – Disse Hydra a abraçando de volta.

\- Sim, sim, será uma comemoração dupla hoje à noite – Disse a Sra Macmillan sorridente.

\- Vou ficar na coluna social, acredita? Eu sei que parece uma coluna idiota agora com tudo que está acontecendo, mas ainda assim...

\- É uma coluna muito importante, traz alegria e alivio aos leitores, isso é bom – Disse Hydra.

\- Sim, foi isso que eu disse – Afirmou a Sra Weasley.

\- Como foi a volta para as aulas dos meninos? – Perguntou Hydra sentando em uma cadeira na cozinha sendo seguida pro Fleur, Peter ficou na sala com seu pai e os meninos, Fred e Jorge também tinham acabado de chegar.

\- Boa, mais calma que o normal, mas já sinto saudades – Afirmou a Sra Weasley.

\- Eu senti tanta falta de ir junto... – Disse Hydra abaixando os olhos.

\- Eu também, é estranho, né? – Disse Jeniffer.

\- Você acostumá – Disse Fleur que agora estava atrás da Sra Weasley sabendo se podia ajudar em algo (para irritação da mesma).

\- Eu não senti falta nenhuma – Disse Jorge entrando na cozinha.

\- Nem eu, não sei como vocês sentem falta daquele lugar dessse jeito – Disse Fred, os dois sentando ao lado de Hydra.

\- Vocês não eram felizes lá? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Sim, mas somos mais felizes agora, acredite... – Afirmou Jorge comendo algumas uvas que estavam na mesa.

\- Sem me ver todos os dias? – Brincou Hydra rindo.

\- Ai são as consequências negativas. - Brincou de volta Jorge.

\- Vocis tries son engraçados – Disse Fleur.

\- A Tonks, deu notícias, tia Andrômeda? – Perguntou Hydra para a tia que sempre a assustava com sua semelhança a Bellatrix Lestrange.

\- Sim, ela está bem, mandou uma coruja para nós mais cedo – Disse a tia sorridente.

\- A você e Tonks son parenti? – Pergutou Fleur para Hydra parecendo surpresa.

\- Sim, ela é minha prima – Respondeu Hydra.

\- Ma non pareci, no pareci mesmo! – Afirmou Fleur.

\- Sim, Dora puxou mais ao pai e Hydra é uma mistura entre a minha família de nascimento e a do pai dela – Afirmou Andrômeda parecendo não muito satisfeita com o tom do comentário de Fleur, apesar de Hydra achar que não tinha nada demais.

\- Eu tenho achado ela tão tristinha – Comentou a Sra Macmillan para Andrômeda.

\- Sim, ela está passando por alguns problemas, acabou perdendo um pouco suas habilidades físicas, sabe? Mas esperamos que seja só uma fase – Afirmou Andrômeda.

A conversa ficou um pouco mais leve depois disso, Hydra desistiu de tentar ajudar em algo na cozinha e foi para a sala conversar com Abbas e o Sr Weasley sobre o Ministério da magia.

\- Sim Hydra, você vai trabalhar muito comigo, eu pego vários casos do leste Europeu – Disse Abbas animado.

\- Você vai gostar do Ministério, é um lugar decente para trabalhar, é sim, apesar de tudo, só não pode deixar o poder ou a ambição subir a sua cabeça... – Disse o Sr Weasley e Hydra sabia claramente que ele se referia ao seu filho Percy cuja ambição o fez parar de falar com sua família.

\- Peter e o Arthur, me falaram que você conheceu o Gedman, gente boa, bom trabalhador, não da trabalho para o departamento e sempre colabora com assuntos de Suecia. – Afirmou Abbas e Hydra olhou para Peter, sabia que ele tinha perguntado sobre o rapaz para Abbas com ciúmes.

\- Sim, ele foi muito gentil comigo no dia da minha entrevista – Afirmou Hydra para Abbas.

A Sra Weasley entrou na sala anunciando que o jantar estava pronto, todos sentaram na mesa que estava armada do lado de fora da casa. Hydra sentou ao lado de Peter e do seu outro lado sentaram Fred seguido de Jorge.

\- Como estão os negócios? – Perguntou o Sr Macmillan para Fred e Jorge entre uma garfada e outra, Hydra se sentiu mais próxima do jantar que provavelmente estariam tendo no Grande salão agora.

\- Bem, maravilhosos na verdade – Respondeu Fred visivelmente animado.

\- Estamos vendendo mais do que nunca – Completou Jorge.

\- Eu tinha minhas dúvidas, mas esses dois tem jeito para o negócio, realmente, é impressionante – Afirmou a Sra Weasley.

Fred e Jorge pareciam orgulhosos com a afirmação da mãe.

Fleur passou bastante tempo conversando com todos animadamente sobre seu futuro casamento (irritando bastante a Sra Weasley).

\- Quer algu minor qui u da Rai-Drá, mais intimu – Dizia ela (incrivelmente sem falar mal do casamento na sua frente, um bom sinal, pensou Hydra, ou realmente foi bom ou Fleur estava realmente aprendendo a controlar sua língua.)

A Sra Weasley parecia chateada a cada conversa sobre o casamento e Gui "enfeitiçado" de amor e feliz, muito feliz notou Hydra, queria só que a Sra Weasley pudesse ver o mesmo.

Mais ou menos às 10 da noite, depois de servirem as sobremesas, as pessoas começaram a se retirar, primeiro todos ajudaram a Sr Weasley a guardar tudo, depois um a um foram indo embora, primeiro Fred e Jorge que afirmaram ter que abrir a loja cedo e tinham coisas a fazer antes, depois Andrômeda e Ted, Jeniffer e Abbas que também teriam que acordar cedo junto com o Sr e a Sra Macmillan e então finalmente Hydra e Peter se despediam para ir embora, Hydra chamou Fleur para falar em particular antes.

\- Fleur, podemos falar em Francês por um minuto? – Perguntou ela sentada em uma cadeira no jardim com Fleur.

\- Ok, tudo bem, o que houve Hydra? – Perguntou Fleur.

\- Fleur, queria lhe dar uns conselhos, sobre a boa convivência aqui na casa...

\- Hydra, está tudo bem, é sério, é uma fofura você se preocupar comigo mas estou me dando muito bem com todos, tem que ver! – Disse Fleur a interrompendo.

\- Mas...

\- Não Hydra, é sério, a você é tão fofinha – Disse ela abraçando Hydra sem deixar ela falar – Está tudo bem, obrigada por se preocupar comigo.

\- Ok... – Disse Hydra sem saber mais o que falar e sabendo agora que nada adiantaria.

\- Vamos, seu marido está te esperando.

Hydra foi ao encontro de Peter e os dois partiram para casa, Peter ria muito quando Hydra contou o que aconteceu com Fleur.

\- É, não adianta, o negócio vai ser elas se entenderem sozinhas – Disse Hydra.

\- Assim que tem que ser eu acho – Disse Peter brincando e se preparando para dormir.


	7. Novo Trabalho

Hydra acordou no dia seguinte se sentindo mais nervosa do que nunca, colocou uma elegante veste de rica de diz e prendeu os cabelos na metade.

\- Como você vai para lá? - Perguntou Peter no café para a esposa que estava parada em frente à mesa em um leve pânico.

\- Vou usar a entrada dos funcionários, me falaram aonde aparatar para pegar ela. – Disse Hydra com a xícara de café em sua mão já tinham dez minutos.

\- Você vai tomar isso? – Perguntou Peter apontando para a xícara.

\- A sim, " _Ebublio"_ – Disse ela apontando a varinha para a xícara e fazendo o café voltar a ficar quente e bebendo um gole.

\- Você está bem? – Perguntou Peter dando um gole em seu próprio café.

\- Sim, só um pouco nervosa mesmo, eu nunca trabalhei antes.

\- Eu sei, você estudava e fazia isso muito bem, assim como não duvido que vá trabalhar muito bem, agora pare de nervosismo, você tem tudo para ser a melhor funcionária desse Ministério – Disse Peter sorrindo.

Uma coruja no dia anterior, além de entregarem seu cartão de identificação que Hydra tinha ido no Ministério para que o fizessem, um cartão de capa roxa com o símbolo e o nome do "Ministério da Magia" onde se abria para três partes, na primeira se encontrava.

"Ministério da Magia

Esse para identificar

Hydra Macmillan

Nome

Confederação Internacional de Bruxos, sede britânica

Departmento"

Além de algumas outras informações do Ministério e sua assinatura, na segunda parte, tinha uma foto na qual Hydra se mexia levemente e parecia até muito bonita, para o seu alívio, em cima da foto estava escrito.

"Data de nascimento: Sol em Leão, Lua em Libra

Cor olhos: Cinzas Cor Cabelo: Louro branco

Peso: 59 Kilos Altura: 1 metro e 75 cm"

Abaixo da foto que ela tirou no Ministério para o documento se encontrava:

"Data de contratação: Júpter em Capricórnio

A Assinatura do supervisor Ministerial

Identificação número: 389765348"

E na terceira parte tinham diversas impressões digitais de Hydra e vários carimbos oficiais estavam em cada página, era uma sensação estranha, porém interessante portar aquela indetificação, veio também um crachá com instruções de sempre ser usado dentro das dependências do Ministério mais ou menos com os mesmos dados e foto.

Um pergaminho também informava Hydra como usar a entrada dos funcionários assim como entregava algumas fichas para ela, apesar de achar tudo muito bizarro, ela aparatou no local informado pouco antes do horário de início do trabalho, Hydra notou que havia grades pontiagudas e pretas ladeando duas escadas, uma destinada a Cavalheiros e outra a Damas, Hydra seguiu algumas bruxas que desciam para onde se lia "damas".

Parecia ser um simples banheiro público de metrô, azulejado em preto e branco encardido. Hydra entrou em um cubículo contíguo a inseriu a ficha dourada que ganhou na ranhura da porta de um cubículo onde entrou. –Hydra ouviu vários barulhos de descarga ao seu redor e viu que a instruções realmente eram sérias, ela entrou no vaso achando tudo aquilo meio nojento, apesar de notar que seus sapatos e pés continuavam secos, então deu a descarga, desceu veloz por um cano curto e emergiu em uma lareira no Ministério da Magia.

Hydra se encontrou meio desajeitada no Átrio que estava mais cheio do o normal, ela saiu logo do caminho, se sentiu bem por não ter que deixar sua varinha com o segurança, seguiu direto para a grande fila do elevador.

"Nível cinco, Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia, incorporando o Organismo de Padrões de Comércio Mágico Internacional, o Escritório Internacional de Direito em Magia e a Confederação Internacional de Bruxos, sede britânica."

Hydra desceu seguida de muitos bruxos, foi até o corredor que Gustav a levara no dia de sua entrevista, entrou pela grande porta da divisão do Leste e Norte Europeu, algumas pessoas já estavam sentadas em suas escrivaninhas, Hydra lembrou que deveria falar com seu chefe, então bateu em sua porta e ouviu uma afirmação para entrar em resposta.

\- Macmillan, que grande prazer – Disse o Sr. Adams, usando hoje uma veste verde e azul bem luminosa e se levantando da mesa – Ótimo, ótimo bem no horário, teve problema em achar a entrada de funcionários? – Perguntou o chefe sorridente vindo em seu encontro.

\- Não, na verdade foi fácil, só seguir os bruxos que vinham, as instruções é que estavam... Bem, acho que não as levei acreditei muito nelas até ver que eram verdade... - Disse ela sorrindo.

O Sr Adams soltou uma grande risada.

\- Achou que era brincandeira do Ministério, não é? Quase todos os novatos que nunca viram isso antes acham! Bem, vamos, vou lhe apresentar a seus colegas de trabalho e sua mesa.

Hydra seguiu o chefe, naqueles minutos que estava ali dentro parecia que todas as pessoas tinham chegado nas suas escrivaninhas e agora os olhavam, eles chegaram até uma porta ao lado, era menor do que a do Sr Adams e tinha uma placa em cima.

"REPRESENTANTES JUNIORS PARA O LESTE E NORTE EUROPEU"

Hydra seguiu o Sr Adams para dentro da sala, era uma sala não muito grande, cheia de prateleiras com muitos livros, duas grandes janelas e quatro escrivainhas cinzas e marrom já com as pessoas sentadas nela.

\- Bom-dia Sr Adams! – Ouviu as pessoas dizeram.

\- Bom-dia, bom-dia, bem, eu quero apresentar para todos vocês, Hydra Macmillan, ela é recém contratada para ser sua colega de trabalho, espero que tratem ela com todo o respeito e carinho com que vocês sempre foram tratados por mim e também, acredito por seus outros colegas.

Hydra observou os três bruxos na sua frente, um bruxo pálido de cabelos cacheados e castanhos sorridente, aparentava ser mais velho que Hydra, uma bruxa ruiva de cabelos cacheados longos um pouco mais mal encarada, mas parecia mais cansaço que antipatia, ela tinha uma aparência engraçada, com brincos longos e uma maquiagem preta nos olhos e também um bruxo de cabelos pretos curtinho e olhos verdes.

\- Deixe apresentar, esse é Gregor Castle – Disse ele apontando para o bruxo sorridente de cabelos castanhos claros que acenou de volta – Julie Macbay – Ele apontou para a bruxa ruiva que acenou discretamente de volta – E esse é Ian Kozlov – Disse ele apontando para o bruxo de cabelos curtos e olhos verdes – E essa – Ele levou Hydra até uma mesa no canto da sala, a escrivaninha estava vazia sem contar por alguns pergaminhos, pena e tinta e também uma plaquinha vazia – É a sua mesa – Disse isso apontando a varinha para plaquinha que agora se lia "Hydra Macmillan – Representante Junior do Ministério da magia Britânico para a divisão dos Leste e Norte Europeu"

Hydra se sentou depois que o bruxo apontou para cadeira, se sentindo muito estranha, atrás dela, prateleiras com poucos livros comparados as outras e um quadro de uma bruxa medieval que apontava e cochichava com uma outra, as duas estavam sentadas em cadeiras ao redor de uma pequena mesa redonda.

\- Macmillan, a Macbay irá lhe treinar, ensinar o trabalho, mas qualquer dúvida é só me chamar, ok? – O bruxo sorriu e Hydra sorriu timidamente de volta – Muito bem, conto com vocês para acolhere nossa nova funcionária.

Julie se levantou da sua mesa, mas quando o Sr Adams saiu da sala, todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo.

\- Quantos anos você tem? – Perguntou o bruxo de olhos verdes

\- Você é recém formada? – Perguntou o bruxo sorridente.

\- Calma, deixem a menina respirar - Disse Julie colocando uma cadeira ao lado da sua, Hydra estava ciente do quão assustada parecia estar – Macmillan? Escocêsa? – Perguntou a menina e Hydra notou um forte sotaque escôces em sua fala, sentiu saudades na hora do sotaque de Oliver Wood que era bem semelhante ao dela e também de McGonagall, que tinha um sotaque um pouco mais leve, mas tinha também o sotaque que Hydra achava fofo.

\- Não, Macmillan é sobrenome do meu marido, eles tem origem escôcesa – Respondeu Hydra tentando parecer o mais simpática possível, sempre lhe disseram que ela não passava uma boa impressão de simpatia antigamente.

\- A, casada? Parece tão nova – Disse o bruxo de olhos verdes.

\- Eu tenho dezoito anos, realmente sou nova. – Respondeu Hydra tentando sorrir.

\- Só dezoito e já é representante Júnior? Você deve ser muito boa então – Disse Julie.

\- Eu acho que lembro de você de Hogwarts – Disse Gregor – Não era da Sonserina?

\- Não, Grifinória.

\- Eu também – Disse Ian – Mas eu me formei já tem oito anos.

\- Eu me formei tem cinco anos, mas eu era da Lufa-lufa – Disse o bruxo sorridente.

\- Eu lembro de você– Disse Julia olhando para o bruxo – Ela era a menina que entrou com os alunos do primeiro ano.

\- Sim, eu mesma – Disse Hydra sem graça - Vocês são todos bem jovens também – Hydra observou.

\- Sim, Ian tem o que, 27 anos?– O jovem confirmou – O Gregor tem 23 e eu tenho 21 - Disse Julie.

\- Eles preferem os mais jovens para essa função – Comentou Ian – Acham que podemos ser melhores nos relacionando com os outros, depois de uns anos se você for bom e tiver vaga, pode virar representante Pleno e depois Sênior.

\- Mas confesso que nunca vi ninguém aqui tão jovem quanto você, eu mesma comecei em outro setor e vim para cá ano passado, mas bem, estávamos precisando de carne nova. – Disse Julie.

\- Sim, o O'Malley que trabalhava ai onde você está foi promovido para outro setor – Comentou Ian - O que eu pretendo fazer em breve também – Disse ele sorridente.

\- Eu acho que você vai se dar bem aqui Macmillan – Disse Gregor – Apesar de ter entrado em uma época tão ruim.

\- Sim, com o retorno de Você-sabe-quem, imagino que esteja ruim mesmo – Disse Hydra.

\- Não é só isso, alias, é isso, muitos bruxos estão saindo do país e nós temos que entrevistar gente todos os dias para os vistos de passagem permanente, isso não acontecia antigamente com tanta frequência e algumas histórias podem ser muito tristes– Disse Julie.

\- Como são essas entrevistas? - Perguntou Hydra.

\- Bem, acho que precisamos começar o treinamento, as entrevistas começam às 10 e você está com a agenda cheia hoje – Disse Julie olhando para um relógio de pulso.

Hydra passou a próxima hora aprendendo como preencher a ficha padrão e as perguntas que tinha que fazer para cada pessoa que desejava sair do país.

\- Mais tarde vamos aprender os outros procedimentos, você vai acompanhar o Kozlov em uma viagem até a Russia, a chave de portal deve ficar pronta de tarde, precisamos resolver umas pendências lá, as coisas mais chatinhas os representates plenos deixam para nós, mas não se preocupe, essas viagens geralmente eles que fazem, nós ficamos com a parte mais local – Disse Julie finalmente voltando para sua mesa.

Às 10 horas em ponto, Julie abriu a porta da sala deles, quatro bruxos entraram, cada um sentou em frente a uma escrivaninha, a que sentou em frente a escrivaninha de Hydra usava um crachá escrito "Lena Smith – Entrevista para visto de saída do país com a divisão Leste/Norte Europeu" era uma bruxa de meia idade, de cabelos meio grisalhos, usava um coque, uma veste ameixa e chapéu combinando.

\- Muito bem, Senhora Smith – Disse Hydra olhando o pergaminho que surgiu em sua mesa com os dados da mulher na sua frente, um outro pergaminho com as perguntas e espaço para as respostas também surgiu no mesmo lugar.

\- Sim, sim, sou eu – Disse a bruxa nervosamente.

\- Poderia me dizer o proposito da sua saída do país? – Perguntou Hydra tentando seguir o roteiro.

\- Eu gostaria de ir para um lugar mais seguro, eu sou nascida trouxa minha filha e se Você-sabe-quem realmente subir ao poder mais uma vez, não sei se escaparei.

Hydra sentiu profunda piedade pela moça a sua frente e uma vontade enorme de ajudar, tentou não demonstrar nervosismo em seu rosto.

\- E para onde pretende ir?

\- Suécia, meus pais são de lá, eu tenho família lá ainda, meus filhos virão fazer a entrevista mais tarde assim como meu marido que está ali – Disse ela apontando para o bruxo de meia idade e vestes roxas na mesa de Igor – Nós queremos sair o mais rápido possível.

\- E vocês tem alguma fonte de renda aqui ou lá? – Perguntou Hydra seguindo o roteiro e se sentindo cada vez mais nervosa.

\- Somos comerciantes, temos uma lojinha de artigos mágicos no Beco diagonal, fechamos é claro com os ataques ao beco e pretendemos abrir uma nova na Suécia.

\- E seus filhos são maiores de idade?

\- Sim, os dois são maiores de 17 anos, o mais velho tem 27 e a mais nova 26.

\- Eles trabalham?

\- Não senhora, eles trabalhavam conosco na loja, mas agora não mais, estamos esperando para começar tudo lá.

\- A Senhora trouxe a ficha com a descrição da sua varinha?

\- Sim, sim, aqui está – Disse a Senhora entregando uma ficha para Hydra que anexou ao pergaminho.

\- Quando pretendem partir?

\- Assim que conseguirmos o visto de permanência de ambos Ministérios.

\- Ok, eu vou cuidar o máximo que puder para que isso aconteça logo, ok Senhora Smith? – Disse Hydra cheia de compaixão com a senhorinha na sua frente.

\- Obrigada, obrigada, que Deus lhe abençõe! – Disse a mulher quase chorando.

Hydra fez mais algumas perguntas da ficha para a mulher e a mesma seguiu embora com seu marido.

\- Como foi, Macmillan? – Perguntou Julie.

\- Difícil, ela parecia tão desesperada...

\- Eles sempre estão, ou quase sempre – Disse Gregor dobrando o pergaminho com a varinha de um jeito que se transformou em um pequeno aviãozinho e vôou pela sala e para o lado de fora, Julie e Igor fizeram o mesmo – Mas não se preocupe, também recebemos muitas solicitações de porte de varinha e entrevistas com gente chegando ao país, não é sempre assim tão triste.

\- O que eu faço agora? – Perguntou Hydra para Julie.

\- Você dobra o pergaminho com os dados e as resposta dela, deixe-me mostrar como – Disse ela se levantando e mostrando o movimento de varinha que faria o papel assumir tal forma – Qual o país que ela quer ir?

\- Suécia.

\- Ok – Ela pegou o papel e escreveu em cima – Representante Suécia Gedman e soltou o papel no ar, ele saiu voando pela porta como os outros. – Aqui, disse ela abrindo a gaveta da escrivainha de Hydra – Estão os nomes dos representantes de cada país para você endereçar – Ela mostrou um pergaminho com vários nomes.

\- Eu conheço o Gedman, é uma pessoa muito boa! – Disse Hydra.

\- Sim, ele é muito simpático, melhor que o Kozlov, o representante da Rússia – Disse ela baixino.

\- Eu ouvi isso – Disse Ian parecendo ressentido – Kozlov é meu pai, ele é representante da Rússia para o ministério Britânico e devo confessar que realmente não é uma pessoa das mais fáceis de lidar algumas vezes .

\- Ele é um mala às vezes, isso sim... – Disse Gregor rindo.

\- Só eu posso chamar ele assim – Disse Ian olhando sério para ele.

\- Meninos, meninos, menos, ok? – Disse Julie – Hydra, sua próxima entrevista é em meia hora, já entendeu o procedimento, certo? Agora vou passar as suas outras funções.

Hydra passou o dia aprendendo com Julie o que fazer, mandando vários memorandos para os mais diversos representantes de países e entrevistando mais duas pessoas.

\- Hora do almoço – Disse Julie quando eram uma da tarde – Vamos para a sala de chá no térreo, eu vou lhe explicando mais lá – Disse Julie se levantando junto com Ian e Gregor.

Os quatro saíram e fecharam a porta, Julia acenou a varinha e um aviso de "Fechado para almoço" apareceu em um quadradinho branco na frente da maçaneta.

Eles desceram para o térreo junto muitos outros bruxos, foram até um grande salão de chá onde centenas de pessoas se reuniam e sentaram em uma das poucas mesas vazias.

\- Muito bem, o que está achando até agora? – Perguntou Julie.

\- Interessante, analisar aquelas permissões para varinha parecia um pouco complicado, mas tirando isso tudo bem.

\- Temos essa semana uma reunião com todos os representantes da divisão do nosso departamento, é muito importante, você vai conhecer eles e aprender um pouco mais sobre o que deve ou não fazer – Disse Gregor.

\- Não de assuste com o que ouvir, os tempos estão muito sombrios, a segurança está forte, nada é mais igual ao que era na verdade – Disse Igor.

\- Eu sei, eu já senti isso – Hydra lembrou do que passou no Ministério alguns meses antes.

\- Malfoy? – Perguntou uma voz ao seu lado – Hydra olhou e viu Marcus Flint, o ex capitão do time de quadribol da Sonserina em pé, ele estava com uma veste verde e parecia igual a última vez que ela tinha o visto.

\- Flint? O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Malfoy? Tipo Lúcio Malfoy? – Perguntou Igor.

Hydra odiou ser "denunciada" por seu sobrenome, mas tentou evitar demonstrar isso.

\- Eu estou de passagem com meu pai e você? – Disse Flint.

\- Eu trabalho aqui agora – Hydra viu que seus colegas observavam interessados a conversa.

\- A sim, meus parabéns, achei que o Lúcio tinha perdido um pouco influência com o Ministério depois do que aconteceu em Junho...

Hydra sentiu uma raiva que a deixou vermelha.

\- Eu não entrei aqui por causa do meu pai, eu nem uso o sobrenome Malfoy – Afirmou Hydra tentando manter a calma na voz.

\- Não, usa qual? – Perguntou Flint.

\- Macmilan, é meu sobrenome de casada.

\- Macmillan? – Perguntou Flint surpreso – Você casou? O nome daquele seu namorado meio-sangue era Macmillan? Não era Wood?

\- Não, quer dizer, sim, eu casei e não, ele era o Wood realmente, Olívio Wood, vocês passaram anos se antagonizando, deve lembrar bem... – Disse Hydra observando o rapaz - Macmillan é outra pessoa, Peter Macmillan, da Corvinal, teve aulas no mesmo ano que você uma vez – Disse Hydra extremamente constrangida de falar disso na frente dos seus novos colegas de trabalho que ainda ouviam atentos.

\- Sei quem é, um garoto bem alto e louro, uma pena, seu pai uma vez tinha combinado com meu pai de nos apresentar, unir nossas famílias, sabia disso? – Disse Flint com um sorriso malicioso, Julie deixou ria discretamente de um jeito que ele nem viu.

\- Não, eu não sabia disso... – Disse Hydra chocada com a atitude do pai, apesar de saber que era comum em família de sangue puro combinarem casamentos entre si antigamente.

\- Pois é, uma pena... – Disse Flint novamente – Bem, eu vou indo, prazer em vê-la, continua gata.

Ele foi embora e Hydra ainda não se recuperara da vergonha que sentia.

\- Uau, que figura! - Disse Julie liberando agora o riso.

\- Sim, amigo do meu irmão...

\- Eu me lembro dele, ele era do mesmo ano que eu, ele era da Sonserina, não era? Eu tinha uma aula com ele – Disse Julie ainda rindo – Acho que ele era repetente.

\- Ele mesmo...

\- Malfoy, é tipo Lúcio Malfoy? – Voltou a perguntar Ian.

\- Sim, ele é meu pai... – Disse Hydra constrangida achando que ia conseguir guardar o segredo por mais tempo.

\- Uau, você participou da batalha no Ministério em Junho, não participou?! – Perguntou Ian – Papai me disse tudo sobre isso, tudo que ele sabia pelo menos... Ele disse que a filha do Malfoy tinha participado contra ele e que isso era um escândalo na família.

\- É... – Hydra estava tão constrangida que não sabia mais o que falar.

\- Você participou disso? – Perguntou Julie animada – Eu achei o máximo, jovens estudantes atacando comensais e ainda ganhando?

\- Mas nós não ganhamos sozinhos, apareceram outras pessoas, como aurores e também Dumbledore... Ele que amarrou os comensais – Afirmou Hydra.

\- De qualquer maneira, vocês estavam lá, isso é máximo! – Disse Julie muito animada.

\- Como é luta com seu próprio pai? – Perguntou Gregor.

\- Nada que eu goste de falar sobre – Disse Hydra olhando para a mesa.

\- Tudo bem, desculpe, eu entendo que deva ser difícil – Disse Gregor meio sem graça encolhendo os ombros.

\- Não é só isso, eu não lutei diretamente com ele, é complicado, eu tenho muita vergonha dessa situação toda.

\- Pelo menos você saiu diferente dele, não? Se lutou contra - Perguntou Julie.

\- Sim, esse era um dos problemas em casa...

\- Bem, vamos mudar de assuntos pessoal, a Macmillan está visivelmente desconfortável com isso – Disse Ian para o alívio de Hydra que lhe soltou um olhar de profunda gratidão.

\- Sim, vamos falar sobre o que vocês vão fazer na sua viagem de mais tarde – Disse Julie.

\- Sim, nós vamos resolver um problema, parece que um bruxo Britânico que estava de visita quebrou alguma lei menor na Rússia, eles nos enviam assim com um representante da parte de direito internacional para testemunhar o julgamento e decidir com eles a sentença.

\- Os Russos são complicados às vezes com suas leis ... – Afirmou Julie.

Hydra se sentiu muito nervosa, mas às 16 horas estava no departamento de transporte mágicos pegando uma chave de portal com Ian e pararam dentro de uma sala meio escura com diversos bruxos mal encarados em escrivaninhas.

\- Igoa? – Perguntou um bruxo alto e branco para os dois e Hydra entendeu que ele pedia seus nomes graças ao Russo ainda fraco dela.

\- Ian Kozlov ma Hydra Macmillan, galuega a faamaneta UK.

Hydra entendeu muito pouco do que Ian falavam depois, Ian falava muito rapidamente com o bruxo.

\- Vamos Hydra, a sala de julgamento é aqui ao lado – Disse Ian entregando um crachá escrito "Hydra Macmillan, , galuega a faamaneta UK" que Hydra prendeu nas vestes.

Eles seguiram por um corredor escura com a parede negra até uma sala mal iluminada com pequenas vidraças quase no teto e arquibancadas.

\- A aqui estão vocês – Disse um bruxo calvo de vestes verdes e preta – Macmillan, certo? A nova representante Junior? – Perguntou o bruxo.

\- Sim – Disse Hydra.

\- Eu sou o Jhon Galeo, sou representante de direito internacional, vou acompanhar vocês, fala Russo? – Perguntou ele.

\- Não muito, ainda estou aprendendo.

\- Bom, Ian traduz o que você não entender, ok?

\- Ok...

Hydra se sentou com os dois bruxos no meio da arquibancada, mais meia dúzia de bruxos chegaram, três deles se sentaram em três cadeiras no centro da sala.

\- Tragam o acusado – Hydra ouviu o bruxo no meio dizendo em Russo.

\- Conseguiu entender? – Perguntou Ian.

\- Sim, eu entendo algumas coisas, só quando falam muito rápido que eu me embolo um pouco.

\- Tudo bem, na maioria das vezes temos tradutores locais conosco, mas quando o representante do Ministério fala a língua local eles não pedem, o Sr Adams disse que você estava aprendendo Russo.

\- Sim, mas ainda sou fraca na língua.

\- Tudo bem, eu lhe ajudo – Disse Ian muito simpático e solícito.

Um bruxo magro e alto que de imediato fez Hydra lembrar de Sirius Black com uma pontada no estômago entrou na sala sendo acompanhado de mais dois bruxos, todos de vestes pretas, o bruxo magro parecia cansado e abatido.

\- James Winter? – Perguntou o bruxo do meio.

\- Sim Senhor – Confirmou o bruxo.

\- Você foi acusado de... – Hydra não entendeu o resto então Igor começou a traduzir para ela.

\- Ele foi acusado de enganar um outro Bruxo vendendo uma mercadoria falsa para ele, aqui na Russia eles não pegam tão leve, eles querem setenciar ele a 6 anos de prisão.

\- 6 anos? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Sim, acredite em alguns países nós não somos nem convidados a assistir o julgamento e pegam muito mais pesado do que isso.

\- Eu imagino – Disse Hydra.

Depois de muito debate, o bruxo apelou por nunca ter feito nada disso antes e o juíz deu a sentença de 1 ano e 6 meses de prisão, o representante de direito internacional anotou cada passo e intercedeu por ele quando necessário e depois levou para o bruxo do meio assinar enquanto o que foi condenado era mandado embora parecendo satisfeito.

\- 1 ano e meio não é nada mau, podia ter sido bem pior... – Comentou Ian.

\- Nós sempre assistimos a esses julgamentos? – Perguntou ela saindo de onde estava com o bruxo.

\- Não, só quando o acusado está aqui de passagem e só em alguns países – Comentou Ian, se o caso for muito grave pode vir tanto um de nós quanto um representante pleno, mas eles geralmente não gostam muito de fazer esse tipo de trablho, viajam mais pare resolver outros casos.

\- Entendi – Disse Hydra que se encontrou na porta da sala com Galeo e os três voltaram para a sala de onde ela veio com Ian, entregaram seus crachás e seguiram em uma chave de portal de volta para o Ministério.

\- Vejo vocês mais tarde – Disse Jhon indo se retirando.

\- Você pode ir para casa daqui Hydra – Disse Ian.

Hydra se sentia muito cansada, tinha sido um dia excitante e cansativo.

\- Ok, nos vemos amanhã então, muito obrigada por tudo Kozlov .

\- Até amanhã Macmillan! – Disse ele sorrindo.

Hydra estava esperando o elevador para ir embora quando ouviu uma voz familiar.

\- Ora, parece que sempre nos encontramos na porta do elevador.

Hydra virou e viu Gustav sorrindo ao seu lado.

\- Gustav, que bom te ver. – Disse Hydra.

\- Sim, igualmente, fui na sua sala lhe dar as boas vindas mas disseram que você tinha ido para a Rússia, no primeiro dia? Achei impressionante – Disse ele simpático parado ao seu lado, os dois olhando o elevador esperando ele chegar.

\- Sim, era um julgamento, mas foi rápido.

\- Com está achando o trabalho no Ministério? – Perguntou ele.

\- Bom, muito bom, muito diferente de tudo que eu já fiz na vida na verdade, mas muito bom.

\- Que bom, eu imaginei que fosse se dar bem, eu fale com a minha esposa, nós queremos convidar você e o seu marido para jantar lá em casa no Sábado, assim podemos todos nos conhecer melhor, o que acha?

Hydra não esperava receber o convite tão cedo, mas gostou de ter uma oportunidade de conversar com a eposa americana dele.

\- Sim, eu vou falar com o Peter para ver se ele não tem plantão, posso lhe dar uma resposta amanhã?

\- Sim, claro, sem problema.

O elevador chegou e os dois embarcaram para o térreo.

\- Eu recebi o pedido de visto com sua assinatura, já fez as entrevistas então? – Perguntou ele enquanto os dois se apertavam no elevador.

\- Sim, uma pobre senhora que queria partir com a família para a Suécia, terra da mãe dela.

\- Sim, eu sei, eu já assinei o visto de todos eles.

\- Que notícia boa! Acho que eles ficarão muito felizes com essa notícia! – Comentou Hydra sorrindo.

\- Sim, infelizmente temos tido muitas partidas.

\- A colega do meu departamento me falou sobre isso.

\- E só vai piorar, o medo de Você-sabe-que faz as pessoas quererem fugir para longe, mesmo a minha Elizabeth queria voltar para casa comigo – Algumas pessoas olharam quando ele falou "Você-sabe-quem".

\- Sim, mas viver com medo não adianta, temos que aprender a lutar – Afirmou Hydra.

\- Falou muito bem...

Hydra chegou em casa se sentindo completamente exausta no fim do dia.

\- Como foi o primeiro dia? – Perguntou Peter animado recebendo ela na porta de casa.

\- Bem meu amor, não sabia que estaria em casa cedo hoje – Comentou ela.

\- Sim, eu não tive plantão, estava te esperando – Disse ele a beijando.

Hydra contou sobre todas as novidades do dia enquanto os dois jantavam um delicioso jantar preparado por Peter.

\- Eu não acredito que você foi na Rússia – Disse ele parecendo muito animado.

\- Fui só em duas salas, não vi nada do exterior – Garantiu Hydra rindo.

\- Mas mesmo assim, é um emprego legal, apesar de ter que assistir um julgamento de um cara e tal, mas pelo menos era de um culpado, não de um inocente.

\- Sim, mas de qualquer maneira, foi difícil ver o desespero dele e também o da Senhorinha querendo ir embora do país, graças a Deus ela conseguiu a permissão – Disse Hydra quase terminando o jantar.

\- E o tal do Gustav nos chamou para jantar entao? – Disse Peter.

\- Sim, sábado, você pode ir?

\- Posso, sábado não tenho plantão, deixei o fim de semana mais livre pra você.

\- Ótimo, eu falo para ele amanhã – Disse Hydra se sentindo mais animada.

\- Vou finalmente ver esse famoso Gustav... – Disse Peter meio irônico.

\- Nada de ciúmes heim – Disse Hydra o encarando.

\- Não estou, de verdade, só estou brincando, estou é feliz por você estar indo tão bem... - Disse Peter a beijando profundamente do jeito que só ele sabia fazer e a fazendo esquecer de tudo por um momento, só lembrando dele e daquele momento... Peter era realmente incrível com ela e ela com ele.


	8. Jeniffer e Abbas

Na Quarta-Feira, Hydra seguiu seu caminho normal para o trabalho, depois de três dias já estava ficando estranhamente rotineiro e divertido!

\- Bom-dia Kozlov! – Disse Hydra para o colega que era o único já na sala quando ela chegou.

\- Bom-dia Macmillan, vejo que finalmente está decorando a sua mesa – Disse Ian apontando para a mesa que agora Hydra decorava com porta-retratos.

\- Sim, a minha estava muito vazia comparada a de vocês – Brincou ela.

Ian se levantou e foi para o seu lado.

\- Quem são esses? – Perguntou ele apontando para os quatro porta retratos que decoravam a mesa.

\- Vamos ver, esses aqui – Disse Hydra mostrando o porta-retrato da ponta direita da mesa – São eu, Fred e Jorge, meus melhores amigos no mundo – Disse ela sorrindo para a foto dos três com as vestes de Hogwarts no jardim do castelo acenando e fazendo caretas (no caso dela sorrindo e mandando beijos também), ela então pegou o segundo porta retrato, ao lado dele – Esse é meu marido Peter e eu no dia do nosso casamento – O Porta-retrato mostrava Hydra vestida de noiva beijando Peter no arco onde se casaram e os dois acenavam e sorriam.

\- Você estava linda! – Disse Ian.

\- Muito obrigada – Disse Hydra sorrindo e pegando o terceiro porta retrato, agora na ponta esquerda da mesa – Esses são meus amigos de Hogwarts no dia da nossa festinha de formatura da escola – O porta-retrato mostrava a foto que eles tiraram em um dos dias mais animados da sua vida, Fred, Jorge e Lino faziam caretas e as meninas acenavam – E esse último aqui são meus padrinhos, damas e a família no meu casamento – Na foto com um grande número de bruxos aparecia Hydra ao lado de Peter acenando, ao lado de Peter estavam O Sr e a Sra Macmillan, Jeniffer estava sentada entre Hydra e Peter, do lado da Sra Macmillan seguiam Abbas, Fred, Jorge e Jenono, Hydra também incluiu na hora na foto o Sr e a Sra Weasley, do lado de Hydra estavam sua mãe Narcisa, Draco, seguido de Gabrielle, Gisele, Desiré, Angelina, Alicia, Tonks, Andrômeda e Ted Tonks. Sua mãe olhava estava visivelmente desconfortável na foto lançando olhares ocasionais para Andrômeda, Ted e Tonks, Draco parecia ter um certo incômodo no olhar.

\- São fotos legais, você parece ter muitos amigos.

\- Sim, acho que tudo que eu sofri com família eu sorri com amigos, não posso mentir.

\- Esse rapaz aqui – Disse ele apontando para Abbas – ele não é aqui do Ministério?

\- Sim, ele trabalha no Organismo de Padrões de Comércio Mágico Internacional.

\- Sim, eu conheço, nós temos que ir às vezes, é uma pessoa simpática.

\- É sim, ele é namorado da minha cunhada e melhor amigo do meu marido.

\- Bom dia Macmillan, Kozlov – Disse Greg entrando na sala.

\- Bom dia para todos – Disse Julie seguindo sonolenta.

\- Hydra, hoje quem vai continuar o seu treinamento sou eu – Comentou Ian.

\- Ok, o que temos para hoje?

\- Você tem sua primeira entrevista com um bruxo que conseguiu visto permanente para cá, ele veio da Bulgária, meio sinistro se você me perguntar... E também temos uma reunião com todos do departamento a tarde, muito, muito importante.

\- E chata... – Acrescentou Gregor se ajeitando em sua mesa.

\- Ok, não é nada chato, vou te passar aqui o roteiro da entrevista, é mais simples que a de saída porque o visto dele já foi praticamente aprovado, você só confirma os dados e entrega as permissões para ele.

\- E o Inglês dele é péssimo pelo que falou o representante da Bulgária, então eu iria sugerir uma entrevista em Bulgáro, é uma das suas línguas, não? – Disse Julie examinando uns pergaminhos na mesa ao lado da sua.

\- Sim, é sim – Confirmou Hydra curiosa sobre como ela sabia disso.

Hydra passou um tempo com o simpático Ian aprendendo sobre a entrevista e como se portar na reunião de mais tarde.

Novamente às 10, Julie levantou para abrir a porta e Ian se sentou em sua mesa que era em frente a de Hydra..

\- Eu nunca tinha visto uma varinha com esse núcleo antes – Disse Hydra quando o escritório estava vazio de entrevistados olhando uma permissão de varinha que estava em sua mesa.

\- Qual país? – Perguntou Julie.

\- Eslováquia – Respondeu Hydra olhando o topo do pergaminho.

\- U, sim, eles usam uns núcleos diferentes lá mesmo, é normal – Comentou Gregor.

Hydra enviou a permissão por memorando em forma de "avião" para outro departamento e continuou o trabalho.

Por volta das 14 horas, um bruxo mal encarado, grande, alto e forte de cabelos castanhos usando uma veste toda preta entrou no escritório.

\- Euo esto aque par mi entevistar com Haidrá Macmillan – Disse o Bruxo.

\- Por aqui Senhor – Disse Hydra em Bulgário, sabia que se tratava do bruxo que vinha para o país.

\- A, sim, que bom que alguém aqui fala a minha língua – Disse ele se sentando na frente dela.

\- Senhor Bogdan Mateev? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Sim, sim, eu mesmo.

\- O Senhor pediu visto permanente para o Reino Unido, qual o propósito?

\- Eu decidi que o Reino Unido é um local muito interessante para magia no momento, quis vir aprimorar meu Inglês e bem, conhecer o local.

Hydra olhou desconfiada para o bruxo, local muito interessante para magia no momento? Do que ele estava falando?

\- Ok e aonde pretende ficar?

\- Na casa de um amigo, Brum Yaxley.

Hydra olhou agora espantada para o bruxo, Yaxley era o sobrenome de um dos comensais da morte, era disso que ele estava falando? Ele veio se juntar a eles? Hydra não podia permitir que isso acontecesse tão fácil, mas também não podia fugir ao protocolo.

\- Algum antecedente criminal na sua terra natal?

\- Não – Disse ele com um sorriso malicioso – Completamente limpo de culpa.

\- E como pretende se sustentar no Reino Unido?

\- Tenho negócios com o velho Yaxley, está tudo comprovado quando pedi o visto.

\- Ok, tudo bem, aqui está sua permissão de varinha – Disse Hydra entregando nervosamente um pergaminho para ele – Peço que permaneça no endereço indicado e responda toda e total dúvida do Ministério da Magia Britânico, bem vindo ao Reino Unido. – Hydra tentava disfarçar o nervosismo mas não conseguia muito bem.

\- Sim, sim, irei, muito obrigada – Disse ele pegando os pergaminhos que Hydra entregava e se retirando.

Quando a sala estava vazia de novo, Hydra se levantou nervosamente e fechou a porta da sala.

\- Esse homem, ele foi recrutado por Você-sabe-quem.

\- Como você sabe disso, Hydra? – Perguntou Ian parecendo tão nervoso quanto os outros.

\- Pelo nome do amigo dele, Yaxley, ele é um comensal da morte, conheço a família dele desde criança, o pai dele também é um, além disso ele também disse que o Reino Unido é um lugar muito interessante para a magia agora, isso não está certo, por que deram visto para ele?

\- Porque não tem nada comprovado Hydra, ele não tem nenhum tipo de antecedente e ele passou por todo o processo, eu acho que se alguém viesse recrutado não iria vir legalmente, você não acha? – Disse Julie- Se eu fosse ser uma comensal da morte vinda de longe, eu iria vir para cá sem alertar o Ministério antes.

\- Sim, mas as vezes ele fez isso justamente para não levantar suspeitas, não tem nada que eu possa fazer quanto a isso?

\- Você pode mandar um memorando informando que achou a atitude do bruxo suspeita, mas você teria que detalhar o porquê ele seria uma ameaça nacional, é bem complicado, mas se você quiser tentar... Se o representante da Bulgária julgar certo, ele manda para o departamento dos Aurores para investigar ele, mas sinceramente Hydra, todos os departamentos já o aprovaram, isso não vai dar em nada – Disse Gregor.

\- Ainda assim, eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa...

\- Hydra, seu sobrenome também é de um comensal da morte, o de solteira e no entanto não significa que você seja um, talvez esse Yaxley que ele esteja falando também não seja – Disse Ian meio sem graça.

\- Sim, mas o Brum Yaxley é um comensal da morte, eu não tenho dúvidas disso... – Hydra lembrava claramente de ouvir o nome dele na reunião da Ordem da Fênix, mas não podia dizer isso aos colegas.

Ela decidiu que iria mandar uma coruja para Shacklebolt assim que chegasse em casa informando o caso, ele poderia ver o que fazer no departmento de aurores, melhor que esperar que o departmento da Bulgária mande para ele, eles não sabiam o que os dois sabiam afinal... Mas ainda assim também decidiu preencher o tal memorando de pessoa suspeita, tinha que fazer tudo que julgava ser melhor para não deixar Você-sabe-quem ganhar mais um seguidor, também decidiu alertar a ordem.

Um tempo depois, Hydra seguiu com seus colegas para uma grande sala no nível um do Ministério, inúmeros bruxos e bruxas se sentavam nas arquibancadas, Hydra reconheceu Gustav que acenou alegremente e de forma forma discreta para ela, ela se sentou perto dele com seus colegas de trabalho.

\- Como está, Hydra? – Perguntou Gustav.

\- Bem, você já conhece?

\- Macbay, Castle e Kozlov, sim, sim, como vão? – Perguntou Greg sorridente.

\- Bem, obrigado e você? – Disseram os quatro juntos.

\- Bem, bem, não tem do que reclamar – Disse Greg – Hydra, Elizabeth está animadíssima para Sábado.

\- Eu também estou, eu andei lendo tanta coisa sobre o Congresso americano, vai ser muito legal conhecer uma nativa – Disse Hydra animada ao seu lado.

\- Sim, ela trabalhou um tempo lá, eu também na verdade, MACUSA...

Hydra iria fazer comentários e perguntar sobre o local mas um bruxo alta, de meia idade e cabelos pretos parou no centro da sala e se sentou em uma cadeira junto com mais cinco bruxos ao seu lado.

\- Boa-tarde para todos – Disse o Bruxo – Para os novos funcionários meu nome é Brandon Bulstrode, eu sou chefe do Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia.

Alguns aplausos tímidos foram ouvidos, Hydra lembrou do Sr. Crouch que oucupou essa vaga alguns anos atrás e do destino terrível que ele tinha tido.

\- Queremos hoje apresentar os novos funcionários, assim como reafirmar as novas políticas para o departamento pelo novo ministro da magia, o Senhor Rufus Scrimgeour.

Bulstrode passou quase uma hora falando sobre como era importante todo Ministério permanecer unido e forte contra Você-sabe-quem e que todas as medidas necessárias estavam sendo implantadas para controlar a saída e entrada de bruxos das trevas no país (é, até parece, pensou Hydra) e que toda comunidade internacional estava unida contra as ameaças que assolavam nosso país, também disse que a prioridade estava em manter as relações e comércio com os outros países não ficarem estremecidas pelo medo de uma nova guerra e como cada um ali era importante para desenvolver esse papel.

Depois de quase meia hora ouvindo (realmente como Gregor disse, estava sendo uma reunião meio chata até ali pelo menos) Hydra reconheceu um dos bruxos sentados ao lado de Bulstrode, era Percy Weasley com seu mesmo jeito pomposo e orgulhoso de sempre, ouvindo e prestando atenção assim como concordando acenando com a cabeça para cada palavra que Bulstrode falava e também uma mulher negra lindíssima aparentando os seus mais de quarenta anos ao lado de Bulstrode

\- Agora – Disse ele no final de mais de duas hora de reunião – Vamos por favor dar as boas-vindas a todos os recém contratados e também os realocados do Ministério para esse departamento, quando falar seus nomes, por favor quero se levantem e todos os demais se juntem a mim em aplausos.

Hydra se sentiu ficar com a bochecha completamente vermelha, não sabia que ia ter que levantar na frente de toda aquela gente.

\- Abbot, Megan, escritório de direito internacional em magia – Uma bruxa negra de cabelos igualmente negros aparentemente de uns 40 anos e muito tímida pelo visto se levantou, acenou discreta e todos aplaudiram – Anson, Aderson, escritório de direito internacional em magia – De novo mais aplausos para um bruxo de uns 30 anos que se levantou no canto da sala.

A lista já tinha mais ou menos uns 7 bruxos quando Hydra ouviu seu nome.

\- Macmillan, Hydra - Confederação Internacional de Bruxos, sede britânica.

Hydra levantou sentindo seu rosto corado, muitos olhos se voltaram para ela e ela viu alguns homens mais jovens e aparentemente solteiro cochichando, também notou Percy Weasley aplaudindo sorridente e finalmente no canto oposto da sala, viu Abbas que também aplaudia sorridente, se sentou e Bulstrode continuou a lista, Hydra acenou para Abbas que acenou de volta.

\- Aquele é seu cunhado, certo? – Perguntou Greg olhando para Abbas que agora aplaudia Amber Mcmogan do mesmo departamento que ela.

\- Futuro cunhado acredito eu – Disse Hydra rindo – Sim, é ele mesmo.

\- Isso encerra nossa reunião, muito obrigado para todos, pelo seu tempo preciso, espero que tenham retido cada informação aqui dita e qualquer dúvida é só vir a mim ou a minha equipe... – Disse Bulstrode.

Todos levantaram parecendo aliviados, ao chegar na porta, Hydra se despediu de seus colegas e esperou por Abbas.

\- Vejo você no sábado então Hydra, tenho que correr para minha sala – Disse Gustav se retirando rapidamente.

Enquanto esperava por Abbas no corredor, foi surpreendida por Percy Weasley.

\- Hydra, quando eu li Macmillan na lista eu não tinha certeza que seria você, que bom que está aqui mesmo, finalmente tomou juízo e largou a companhia dos meus irmãos? – Perguntou ele de forma presuçosa ajeitando a gola da veste e parado em sua frente.

\- Não, eu continuo amiga dos gêmeos, muito amiga, mas sim, comecei a trabalhar aqui na segunda.

\- Uma sábia escolha, lembro da nossa reunião proveitosa ano passado, uma pena que não deu certo a sua posição inicial, mas está em uma vaga muito boa mesmo assim! – Disse Percy – Acredito que irá se dar muito bem, seu chefe, o Adams já fez elogios ao seu nome, eu só não sabia que a Macmillan que ele se referia era você, é claro, difícil lembrar que agora já é casada.

Hydra sorriu, não conseguiu não se sentir orgulhosa com o comentário.

\- A, que bom saber disso, que bom que estou fazendo um bom trabalho.

\- Sim, bem, temos que saber sempre a quem nos juntar para crescer na vida Hydra, lembra sempre disso, bem, eu tenho que ir, se precisar de algo me procure no meu escritório, eu sou assessor Júnior do Ministro como você deve saber, foi um prazer Hydra – Disse ele se retirando.

\- Muito prazer e obrigada por tudo Percy.

Hydra sentiu uma certa repulsa por Percy, mas desde que ele saira de casa e se tornara mais metido do que já era antes, ela já sentia isso, então sabia que era normal.

\- Macmilan, ainda não me acostumo a te chamar assim – Disse Abbas atrás dela que sorria e a cumprimentou.

\- Pois é, nem eu sabia? As vezes eu começo falando Malfoy e mudo para Macmillan no meio.

\- É normal – Brincou Abbas.

\- Você está indo para casa? – Perguntou ela.

\- Sim, finalmente o trabalho já acabou.

\- Vamos lá para casa, eu mando uma coruja para a Jeniffer nos encontrar e o Peter já deve estar chegando.

\- Bem, isso na verdade é uma boa ideia, eu queria mesmo encontrar você e o Peter.

\- Ótimo,vamos então?

Hydra chegou em casa com Abbas, Lacerta ronronou e se esfregou em suas pernas, Abbas ofereceu ajuda com o jantar na cozinha, o que Hydra aceitou de bom grado.

\- Acabei de enviar a Lydra para a Jeniffer, eu preciso enviar algumas outras corujas também depois – Disse Hydra explicando para Abbas sobre o bruxo suspeito que foi até seu escritório de tarde.

\- Bom, é melhor infromar a ordem mesmo, você fez bem em preencher o formulário apesar de eu concordar que infelizmente não deve dar em nada, mas o Shacklebolt com certeza vai saber o que fazer com o departamento dos aurores.

Nesse momento, Hydra ouviu alguém chegando, era Peter.

\- Abbas? Que surpresa boa! – Disse ele cumprimentando o amigo e dando um beijo em Hydra.

\- Sim, sua esposa me chamou para jantar aqui.

\- Mandamos uma coruja para a Jeniffer também.

\- Ótimo, ótimo, isso é uma ótima surpresa mesmo! - Disse Peter alegre conversando com o amigo e a esposa.

Peter começou a ajudar os dois na cozinha enquanto Hydra relatava o seu dia.

\- Bruxos sisnistros vindos de outro país não é novidade nessa época de guerra, agora um que queira se registrar no Ministério da magia, isso sim é novidade – Disse Peter acenando a varinha e fazendo uma faca cortar sozinha uma cenoura.

\- Sim, também acho mas... Em todo caso é melhor avisar – Disse Hydra.

\- Concordo, você fez bem – Afirmou Peter.

Eles ouviram mais uma vez o barulho de alguém chegando, era Jeniffer que apareceu sorridente usando uma veste preta e rosa.

\- Boa-noite família.

\- Boa-noite – Disseram os três juntos.

Jeniffer beijou Abbas carinhosamento e depois cumprimentou Hydra e o irmão.

\- Amei o convite, agora você e Abbas são amiguinhos de ministério, ele fica sabendo as coisas primeiro que eu, nada justo! – Brincou Jeniffer rindo.

\- Pois é, quem diria que a minha reporter preferida ia ficar sabendo de algo depois de mim – Disse Abbas abraçando Jeniffer carinhosamente por trás e beijando sua bochecha.

\- Vocês são tão fofos! – Comentou Hydra sorrindo enquanto Jeniffer também começou a ajudar na cozinha. – Como foi no Profeta Diário, Jeniffer?

\- Maravilhoso, você não sabe o quanto é divertido lá dentro, uma pena só que no meu setor muitas pessoas amam aquela Rita Skeeter.

\- Que coisa! – Comentou Hydra fazendo careta lembrando das matérias sensacionalistas que Rita publicou alguns anos atrás.

\- Mas ela não ajudou o Potter fazendo aquela reportagem sobre ele no Pasquim? – Perguntou Abbas fazendo uma panela voar com a varinha do fogão até a mesa do balcão.

\- Sim, mas ela foi obrigada, não sei como ainda, mas foi, a Hermione meio que me disse, na verdade deixou escapar algo sobre isso... Mas não muito, infelizmente, também não perguntei demais! – Afirmou Hydra.

Os quatro conseguiram fazer um jantar em tempo recorde, depois de conversarem, contarem piadas e se alimentarem, foram para a sala aonde Hydra serviu chá para todos.

\- Nós temos uma novidade para contar para vocês – Disse Jeniffer sentada no sofá de braços dados com Abbas.

\- O que? – Perguntaram Hydra e Peter ao mesmo tempo, sentados em poltronas uma de frente para a outra.

\- Bem, eu ontem pedi a Jeniffer em casamento e ela aceitou.. – Disse Abbas sorrindo para sua amada.

\- O que? – Disseram novamente Peter e Hydra ao mesmo tempo, Hydra levando a mão na boca incrédula.

\- Mas eu pensei que...

\- Não adianta nada esperar Hydra, não sabemos se estaremos vivos amanhã, o Abbas na ordem e tudo... O que pode acontecer? Pra que adiar se somos almas gêmeas?

\- Três anos resistindo em uma grande distância já provaram isso – Afirmou Abbas.

Hydra lembrou da Sr Weasley falando sobre como os jovens se apressavam para casar na época que Voldemort subiu ao poder a primeira vez e viu que isso realmente era verdade agora, apesar de achar que Abbas e Jeniffer eram um casal maravilhoso e ficou realmente feliz por eles, os dois (Hydra e Peter) abraçaram e cumprimentaram o casal, Jeniffer mostrou sua aliança que segundo Abbas era um presente de família.

\- Mamãe quase surtou quando soube é claro, disse que era o segundo bebê dela indo embora de casa, mas ficou feliz – Disse Jeniffer rindo olhando para Abbas.

\- E minha mãe já está planejando um casamento grandiose com a Sra Macmillan para Março do ano que vem.

\- Parece ótimo gente! Já está chegando então! Estou tão orgulhosa e feliz por vocês! - Comentou Hydra.

\- E é claro que queremos que vocês dois sejam os padrinhos – Afirmou Abbas.

\- Sério? – Perguntou Peter tão sorridente que parecia não caber em si.

\- Claro, vocês aceitam, né? – Perguntou Jeniffer.

\- É claro que sim, seria uma honra! – Disse Hydra abraçando mais uma vez a cunhada.

\- Eu também, é claro – Disse Peter cumprimentando o futuro cunhado e depois a irmã.

\- Uau, quase todo mundo vai casar então aparentemente, eu, você, a Gisele e a Fleur, uau.

\- É, são os tempos né Hydra? Ninguém quer esperar pra viver de verdade, amar de verdade, pra que isso se você já sabe que ama tanto a pessoa que está com você? – Afirmou Jeniffer olhando carinhosamente para Abbas.

\- É verdade! – Afirmou Hydra pensativa.

Os quatro ficaram até tarde conversando e falando sobre o futuro casamento, Jeniffer e Abbas se retiraram lá para às 1 da manhã, então Hydra e Peter foram direto para cama, exaustos.

Na sexta, Peter teria um plantão de madrugada, Hydra combinou então com os meninos de visitá-los no Beco diagonal, às 6 da tarde, Jorge estava perto da saída de funcionários do Ministério esperando para acompanhá-la.

\- Eu não acredito que você veio até aqui para me levar para lá – Disse ela abraçando o Jorge.

\- E eu não acredito que você achou que iríamos deixar você sair sozinha.

Hydra chegou depois com Jorge no Beco Diagonal que parecia mais escuro e sombrio do que nunca, com vários bruxos e bruxas sinistros vendendo amuletos e objetos obscuros e muitas lojas fechadas.

\- É tão triste ver tudo issso assim... Aqui era tão legal e bonito, alegre! -Disse Hydra sentindo uma pontada ainda maior ao ver o Olivaras fechado e quebrado.

\- Eu sei, eu preferia quando isso aqui era cheio e colorido, acredite. – Afirmou Jorge.

Os dois subiram até o loft em cima da loja de logros que já estava fechada.

\- Então você decidiu visitar seus gêmeos preferidos – Disse Fred quando ela subiu indo ao seu encontro e a abraçando.

\- Sim, como eu poderia ficar longe?

\- Como está o trabalho no Ministério? Já virou chata? - Perguntou Fred sorrindo e servindo um pouco de Hidromel enquanto ela sentava em uma das poltronas da sala com Jorge.

\- Sim, um saco, vou mudar meu nome para Percy Weasley inclusive – Disse Hydra brincando.

\- Não iríamos tão longe... – Afirmou Jorge rindo.

\- Eu encontrei com ele lá essa semana.

\- A é? Ele tentou te seduzir com seu alto cargo e seu alto ego? – Perguntou Fred sentando perto deles.

\- Não, mas tentou ser um babaca como sempre falando besteiras de orgulho do Ministério...

\- Normal, estranho seria se fosse de outra forma.

Hydra contou para os meninos sobre o casamento de Jeniffer e também sobre o bruxo suspeito que entrevistou e como Quim agradeceu pela informação valiosa.

\- Ele disse que é por isso que era bom eu estar aonde estou – Afirmou Hydra se sentindo orgulhosa de si mesma.

\- É, bruxos das trevas são tão idiotas, achando que ninguém no Ministério ia suspeitar nada... Pois bem, o Quim disse se pegaram o cara? - Perguntou Fred servindo a todos com mais hidromel.

\- Não, por enquanto não tem provas, mas estão de olho nele – Afirmou Hydra – Acham que ele trouxe algo valioso do exterior.

\- Bom, vamos esperar que não seja nada – Disse Jorge – E essa Julie ai, como ela é ?

\- É, ela é bonita e legal, apesar do jeito meio sério quando a vi a primeira vez, mas é mais velha também.

\- Não me importo, não tenho preconceitos – Disse Jorge rindo.

\- Falarei de você para ela como quem não quer nada sobre você, pode deixar.

\- Ótimo, por isso que eu te amo$ – Disse Jorge dando uma piscadinha.

\- Só por isso? - Brincou Hydra de volta.

\- E não está achando tudo terrivelmente chato lá dentro, Hydra? – Perguntou Fred.

\- Não, até que é legal, mais do que eu imaginava na verdade, gosto dos meus colegas de trabalho, realmente o representante da Russia é meio chato às vezes, mas eu quase não tenho que lidar com ele e ele até que foi educado, então...

\- Você sempre foi assim meio esquisita, né? – Brincou Jorge.

\- Só um pouco – Afirmou Hydra agora piscando para ele – E como estão as coisas aqui?

\- Uma loucura, mas uma loucura boa, muito boa! Melhores do que nunca, as encomendas para Hogwarts não param de chegar, além disso o Ministério continua pedindo nossos itens de proteção, está ótimo – Disse Jorge com um brilho contagiante no olhar.

\- Que maravilha, eu fico muito feliz por vocês estarem prosperando tanto, já disse que tenho muito orgulho de vocês?

\- Sim, nós também, acredite, é um sonho realizado, de verdade e nós sabemos disso Palerma, e nós de você... – Afirmou Fred.

\- E você teve notícias da sua família? – Perguntou Jorge.

\- Não, nada, mamãe não responde minhas corujas e nem Draco, estou realmente preocupada, sinto uma agitação muito grande entre eles pelo medalhão.

\- Eu sei, mas você não tem que se preocupar Hydra, eles meio que pediram isso, não?

\- Eu sei e eu sei que é culpa deles, mas eu não consigo não me sentir preocupada, entende?

\- Claro que sim, mas são minha família... Eu queria só ignorar e não gostar eles que nem o Sirius fazia com a família dele, sabe? Mas eu não consigo... Nem o meu pai, às vezes eu penso nele em Azkaban e sinto uma dor horrível, eu sei que ele merece e que na verdade ele deveria ter estado lá desde sempre, muito antes disso até... Mas sei lá.

\- Você é uma pessoa boa, é assim mesmo, não consegue odiar a sua família – Disse Jorge.

\- É, mas eu consigo desprezar completamente a Bellatrix, mesmo ela sendo meu sangue.

\- É diferente eu acho, você viu ela matando seu primo e além disso você disse que ela queria criar você quando você era pequena, tirando você da sua mãe – Disse Fred dando um gole em sua cerveja amanteigada.

\- Eu sei, mas realmente não consigo ver também humanidade nela, sabe? É um monstro para mim, apenas isso, acho que me mataria na primeira oportunidade que tivesse se não fosse por papai e mamãe.

\- Não vamos dar a ela essa oportunidade então – Afirmou Fred segurando sua mão.

\- É, de qualquer maneira foi bom termos tido todo aquele treinamento no AD ano passado – Comentou Hydra.

\- Você acha que eles vão continuar esse ano? – Perguntou Fred acenando com a varinha e fazendo alguns feijõezinhos de todos os sabores e sapos de chocolate voarem da cozinha até a mesa de centro da sala na frente deles.

\- Não sei, não temos falado muito ainda com Rony pra saber notícias, mas ainda temos as moedas guardadas, só no caso de precisar... – Disse Jorge se servindo de um sapo de chocolate que tentou pular da sua mão.

\- Eu tenho, ando com ela no bolso ainda, vai que... – Disse Hydra dando um gole em seu copo.

\- Eu gostei de aprender pelo menos, pena que paramos bem na aula que aprendemos os patronos – Disse Fred.

\- Sim, mas pelo menos foi legal, né? Conseguimos praticar eles! Qual é o de vocês afinal?

\- Raposa vermelha – Disse Fred.

\- Raposa ártica – Disse Jorge.

\- Ha – Disse Hydra pensativa.

\- O que houve?

\- Nada, é só que, eu andei pesquisando sobre o meu patrono em alguns livros, o dragão focinho-curto sueco, parece que com o animal de verdade, parte dos seus alimentos preferidos são os alces e as raposas, vermelhas e árticas – Disse ela sorrindo.

\- Bem, se você não for comer a gente – Disse Fred rindo.

\- Não pretendo – Brincou Hydra.


	9. Os Gedman

Sábado, Peter tirou o dia de folga, os dois aproveitaram para passar a manhã juntos e depois ele ajudou ela em sua estufa.

\- Eu quase não tenho tido tempo de cuidar das minhas plantinhas – Disse Hydra observando o crescimento de sua orquídea dentada.

\- Não se preocupe, eu sempre venho aqui quando você não está, minhas notas em herbologia foram muito boas também, esqueceu? – Disse Peter brincando e cuidando dos Ditamnos – Essas aqui vão fazer umas poções de cicatrização muito boas, estão crescendo bem, lembro que usamos muito em você quando esteve no St. Mungo's.

\- Sim, Ditamnos são ótimas para poções cicatrizantes e também para poção Wiggenweld, muito popular na ala hospitalar em Hogwarts – Disse Hydra analisando fungo mágico parecido com um cogumelo.

Enquanto Peter fazia o almoço (ele quase sempre recusava a ajuda de Hydra) Hydra preparou algumas poções para a loja de Fred e Jorge e trabalhou mais um pouco em suas experiências.

\- Hydra, chegou uma coruja para você – Disse Peter entrando em seu pequeno laboratório no jardim trazendo uma carta em pergaminho.

\- Obrigada – Disse ela abrindo a carta.

 _"Hydra,_

 _Eu estou bem, eu já te disse isso quando estivemos juntos no seu casamento, não tem nada de errado acontecendo, você deveria estar mais preocupada com você, tem pessoas que não gostaram nada das suas atitudes no Ministério em Junho, mas é claro que mamãe está cuidando disso. Pare de se preocupar conosco e pare de se meter nisso Hydra, por favor, eu não quero te ver machucada._

 _Draco Malfoy"_

Hydra passou a carta para Peter que leu concentrado em cada palavra.

\- Nós sempre soubemos que o Você-sabe-quem estaria atrás de você se tivesse a oportunidade maior – Disse ele terminando de ler.

\- Sim, mas o Draco não me convenceu nem um pouco tentando me deixar com medo, tem alguma coisa de errado com ele, eu sinto isso, eu sinto! - Disse Hydra tremendo.

\- Hydra, para, não adianta se preocupar com ele desse jeito, se ele não quer ser ajudado, o que você vai fazer? Eu te entendo, entendo a sua dor e queria demais poder te ajudar, juro!

\- Eu não sei, eu quero ajudar ele de qualquer jeito, ele é meu irmão...

\- Eu sei disso Hydra, eu também ficaria assim se fosse a Jeniffer, mas sinceramente, o que você podemos fazer? Se tiver qualquer coisa, eu te ajudo!

\- Continuar insistindo, um dia minha mãe vai falar comigo e quando ela estiver perto, bem, ai eu posso tentar convencer ela, eu não sei porque não fiz isso no casamento...

\- Porque você estava se casando Hydra, não ia investigar sua mãe lá, é claro... Calma, eu vou te ajudar no que puder, ok? – Disse Peter a abraçando e deixando sua cabeça em seu ombro.

\- Eu sei meu amor, eu sei.

De noite, Hydra e Peter se arrumaram para o jantar com Gustav e sua esposa.

\- Eu nunca conheci uma americana – Disse Hydra empolgada – É estranho, né? Já conheci várias pessoas de vários países na Beauxbatons, mas nunca dos Estados Unidos, eram todos Europeus mesmo – Disse Hydra empolgada vestido uma veste verde floresta em cetim com detalhes em renda preta em algumas parte e um lindo chapéu preto com detalhes também em renda.

\- Eu também nunca conheci, mas também nunca conheci nenhum Sueco, é uma pena em Hogwarts só termos alunos daqui e da Irlanda - Disse Peter parecendo ainda mais lindo na veste azul petróleo ajeitando a gola, apesar de por causa do trabalho, ter cortado agora seu cabelo em um corte mais curto e deixado a barba também curta, Hydra continuava gostando– Mas agora com esse novo trabalho, é capaz de conhecer todo tipo de gente, não?

\- Sim, essa é a esperança pelo menos, até que eu estou gostando, mais do que eu imaginaria que iria pelo menos.

Hydra saiu com Peter e os dois aparataram no local indicado por Gustav, um bairro de subúrbio típico, com casinhas todas parecidas de cor de tijolo e seus telhados se tocando, as casas simples porém bonitas, não pareciam ter ninguém olhando pela janela, mas Hydra observou alguns trouxas que assistiam um aparelho que ela aprendeu ser chamado "televisão" na sala.

\- Interessante, não? – Perguntou Hydra enquanto os dois caminhavam.

\- O que? Ele deveria ter avisado que é um bairro tão cheio de trouxas, poderíamos ter nos vestido mais adequadamente para não chamar atenção – Disse Peter olhando para os lados.

\- O jeito como os trouxas encontram de viver sem magia e ainda se divertir e fazer as coisas... Mas de qualquer maneira, eu também realmente não sabia que era um bairro onde as casas eram tão juntas, mas o Largo Grimmauld também é.

\- Sim, mas os trouxas lá não estão vendo a casa.

\- Mas podem ver a gente chegando se quiser, os trouxas parecem nunca estar prestando atenção em nada direito, já reparou? É como se estivéssemos aqui embaixo dos narizes deles o tempo todo e eles nem se importassem ou não quisessem saber.

\- É, que continue assim, se Deus quiser, a última coisa que precisamos agora é sermos expostos aos trouxas – Disse Peter identificando o número 13 da casa de Gustav – Aqui, é aqui.

A casa de Gustav parecia completamente normal, comparada as outras era apenas mais uma casa de trouxas bem arrumada com um pequeno quintal somente talvez magicamente mais verde do que o dos outros. Hydra e Peter abriram a portinha do pequeno quintal e bateram na porta principal, uma bruxa loura de cabelos curtinhos, mais ou menos até a orelha, meio cacheados na ponta e mais dourados que os de Hydra, além de olhos interessantemente azuis esverdeados usando uma veste rosa de seda que deixava mostrar seu barrigão de grávida e parecendo extremamente alegre atendeu a porta.

\- Vocês devem ser os Macmillan, certo? Que prazer, por favor entrem! – Disse a bruxa com seu sotaque americano.

Hydra e Peter se aproximaram e entraram timidamente, a casa era mais estranha pelo lado de dentro, diversos quadros que se mexiam de pessoas e animais adornavam as paredes que tinham vários papéis de parede diferente dependendo do cômodo, quando a bruxa os levou até a sala, Hydra viu um grande símbolo da MACUSA em uma das paredes altamente decoradas.

\- Sentem por favor – Disse a bruxa apontando um dos sofás cor-de-rosa da sala.

Hydra se sentou ao lado de Peter e continuou passando os olhos pelo excesso de informações que recebia da casa.

\- Eu sou Juliane, esposa do Gustav, vocês devem ser Peter e Hydra – Disse a Bruxa ainda muito sorridente sentada no sofá a frente ao deles – Gustav já está vindo, homens e sua demora para se arrumarem sabem como é...

\- Desculpe, seu nome é Juliane? Achei que se chamava Elizabeth – Perguntou Hydra focando seus olhos agora para a bruxinha que parecia ter seus 30 anos e magra apesar do barrigão.

\- Sim, sim, Juliane Elizabeth, o Gustav insiste em me chamar pelo meu nome do meio, ele acha carinhoso, mas eu acho horrível, prefiro Juliane...

Hydra imaginou ser chamada por seu nome do meio por alguém e estremeceu.

\- Desculpe querida, está com frio? – Perguntou Juliane.

\- Não, não, está ótimo aqui e o seu nome do meio é lindo também!

\- Eu amei a sua veste e seu cabelo, parece uma modelo do Bruxa's stars – Disse Juliane analisando Hydra.

\- Da onde? – Perguntou Peter.

\- Bruxa's star, uma revista de variedades e receitas bruxas americana, ainda recebo todo mês a minha, é divertido se manter atualizada com o que acontece em casa, mas você também poderia ser facilmente um modelo da revista, vocês dois devem ser um casal muito admirado.

\- A, muito obrigada! – Disse Hydra sem graça, Peter estava mais sem graça ainda – Eu também te achei linda e você está muito bem, está de quantos meses?

\- 6, acredita? Daqui a mais ou menos 3 meses devo ter minha pequena Lydia nos braços, nem posso acreditar – Disse a bruxa acariciando carinhosamente a barriga – Vocês tem filhos?

\- Não – Disseram os dois juntos.

\- Ainda não, acrescentou Peter.

\- Mas também, são tão novinhos, não? Gustav disse que você só tem 18 anos, certo?

\- Sim, eu tenho 18 e o Peter vai fazer 21 mês que vem.

\- Uns doces bebês – Disse a bruxa no mesmo tom simpático e sorridente de sempre – Eu tenho 30 e o Gustav 34, me casei com a sua idade também Hydra, 18 anos! - Disse a bruxa alegremente.

\- E onde se conheceram? – Perguntou Peter tentando se ajeitar no sofá que parecia muito baixo e meio desconfortável.

\- Na Macusa, eu trabalhava no setor de registro de estrangeiros e ele estava como representante da Suecia lá na época, nos apaixonamos e acabamos nos casando rapidamente até, viemos para cá ano passado e bem, já começamos a nossa família Inglesa – Disse ela rindo apontando para a barriga – Agora infelizmente estamos em uma época terrível, mas espero que melhore.

\- Sim, todos nós esperamos – Disse Peter ainda tendo dificuldade com o sofá.

\- E a MACUSA, parece tão interessante, eu andei lendo sobre, é verdade que vocês tem pena de morte e até os anos 40 os trouxas não poderiam nem mesmo casar o seu amigos de vocês? Sem contato nenhum?

\- Sim, sim, para os dois na verdade, parece cruel, mas é eficiente, quanto ao não contato com os No-Majs...

\- Os no o que? – Interrompeu Peter.

\- No-Majs, são como nós chamamos os trouxas, bem, era necessário para a época que foi implantado, fomos muito perseguidos nos Estados Unidos em uma época distante, mas hoje em dia já está tudo normal.

\- Um país praticamente só de sangues puro, parece o sonho dos meus pais – Murmurou Hydra para Peter.

\- O sotaque de vocês é tão lindinho, eu sempre falo para o Gustav, sotaque Britânico é o mais fofo de todos.

Nesse momento Gustav apareceu descendo a escada.

\- Alguém falou meu nome? – Disse ele bem humorado usando uma veste ameixa.

\- Sim, sim amor, estávamos falando de como nos conhecemos e sobre a MACUSA.

\- Sim, um governo mais fechado que o daqui, mas firme – Disse ele beijando a esposa e indo até Peter e Hydra que se levantaram.

\- Como vai Gustav? Esse é meu marido Peter Macmillan – Disse Hydra apresentando os dois.

\- Um prazer, um prazer! – Disse Gustav sentando ao lado da esposa e alisando sua barriga enquanto Hydra e Peter voltavam a se sentar.

\- Você não me disse que sua nova colega de trabalho era tão bonita, achei que estava sendo visitada por uma Veela – Disse Juliane de forma simpática e sorrindo. Hydra se sentiu ficar vermelha, então um pequeno barulho de clique foi ouvido e Juliane se levantou. – Está na hora, está na hora, venham jantar.

Hydra seguiu Juliane e Gustav até uma sala lateral com uma mesa de jantar de madeira com seis lugares, eles se sentaram lado a lado enquanto Gustav e Juliane acenavam com a varinha e os mais diversos pratos, talheres e comida voavam da cozinha aparentemente ao lado para a mesa.

\- Espero que gostem de comida italiana, estava com desejo... Sabe? – Disse Juliane sorrindo e olhando novamente para a barriga.

\- Tudo bem, gostamos muito – Disse Hydra olhando para Peter.

\- Briânicos, sempre tão educados – Disse Juliane dando uma risadinha.

Durante o jantar, Juliane contou um pouco mais sobre a vida bruxa na américa e como sentia falta de lá.

\- Tem escola de magia lá? – Perguntou Peter dando uma garfada no macarrão ao molho de queijo que estava delicioso.

\- Sim, sim Ilvermorny, a melhor escola do mundo.

Peter e Hydra se olhando, Hydra achando que os dois pensavam o mesmo, Hogwarts era a melhor escola de magia do mundo.

\- Eu fui para a Durmstrang – Disse Gustav.

\- A história de lá é tão sombria – Disse Juliane – Eu li sobre.

\- Sim, mas é uma grande escola, ótima – Disse Gustav - Vocês dois foram para Hogwarts? – Perguntou ele para Hydra e Peter.

\- Sim, somos dois anos de diferença apenas, eu a conheci lá – Respondeu Peter.

\- Own que fofo e foi amor à primeira vista? – Perguntou Juliane.

\- Para mim sim – Disso Peter rindo.

\- Nós demoramos um ano e alguma coisinha para começar a namorar... – Disse Hydra meio sem graça.

\- Ela namorava outro rapaz, tive que esperar pacientemente – Brincou Peter.

\- A que história! – Suspirou Juliane.

\- Minha esposa é uma sonhadora, sempre foi, romântica que só ela – Disse Gustav olhando de forma apaixonada para esposa, Hydra não conseguiu deixar de admirar o carinho que os dois pareciam ter um com o outro.

\- Sim e agora já estou sonhando com a nossa pequena Lydia, vocês querem ter filhos?

\- Sim! – Disse Peter apressado antes de Hydra.

\- Mas não agora... – Completou Hydra.

\- Eu sei que você trabalha no Ministério, mas e você, Peter, trabalha no Ministério também?

\- Não, eu sou um curandeiro, curandeiro em formação na verdade, mas é meu último ano de treinamento –Disse ele parecendo orgulhoso.

\- A que ótimo, tenho ido muito ao St. Mungo's para o tratamento pré-natal, algum conselho médico para uma grávida de seis meses? – Perguntou Juliane sorridente já tendo acabado de comer seu macarrão.

\- Tome suas poções pré natais, não faça esforço desnecessário, evite aparatações e chaves de portal e tudo deve ficar bem.

\- Falou como um verdadeiro curandeiro! – Brincou Juliane.

\- É o primeiro filho de vocês? – Perguntou Peter.

\- Sim, sim, nossa primeira joia, nosso presente... – Disse Juliane.

\- Quantos filhos vocês querem ter? – Perguntou Gustav.

Hydra percebeu que nunca falara sobre isso com Peter, ficou vermelha e pensou que realmente era algo que deveria saber responder.

\- Não muitos, mas não poucos – Respondeu Peter rindo.

\- A sim, um casal belo como vocês só podem ter filhos lindos – Comentou Juliane.

O Jantar acabou na sala novamente onde Peter parecia realmente estar tendo problemas com o assento baixo e fofinho demais.

\- Você é tutora particular? – Perguntou Hydra quando todos se sentaram para tomar um chá.

\- Sim, sou tutora de algumas crianças que ainda não tem idade para ir para Hogwarts – Respondeu Juliane tendo a barriga acariciada por Gustav.

\- Minha Elizabeth é uma ótima tutora, ensinou eles até a andarem de vassouras.

Elizabeth deu um sorriso agradecido para o marido.

\- Sim, eles são amáveis demais, vou sentir falta quando forem para Hogwarts, mas ai terei ela – Disse olhando para a barriga – Para me ocupar, além dos meus novos alunos.

\- E a quanto tempo vocês são casados? – Perguntou Peter para os dois.

\- 12 maravilhosos anos – Disse Gustav beijando a bochecha da esposa que dava risadinhas contente.

Hydra se sentiu um pouco mal, será que Peter queria que ela fosse como Juliane? Sempe carinhosa e falassem coisas como "meu Peter" ou "meu marido maravilhoso" na frente dos outros? Porque isso na verdade a deixava levemente desconfortável.

\- E vocês? – Perguntou Juliane.

Peter sorriu e respondeu.

\- 1 mês apenas, bem, 1 mês na segunda.

\- Que maravilhosos! 1 mês de casado, estão em lua de mel ainda então, isso é ótimo – Disse Juliane sorrindo mais do que nunca e levando a mão ao rosto.

\- Sim, mas namoramos já tem 3 anos – Afirmou Hydra.

\- Nós dois namoramos apenas o que? 3 ou 6 meses? Decidimos nos casar logo antes que Gustav fosse transferido de novo, nunca sabíamos quando isso poderia acontecer – Afirmou Juliane.

Hydra deixou a casar de Gustav mais ou menos 11 horas da noite, os dois se despediram alegremente de Peter e Hydra na porta e disseram o melhor lugar para aparatar sem que ninguém os visse, quando eles fecharam a porta e Hydra já estava a uma certa distância, Peter começou a conversar com ela.

\- Eles são legais e tal, mas pelo amor de Deus, todo aquele papo estava me deixando enjoado – Afirmou Hydra fazendo uma cara de doente.

\- Como assim? – Perguntou Peter.

\- Meu docinho para cá, minha luz pra lá, minha Elizabeth, todo aquele papo sobre o bebê, eu sei que eles estão felizes, mas não da.

\- Eles estão apaixonados Hydra... – Disse Peter com um certo ressentimento na voz.

\- Mas eu também estou, eu só não sou assim...

\- Eu sei meu amor e eu te amo mesmo assim, só entendo os dois – Disse Peter sorrindo.

\- Você queria que eu fosse daquele jeito? – Perguntou Hydra quando pararam no local aonde iriam aparatar.

\- Não, não daquele jeito, só do seu jeito, ele já é especial demais para mim, na medida certa... – Disse Peter segurando em sua mão, os dois então aparataram até sua casa.

Alguns dias depois, Hydra estava na cozinha com Peter planejando sua festa de aniversário quando leu uma notícia no Profeta Diário.

\- Mais outro morto? – Perguntou Peter quando ela fez cara de surpresa

\- Não, mas olha isso – Disse ela apontando para um artigo.

"Stanislau Shunpike, condutor do popular transporte bruxo Nôitibus, foi preso sob suspeita de atividades ligadas aos Comensais da Morte. O sr. Shunpike, 21 anos, foi detido ontem à noite após uma blitz na casa dos Clapham..."

\- Eu não estou acreditando! – Disse Hydra.

\- Ele deve estar sob a maldição do imperius, você não acha? – Comentou Peter.

\- Eu não sei, eu acho que sim também, ele pareca tão inocente, não acho que seria capaz de machucar uma mosca, mas olha, diz aqui que ele foi preso depois que o ouviram conversar sobre os planos secretos dos Comensais da Morte em um bar, ele não poderia fazer isso sob a maldição, poderia? – Perguntou Hydra para ele.

\- Sim se ele só estivesse fingindo para impressionar alguém – Comentou Peter e Hydra concordou que deveria ser isso.

\- Mas tem que ser bem idiota para fazer isso nesses tempos – Disse Hydra foleando mais o jornal.

\- Tem gente que quer aparecer mais do que devia... Infelizmente, até nessas horas, eles não em noção do perigo que correm quando fazem isso, mas realmente não sei se é esse o caso dele ou não... – Disse Peter dando um gole em seu café – E falanndo em comensais, Arthur disse que foi até a casa dos seus pais ontem com o Ministério em uma batida mas que não encontraram nada, ele disse que está guardando a informação para ser divulgada penas em alguns dias.

\- Bem, eles tem seus esconderijos, provavelmente minha tia deve estar escondido aonde o Ministério não podia ver, não sei porque não me dexam ir até lá se está tudo limpo então... – Comentou Hydra um pouco raivosa.

\- Porque provavelmente está limpo só quando o Ministério vai lá, não com você meu amor, se acalme, Ok? Não podemos correr riscos desnecessários.

\- Ok... – Disse Hydra nada satisfeita dando um gole seu café também.

No começo de Outubro, Peter decidiu comemorar seu aniversário apenas com Hydra e a família em um jantar especial feito por ele, apesar da insistência dos Senhores Macmillan de ter uma festa de família.

O trabalho no Ministério estava ficando mais tenso com vários bruxos tristes saindo do país amedrontados.

\- Você devia ver as sessões de países mais distantes Hydra, tem muito mais bruxos indo embora para aqueles cantos de lá – Afirmou Julie despachando um memorando depois que Hydra fez uma entrevista com uma bruxa de 89 anos que queria sair do país antes que Voldemort destruísse ela que era nascida trouxa.

Hydra se sentia emocionalmente esgotada no fim de semana, querendo algo que a ajudasse a relaxar.

Era meio de Outubro, o ar já estava mais gelado do que se aguentaria normalmente para uma atividade daquelas, mas Hydra sabia que não teria mais outra oportunidade até talvez a primavera, lá embaixo, o barulho era mínimo, a sensação era de total e completa solidão cortada a não ser pelo frio, esse sim fazia companhia naquele momento, estava cortante, mas não interessava, conforme se levantava para a superfície, as ondas batiam e as vezes a derrubavam de novo para baixo, Hydra não se importava, levava a varinha presa na perna com a ajuda de um suporto, a roupa de banho já estava colada no corpo, devia estar enfrentando as ondas geladas e fortes a mais de duas horas, se sentia em paz em cada uma daquelas horas, como se nada de ruim fosse a atingir naquele momento, naquele lugar, apesar de estar usando o medalhão da família e sentisse a dor de cada um dos membros da sua família, ali, era como se a água e as ondas pudessem levar cada uma delas embora. As vezes se via muito no fundo mas a magia a ajudava a ir para frente sem esforço, "como devia ser difícil para os trouxas", pensava ela, perigoso talvez, enfrentar o mar em uma ressaca de outono, mas os bruxos tinham diversas formas de driblar aquilo, ainda assim Peter achava perigoso, por isso Hydra não se surpreendeu ao ouvir sua voz gritando por ela quando levantou a cabeça para a superfície em uma das vezes.

\- Hydra! – Gritava ele cada vez mais fore, difícil de ignorar, mesmo se quisesse.

Hydra saiu então lentamente das águas e foi ao encontro de Peter que estava na areia trazendo um roupão de lã na mão.

\- Está congelando Hydra, é sério, o que você está fazendo? – Perguntou ele meio irritado.

\- Estava bom, nem senti tanto o frio... – Mas era uma mentira, o frio lhe cortava os ossos agora, mesmo com o quentinho roupão que Peter trouxe.

\- Eu sei que não – Disse ele ironicamente – Antigamente você só escrevia e lia em frente a praia, agora deu para entrar no mar toda vez que está chateada, o que houve? E por quê está usando o medalhão? – Perguntou ele a abraçando para diminuir o frio.

\- Porque dentro do mar parece que ele me perturba menos e eu queria ver se tinha algo de novo.

\- E tem?

\- Não, o mesmo sofrimento dos três, o do papai está maior que os deles agora... – Disse ela tirando o medalhão.

\- Vamos, eu fiz sopa quentinha e chegou uma coruja pra você – Disse Peter beijando seus cabelos quase congelados de tão gelados.

\- Coruja? De quem? Da mamãe?

\- Não, do Ministério da Magia.

Hydra aparatou com Peter para o alto da colina e foi para casa, lá, encontrou um lindo envelope do Ministério da Magia endereçado para.

"Senhora Hydra Macmillan"

Em letras verdes brilhantes, Hydra abriu o selo do Ministério curiosa para ler a carta que era toda escrita em lindas letras douradas.

"O Ministério da Mágia Britânico e o Congresso Mágico dos Estados Unidos da América, tem o prazer de convidar a Senhora.

Hydra Bellatrix Macmillan e marido.

Para o evento em celebração a mais um ano do debate "País ou Classe?", no qual depois ficou decidido que os bruxos não iriam tomar parte na guerra pela emancipação americana, irá acontecer no dia 31 de Outubro de 1996 às 8 horas da noite na sede da MACUSA em Nova York.

Todos os convidados do Ministério devem trajar vestes formais, irem portados com identificação do Ministério e os convidados com papeis de visita oficial e todos devem ter sua permissão de varinha também preenchidas e conforme confirmação de presença, receberão um horário para pegar a chave de portal no Departamento de Transportes Mágicos e atrasos não serão tolerados, lembrando que uma chave de portal para tão longa distância exige sincronização dos dois lados e um tempo exato. Pedimos que mande uma coruja com a confirmação dos convidados até o dia 19 de Outubro.

Cordialmente,

Brandon Bulstrode

Chefe do Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia"

\- Mas eu nem sou do departamento Americano, por quê isso? – Perguntou Hydra curiosa.

\- Não sei, talvez tenha sido o Gustav, não? Ele sabe o quanto você estava interessada em conhecer a MACUSA.

\- Pode ser... – Disse Hydra pensando que seria algo capaz de acontecer e começando a ficar animada.

\- Ou talvez eles tenham convidado todos os setores do seu departamento.

\- Duvido muito, seria muito trabalho, muitos bruxos – Acrescentou Hydra – Você vai poder ir comigo? Acho que seria uma ótima oportunidade de conhecer a MACUSA melhor realmente.

\- Não sei meu amor, eu tenho plantão nesse dia, mas posso pedir para trocar, espero que aceitem, amanhã mesmo eu te dou resposta, ok?


	10. Macusa

Hydra ficou tão animada durante todo o dia seguinte, mas não quis falar nada com seus companheiros de trabalho por medo de eles não terem sido convidados também.

\- O que houve Macmillan? Você está sorridente demais – Perguntou Ian.

\- Nada, só tive um bom fim de semana – Afirmou ela.

Hydra decidiu ir até a sala do Gustav durante o almoço para ver se ele havia convidado ela.

A primeira batida veio com um memorando escrito "Em reunião, aguarde alguns minutos, por favor".

Hydra então decidiu olhar os quadros que tinha no corredor perto da sala dele, alguns bruxos tomando chá, outros lutando contra criaturas mágicas, vários bruxos sorrindo e acenando e alguns mal encarados, todos com legendas que diziam ser de exs representantes internacionais e exs Chefe do Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia.

Hydra viu então a porta de Gustav abrindo e um bruxo ruivo e de cabelos muito longos saindo.

\- Oi, queria saber se podia falar com você rapidinho – Perguntou Hydra antes do bruxo fechar a porte.

\- Mas é claro, entre, por favor – Disse Gustav a direcionando para dentro da sala e fechando a porta.

A sala de Gustav não era muito grande, mas também não era pequena, tinha como quase todas as salas que vira no Ministério, muias estantes com livros e uma grande escrivaninha de madeira, tinha também imagens de vários bruxos que foram representantes Sueco no Ministério Britânico antes dele e uma grande bandeira que tremulava da Suecia. Gustav puxou uma das cadeiras na frente da escrivaninha com um gesto da varinha para Hydra sentar e logo se sentou no outro lado.

\- Diga, no que posso ajudar? Devo dizer que minha Elizabeth ficou encantada com você e o Peter e já quer marcar um novo jantar em breve.

\- A, muito obrigada, também gostamos muito dela, dos dois na verdade, vamos marcar sim é que... – Disse Hydra sem jeito – Eu queria saber se você que me convidou para a festa da MACUSA no Halloween – Disse Hydra diretamente.

\- Eu? Não Hydra, só soube dessa festa porque fui convidado também, acho que nem teria o poder de chamar alguém, eu só fui convidado porque sou e tenho uma esposa americana que é ex funcionária da MACUSA, geralmente eles só chamam os grandes chefes de departamento e as pessoas do próprio setor de representação Norte Americana, ai imagino que até os assistentes Juniors de lá, mas não sabia que chamariam todos os outros setores.

\- Mas pelo visto não chamaram, ninguém da minha sala falou nada, eu estou achando que fui só eu, mas queria saber o porquê, achei que tinha sido você por saber o quanto eu me interessei pela MACUSA.

\- Não, acredite, se eu pudesse convidaria com certeza.

\- Bem, realmente não sei quem foi, será que eu deveria ir mesmo assim?

\- Mas é claro que sim, eu acho que deve sim, é um grande evento, muitas pessoas importantes vão estar lá, é bom para fazer conexões e isso nunca é algo ruim.

Hydra pensou que talvez pudesse ajudar a ordem conhecendo gente importante e poderosa que pudesse ajudar na luta contra Voldemort, então decidiu ir.

\- Você e Juliane vão então?

\- Não, só eu, ela está grávida, não pode viajar por chave de portal, mas se você ficar no grupo que terá que passar o dia, posso lhe mostrar lugares incríveis em Nova York para a comunidade bruxa, Elizabeth me mostrou todos, você e Peter vão amar.

\- É, eu não sei se o Peter vai, ele tem plantão no dia, está tentando trocar, mas eu espero que sim – Disse Hydra observando um bruxo que a olhava atento em um dos retratos.

\- Achates Ragnvaldsson – Disse Gustav – Representante da Suécia para o Ministério Britânico de 1846 até 1877.

O quadro pareceu ficar pomposo com a menção do seu nome e fingiu começar a dormir.

\- Um curioso, se você me perguntar – Disse Gustav brincando.

Hydra saiu se sentindo mais curiosa do que nunca.

\- Me desculpe amor, eu não vou poder ir – Disse Peter mais tarde a noite enquanto jantavam – Não consegui trocar meu turno de jeito nenhum, o Halloween é uma noite agitada do ano.

\- A que pena... – Disse Hydra tristonha.

\- Mas você deve ir, conhecer Nova York, ver a MACUSA, vai ser divertido.

\- Você tem certeza? – Perguntou Hydra encarando os olhos de Peter que por algum mistério pareciam mais azuis a cada dia.

\- Absoluta, vá se divertir! – Disse ele sorrindo enquanto tomava sua sopa de abóbora.

Hydra enviou a confirmação de presença de uma pessoa naquele mesmo dia a noite, se sentia triste de ir em Peter, mas ficou feliz quando soube que Abbas também iria.

\- Infelizmente a Jeniffer também não vai, vai cobrir um evento de Halloween – Disse Abbas no almoço no salão de chá do Ministério.

\- Bom, pelo menos vamos poder nos fazer companhia.

\- Sim, vai ser bem divertido, mas ainda não entendo quem pode ter te convidado, achei que ia ser um evento bem fechado – Disse Abbas sentado em uma das mesas com Hydra.

\- Também não sei, vai ver alguém foi com a minha cara por lá – Disse Hydra brincando.

Depois de um dia intenso, onde teve que visitar a Romênia e a Bulgária por chave de portal duas vezes (cada viagem parecia tirar um pouco da energia do bruxo, Hydra achava pelo menos) se sentia completamente exausta, mas foi recebida na porta de casa por Peter.

\- Hydra, tenho uma notícia... – Disse Peter parecendo nervoso.

\- Ai meu Deus, é a mamãe, é o Draco? Alguém morreu – Disse Hydra quase desabando nos braços de Peter.

\- Não, mas é sua amiga, Kate Bell, ela foi almadiçoada por um colar na escola ontem, está em um estado delicado, que exige cuidados no St Mungo's, mas não se preocupe, pelo que tudo indica ela vai viver e viver bem, estamos trabalhando o máximo possível nela – Dizia Peter calmamente com sua voz de curandeiro que diz notícias para a família.

\- Como assim ela foi almadiçoada por um colar, Peter? – Disse Hydra muito nervosa ainda segurando a mão do marido.

\- Não sabemos ao certo, era um colar com uma maldição de morte muito forte, mas ela não tocou direito nele, então ela vai ficar bem, só vai demorar um pouquinho, ela ainda está em um estado delicado que exige cuidados especiais, mas o professor Snape conseguiu impedir que a maldição se espalhasse quando ela ainda estava em Hogwarts.

\- Eu quero vê-la Peter – Disse Hydra quase chorando.

\- Hoje não pode Hydra, já passou o horário de visitas.

\- Mas você não pode me levar como curandeiro, por favor?

Hydra gostava muito de Kate, apesar de não ser tão íntima quanto de Angelina e Alicia.

\- Não posso Hydra, ela está em repouso, mas amanhã na hora do seu almoço vá até lá e me procure, eu te levo direto até a sala dela, ok?

\- Ok... - Disse Hydra chorosa.

No dia seguinte, Hydra passou uma manhã preocupada, saiu do Ministério no horário do almoço e aparatou perto do St Mungo's.

\- Estou aqui para visitar Kate Bell – Disse Hydra para o manequim da aparente loja fechada para reformas.

O manequim fez um leve aceno com a cabeça e um sinal com o indicador e Hydra entrou atrevessando o vidro.

A recepção estava lotada, bruxos e mais bruxos lendo revistas, fazendo barulhos estranhos e meio transformados em algo.

Hydra se aproximou da mesa aonde a bruxa loira meio mal humorada orientava os visitantes, aguardou em uma fila até chegar a sua vez.

\- Estou procurando o Curandeiro estagiário Peter Macmillan.

A bruxa que Hydra sabia ter uma quedinha por Peter a olhou meio feio.

\- E você é?

\- Hydra Macmillan, esposa dele.

A bruxa a olhou mais feio ainda e chamou por um outro bruxo que estava perto.

\- Ed, chame o Macmillan por favor, diga que a eposa dele está esperando na recepção.

\- Ué, o Macmillan? A esposa dele não está no quarto andar?

\- O Filho... – Completou a bruxa sem tirar os olhos de Hydra.

\- A sim, ok.

\- Aguarde na recepção por favor –Disse a Bruxa loura – PRÓXIMO.

Hydra se sentou ao lado de uma bruxa que soltava bolhas pela boca cada vez que respirava e lia o "seminário bruxo".

Em pouco tempo, Peter surgiu, tão bonito que algumas mulheres na recepção se viravam para olhar, usando sua veste verde clara com símbolo do St Mungo's. Hydra se levantou e o abraçou.

\- Vamos, a Kate está aqui no térreo.

Hydra seguiu com Peter por corredores no térreo, vários curandeiros iam e voltavam.

\- Aqui – Disse Peter apontando para uma das enfermarias – Os pais dela estão junto, mas ela não está em condições de falar, está inconsciente.

\- Tudo bem, eu só quero vê-la.

Enfermaria Mendi Groon para Acidentes com artefatos graves: Objetos amaldiçoados.

Logo abaixo, havia um cartão em uma moldura de latão no qual alguém escrevera:

Curandeiro Responsável: Mark Stwuard Curandeiro Estagiário: Peter Macmillan

\- Não sabia que você estava cuidando dela – Disse Hydra.

\- Foi uma coincidência, esse mês eu estou nessa enfermaria. – Respondeu Peter.

Hydra entrou em uma enfermaria semelhante a do Sr Weasley, mas somente duas pessoas estavam em leitos, uma era Kate e outra uma bruxa que parecia ter estado perto de uma explosão, ela tinha uma outra bruxa ao seu lado segurando a sua mão e Kate tinha seus dois pais ao lado dela.

\- Senhor e Senhor Bell – Disse Peter – Está é minha esposa, Hydra Macmillan, ela é amiga de Kate da escola.

A Senhora Bell, uma senhora de cabelos castanhos e de tamanho médios que tinha os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar e o Senhor Bell, um senhor de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis a olharam.

\- Sim, Hydra Malfoy, não? Kate falava tanto de você, foi no casamento de vocês mês passado, não foi? – Perguntou a Senhor Bell a cumprimentando.

\- Isso, sim, Kate é uma grande amiga – Disse Hydra.

\- Que bom, hoje ela recebeu a visita de mais duas amigas de Hogwarts também e alguns amigos. – Disse a Senhora Bell.

\- Angelina, Olívio, Fred, Jorge e Alicia – Afirmou Peter a olhando.

\- Vocês são casados? Que coincidência que o curandeiro que está cuidando da minha Kate seja casado com uma amiga dela – Disse o Sr Bell segurando a cama da filha.

\- Sim, foi uma coincidência -Informou Peter – Eu havia comentado ontem, mas acho que estávamos todos muito nervosos.

\- Sim, sim, de fato – Disse o Sr Bell olhando para a filha.

\- Eu estava dizendo para Hydra ontem que a Senhorita Bell vai ficar bem, a maldição no colar realmente era muito forte, mas por sorte ela só tocou pelo furinho em sua luva, só um raspão, o Professor Snape agiu rápido e sabiamente.

\- Sim, sim, vamos agradecer muito ao Professor – Disse a Senhora Bell quase chorando de novo.

\- Só um raspão a deixou assim? – Perguntou Hydra para Peter baixinho, sem que os pais dela ouvissem, observando a amiga branca como um papel deitada inconsciente.

\- Sim, era uma maldição especialmente muito forte – Respondeu Peter com o rosto sério, também bem baixinho, sem os pais dela ouvirem - Essa maldição foi feita para matar alguém, provavelmente.

\- Seu marido tem sido maravilhoso, Hydra, ele ajudou muito, está tratando da nossa Kate junto com o Senhor Stwuard de uma forma maravilhosa, realmente somos muito gratos – Disse a Senhora Bell.

\- Que bom, fico feliz em saber disso, que ela está em boas mãos – Hydra sorriu e se aproximou da amiga.

\- Não a toque Hydra, não sabemos muito sobre a transmissão da maldição – Afirmou Peter a segurando.

\- Ok, desculpe – Disse Hydra se afastando.

\- Você está trabalhando no Ministério? – Perguntou a Sra. Bell olhando o crachá que Hydra esquecera completamente de remover.

\- Sim, sim, no Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia – Disse Hydra removendo o crachá, não deveria usá-lo fora das dependências do Ministério – Esqueci completamente que ele estava aqui – Disse Hydra enquanto tirava o crachá e colocava em seu bolso.

\- Que bom que os amigos da minha Kate parecem estar indo tão bem – Forçou um sorriso o Sr. Bell.

\- Hydra, é melhor irmos, Kate precisa de descanso e em breve teremos que dar mais poções para ela – Disse Peter.

\- Quais ela está tomando? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Mais de vinte e sete Hydra – Afirmou Peter e na mesma hora uma enfermeira ruiva entrou com uma bandeija cheia de poções, parou primeiro no leito da menina ao lado.

\- Bom, melhoras para a Kate, Sr e Sra. Bell, eu volto outro dia para ver seu estado de saúde – Afirmou Hydra se despedindo dos dois.

\- Por favor volte, irei contar para nossa Kate que esteve aqui quando ela acordar. – Disse a Sra Bell sorrindo.

Hydra seguiu com Peter para o salão de chá no quinto andar. Os dois se sentaram em uma mesa e Peter pediu chá e sanduiches para os dois.

\- Pobre Kate, ela sempre foi tão boazinha... – Disse Hydra ainda pensativa.

\- Ela vai ficar bem, ela só está realmente mal agora, mas vai melhorar, estamos fazendo tudo que é possível por ela – Disse Peter sentado na sua frente.

Um bruxo de barba longa e branca e cabelos brancos usando vestes azuis com o símbolo do St Mungo's

\- A Macmillan, como vai?

\- Muito bem Sr. Hillon, deixe-me apresentar minha esposa, Hydra Macmillan.

Hydra olhou e cumprimentou o bruxo que parecia simpático e sorridente.

\- A que linda esposa você tem Macmillan! Meus parabéns.

\- Obrigada, realmente é linda – Disse Peter olhando para Hydra – Hydra, esse é Kevin Hillon, curandeiro e vice-diretor do St Mungo's.

\- Um prazer em conhecê-lo Sr Hillon – Disse Hydra.

\- Um ótimo curandeiro esse seu marido, ótimo, o melhor estagiário que já tivemos nos últimos anos se me permits dizer, mas também, filho de dois chefes curandeiros maravilhosos, não poderia ser diferente, não duvido desse menino estar dirigindo tudo isso aqui em poucos anos! – Disse o bruxo sorridente, Hydra se sentiu por algum motivo muito orgulhosa.

\- Sim, ele é maravilhoso! Fico muito orgulhosa de ouvir isso do senhor! - Disse Hydra sorrindo.

\- Bom, vou deixar o jovem casal em paz, foi um prazer – Disse o bruxo saindo em direção a mesa de atendimento.

\- Simpático ele, não? – Disse Hdyra.

\- Sim, é um ótimo vice-diretor também, deve, provavelmente, se tornar diretor em breve quando o atual se aposentar.

\- Seus pais são curandeiros chefes? – Perguntou Hydra quando o pedido dos dois chegou na mesa.

\- Sim, papai é chefe de todo departamento de danos causados por feitiços e mamãe é curandeira chefe de pessoal no setor de vírus mágicos.

Depois do almoço, Hydra passou na loja do hospital no mesmo andar e mandou flores para o quarto de Kate e também para a menina que estava ao seu lado na enfermaria.

Hydra recebera a confirmação da festa na MACUSA no final de Outubro.

"Sala 17 no departamento de transporte mágico às 1 da manhã do dia 1 de Novembro, volta na sala 19 da MACUSA no departamento de transportes mágicos às 16 horas locais de Nova York do dia 01 de Novembro, equivalente às 21 horas locais de Londres.

Acomodações no Hotel bruxo "estada mágica" próximo ao evento e estamos anexando além do pedido de permissão de varinha, um pedido de visto de um dia para visitantes oficiais para que possas aproveitar a cidade em seu tempo livre e também uma permissão de compras caso queira aproveitar as diversas lojas mágicas da cidade.

Toda e qualquer bagagem a ser levada deve ser deixada no dia anterior no Ministério e será transportada até o seu hotel.

Atenciosamente,

Brandon Bulstrode"

Chefe do Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia

\- Vou voltar só no dia seguinte – Disse Hydra para Peter no café enquanto lia a carta que uma linda coruja negra tinha acabado de trazer.

\- Não tem problema, o Abbas também, ele me disse ontem, só volta no dia seguinte às 5 da tarde.

\- Bom, vou conversar com ele, quem sabe podemos ir aos locais mágicos de Nova York, eu li sobre um lugar equivalente ao Beco Diagonal, da para comprar algumas coisas.

Hydra visitou Fred e Jorge no dia antes da viagem.

\- Nos traga vários produtos das lojas de logros, queremos analisar a concorrência – Disse Jorge sentado no sofá da sala do loft.

\- Ok, mas eu tenho um limite de compras, eles são extremamente meticulosos, tem documento para tudo – Disse Hydra que passou um bom tempo preenchendo documentos para a viagem – Se eu fosse uma regular do Ministério lá não precisaria tudo isso, eu acho.

\- Então traga o que puder, temos que ver o que esses americanos andam fazendo – Disse Fred.

No dia seguinte, Hydra terminou o trabalho mais cedo e correu para casa para se arrumar, se sentiu grata pelas centenas de vestes formais que a mãe tinha comprado para ela ao longo dos anos, pelo menos as que ainda estavam boas nela e ela não tinha doado.

Escolheu uma linda veste azul de organza na saia e renda e brilhos prateados no top, prendeu seu cabelo em um coque elegante e usou o mesmo belo batom vermelho do casamento com uma maquiagem mais suave nos olhos.

\- Meu Deus! – Disse Peter quando a viu, vindo se despedir para sair para o seu plantão – Assim você quer que eu vá direto para o St. Mungo's em uma maca voadora!

\- Ha, ha, muito engraçado – Disse Hydra o beijando.

\- Eu nunca vi uma bruxa Inglesa tão bonita na minha vida, é sério, os americanos não vão saber o que atingiu eles, talvez eu devesse ter ciúmes...

\- Nem pensar, não precisa mesmo, eu te amo meu amor, muito e só tenho olhos para você!

Peter sorriu e a beijou mais profundamente.

Hydra guardou sua identificação, permissões e varinha em um bolso mágico na saia do vestido (ele não era aparente de fora)

\- Tem dinheiro com você? – Perguntou Peter.

\- Sim, eu troquei em Gringotes ontem quando fui visitar os gêmeos pelo dinheiro mágico americano e também um pouco de ddinheiro trouxa dos dois locais, para pegar transporte se for um local movimentado que não dê para aparatar, estou levando o suficiente, pode deixar.

Hydra se despediu de Peter, fez carinho em Lacerta que parecia crescida deitada em sua cama toda esticada, depois em Lydra e Herus e saiu com ele, Peter aparatou para o hospital e Hydra para a entrada de Funcionários do Ministério.

Todos a olhavam quando ela passava para os elevadores, apesar de quase ninguém estar no Ministério naquela hora.

Hydra entrou no elevador com alguns bruxos e esperou até chegar ao seu destino.

Nível 6, Departamento de Transportes Mágicos

Autoridade da Rede de Flú · Controle de Aferição de Vassouras · Seção de Chaves de Portais · Centro de Testes de Aparatação.

Disse uma voz feminina, Hydra saiu do elevador com mais três bruxos, todos vestidos a rigor e procurou a sala 17.

Abriu a sala onde algumas escrivaninhas e vários objetos estranhos ocupavam espaço.

\- Nome? – Perguntou uma bruxa de aparência cansada e cabelos loiros presos.

\- Hydra Macmillan.

A bruxa conferiu em uma longa lista, Hydra viu que mais cinco bruxos todos bem vestidos esperavam em um canto da sala.

\- Ok, está aqui, por favor, espere ali com os outros e segurem aquela bota velha precisamente às 19 horas, nem um segundo a menos.

Hydra cumprimentou a todos e ficou esperando em um canto, logo depois mais um bruxo chegou.

\- Muito bem, mãos na bota... AGORA! – Disse a bruxa.

Hydra segurou a bota junto com os outros bruxos, sentiu a conhecida sensação da viagem por chave de portal que sentia desde os 11 anos, porém essa foi mais longa e mais enjoativa que qualquer outra, Hydra pensava que talvez pela distância maior, só sabia que sentia um alívio quando aterrissou em uma outra sala escura semelhante a anterior.

\- Chave 119 das 1 hora do dia 1 de Novembro local de Londres, 20 horas do dia 31 de Outubro local de Nova York – Disse uma bruxa de pele marrom e baixinha com sotaque forte americano.

\- É como voltar no tempo – Brincou uma bruxa ao seu lado que usava uma elegante veste lilás e tinha vindo na mesma chave de portal.

\- Bem-vindos em nome da Macusa, peço por favor que cada um procure uma escrivaninha e se sentem com suas permissões em mãos – Disse a mesma bruxa.

Hydra se dirigiu a uma escrivainha na qual um bruxo de cabelos castanhos e pele negra a olhava meio espantado.

\- No nome – Disse ele gaguejando.

\- Hydra Macmillan.

\- Posso ver suas permissões? – Hydra notou que o bruxo parecia completamente vermelho no rosto.

\- Claro.

Depois de checar cada permissão e carimbar, o Bruxo entregou dois cartões para Hydra.

\- Essa é sua permissão de compra, é para ser entregue quando estiver voltando para casa, essa é sua identificação para ser usada nas suas vestes agora.

Hydra viu um crachá com sua foto, nome e cargo escrita "permissão oficial de 24 horas" que colocou nas vestes.

\- Posso ver sua varinha? – Disse o bruxo ainda parecendo sem graça.

Hydra entregou a varinha para ele que analisou com uma maquininha parecisa com a do segurança do Ministério enquanto olhava seu pergaminho de permissão de varinha.

\- Ok, tudo ok! - Disse ele devolvendo a varinha.

\- Peço que esteja aqui nessa mesma sala meia hora antes da partida da sua chave de portal e que permaneça sempre com sua identificação, quando sair do prédio da Macusa, favor colocar ela em seu bolso. Bem-vinda em nome da MACUSA e bem-vinda aos Estados Unidos da América.

\- Obrigada! – Disse Hydra se levantando.

\- Todos por favor me sigam... – Disse a bruxa que anunciou a chegada do grupo.

Eles saíram pelos corredores escuros, Hydra notou que estavam alto, mas abaixo deles tinha somente um grande Lobby muito abaixo, todo prédio parecia uma catedral enorme, sem andares, eles foram seguindo até um elevador, um elfo doméstico operava o mesmo.

\- Oi Adams! – Disse o Elfo para a bruxa.

\- Oi Telvin, estou com o grupo 119, pode por favor nos levar até o salão nobre?

\- Claro – Disse o elfo direcionando o elevador para baixo.

Hydra chegou no Lobby, ela notou um grande monumento escrito "Monumentos as bruxas de salém" e também enormes Fênixes de ouro cobertas com folhas de ouro.

O local era gigantesco, negro e marrom coberto com ouro e esmeraldas e uma escadaria que dava a um Lobby menor.

Hydra ainda admirava tudo quando foi conduzida até uma das salas no andar térreo, ouviu uma grande agitação, entrara em um grande salão de paredes negras e brancas e vidros negros, toda decorada com ouro, centenas de mesinhas com oito cadeiras estavam espelhadas pelo salão, em um grande placo uma banda tocava um ritmo antigo e uma grande mesa estava a sua frente, muitos bruxos e bruxas com lindas roupas coloridas circulavam pelo salão e sentavam nas mesas, também muitos garçons andavam de um lado para o outro.

\- Nomes por favor – Disse uma bruxa loira bem vestida quando o grupo terminou de entrar.

Hydra esperou até sua vez e deu seu nome.

\- Hydra MacMillan, Ministério Britânico.

\- Mesa 19 por favor – Disse a bruxa – É no lado esquerdo, mais lá na frente.

Hydra seguiu entre os muitos bruxos e bruxas que conversavam animadamente, encontrou sua mesa e nela já estavam Abbas, Gustav e PERCY WEASLEY.

Hydra cumprimentou a todos.

\- Você está muito bonita - Disse Gustav.

\- Está muito bonita mesmo, cunhada – Disse Abbas enquando Hydra se sentava ao seu lado.

\- Como vai Hydra? Está muito bonita realmente – Disse Percy.

\- Muito bem Percy, esperava que estivesse sentado na mesa do Ministro – Disse Hydra desconfiada enquanto aceitava uma cerveja amanteigada que um garçom trazia.

\- Sim, mas ele está sentado ali – Disse ele apontando para a mesa principal abaixo do palco onde Scrimgeour estava conversando animadamente com um bruxo careca – E só os Ministros e representantes sêniors ficam ali, aquele ao lado dele é o presidente da MACUSA, Luke Hamill.

\- Que interessante, eu li sobre ele, parece ser um presidente justo pelo que li sobre - Disse Hydra admirando o homenzinho careca e sorridente ao lado de Scrimgeour.

\- Sim, um grande homem, temos várias pessoas importantes nessa sala aqui hoje Hydra, espero que aproveite as oportunidades – Disse Percy pomposo como sempre.

Hydra viu os mais fascinantes tipos de bruxos e bruxas entrarem no salão, depois de meia hora, já estava cheio, um casal de bruxos sentou na mesa com eles, se apresentaram como Sr e Sra Knight, aparentemente o Sr Knight fazia parte do gabinete do Ministro da magia, ficou horas conversando com Percy sobre coisas absolutamente entediantes.

Algum tempo depois, a banda parou de tocar e o bruxo ao lado de Scrimgeour se levantou, ampliou sua voz magicamente com magia e pediu silêncio, todos os bruxos no salão se sentaram e se voltaram para ele.

\- É com imenso prazer que tenho aqui essa noite bruxos e bruxas das comunidades Americana e Inglesa – Ele olhou para Scrimgeour e acenou nessa parte – Em 1777, 219 anos atrás, a presidente Elizabeth McGilliguddy, presidiu o infame debate "País ou Classe?". Eles discutiram se a comunidade mágica devia maior lealdade ao país no qual fixara residência, ou à velada comunidade global de bruxos e se tinham eles a obrigação moral de ajudar os no-majs norte-americanos na luta de libertação dos trouxas britânicos. Oras, depois de uma negação, bem, uma singela negação – Disse ele rindo e o resto do salão também - "Vamos ficar de fora", respondeu o Ministério Britânico (mais risadas) e a famosa resposta de McGilliguddy foi ainda mais curta: "É bom mesmo". (o salão explodiu em risadas)

Hydra notou que mesmo Scrimgeour não se controlou e riu, mesmo que bem pouquinho e discretamente.

\- Ora, ora, decidimos não participar, a comunidade bruxa, o sangue bruxo não devia ser então derramado por uma causa que não era nossa, nossa unidade como bruxos, como uma úinica comunidade era mais importante para nós, muitos não apoiaram, é claro, queriam ajudar salvando vidas e isso é uma atitude nobre, mas nossa comunidade precisava e ainda precisa se manter assim, forte, unida, somos todos uma só nação, a nação bruxa, é por isso que celebramos essa paz entre nosso Congresso e o Ministério Britânico, a paz que não deve ser perturbada jamais, nossa união deve sempre permanecer forte – Hamil levantou uma taça e foi imitado por todos – Um brinde, para a união Americo-Briânica, um brinde a MACUSA e ao Ministério da Magia Britânico, um brinde a todos os bruxos e bruxas aqui presentes e no passado, que possamos sempre celebrar essa paz.

Todos brindaram com o presidente e depois o aplaudiram fortemente, Hydra admirou como era eloquente e parecia amado por seu povo.

Logo depois, foi a vez de Scrimgeour discursas, Percy ouviu atento ajeitando as vestes, como se fosse falar dele.

\- Obrigado Presidente Hamil – Disse ele apoiando a mão no ombro do bruxo – Pelas sábias e delicadas palavras, em nome do Ministério da Magia Britânico, só queremos agradecer por toda a hospitalidade que a MACUSA tem conosco, todos sabem que estamos passando por momentos horríveis em nosso país, a comunidade bruxa Britânica está em risco e nossa união é mais importante agora do que nunca – O desconforto nos olhares de alguns bruxos com o tema era evidente.

Hydra notou um homem vestido em uma veste negra sentado na ponta do outro lado do salão, ela parecia conhecer aquele homem, parecia saber quem ele era.

\- Eu já volto... – Disse ela para os amigos na mesa.

\- Mas você vai perder o discurso do Scrimgeour – "Brigou" Percy.

\- Eu preciso ir, eu já volto – Repetiu Hydra andando discretamente até o outro lado do salão para mais próximo do bruxo, sob o olhar acusador de Peter.

Hydra se sentou em uma mesa perto de onde o homem estava para olhá-lo melhor, as pessoas sentadas ao seu redor estranharam, mas Hydra deu boa noite e nada falou, precisava ver o homem mais de perto... Mais perto...

Hydra levou um choque que tomou todo seu corpo, reconheceu na hora quem era o homem e correu para não ser reconhecida por ele, precisava encontrar alguém, alguma pessoa de autoridade.

O salão se enchia de aplausos, Scrimgeour devia ter terminado seu discurso, Hydra não conseguia ouvir, garçons começaram a circular pelas mesas novamente aos montes, Hydra finalmente viu uma bruxa de cabelos castranhos encaracolados quase ruivos, leu seu crachá que dizia "Viviane Miller – Auror MACUSA".

\- Com licença, Senhora Miller? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Sim – Disse a bruxa olhando desconfiada para Hydra.

\- Eu poderia falar com a Senhora em particular?

Os outros membros da mesa olharam curiosos, Miller concordou e se afastou com Hydra.

\- O que está havendo? – Perguntou Miller incisiva.

\- Eu vi um bruxo, ele está sentado ali na frente, seu nome é Leonel Ansel, ele é um comensal da morte.

\- Um comensal da morte? Como um bruxo das trevas Britânico? Como você sabe? – Perguntou a bruxa agora puxando Hydra para mais longe e olhando preocupada para os lados.

\- Porque ele é amigo do meu pai e ele também é um comensal da morte graças a Deus já preso...E eu já soube de atitudes suspeitas dele... - Disse Hydra envergonhada.

\- E como ele está aqui então? No meio de todo o Ministério?

\- Ele não está sendo procurado, o Ministério ainda não tem provas que ele seja um comensal.

\- E você tem? – Perguntou Miller meio debochada.

\- Sim, quer dizer, não, mas eu sei que é, antes de eu sair de casa eu fiquei trancada quase um mês no meu quarto, eu nunca ouvia nada, mas eu ouvi Ansel conversando com meu pai uma vez, eu contei isso para os Aurores é claro, mas infelizmente não puderam achar nada contra ele.

Hydra realmente ouvira Ansel na única vez que conseguiu ouvir algo, próximo do dia de ir embora, relatou para ordem, mas não conseguiram provar nada para o Ministério contra Ansel.

\- E o que você espera que eu faça? – Perguntou Miller parecendo agora irritada.

\- Não sei, só fique de olho, ele pode estar planejando algo ruim, ele não deve estar aqui atoa.

Miller pareceu pensar por um tempo e então respirou fundo e falou?

\- Vamos, me mostre quem ele é.

Hydra andou com a bruxa e mostrou o bruxo louro de meia idade sentado em uma das mesas.

\- Ok, eu quero que você volte para a sua mesa, eu vou arrumar uma desculpa para interrogá-lo junto com outros aurores, ok?

\- Mas eu posso...

\- Agora Senhora Macmillan – Disse ela olhando para o crachá de Hydra – Aqui não é sua jurisdição - Além disso, como filha de um comensal, como conseguiu estar no...

\- Ministério? Eu não sou meu pai, eu ajudei na batalha aonde ele foi preso, eu e meu pai somos muito diferentes, Senhora Miller...

\- Eu não tive a intenção... - Disse a bruxa sem graça.

\- Tudo bem, eu provavelmente pensaria o mesmo se fosse a senhora - Disse Hydra sorrindo e depois se afastando.

Hydra voltou para a mesa sob os olhares curiosos de Abbas, Percy e Gustav.

\- O que houve? – Perguntou Percy.

\- Nada, só achei que vi um velho conhecido...

\- Você não pode agir assim Hydra, sair no meio do discurso do Scrimgeour, já pensou a ideia errada que isso passa do Ministério? – Disse Percy nervoso.

\- Relaxa, ela não estava cuspindo na cara dele nem nada do tipo – Disse Gustav rindo e Percy olhou para ele ultrajado.

\- Abbas, eu preciso falar com você, tenta dar uma desculpa para sairmos da mesa – Disse Hydra baixinho para o cunhado.

\- Com licença Senhores, eu vou levar minha cunhada para conhecer alguns amigos meus, já voltamos.

Percy mais uma vez olhou reprovando a atitude de Hydra que saiu com Abbas para longe da multidão. Hydra explicou para ele assim que pôde tudo que aconteceu.

\- E você acha que eles farão algo?

\- Não sei, mas...

Nesse momento Hydra viu Ansel saindo discretamente sendo seguido colado por Miller e mais dois bruxos, Hydra notou que a varinha de Miller estava discretamente apontada para as costas de Ansel, ela achava que mais ninguém percebeu isso porque era realmente muito discreto.

\- Você acha que eles vão conseguir tirar algo dele que nosso Ministério não conseguiu? –Perguntou Hydra observando a cena.

\- Não sei, eles podem ser bem incisivos Hydra, acredite.

Hydra decidiu tentar curtir o resto da noite até saber de algo mais conclusivo, jantou um delicioso prato deliciosos, depois a banda convidou os casais para dançar, o casal na mesa de Hydra se levantou rapidamente.

\- Somos três homens e uma mulher, como faremos? – Perguntou Gustav rindo.

\- Eu danço um pouco com cada um, sem problemas – Disse Hydra rindo – Abbas?

Abbas e Hydra saíram para a pista de dança e dançaram um tipo de jazz lento que tocava, logo depois Gustav dançou com ela a próxima música e então Percy.

\- Eu espero que tenha gostado do meu convite – Disse Percy equanto dançavam.

\- Seu convite? – Perguntou Hydra espantada.

\- Sim, eu achei que você pudesse aproveitar esse evento para conhecer gente bem relacionada, crescer na carreira.

\- Por que você se importaria com isso, Percy?

\- Porque eu gostei de ver que você assim como eu também tem ambições e quis entrar no Ministério, eu só qus ajudar.

Hydra queria falar para Percy que não tinha nada a ver com ele e que na verdade o achava um ingrato, mimado e ambicioso demais, mas ficou quieta, ele parecia sincero em sua "generosidade".

\- Obrigada Percy, foi um ótimo convite – Disse ela deixando o menino sorridente.

\- Se importa se eu roubar a dama por alguns segundos?

Hydra virou e viu um bruxo que falava com sotaque americano, era alto, tinha cabelos castanhos com um leve grisalho, parecia ter seus 40 anos, mas era muito bonito, vestia uma impecável veste negra e prata e seu crachá estava escrito "Luke Holmes – Assessor Sênior do Presidente da MACUSA".

\- Claro... – Disse Percy parecendo admirado pela visão do homem. – Senhor Holmes, ouvi tanto falar no Senhor, é uma honra, sou Percy Weasley, assessor Júnior do Ministro da Magia Britânico – Disse pomposo apertando a mão de Holmes.

\- Ótimo, é um prazer Senhor Weasley, assessor Júnior, um ótimo cargo, meus parabéns, será que eu podia dançar com a sua jovem dama? – Perguntou ele galante.

\- Cla, claro... – Percy deu a mão de Hydra para Holmes que a segurou em uma valsa e saiu contente do local.

\- Eu peço pedão, mas vi que a Senhorita dançou com algumas pessoas, não podia perder a oportunidade – Disse Holmes em seu ouvido.

\- Senhora – Corrigiu Hydra se sentindo um pouco desconfortável com a situação.

\- A, senhora? Achei que era jovem para ser uma Senhora.

\- Pois é, mas sou.

\- Tem muito tempo?

\- Não – Respondeu Hydra secamente.

\- Eu costumava ter uma senhora, já tive duas na verdade, mas sabe como é a vida...

\- Não, desse jeito não sei, sou muito feliz com meu marido... – Respondeu Hydra – Eu tenho que me sentar, estou cansada, foi um prazer conhecê-lo, Senhor Holmes – Disse Hydra se afastando dele.

\- Mas já? – Perguntou Holmes com um sorriso malicioso.

\- Sim, foi realmente um prazer.

Hydra aproveitou que um casal entrou entre eles e saiu correndo para sua mesa.

\- Por que você deixou o Senhor Holmes sozinho na pista de dança, Hydra? – Perguntou Percy ainda admirando o homem que agora saia para conversar com o Senhor Adams, chefe de Hydra, a deixando preocupada.

\- Porque estava de conversa mole para mim Percy e eu sou casada – Disse Hydra olhando a conversa dos dois com preocupação.

\- Ele te faltou com o respeito, Hydra? – Perguntou Abbas inflando o peito, Gustav não estava mais na mesa e nem o outro casal que estava com eles.

\- Não, mas não gostei do papo dele, eu só queria vir embora – Afirmou Hydra – Você acha que ele está falando alguma coisa de mim para o Sr Adams?

\- Não, ele é um membro muito importante do Congresso Americano pra fazer isso – Disse Percy olhando feio para os dois, Abbas e Hydra – Agora se me dão licença, irei tentar falar com algumas pessoas importantes no congresso também...

Percy saiu em direção a alguns bruxos e Hydra sentiu alivio quando Holmes deixou o Sr Adams conversando com outro bruxo.

\- Quer ir ver o lobby? – Perguntou Abbas notando o nervosismo de Hydra.

\- Podemos sair aqui de dentro? – Perguntou ela.

\- Sim, não somos prisioneiros... – Brincou Abbas.

Os dois saíram em direção ao lindo Lobby que Hydra viu quando entrou, algumas pessoas também estavam lá fora conversando ou observando os monumentos, os dois observavam as grandes Fênixes de ouro quando Abbas saiu para pegar cerveja amanteigada para os dois.

Hydra foi até o centro do salão e olhou a estatuas de bruxas e uma criança bruxa.

\- Um memorial as vítimas de Salém – Comentou Holmes atrás de Hydra a deixando desconfortável novamente.

\- Calma, não precisa ter medo de mim – Disse ele ficando ao lado de Hydra.

\- Eu vou procurar meu cunhado...

\- O que eu fiz para me tratar assim? – Perguntou o bruxo.

\- Nada, eu só realmente preciso achar ele...

O bruxo pegou no braço de Hydra.

\- Seu nome é Malfoy, não é? – Perguntou ele

Hydra soltou o braço e o olhou com repugnação.

\- O de solteira sim e dai?

\- Eu fiz negócios com a loja de seu pai, sim, muitos negócios na verdade, fiquei chocado quando soube que ele foi preso esse ano.

\- Sim, obrigada por nos fazer mais ricos... – Disse Hydra sendo irônica.

\- Não tanto quanto eu, lhe garanto, curandeiro o seu marido, não? Provavelmente não pode oferecer a vida que eu poderia...

\- O Senhor está maluco? Eu fui muito rica durante a minha vida inteira, se dinheiro me encantasse eu não teria saído de casa, além disso eu sou muito bem casada, o que te dá o direito de chegar falando esse tipo de coisa para mim? – Disse Hydra em um tom alto o suficiente para algumas pessoas que estavam perto ouvirem e olharem feio.

\- Eu não estou falando nada demais, só me encantei, me encantei com a sua beleza, nunca vi mulher assim por aqui, tão linda, tão delicada, o que você quer? Status? Um bom emprego? Me diga e eu te dou...

Ele mais uma vez segurou o braço de Hydra e essa puxou sua varinha.

\- Me solta agora! – Ordenou ela mais alto.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Perguntou Abbas chegando com duas bebidas. Hydra notou que algumas pessoas olhavam agoras chocadas.

\- Nada... – Disse Holmes largando o braço de Hydra – Apenas velhos amigos brincando – Disse ele em voz alta para as pessoas perto ouvirem.

\- O que ele te fez, Hydra? – Perguntou Abbas, Hydra ainda tinha a varinha nas mãos.

\- Eu não fiz nada, não é mesmo, Malfoy? Seu chefe odiaria saber que você fez um escândalo com um funcionário de alto escalão...

\- Ele o que, Holmes? – Perguntou uma bruxa bem vestida, negra e alta, parecia ter mais de 45 anos apesar de ter uma pele linda e brilhante e uma beleza incomparável.

\- Madame Pitner... – Disse Holmes parecendo chocado.

\- Você estava ameaçando essa jovem? É isso mesmo? E ainda por cima a assediando?

\- Eu, não... Claro que não...

\- Se retire imediatamente e espere que o Presidente irá saber disso.

\- Madame Pitner, eu só estava...

\- AGORA HOLMES! – Disse a bruxa imponente.

O Homem saiu para fora do Lobby em direção a rua.

\- Agora deixe-me apresentar-me, meu nome é Celestina Pitner, sou vice presidente da Macusa – Disse a Bruxa estendendo a mão para Hydra que a segurou com um certo medo.

\- Hydra Macmillan, represen...

\- Eu sei quem você é, o seu amigo Weasley disse que o Senhor Adams estava a incomodando e me sugeriu vir até aqui, achei uma ótima atitude dele.

Hydra se admirou com Percy que agora surgia pela porta, abriu um largo sorriso para o bruxo que afinal não era tão ruim assim e disse obrigada com os lábios, Percy curvou a cabeça agradecendo.

\- Algumas mulheres já reclamaram de Holmes, mas todas desistiam de denunciá-lo por medo, estava querendo uma oportunidade dessas a anos, sinto muito que seja dessa forma, mas então eu deveria na verdade agradecer a Senhorita, perdão... Senhora.

\- Eu que agradeço Madame Pitner, a Senhora foi maravilhosa, muito obrigada mesmo!

\- De nada minha querida, nós mulheres temos que permanecer unidas, não acha? – Disse a bruxa sorrindo.

\- Agora venha, faço questão que aproveite o resto da festa e que saiba que sempre é muito bem-vinda na MACUSA.

Hydra entrou acompanhada de Abbas, Madame Pitner e Percy, conversou um pouco mais com a Madmae Pitner sobre a história fascinante da MACUSA antes de ir sentar em sua mesa.

\- Eu não acredito que aquele canalha fez isso com você Hydra, eu deveria estar cuidando de você! – Disse Abbas chateado.

\- Eu não preciso que você cuide de mim Abbas, eu já sou grandinha, mas eu agradeço sempre a preocupação – Respondeu Hydra.

\- Mesmo assim, Peter vai me matar quando souber.

\- Não, não vai, não era a sua obrigação ficar grudado em mim 24 horas por dia Abbas, eu agradeço mas não se sinta culpado, por favor Abbas, você fez o possível e eu sei meu cuidar também sozinha cunhado... - Disse Hydra sorrindo.

\- Eu sei mas...

\- Percy, obrigada por chamar a Madame Pitner, que mulher fascinante! – Disse Hydra se dirigindo para o Weasley que estava sentado a sua frente.

\- De nada Hydra, ela é sim, uma das mulheres mais importantes da América e uma bruxa excepicional!


	11. Nova York

Hydra saiu da festa por volta das 2 da manhã acompanhada por Abbas e Gustav, Percy iria voltar no mesmo dia por chave de portal.

\- Bom, eles disseram para pegarmos o que os trouxas chamam de táxi até o hotel – Disse Abbas.

\- Sim, deixe comigo – Disse Gustav.

Eles saíram pelo Lobby, Hydra reparou que ao olhar para o prédio, ele parecia bem diferente por fora.

\- Prédio Woolworth – Disse Gustav enquanto Hydra admirava o prédio – É um prédio conhecido trouxa, os dois prédios existem no mesmo lugar, o do Congresso e o prédio trouxa.

\- Eu sei, eu tinha lido sobre isso, mas é incrível, esse tipo de magia... Uau... – Disse Hydra olhando para cima.

\- Sim, é incrível mesmo – Comentou Abbas.

Gustav fez algum tipo de sinal com a mão e um carro amarelo parou na frente deles.

\- Agora, não falem nada de estranho e entrem na porta de trás – Disse Gustav.

Hydra e Abbas sentaram no banco traseiro de um carro apertado enquanto Gustav sentou na frente.

\- Hotel Sky City – Disse Gustav para o motorista que olhava admirado para Hydra e depois para a roupa dos dois homens.

\- É algum tipo de festa temática? – Perguntou o motorista enquanto saiam.

\- Sim – Concordou Gustav.

\- O hotel é longe daqui? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- A, britânicos! E você também não é daqui, certo? – Perguntou para Gustav.

\- Não, não sou, sou Sueco - Respondeu Gustav com simpatia - e não Hydra, não é longe.

\- Hydra, que nome diferente... – Disse o motorista.

Hydra admirou a rua que passava, era tudo tão diferente de Londres, que também era linda, mas Hydra parecia ver bastante brilho em Nova York, apesar de ainda preferir as cidades Inglesa e Britânicas no geral e seus arredores.

\- Aqui, 8 doláres e 50 por favor – Disse o motorista parando pouco tempo depois.

\- Oito o que? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Deixa que eu pago – Disse Gustav dando o dinheiro para o motorista trouxa – Fica com o troco.

\- Opa, muito obrigado viu! – Disse o motorista muito alegre com o que deve ter sido uma generosa gorjerta.

Gustav abriu a porta e segurou a mão de Hydra para sair e Abbas saiu logo em seguida.

\- Eu nunca estive em um hotel trouxa – Comentou Hydra.

\- Não é um hotel trouxa, nós vamos para o prédio ao lado – Disse Gustav mostrando um pequeno prédio com a aparência de abandonado, era um grande contraste com o bonito hotel Sky City.

Na porta, uma placa de "FECHADO" assustava quem passava.

\- Hydra Macmillan, Abbas Shafiq e Gustav Gedman, três quartos por uma noite reservados para o Ministério da magia Britânico – Disse Gustav para o que parecia ser apenas um aparede.

Uma porta se abriu parecendo velha e quebrada.

\- As damas primeiro – Disse Gustav apontando para a entrada do hotel.

Hydra não podia ter se enganado mais com o local, o que era abandonado por fora, era luxuoso por dentro, tinha as paredes altas em mármore, uma linda e grande escadaria e elevadores dourados, no Lobby, sofás brancos e pretos ficavam perto de uma linda lareira acesa e quadros e mais quadros se mexiam e olhavam para os hóspedes, que eram muitos com as variáveis cores de vestes.

\- É o melhor hotel bruxo da cidade! – Afirmou Gustav entrando logo depois de Hydra e Abbas – É também o mais perto da MACUSA, por isso fica tão cheio o ano todo, tem alguns hoteis menores e estalagens também, mais em conta se você não tiver tanto ouro sobrando – Brincou Gustav.

\- Eu nunca vi um desses em Londres – Comentou Hydra ainda admirando o local.

\- Mas temos, um perto do Ministério na verdade, tão ou mais luxuoso que esse, além de outros nos arredores, só não é muito utilizado por bruxos locais - Comentou Gustav.

Os três se aproximaram do balcão, Hydra seguindo Gustav e ficaram em uma pequena fila até serem atendidos por um simpático bruxo de vestes azul marinho.

\- Bem-vindos ao Estada Mágica, aonde todo hóspede é nosso convidado de honra, em que posso ajudá-los?

\- Três quartos reservados pelo Ministério de Magia Britânico – Disse Gustav – Para Macmillan, Shafiq e Gedman.

O bruxo conferiu em um pergaminho os nomes.

\- Sim, Macmillan Hydra, quarto 1023, décimo andar a direita, Shafiq Abbas, quarto 973, nono andar a direita e Gedman, Gustav, quarto 1123, décimo primeiro andar a direita, todos os seus pertences já foram levados até lá, peço que toquem na fechadura com suas varinhas e digam seus nomes que as portas irão se abrir. O Estada Mágica deseja uma ótima estadia para todos vocês.

Hydra acompanhou os meninos até o elevador onde entraram com mais alguns bruxos, primeiro Abbas desceu no nono andar e então Hydra no décimo se despedindo de Gustav.

\- Amanhã às 8 no salão de chá para o café, irei levar você e Abbas para um tour da cidade depois – Disse ele antes das portas do elevador fecharem.

Hydra procurou seu quarto, quando achou, procurou sua varinha em suas vestes, tocou com ela na fechadura e disse.

\- Hydra Macmillan.

A porta se abriu, uma suíte com paredes brancas e vermelhas e uma grande cama que parecia muito macia com edredom vermelho, sua pequena mala que tinha enviado pelo Ministério também estava lá, ao lado da cama.

Hydra trocou sua roupa para os trajes de dormir e admirou a vista que tinha de uma enorme janela ao lado da cama, depois dormiu, se sentindo exausta emocionalmente pelo dia de hoje, antes de dormir, pensou que deviam ser 8 da manhã agora na Inglaterra e que Peter devia estar voltando de seu plantão, era engraçado como sentia falta dele, mesmo tendo visto ele mais cedo naquele mesmo dia, só queria que ele pudesse estar ali com ela e era engraçado também estar em um lugar longe de Voldemort e toda sua trupe, era como estar livre, pelo menos por um dia...

Hydra acordou no dia seguinte pouco antes das 8 se sentindo exausta, parecia não ter dormido absolutamente nada, mas sabia também que o fuso horário devia estar mexendo com ela, foi até o banheiro tomar um banho e se vestiu com uma roupa de trouxa, conforme solicitado por Gustav, uma calça jeans e uma blusa rosa escrita "I belive" em branco junto com um sobretudo preto.

Hydra encontrou Gustav e Abbas sentados no salão de chá, Abbas usava uma calça jeans e uma blusa cinza com casaco grosso preto e Gustav uma calça preta e casaco azul marinho com uma blusa branca.

\- Bom-dia rapazes – Disse ela se sentando junto a eles.

\- Bom-dia Hydra – Disseram os dois.

\- Bom, é só pedir alguma coisa do menu para o garçom, depois disso vamos caminhar por Nova York? – Perguntou Gustav animado e Hydra e Abbas concordaram também alegremente.

Eles saíram depois de comer um reforçado café, de novo Hydra se admirou a diferença do Hotel por fora e por dentro.

\- Vamos de Daxi de novo? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Táxi – Disse Gustav rindo – Não, dessa vez vamos aparatar, segurem em mim, vou levar vocês em um lugar maravilhoso.

Hydra e Abbas seguraram no braço de Gustav e logo aparataram em frente a um muro de madeira em uma rua meio abandonada.

\- Esse é o lugar maravilhoso? – Disse Abbas rindo.

\- Espere e verá.

Gustav tocou com a varinha três vezes no muro e o mesmo se abriu no meio.

Hydra viu uma espécia de Beco Diagonal, só que maior, com ruas mais largas e mais coloridas se formando em sua frente, entrou com Abbas e Gustav.

\- Bem-vindo ao lar dos bruxos, a maior vila de compras de Nova York – Disse Gustav parecendo se divertir.

\- É maravilhoso! – Exclamou Hydra olhando tudo ao redor – Mas por que precisávamos nos vestir de trouxas pra vir aqui? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Porque depois vou te levar no Central Park, é um local trouxa, mas é muito bonito – Disse Gustav.

Hydra passeou pelos imensos corredores e ruas do local, encontrou três lojas de logros e comprou os mais diversos produtos para Fred e Jorge, tamém foi até uma livraria e loja de presentes para comprar mais coisas.

\- Acho que ultrapassei meu limite de compras – Disse Hydra admirando as sacolas.

\- Olhe no seu cartão – Disse Gustav.

Hydra pegou o cartão que rebera na MACUSA do bolso e viu que na verdade ainda não tinha ultrapassado o limite de compras.

\- Por pouco... – Brincou ela.

\- Eu comprei uma veste linda para Jeniffer, espero que ela gosta – Disse Abbas – a vendedora disse que era a última moda entre as bruxas Nova Yorkinas.

\- Acho que ela vai amar tudo que você der, também comprei uma veste e chapéu para Peter e para a família também, Tonks, tia Andrômeda, tio Ted, etc... – Disse Hydra sorrindo.

Os três almoçaram em um pub chamado "Bar dos sonhos" em que a decoração era toda celestial, inclusive com nuvens que se mexiam de verdade no teto.

\- Bom, vamos deixar as coisas no hotel e seguir para o central park, eu Hydra tem que pegar a chave de portal às 4, certo?

\- Certo – E já são 1 e meia, então temos pouco tempo – Disse Hydra olhando o relógio.

Eles rapidamente aparataram até o hotel e depois para perto de um enorme parque bem no meio da cidade.

\- Venham, temos que ser discretos aqui... –Disse Gustav.

\- Esse é o Central Park? Parece uma pequena floresta no meio da cidade – Disse Hydra admirada.

\- Sim, mas é exatamente isso, os trouxas amam vir aqui para passear, mas eu sinceramente também amava fazer isso quando morava aqui... – Disse Gustav.

\- Achei que os bruxos e os trouxas não se misturavam muito aqui – Comentou Abbas olhando admirado ao redor.

\- Isso era antigamente, mas realmente são cuidadosos com os segredos bruxos, mas nada que um passeio inofencivo no parque afete, é claro.

Eles se sentaram em um banco depois de caminharem alguns bons minutos.

\- É incrível, não é? Passar um dia sem medo de Você-sabe-quem ou de um comensal nos atacar? – Perguntou ela para Abbas.

\- Sim, realmente diferente, só queria que a Jeniffer estivesse aqui.

\- E eu o Peter.

\- São 3 horas Hydra, você tem que estar na MACUSA meia hora antes de ir embora, melhor irmos andando.

\- Vamos sim.

Os três aparataram novamente perto do hotel e Hydra reuniu rapidamente suas coisas, fez check out com um novo recepcionista simpático com as mesmas vestes azul marinho e se despediu de Abbas, Gustav iria acompanhá-la até a MACUSA.

\- Eu sei como entrar e aonde aparatar perto – Disse ele.

\- Vejo você depois Abbas, obrigada por tudo – Disse Hydra se despedindo.

Hydra e Gustav aparataram em uma rua vazia perto do prédio da MACUSA, em uma entrada onde Hydra reparou uma coruja, Gustav disse alguma coisa para um segurança que deixou os dois entrarem, estava novamente no grande lobby da MACUSA, dessa vez muito mais iluminado e cheio de gente que entrava e saia.

\- Décimo segundo andar Hydra, sala 27, nos vemos segunda no trabalho – Disse Gustav se despedindo dela.

Hydra entrou no mesmo elevador do dia anterior e parou no décimo segundo andar, procurou a sala que Gustav disse e viu que era a mesma que tinha vindo no dia anterior.

\- Bem-vinda, por favor sente-se aqui – Disse um bruxo apontando para a frente de sua escrivaninha.

Hydra foi até ele.

\- Identificação e cartões por favor.

Hydra entregou sua identificação do Ministério e os cartões que recebeu quando chegou o homem parecendo meio entediado olhou tudo e devolveu a identificação para ela.

\- Por favor, coloque a mala na mesa e a varinha.

Hydra obedeceu, ele escaneou a varinha e a mala com algum objeto grande e entregou os dois para Hydra.

\- Muito bem Senhora Macmillan, está tudo certo, peço que aguarde com o grupo perto daquele relóigio de parede quebrado.

Hydra pegou a mala e a varinha e se dirigiu até um pequeno grupo de bruxos.

Depois de uma viagem novamente desconfortável de chave de portal, estava de volta a sala do Ministério da Magia, saiu correndo com muita vontade de chegar em casa e se sentindo muito cansada.

"9:20 da noite – Disse ela olhando para o relógio – Sinto que perdi um dia inteiro com esse fuso diferente."

Hydra aparatou ansiosa perto de casa e foi recebida por Peter com um grande abraço.

\- Você fez tanta falta... - Disse ele.

\- E você também, eu amei Nova York, mas nada se compara a nossa casa – Disse ela sorrindo e o beijando.

Eles entraram em casa e Lacerta veio direto em seus pés pedir carinho, que Hydra protamente deu.

\- Você já viu o Profeta Diário de hoje? – Perguntou Peter.

\- Não, por quê? Alguém morreu? – Perguntou Hydra preocupada.

\- Nao, mas olha, eu fiquei tão preocupado com você!

Peter lhe mostrou uma página do Profeta Diário.

"Comensal da morte preso em Nova York.

No dia de ontem, durante uma festa de celebração de paz entre a comunidade bruxa do Reino Unido e dos Estados Unidos da América, o bruxo Leonel Ansel, que já estava sendo investigado pelo Ministério da Magia Britânico foi capturado por um grupo de aurores da MACUSA (Congresso Mágico dos Estados Unidos da América) depois de uma dica anônima e acabou entregando seus planos de usar o feitiço "imperius" no Presidente do Congresso americano."

"Depois de horas de interrogatório e métodos conclusivos, o Senhor Ansel acabou confessando seus planos, ele será autuado pelas autoridades americanas com acompanhamento do Ministério da Magia Britânico." Disse a Auror Viviane Miller"

"Como muitos sabem, o Congresso Americano usa a pena de morte e se o Ministério Britânico não exigir assumir o caso, esse será muito provavelmente o destino de Ansel ."

"Ouvi falar que ele pretendia atacar os membros do Ministério e do Congresso e recrutar bruxos para Você-sabe-quem." Disse uma fonte anônima.

\- Eu não acredito, ele foi preso! Ele confessou, mas como? – Disse Hydra lendo incredula a matéria.

\- Você já sabia disso? – Perguntou Peter.

Hydra contou para Peter tudo que aconteceu na festa, inclusive sobre Holmes, antes que Abbas contasse e deixasse as coisas piores mesmo que sem querer.

\- Você denunciou o comensal? Você foi assediada por um canalha? Qual o nome dele? Eu vou matar esse idiota – Disse Peter ficando vermelho.

\- Calma Peter, já acabou e ele provavelmente vai ser punido no trabalho, a vice presidente viu tudo.

\- E foi o Percy Weasley quem chamou ela? Eu não acredito! – Disse Peter ainda nervoso

\- Eu sei, foi uma noite muito complicada...

\- E eu ainda não entendi o porquê Você-sabe-quem enviaria uma pessoa investigada pelo Ministério para uma missão nos Estados Unidos, ele poderia facilmente ser reconhecido, como foi! – Disse Peter.

\- Por mim apenas, o Ministério não aceitou a denuncia por falta de provas e eu não sei se ele imaginaria que eu estaria ali na hora, ele entrou junto com o Ministério sem ser perturbado, essa é a verdade.

\- Hydra, me desculpe por não ter ido com você, eu deveria estar lá... – Disse Peter sentado a mesa da cozinha com a mão na testa e o cotovela na mesa.

\- Não fale isso, você não devia nada, você estava trabalhando, eu sei me defender Peter, o Abbas também ficou se sentindo mal por não estar comigo na hora, mas tem que parar de bobagem.

\- Não Hydra, isso não é certo, uma pessoa abusou de você em um local de trabalho

\- E já foi propriamente denunciado Peter, o que mais você quer que eu faça?

\- Eu quero fazer, eu quero ir lá, eu quero duelar, colocar uma azaração nesse canalha, sei lá! Como ele ousa cantar assim uma mulher casada? – Disse Peter levantando nervoso.

\- Peter, por favor, deixa a MACUSA resolver isso, por favor.

Peter parecia realmente triste e nervoso, de um jeito que Hydra nunca viu igual.

\- Eu vou deitar Hydra, estou muito cansado...

Hydra se sentiu mal por um tempo, mas resolveu ir escrever em seu Grimório suas novas tentativas de poção sentada em seu banco preferido, mesmo se sentindo muito cansada não queria dormir e decidiu que deveria ficar bem, afinal, não era culpa dela nada do que aconteceu e não era justo se sentir culpada por algo que não fez e que pior, fizeram com ela. Mas sua cabeça estava a mil, não conseguia escrever, decidiu colocar sua roupa de banho e ir tomar um banho de mar, apesar do frio estar bem forte naquele ponto. Em sua cabeça, enquanto mergulhava, passava tudo que já enfrentou na vida, todos os homens que já acharam que podiam fazer com ela o que queriam, seu pai que decidiu que podia machucá-la, o comensal que quase a matou que decidiu que sua vida não tinha valor, o homem que a assediou que decidiu que ela tinha que ser dele, cada onda que batia parecia um deles que se desprendia dela, Hydra sentia um frio congelante e por vezes a dor da pancada das ondas.

\- Você está maluca? Está tentando se matar? – Dizia a voz de Peter desesperada enquanto Hydra tremia desesperadamente de frio, não conseguiu falar nada, mas sentia sua boca e cabelos congelados – Me diz, heim? Me diz o que você estava pensando? Pelo amor de Deus, você está congelando.

Peter a segurou, enrolou em uma toalha quentinha e aparatou com ela para a entrada do jardim, depois a segurou no colo e levou para dentro de casa, a colocou deitada no sofá e o aproximou da lareira.

\- Incendio – Disse ele apontando a varinha para a lareira e um fogo quentinho subiu.

Peter tirou a roupa molhada de Hydra, colocou sua varinha na mesa e a cobriu com muitos edredons de lã bem quente e a envolveu em cima deles.

\- Você está completamente maluca? Você podia ter morrido, você está com hipotermia, eu vou te dar uma poção que vai te aquecer, mas isso é loucura Hydra, loucura.

Hydra não conseguia ver Peter direito, tudo parecia nublado e distante, só viu quando Peter trouxe uma poção quente de gosto meio ruim que a aqueceu leve e gostosamente toda por dentro em instantes, logo ela conseguia ver e ouvir novamente.

\- Pronto, você vai ficar bem agora, já está com cor novamente, me diz pelo amor de Deus o que você estava pensando? – Disse Peter parecendo corado e nervoso sentando o seu lado esfregando a mão de Hydra para aquecê-la mais ainda.

Hydra logo sentiu calor e tirou os edredons de cima de si, Lacerta saiu pulando para o chão, já que estava enrolada no edredom com ela, Hydra se sentou, se sentia envergonhada por ter se arriscado com o frio, não tinha a intenção de se machucar, só queria um lugar pra pensar e aliviar a tensão.

\- Eu não queria, me desculpa, acho que eu não imaginei que estaria tão frio ou tão forte as ondas.

\- Como não Hydra? Pelo amor de Deus, é Novembro! Estamos em pleno Outono e está especialmente frio hoje, pelo amor de Deus Hydra, você quer que eu te perca? E se algo acontece, por favor, não faz mais isso, por favor meu amor, eu te amo, não faz isso comigo e consigo, por vamos... - Pediu Peter que Hydra notou, chorava e a abraçou.

Se ela estava se sentindo mal e envergonhada antes, agora estava pior ainda, não queria fazer Peter se sentir assim... Não mesmo.

\- Me desculpa, ok? Eu juro não fazer mais, só quando a temperatura e as ondas estiverem adequadas – Disse Hydra forçando um sorriso.

\- Ok, por favor, já me basta o risco do Voldemort (era a primeira vez que Peter falava seu nome) ou de comensais da morte atrás de nós, não quero que o mar te leve.

\- Eu vou tentar sempre tomar mais cuidado Peter.

No dia seguinte, Peter preparou um grande café, o que era bom, já que Hydra se sentia faminta.

\- Os gêmeos mandaram uma coruja avisando que vão passar por aqui mais tarde – Disse Peter se servindo de ovo frito.

\- Ótimo, assim eu posso entregar os presentes que comprei pra eles, eles queriam comprar suas mercadorias com as das lojas americanas.

\- Eles são realmente bons em negócios – Disse Peter parecendo bem mais animado hoje.

\- São maravilhosos, nasceram para isso.

Hydra abriu o profeta diário na esperança de ter mais alguma notícia de Ansel, mas só tinha uma pequena nota dizendo que o bruxo já havia sido julgado mas que o resultado do julgamento não seria revelado ao público.

\- Você acha que ele morreu? – perguntou Hydra para Peter.

\- Não sei, eles parecem ser bem rigídos na MACUSA, não?

\- Sim, bem rigídos, nunca vi igual.

Na hora do almoço, os gêmeos chegaram animados abrindo cada presente de Hydra como se fosse dia de Natal.

\- Nossos fogos são muito melhores do que esses – Disse Fred depois de soltar um na sala e fazer Lacerta pular de susto (estava dormindo no sofá).

\- E essas bolinhas auto explosivas, a idéia é legal, mas temos coisas melhores, nada que supere nossas invenções até agora – Disse Jorge animado.

\- Quem sabe um dia vocês abrem uma sede das Gemialidades Weasleys nos Estados Unidos –Disse Hydra desviado de alguns fogos que ainda brilhavam na sala.

\- Seria uma ideia boa... – Disse Fred.

\- Como vai a loja, meninos? – Disse Peter que testava com Jorge uma das bolinhas auto explosivas.

\- Muito bem Macmillan, muito bem, estamos faturando aos montes – Disse Jorge.

\- Acho que vocês vão ficar mais ricos que os Malfoys assim – Brincou Hydra.

\- E mais legais, sempre! – Completou Fred.

No ministério, Hydra decidiu não comentar nada sobre a festa com seus colegas de trabalho, seria melhor se pudesse esquecer de tudo.

\- 9 entrevistas hoje, 9! – Reclamava Julie – Parece que as pessoas estão ficando com mais medo a cada dia e querendo fugir.

\- Você não ficaria? Se eu fosse nascido trouxa eu já teria ido embora para Russia, ou para bem longe na verdade – Disse Ian.

Hydra reparou que Gregor ficou extremamente desconfortável e triste com a conversa.

\- Bem, eu acho que ficar e lutar também é uma opção – Disse Hydra querendo mudar o rumo da conversa.

Hydra notou que Gregor deu um leve e discreto sorriso.

Nesse momento, um memorando vôou e parou na mesa de Hydra que o abriu na mesma hora.

"Senhora Macmillan,

Por favor compareça em meu escritório às 10 da manhã

Assinado,

Brandon Bulstrode

Chefe do Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia"

Hydra ficou extremamente nervosa ao ler o bilhete, o que o chefe do departamento queria com ela? Seria algo que aconteceu na festa? Seria por causa da denúncia que fez contra Ansel? Eles iriam querer saber como ela sabia disso é claro...

\- O que houve, Malfoy? Está branca – Disse Julie.

\- Nada, eu fui convocada para uma reunião agora às 10, não estava esperando, só isso.

\- Reunião, com quem? – Perguntou Ian.

\- Com o setor de comércio, nada demais – Mentiu Hydra, mas nenhum deles pareceu ter acreditado muito.

Às 10, com a entrada dos primeiros entrevistados, Hydra seguiu até a sala de Bulstrode, alguns corredores depois em uma enorme porta de mármore com seu nome escrito em uma placa em cima, ela bateu e a voz de Bulstrode a mandou entrar.

O escritório era luxuoso, grande, só perdia para o do Ministro da magia dos que Hydra já viu, muitas decorações e quadros com molduras em ouro, livros e uma enorme escrivaninha, Hydra notou que lá estavam, além de Bulstrode, seu chefe, o Sr. Adams, Percy Weasley e dois outros bruxos de meia idade que ela não conhecia.

\- Sente-se senhora Macmillan, por favor – Disse Bulstrode apontando para a cadeira na sua frente, ao lado de Percy.

Hydra se sentou se sentindo extremamente assustada.

\- Bem, creio que conheça é claro Percy Weasley, Assistente Júnior do Ministro, esse é Hugh Goleman, representante de direito internacional – Disse ele para o bruxo baixinho de meia idade - e Adam Lugstrong, representante dos Estados Unidos para o Ministério Britânico – Disse ele apontando para um bruxo sério de cabelos pretos e curtos – E é claro, seu chefe, Brian Adams.

Hydra acenou para todos que acenaram de volta.

\- Senhora Macmillan, estamos aqui devido a uma denúncia recebida pela MACUSA, uma denuncia em seu nome, a vice presidente, Celestina Pitner em pessoa enviou um pergaminho dizendo como a Senhora foi assediada pelo Senhor Luke Holmes – Assessor Sênior do Presidente da MACUSA no dia da festa em celebração ao debate "País ou Classe?"? – Perguntou Bulstrode em um tom sério.

\- Sim, sim, realmente aconteceu – Disse Hydra com os olhos fixos na mesa de Bulstrode, sem querer encarar ninguém e se sentindo completamente vermelha.

\- O Senhor Percy Weasley aqui disse que serviu como testemunha e o Senhor Goleman vai ler todo auto da denúncia, peço que leia com atenção e concorde ou não de algo no final.

Hydra se sentiu tonta, enjoada, não queria ouvir nada, mas ficou quieta e ouviu o bruxo com voz grave narrando todos os eventos ocorridos na festa com relação ao Sr. Holmes.

\- Então, concorda com tudo? – Perguntou o Sr. Goleman.

\- Sim – Disse Hydra sentindo seu corpo tremer.

\- E você, Senhor Weasley? Concorda com tudo escrito? – Perguntou o bruxo.

\- Sim, concordo Sr. Goleman, foi exatamente isso tudo que vi – Disse Percy firme e decidido.

\- Muito bem, eu enviarei essas confirmações para MACUSA – Disse Lugstrong – A Senhora receba as sinceras desculpas de todo o Congresso e saiba que medidas serão tomadas contra qualquer tipo de comportamento errado novamente.

O Senhor Lugstrong se retirou.

\- Muito bem, Macmillan, não se preocupe, você foi muito corajosa, esse homem provavelmente nunca mais irá mais lhe incomodar – Disse o Sr Adams simpático.

\- Sim, espero que da próxima vez nada disso se repita, um comportamento inaceitável por parte de um funcionário da MACUSA, uma grande dívida que eles terão conosco agora... – Disse Bulstrode parecendo feliz e satisfeito com a situação – Bem, isso é só Sra Macmillan, pode ir voltar o bom trabalho.

\- Obrigada – Disse Hydra o mais rapidamente que podia.


	12. Natal

Nos dia seguintes, a história se espalhou pelo Ministério, Hydra foi abordada diversas vezes para saber a veracidade dos fatos e se sentia cada vez pior com isso.

A Senhora Weasley que ficou sabendo pelo Senhor Weasley foi em sua casa desesperada perguntando se ela tinha sido machucada, Fred e Jorge ofereceram a Peter fazer uma visita ao homem junto com ele, até sua mãe finalmente mandara sinal de vida.

 _"Querida Hydra,_

 _Fiquei sabendo que foi atacada por um homem em uma festa no Congresso dos Estados Unidos, isso é verdade minha filha? Como você está? Foi machucada? Estou pedindo providências imediatamente._

 _Eu aproveito para dizer que irei lhe fazer uma visita no dia depois do Natal, temos muito o que conversar._

 _Com amor,_

 _Narcisa Malfoy"_

\- Finalmente! Uma notícia – Comentou Peter na manhã que receberam essa carta.

\- Sim, mas eu vou pedir para ela não fazer nada contra o homem, você sabe que ela provavelmente vai pedir para que o matem e eu não quero isso – Disse Hydra respondendo a coruja nervosamente.

Conforme o Natal foi chegando, o assunto foi morrendo para a alegria de Hydra.

Em sua casa, Peter levou um lindo pinheiro que ela decorou para o seu primeiro Natal com o marido, também mantinha a lareira quase sempre acesa, com o frio de Dezembro e morando na frente do mar, sua casa era quase congelante a maior parte do tempo.

Hydra e Peter foram convidados para passar o Natal junto com os Macmillans na casa dos Weasleys e aceitou com prazer.

\- Eu pensei em passarmos aqui o Natal – Disse Peter brincando com Lacerta que ronronava em seu colo – Mas mamãe está meio triste porque Jeniffer vai passar com os Shafiqs esse ano, com o casamento se aproximando e tudo mais... Bem, ela ficou feliz com o convite da Sra Weasley, achei que você também ficaria.

\- Eu fico, eu preciso mesmo ver como andam os negócios com o Fred e o Jorge, eu fiz algumas poções que preciso entregar também – Disse Hydra colocando os enfeites no pinheiro acenando com a varinha, ela também decorara o exterior da casa com pisca-pisca. - Eu fico pensando, como será o Natal que vem? Será que poderemos todos nos reunir?

\- E por que não iriamos? – Perguntou Peter que era difícil de ouvir com Lacerta ronronando cada vez mais alto.

\- Porque Você-sabe-quem está cada vez conseguindo mais seguidores, nós vemos no jornal todos os dias e se algo acontecer?

\- Vamos pensar no melhor e não no pior Hydra – Disse Peter.

Hydra trabalhou até tarde no Ministério nos dias antes do Natal, assim como Peter no St Mungo's, ele teve que pegar muitos plantões para conseguir folga no Natal, os dois quase não se viram.

No dia de Natal, Hydra e Peter seguiram com seus muitos presentes para a Toca, estava cheia com convidados e muito alegre, a sala dos Weasleys que estava exageradamente decorada, abrigava os convidados que conversavam alegremente.

Todos deviam estar ouvindo o programa de Natal apresentado pela cantora favorita da sra. Weasley, Celestina Warbeck, cuja voz saía tremida de um grande rádio com a caixa de madeira. Fleur, que aparentemente achava Celestina muito chata, falava tão alto a um canto que a sra. Weasley, aborrecida, a toda hora apontava a varinha para o botão do volume, fazendo com que Celestina berrasse cada vez mais.

\- Ela ainda vai agredir a Fleur desse jeito, não vai? – Disse Hydra baixinho, brincando para os gêmeos.

Fred, Jorge, Hydra e Gina começaram um jogo de Snaps explosivos enquanto as músicas tocavam alto no rádio.

"Ah, vem mexer o meu caldeirão,

E se mexer como deve ser

Faço procê um amor quente e forte

Para sua noite aquecer."

– Dançamos ao som dessa música quando tínhamos dezoito anos! – exclamou a sra. Weasley, enxugando os olhos no seu tricô. – Você lembra, Arthur?

– Hum? – respondeu o sr. Weasley, que estivera cochilando enquanto descascava uma tangerina. – Ah, sim... uma canção maravilhosa...

Hydra achava a música muito chata, mas não falava nada ao contrário de Fleur.

Celestina terminou a canção com uma nota muito longa e aguda, e ouviram-se estrondosos aplausos no rádio aos quais a sra. Weasley fez um coro entusiamado.

– Terrminô? – perguntou Fleur em voz alta. – Grraças a Dês qu' cois horrro...

– Vamos tomar mais uma para encerrar? – ofereceu o sr. Weasley também em voz alta, levantando-se, ligeiro. – Quem aceita uma gemada?

Pouco depois, Fleur resolveu imitar Celestina cantando "Um caldeirão cheio de amor quente e forte", que todos entenderam, ao ver a expressão da sra. Weasley como uma deixa para se retirarem.

\- Vocês voltam amanhã para o almoço? – Perguntou a Sra Weasley para Peter e Hydra.

\- Sim, é o que queremos – Respondeu Hdyra abraçando a Sra Weasley na hora de ir embora.

\- Fleur, tenta manerar um pouco – Disse Hydra em Francês para a amiga quando se despediu.

\- Com o que, Hydra?

\- Para de fazer graça com a cantora preferida da sua futura sogra, é sério! – Disse Hydra nervosa.

\- A Hydra, não é nada demais, a música era chata mesmo.

\- Eu sei, mas ela gosta, tenta agradar, não custa nada.

Fleur não gostou muito do aviso, mas agradeceu mesmo assim.

Hydra acordou no dia seguinte com muitos presentes ao redor de sua árvore de Natal.

\- A Gisele enviou um presente com seu novo marido, olha a foto deles dois – Disse Hydra abrindo os doces que Gisele enviou e mostrando uma foto do pequeno casamento dos dois, onde somente os pais e algumas testemunhas presenciaram, Hydra se sentiu mal por não ter conseguido folga para visitá-la no dia, mas foi tudo muito rápido e em dia de semana, na foto, Gisele acenava com seu vestido de noiva e seu marido também acenava junto.

\- Eles parecem felizes! – Disse Peter sorrindo ao ver a foto.

Peter de um lindíssimo conjunto de colar e brincos em ouro e esmeraldas para Hydra.

\- Segundo o vendedor, ele tem um feitiço que deixa quem o uso ainda mais bonito, o que eu acho impossível em você, mas... – Disse Peter enquanto Hydra o abraçava e beijava em agradecimento.

\- Mamãe disse que irá trazer meu presente amanhã, só mandou um cartão e o Draco mandou um porta varinha de ouro – Disse Hydra mostrando o presente para Peter.

\- É bonito! – O porta varinha tinha uma uma pequena bola de puro cristal na ponta com um apoio de ouro ao seu redor, o porta varinha era todo em ouro rosê com um rubi brilhante pouco abaixo da bola e adornos de ouro bem dourado perto do rubi, como pequenas esculturas, era lindo, espetacular na verdade.

\- Sim, é de família, minha avó usava uma parecida, na verdade acho ela usava essa aqui mesmo, eu não sei se vou usar...

\- Eu usaria se fosse você, é realmente muito bonito – Disse Peter devolvendo o presente para ela.

A Sra Weasley enviou doces e bolos para os dois, Fred e Jorge enviou um perfume que atrai mais ainda o sexo feminino para Peter e algumas de suas últimas invenções para Hydra.

\- Você só vai usar isso comigo, ou na rua também? Perguntou Hydra brincando para Peter sobre o perfume.

\- Acho que foi essa a intenção, no cartão está escrito "Para animar mais ainda a lua de mel".

Hydra riu em pensar naqueles dois e suas brincadeiras.

Hydra também ganhou uma peça em cristal em forma de Unicórnio que se mexia e trotava de sua tia Andrômeda e seu tio Ted, uma veste de linho de Tonks, que geralmente dava presentes mais transados, mas Hydra entendia que ela estava muito triste, sentia muita falta de prima com quem só estava se comunicando por cartas nos últimos tempos que ela tem estado em Hogsmeade. Ganhou presentes também de Gabrielle, Desiré, Angelina, Alicia e Lino, Gina, Jeniffer, Fleur e Gui, Abbas, Sr e Sra Macmillan, Gustav e esposa e até mesmo Luna Lovegood enviou uns óculos esquisitos que serviam para ver uma criatura que Hydra nunca ouviu falar na vida junto com uma edição do Pasquim, mas iria enviar algo em agradecimento.

\- Sua mãe me deu um livro junto com o presente dela, quer ver? – Disse Hydra rindo olhando o título e entregando para Peter "A bruxa moderna, como ser bruxa, mãe e trabalhadora ao mesmo tempo."

\- Ela só pode estar brincando! – Disse Peter sério.

\- Esquece isso, ela só está empolgada... – Disse Hydra pegando o livro.

\- Ela devia estar empolgada com o casamento da Jeniffer então, não com isso, só faltam 3 meses e ela e a Sra Shafiq parece que estão preparando o evento do ano, espero que não tenha nenhum tipo de ataque no local, só isso.

\- O nosso não teve – Lembrou Hydra.

\- Mas você é filha de um comensal da morte, nós não, eles vão querer atacar se tiverem a oportunidade, só quero que a mamãe seja discreta, só isso.

Hydra e Peter seguiram para os Weasleys, seus pais teriam que trabalhar e não iriam encontrar com eles no dia.

\- Olha que lindo – Disse a Sra Weasley, que assim como todos os Weasleys usava o novo suéter de natal (Hydra notou que Fleur não usava um) mostrando um um chapéu de bruxa novo, azul-noite, que brilhava com minúsculos diamantes estrelados, e um lindo colar de ouro – Fred e Jorge me deram, não é lindo?

\- Maravilhoso Sra Weasley, parabéns pelo bom gosto meninos! – Disse Hydra cumprimentando a todos.

Rony e Harry desceram na mesma hora e a Sra Weasley mostrou para eles seu presente novo.

– Foram presentes de Fred e Jorge! Não são lindos?

– Bem, descobrimos que gostamos cada vez mais de você, mamãe, agora que temos de lavar as nossas meias – disse Jorge, com um leve aceno de mão. – Pastinaca, Remo?

Hydra e Peter se sentaram perto dos gêmeos.

– Harry, tem uma larva no seu cabelo – disse Gina alegre, debruçando-se sobre a mesa para retirá-la.

– Qu' horrrivell – exclamou Fleur, afetando um arrepio.

– É, não é, Fleur? – concordou Rony. – Molho, Fleur?

Em sua ânsia de ajudar, ele lançou o molho pelos ares; Gui fez um gesto com a varinha, e o molho pairou no ar e voltou obedientemente à molheira.

– Você é ton desastrrade quanto a Tonks – disse Fleur a Rony, quando terminou de beijar Gui para lhe agradecer. – Ela stá semprre derrrubande...

Hydra não gostou que Fleur falasse de Tonks e agradeceu mentalmente a Sra Weasley quando a interrompeu.

\- Convidei a querida Tonks para vir hoje aqui – anunciou a sra. Weasley, pondo na mesa as cenouras, com desnecessária violência, e encarando Fleur. – Mas ela não aceitou. Você tem falado com ela ultimamente, Remo?

– Não, não tenho tido muito contato com ninguém – disse Lupin. – Mas Tonks tem família para visitar, não?

– Hummm. Talvez. Na realidade, tive a impressão de que estava planejando passar o Natal sozinha.

\- Eu também acho que sim – Disse Hydra, a convidei para ir lá em casa mas ela não foi, estou morrendo de saudades da minha prima – Disse Hydra se sentindo um pouco mal com o pensamento de Tonks sozinha em algum lugar, a Senhora Weasley abriu para ela um grande sorriso, mas olhou para Lupin de modo irritado.

Hydra iniciou com Fred e Jorge sobre a loja quando ouviu a Sra Weasley falando alto e animada.

– Arthur! – chamou a sra. Weasley de repente. Levantara-se da cadeira; sua mão apertava o peito e tinha os olhos fixos na janela da cozinha. – Arthur... é o Percy!

– Quê?

O sr. Weasley se virou. Todos olharam depressa para a janela; Gina ficou em pé para ver melhor. De fato, era Percy Weasley, avançando pelo quintal coberto de neve, seus óculos de aros de tartaruga refletindo o sol. Não vinha, porém, sozinho.

– Arthur, ele está... está com o ministro!

Hydra se virou para ver melhor e viu Percy vindo com o Ministro, sem conseguir imaginar é claro o que o ministro fazia na casa dos Weasleys, seria mais alguma complicação com o caso do americano que a assediou e ele teve que ir atrás dela?

Antes que qualquer um pudesse dizer alguma coisa, antes que o sr. e a sra. Weasley pudessem trocar mais que um olhar surpreso, a porta dos fundos se abriu e ali estava Percy. Fez-se um momento de doloroso silêncio. Em seguida, Percy disse formalmente:

– Feliz Natal, mamãe.

– Ah, Percy! – exclamou a sra. Weasley, atirando-se em seus braços.

Rufo Scrimgeour parou à porta, apoiando-se na bengala e sorrindo, enquanto observava a comovente cena.

– Perdoem-me a intromissão – disse, quando a sra. Weasley virou-se para ele, sorrindo e enxugando as lágrimas. – Percy e eu estávamos nas vizinhanças, a trabalho, e ele não pôde resistir à tentação de passar para ver todos vocês. Hydra achou que Percy não tinha cara de quem queria aquilo de verdade, apesar da emoção tocando da Sra Weasley de vê-lo. Percy ficou parado, rígido, sem jeito, olhando por cima das cabeças de todos. O sr. Weasley, Fred e Jorge o observavam, impassíveis.

– Por favor, entre, ministro, sente! – alvoroçou-se a sra. Weasley, endireitando o chapéu. – Voma um pouco de teru ou um pouco de tudim..., quero dizer...

– Não, não, minha cara Molly – respondeu Scrimgeour - Não quero incomodar, não estaria aqui se Percy não tivesse querido tanto ver vocês...

– ... é só uma passadinha de cinco minutos, vou dar uma volta pelo quintal enquanto vocês põem a conversa em dia. Não, não, torno a afirmar que não quero ser inconveniente! Bem, alguém gostaria de me mostrar o seu encantador jardim... ah, aquele jovem já terminou, por que ele não me acompanha no passeio?

Todos olharam para Harry e para Scrimgeour, ficou claro que ele era o motivo da visita, mesmo porque ele saberia o nome de Harry e Gina, Fleur e Jorge também tinham os pratos vazios.

– Ah, eu vou – disse Harry no silêncio que se seguiu.

Lupin e o Sr Weasley pareciam querer protestar mas Harry foi mesmo assim.

– Excelente! – disse Scrimgeour, afastando-se para deixar Harry passar primeiro pela porta. – Só vamos dar uma volta pelo jardim, e então Percy e eu vamos embora. Podem continuar!

\- Percy meu filho, sente, entre, coma um pouco – Disse Molly colocando Percy que parecia ainda muito incomodado na cadeira vazia deixava por Harry.

\- Obrigada mãe, eu não quero comer – Disse ele.

O silêncio era perturbador.

\- Então, eu contei para vocês que Percy foi um herói na MACUSA? – Disse Hydra tentando aliviar a tensão e todos a olharam enquanto ela contava a história de Percy no dia da festa na MACUSA.

\- Sim, eu sabia disso, fiquei tão orgulhosa do meu Percy, sempre ajudando as mulheres, um doce! – Disse a Sra Weasley alisando seu rosto orgulhosa.

\- Eu agradeço muito Percy – Disse Peter meio sem jeito.

O Clima voltou a ficar tenso, mas logo Scrimgeour voltou parecendo furioso agradecendo a hospitalidade e dizendo que ele e Percy precisavam ir, a Sra Weasley parecia arrasada quando ele foi embora.

\- Você não quer ficar mais um pouquinho? Não comeu nada – Disse ela indo atrás dele.

\- Não mãe, eu estou ótimo.

\- Mas meu filho...

\- Eu disse que estou ótimo mãe, até mais – Disse Percy de modo frio e grosso, deixando a pobra Sra Weasley quase chorando, Hydra sentiu muita raiva dele nesse momento.

Harry voltou também e contou como Scrimgeour queria que ele trabalhasse junto com o Ministério e contasse sobre os planos de Dumbledore.

\- Um ridículo – Disse Lupin furioso.

\- Não tem realmente mais o que fazer esse dai – Disse o Sr Weasley.

Todos foram para sala, a conversa com o tempo se tornou menos tensa, apesar da Sra Weasley ainda demonstrar grande tristeza pela partida de Percy.

\- Então Raí-dra, cumu va a vide di casada? – Perguntou Fleur que estava grudada em Gui.

\- Boa – Hydra observou a expressão desgostosa da Sra Weasley e aproveitou que Peter estava conversando com o Sra Weasley e decidiu completar – Mas não é fácil sempre, apesar de muito boa.

\- Par vucê qui é mui jovenzin – Disse ela satisfeita, Gina deu uma risada.

\- Eu sou um ano mais nova que você apenas, Fleur – Disse Hydra também querendo rir.

\- Si, si, mas um an mude muita coisa.

\- Provavelmente sim Fleur – Disse Hydra não querendo continuar a conversa.

\- Vucês sabe, eu i Rái-dra erramos um tipu di rivaz na escola – Disse Fleur deixando Hydra incomodada e sem graça.

\- Sim, você já nos falou – Disse Gina sem muita paciência.

\- Nus competiam para verr quem era a minini mais buniti da escola – Disse Fleur brincando.

Gina que estava atrás dela disse somente os lábios para Hydra "Você, com certeza" o que fez Hydra rir.

\- Sim, coisas bobas de adolescente – Completou Hydra.

\- Eu acho vocês duas até meio parecidas – Disse Jorge.

\- É o cabelo – Disseram Hydra e Fleur ao mesmo tempo, de fato as duas tinham longos cabelos lisos e claros.

\- Agorr somus amigis, mas só dipois du anu qui passei im Hogúorts – Disse Fleur.

\- Isso é ótimo... – Disse a Senhora Weasley sem muita emoção.

Hydra decidiu não se demorar e foi logo se despedindo para ir emboa com Peter.

\- Obrigada pelas poções, Palerma – Disse Fred se despedindo dela.

\- Aparece mais lá na loja – Disse Jorge.

\- Estão com saudades? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Sempre, Palerma – Respondeu Fred sorrindo.

\- Nós temos que nos encontrar para discutir detalhes do meu casamento – Disse Fleur se despedindo dela em Frânces – Eu preciso da sua ajuda para pedir opinião dos detalhes, convenhamos, você é a com melhor gosto por aqui.

\- Claro Fleur, podemos nos encontrar quando quiser, só não fale isso do gosto perto da Senhora Weasley, ok?

\- Não sou estúpida Hydra – Disse Fleur rindo.

\- Ok, faça uma visita lá em casa então, podemos conversar mais a vontade, venha com o Gui, será um prazer receber vocês.

\- Até que é uma boa ideia, eu vou falar com ele e marcamos com você.

Hydra se despediu de todos na sala.

\- Volte logo minha querida e obrigada pelo presente – Disse a Sra Weasley sobre o livro de receitas e a pulseira de ouro que Hydra deu para ela.

\- Nos vemos no Ministério, colega de trabalho – Brincou o Sr Weasley e os gêmeos fizeram caretas divertidas.

Hydra passou o resto do dia em casa com Peter aproveitando a folga do marido.

\- É estranho, parece que eu vou voltar para Hogwarts a qualquer momento e só estou passando o feriado com você – Disse Hydra deitada ao seu lado na cama com Lacerta aos seus pés.

\- Eu sei, no começo é assim mesmo, depois você acostuma a não ser mais uma aluna – Peter acariciava os cabelos de Hydra que o encarava.

\- Seus olhos estão mais azuis, como isso é possível?

\- Genética de família, nossos olhos ficam mais azulados depois de uma certa idade, toda família do papai é assim, mas depois eles para.

\- É bonito! Você todo é tão bonito... – Afirmou Hydra o beijando.

No dia seguinte, Peter teve que ir direto para um plantão e ela decidiu passar o dia em sua estufa e laboratório cuidando de suas poções, até ouvir uma voz vindo do lado de fora do jardim.

Ela se surpreendeu ao ver sua mãe parada na porta parecendo irritada, tinha esquecido que ela iria visitá-la.

\- Por que eu não consigo entrar? – Perguntou Narcisa irritadíssima.

\- Feitiços de proteção, só pode entrar quem for convidado, no casamento ele diminuiu mas voltou a ativa logo depois – Respondeu Hydra.

\- E você vai me convidar?

\- Claro mãe, pode entrar.

Narcisa olhava todo o jardim com um olhar de desprezo, Hydra a convidou para entrar em casa e sentar no sofá da sala.

\- Aceita um chá? – Perguntou Hydra se sentando na poltrona do lado do sofá.

\- Claro.

Hydra acenou a varinha, uma chaleira vôou da mesa da cozinha até a pia que abriu sozinha e jorrou água para dentro da chaleira, então vôou até o fogão que se acendeu.

Narcisa notou a varinha de Hydra.

\- Vejo que está usando o porta varinhas da família.

\- Sim, Draco me deu, achei bonito, apesar de não saber se combina comigo– Disse Hydra colocando a tampa em forma de serpente na varinha.

\- Uma Malfoy sempre será uma Malfoy, apesar de negar a sua família... – Disse Narcisa meio desgostosa com as mãos apoiadas no jelho da perna cruzada.

\- Você não exatamente tem respondido minhas corujas, não é mãe? – Perguntou Hydra ironicamente.

\- Eu não podia Hydra, eu tinha que manter distância, eu sinto muito, mas era mais seguro assim, mas eu senti muitas saudades de você minha filha, acredite...

\- Eu soube que teve uma batida lá em casa, mas é claro que existem muitos meios e lugares para aquele tipo de pessoa se esconder, longe de feitiços, eu sei bem.

\- Hydra, quando você vai parar de brigar? Se você não quer se unir a nós, pelo menos pare de lutar contra, será mais seguro para você minha filha e sua família também.

\- Mãe, eu não vou parar de fazer o que eu acho certo.

\- Bom, algo me diz que em breve você pode mudar de ideia – Disse Narcisa com um estranho sorriso.

\- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Perguntou Hydra desconfiada.

\- Nada Hydra, apenas uma intuição materna, ou quem sabe apenas uma esperança...

A chaleira começou a apitar, Hydra puxou a varinha, acenou, a chaleira saiu voando e o fogo apagou, uma bandeija também vôou da mesa, um bûle, um açucareiro com cubos de açucar e uma pinça para pegá-las, dois pires e duas xícaras pousaram em cima da bandeija, assim como um bûle com leite morno, o primeiro bulê que continha ervas se abriu e a chaleira despejou água nele e uma colher vôou até o lugar e mexeu a mitura, depois a bandeja vôou até a mesa de centro da sala e Hydra guardou novamente a varinha.

\- Vejo que está ficando boa com as artes domésticas – Disse Narcisa se servindo de chá.

\- É só mais no chá, acredite, tem muita coisa que eu ainda não sei fazer direito de serviços domésticos.

\- Bom – Disse Narcisa olhando ao redor da casa – Você não foi criada para isso.

\- Para o que mãe? – Disse Hydra irritada.

\- Para uma casa comum, você deveria estar em uma mansão, com todo o luxo que sempre teve parte.

\- Mãe, nós não somos exatamente pobres aqui e essa casa não é nenhum tipo de barraco – Disse Hydra ainda mais irritada colocando sua xícara na mesa.

\- Não, não é, é até muito bonita, confesso, mas não é nenhuma mansão Malfoy.

-Graças a Deus por isso - Disse Hydra.

\- Bem, será que eu poderia usar seu banheiro? – Perguntou Narcisa se levantando.

\- Claro é aquela porta...

\- Não quero ofender, mas não gostei tanto do seu banheiro aqui debaixo.

\- Terceira porta pela direita lá em cima mãe – Disse Hydra sem paciência revirando os olhos e Narcisa subiu.

Depois de alguns minutos, Hydra já estranhava a demora da mãe, quando Narcisa desceu parecendo bem mais sorridente do que antes.

\- Até que seu segundo andar é... Bem, ele é bem bonito, não né lembrava tanto dele quanto agora.

\- Obrigada mãe.

\- Aqui... – Disse Narcisa se sentando novamente e entregando dois pacotes para Hydra – São seus presentes de Natal, seu e do Peter.

Hydra abriu seu presente, era um conjunto de vestes formais e chapéu azul marinho cheio de cristais brilhantes enfeitando, era realmente lindo e luxuoso.

\- É maravilhoso mãe, muito obrigada! – Disse Hydra admirando o fino e elegante tecido da veste.

\- A do Peter é uma veste formal também combinando, sem tantos cristais é claro, acho que todo jovem casal precisa de vestes formais.

\- Eu ainda tenho as que eu tinha em casa, mas obrigada mamãe, realmente amei! - Disse Hydra passando então o presente que comprou para ela.


	13. Um velho amigo

Hydra contou para Peter sobre a visita de Narcisa, ele agora admirava sua bela nova veste formal.

\- Bem, ela não iria lhe fazer mal Hydra, iria?

\- Eu não sei e se ela estivesse sobre a maldição Imperius? Ela parecia estranha... Ela disse que tinha uma intuição de que eu não iria querer lutar... Além disso ela pareceu se sentir bem melhor depois que subiu aqui no segundo andar.

\- Bem, vamos fazer alguns encantamentos e ver se descobrimos algum artefato das trevas que ela possa ter escondido se isso te faz sentir melhor, se bem que acho que ela só devia estar nervosa de te ver, ou então procurando alguém escondido como você disse.

\- Eu me sentiria melhor se pelo menos procurássemos.

Hydra e Peter usaram todos os tipos de encatamentos que podiam para detectar algo das trevas em sua casa, mas nada foi encontrado, Hydra decidiu então deixar isso para lá, mas não sem se preocupar com o comportamento da mãe.

Depois do feriado, ela voltou ao trabalho no ministério.

\- 1997, ano novo, Ministério velho... – Brincou Ian quando chegaram depois do feriado de ano novo para o trabalho.

\- Espero que seja um bom ano – Comentou Hydra que organizava seus livros na estante.

\- Eu também espero, mas está complicado, né? – Disse Gregor pegando alguns pergaminhos da estante.

\- Vocês me animam tanto quanto um balaço na cabeça! – Disse Julie se jogando em sua cadeira.

Hydra entrevistou logo de manhã uma bruxa que afirmava que queria se mudar para Noruega porque achou o grande amor da sua vida através de uma troca de corujas incentivada por uma revista bruxa e buscava a permissão de casamento.

\- Nós vamos nos casar, já está tudo combinado – Disse que segundo a ficha tinha a idade de Hydra, era bem magra e tinha o nariz que lembrava o de Snape, Hydra a conhecia de vista de Hogwarts, eram do mesmo ano, apesar de casas diferentes.

\- Ok e o Senhor – Hydra olhou na ficha para ver o nome do noivo – Aaron SØrensen já pediu a permissão também?

\- Sim, está aqui, tudo assinado – Disse a moça entregando o pergaminho para Hydra.

\- E você pretende ter o casamento aqui ou lá?

\- Aqui, uma grande festa, depois vamos morar lá, a Inglaterra anda muito perigosa, não acha?

\- Sim... – Disse Hydra sorrindo tentando mostrar simpatia pela jovem.

\- Aqui diz que ele não tem profissão?

\- Sim, sim, mas meus pais irão nos sustentar até ele conseguir emprego, tem sido muito difícil.

\- Claro, bem, nós iremos analisar o pedido e pedimos que volte amanhã – Disse Hydra.

\- Claro, muito obrigada.

Hydra se sentiu um pouco mal, tinha algo estranho em toda aquela conversa e realmente no dia seguinte suas suspeitas se confirmaram.

\- Lembra da moça que queria casar e morar na Noruega? – Disse Hydra para os colegas antes de abrirem a sala.

\- Sim, o que tem? – Perguntou Julie.

\- Acontece que Aaron SØrensen é na verdade Addar Solberg, eu imaginei que tinha algo estranho por isso pedi essas 24 horas para investigar, o Senhor Addar Solberg é um bruxo vigarista conhecido em vários países na Europa, ele se casa com mulheres de famílias bruxas ricas e rouba seu ouro.

\- E você vai ter que contar isso para a menina? – Perguntou Ian olhando chocado.

\- Felizmente não – Disse Hydra sentando preocupada e colocando as mãos na cabeça – O Ministério da Noruega já foi avisado e o rapaz já foi preso, eles mesmos devem avisar para a noiva, mas fiquei com muita pena da coitadinha.

\- É, acho que prefiro ficar solteira, mas nunca vou tentar um namoro por coruja então, já que está tão perigoso... – Brincou Julie.

\- Fica solteira apenas se quiser... – Disse Gregor, deixando Julie completamente vermelha e com que Hydra e Gregor soltassem uma grande gargalhada.

Hydra aproveitou a hora do almoço para visitar novamente Kate, a bruxa recepcionista ainda a olhava de forma estranha, mas ela foi direto até o quarto de Kate que mostrava recuperação.

\- Ela tem previsão de alta? – Perguntou Hydra para Peter.

\- Nenhuma, mas está progredindo a cada dia, acredito que em breve teremos uma posição melhor quanto a alta – Disse Peter com sua voz de curandeiro que usava sempre que estava no hospital.

\- Tadinha, está perdendo grande parte de seu último ano em Hogwarts, eu não entendo ainda como isso pôde acontecer com ela – Comentou Hydra.

\- Sim, nem nós, é uma maldade sem tamanho, o pior é saber que o colar estava destinado ao Dumbledore.

\- Sim, mas nem precisamos nos perguntar quem queria matar o Dumbledore, só não entendo porque usar esse tipo de método e uma menina de escola.

\- Bom, não acho que tenha sido o Você-sabe-quem, não diretamente pelo menos... – Disse Peter baixinho – Mas alguém a mando dele.

\- Tipo quem?

\- Não sabemos Hydra – Disse Peter com a voz meio sem graça.

Hydra voltou para o trabalho e encontrou uma grande gritaria em sua sala e um aglomerado de pessoas na porta.

\- ELE NÃO É NADA DISSO, É TUDO INVENÇÃO DE VOCÊS!

\- Senhora se acalme, nós já chamamos a segurança e preciso insistir que se acalme – Dizia a voz de Ian.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Disse Hydra abrindo caminho e entrando na sala.

A moça que veio encontrá-la ontem agarrava Ian pelo colarinho da veste enquanto Gregor e Julie tinham suas varinhas apontadas para ela.

\- VOCÊ, VOCÊ QUE FEZ ISSO, POR QUÊ? – Disse a moça se virando para Hydra, ela veio correndo em sua direção.

\- Brachiabindo – Disse Julie e cordas prenderam a moça no lugar.

\- Se acalme, ninguém inventou nada, só queremos te proteger e evitar problemas para você e sua família, Senhora! Nunca ia querer prejudicar alguém assim! – Disse Hydra.

\- INVENTARAM SIM, MEU AARON, MEU POBRE AARON PRESO, POR QUE ISSO? VOCÊ TEM SEMPRE QUE SER A RAINHA DE TUDO? SÓ VOCÊ PODE SER FELIZ?

\- Do que diabo você está falando? – Perguntou Hydra enquanto a moça lutava para se soltar das cordas.

\- EU LEMRBO DE VOCÊ EM HOGWARTS, QUERENDO SER A MELHOR, SEMPRE ANDANDO COM AQUELES GÊMEOS PARA CIMA E PARA BAIXO COMO SE FOSSE DONA DE TUDO!

Os seguranças chegaram logo depois, soltaram suas cordas e conjuraram algemas a levando para fora da sala.

\- VOCÊS ME PAGAM SEUS IMUNDOS! – Gritava ela enquanto saia arrastada pelos seguranças.

\- Ok, acabou o show, todo mundo circulando – Disse Julie afastando todos que se aglomeraram na porta da sala e a fechando.

\- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Ela chegou aqui perguntando por você e quando Ian disse que você não estava ela deu esse ataque todo ai que você viu, ela não acredita que o noivo dela seja culpado.

\- Pobre mulher... Espero de verdade que ela se recupere... – Disse Hydra sentando em sua escrivaninha.

\- Pois é, eu também! - Disse Ian ajeitando a veste.

\- Hydra, você tem que ir no departamento de esportes, parece que vai ter um jogo amistoso entre um time da Romênia e um daqui e eles queriam alguém do nosso departamento para assinar a permissão, mas como os dois times estão lá, eles queriam que fosse pessoalmente, a gente fez um sorteio e você foi a sorteada para ir – Disse Julie rindo.

\- Que tipo de sorteio?

\- Um sorteio... Acredite é uma coisa boa, alguns jogadores são muito bonitos – Disse Ian sorrindo.

\- Ta bom, é para ir agora?

\- Sim, procure a sala da Liga Britânica de Quadribol e procure pelo Sr Tiffan – Disse Julie.

Hydra foi em direção ao elevador correndo e ajeitando as vestes, estava se sentindo especialmente bonita hoje, com uma veste rosa e branca de lã acetinada e os cabelos soltos de forma meio ondulada.

NÍVEL 7

Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos

Sede das Ligas Britânica e Irlandesa de Quadribol · Clube de Bexiga Oficial · Seção de Patentes Absurdas.

Anunciou a voz feminina, a porta se abriu, Hydra e mais um bruxo saíram por um corredor com o aspecto sujo, onde há vários cartazes de times de quadribol pregados tortos nas paredes.

Hydra seguiu pelo corredor até achar a porta escrita.

"Liga Britânica de Quadribol"

Hydra bateu e a porta abriu sozinha, lá dentro, várias escrivaninhas, vassouras, pessoas correndo e uma grande confusão apareceu, mais pôsteres de quadribol na parede também enchiam seus olhos.

\- Com licença... – Disse ela para uma bruxa que anotava algo freneticamente em um pergaminho – A Senhora sabe aonde eu posso encontrar o Senhor Tiffan?

\- Sim, sim, sala 17 – Disse a bruxa sem olhar para Hydra apontando para uma série de salas no corredor a frete.

Hydra andou até achar a sala 17, novemente bateu e uma voz a convidou a entrar.

Hydra foi imundada por risadas e sons de conversas masculinas, antes mesmos é entrar por risadas e conversas divertidas de vários homens que lotavam a sala sentados em várias cadeiras em círculos e falavam entre si, todos, quando ela entrou, olharam imediatamente para ela.

\- Você é a representante da Confederação Internacional de Bruxos? – Perguntou um bruxo baixinho e achatado, semi calvo de veste preta e azul bufante.

\- Sim, Hydra Macmillan – Disse Hydra se sentindo extremamente sem graça e corada com vários olhos pairando sobre ela.

\- Hydra? – Perguntou uma voz familiar.

Hydra procurou a origem da voz, um homem surgiu na frente, era Olívio Wood, parecendo mais forte do que nunca.

\- Vocês se conhecem? – Perguntou o bruxo baixinho olhando de um para o outro, os dois tinham a boca aberta e pareciam muito nervosos.

\- Sim, claro, de Hogwarts! – Disse Olívio sorrindo.

\- Bem, sente-se Senhora Macmillan – Disse o bruxo apontando para uma cadeira ao seu lado – Eu sou Hugo Tiffan, Sou representante da Liga Britânica de Quadribol e estamos aqui com os times Puddmere United e os Bluebirds, nós estamos planejando um grande jogo amistoso entre os dois times na Romênia, claro que já está tudo acertado, só precisamos da assinatura do seu departamento.

\- Claro, sem problemas – Disse Hydra ainda muito sem graça com vários olhares sob ela, principalmente o de Olívio.

\- É isso que eu gosto de ouvir – Disse o Sr Tiffan rindo e uma explosão de risadas se seguiu.

Hydra teve que assinar e tocar com sua varinha em um pergaminho.

\- Bela varinha – Disse um bruxo que parecia ser jogador do Puddmere United quando viu seu suporte de serpente.

\- Obrigada, presente de família... –Disse Hydra sem graça.

\- Ok, Senhora Macmillan, eu sei que todos vão ficar muito tristes e querer me jogar uma maldição por dizer isso, já que sua presença com certeza abrilhantou o lugar, mas acho que é só. – Disse o bruxo.

\- Ok, obrigada Senhor Tiffan – Disse Hydra saindo rapidamente.

Quando já estava perto do elevador ouviu uma voz.

\- Hydra, espera...

Era Olívio Wood correndo rapidamente em sua direção.

\- Oi Olívio! – Disse Hydra sem graça.

\- Funcionária do Ministério han? Quem diria! Você não queria fazer poções? – Perguntou ele sorrindo parando ao seu lado.

\- Sim, ainda faço, mas eu acabei entrando aqui primeiro, eu acho.

\- Bom, combina com você e você está tão linda, ainda mais linda do que antes.

Hydra sentiu seu rosto corar, parecia uma garotinha de 14 anos novamente.

\- Obrigada, você também, está mais forte agora pelo visto e eu gostei da barba! - Disse ela sobre uma bela barba que adornava o rosto de Olívio.

\- Eu estou treinando muito, finalmente sai do time reserva, você acredita?

\- Sério? Meus parabéns Olívio! Você merece, nunca ninguém que eu conheci amou mais quadribol do que você.

\- É verdade, me desculpe por isso... Eu sei que era um saco isso às vezes... - Disse ele sorrindo – Bom, Senhora Macmillan agora, como foi o casamento?

\- Bonito, não muito grande, do jeito que eu queria.

\- É, quem diria que eu estaria agora conversando com você assim, você casada com outro, o mundo realmente gira.

\- As coisas acontecem quando tem que acontecer eu acho – Disse Hydra sem graça.

\- Eu soube do seu pai, eu tentei te visitar no hospital quando você foi atacada em Junho, mas eu estava jogando em outro país e o técnico não deixou eu sair, mas eu mandei um cartão.

\- Eu recebi, obrigada, eu escrevi na verdade um agradecimento.

\- Eu recebi, eu fiquei feliz de ver que você estava recuperada, totalmente recuperada, foi muito sério?

\- Sim, eu quase morri na verdade.

Olívio ficou sério olhando para o lado.

\- Você quase morreu? Como isso Hydra? Se eu soubesse... Se eu soubesse eu teria...

\- Calma, eu não morri, eu fui atingida por alguns feitiços mas estou bem, eu sei que você tentou ir.

\- Sim, mas... Bom, realmente é bom que você esteja bem.

\- Você ainda está namorando a sua vizinha? – Perguntou Hydra. Olívio deu uma risada e respondeu:

\- Não, você sabe como é, o quadribol é praticamente uma namorada de tempo integral, eu estou namorando uma jogadora de outro time agora.

\- Isso é bom, interesses grandes em comum e tudo mais – Disse Hydra sorrindo.

\- Hydra, você acha... Você acha que se eu não tivesse sido um idiota com você no passado, nós teríamos terminado? Não ache que eu estou lhe cantando nem nada, eu fico feliz que você esteja feliz com o Peter e eu estou feliz de verdade com a Ashley, eu só fico pensando às vezes sobre as coisas, só pensando mesmo...

Hydra sentiu um frio na barriga, lembrou daquele momento a tantos anos atrás quando Olívio terminou com ela, toda dor que sentiu e toda agonia, parecia que foi ontem quando pensava assim.

\- Eu acho que teríamos um dia Olívio, mais cedo ou mais tarde, apesar de eu ter ficado de coração partido na época seus motivos eram nobres, eram verdadeiros, nós já não estávamos bem na época, lembra? O campeonato de quadribol tinha sido cancelado por causa da câmara secreta e você mal falava nada, você precisava se concentar no quadribol e eu não, você agiu certo comigo, por mais doloroso que tenha sido.

\- Eu sinto muito de ter te machucado... – Disse ele olhando para o chão.

\- Que isso Olívio, isso foi a quantos anos atrás? Eu tinha 14 anos só e você 16, erámos adolescentes, essas coisas podem acontecer, principalmente nessa idade – Disse ela rindo.

\- É verdade, éramos adolescentes e agora já somos adultos, como o tempo passa rápido, não?

\- Voando – Completou Hydra sorrindo.

\- É bom te ver Malfoy, realmente bom – Disse Olívio com um sorriso mais leve agora.

\- Também é bom te ver Wood – Disse Hydra também sorrindo.

A menina do noivo Norueguês realmente foi fiel a ameaça contra Hydra, ela recebera nas semanas seguintes correspondências com ameaças e uma com uma azaração que a encheu de bolhas, Peter teve que dar mais de 10 poções para que as bolhas saíssem por total e com mais e mais pessoas sendo reportadas desaparecidas, foi um mês de Janeiro realmente difícil.

\- Eu também recebi uma dessas – Comentou Ian um dia no trabalho – Tive que ir no St Mungo's, mas já denunciei a menina, parece que ela vai receber uma intimação de distância física e escrita de todos nós.

\- Eu sinceramente não entendo, eu só tentei ajudar ela... - Comentou Hydra sentada em sua escrivaninha.

\- Algumas pessoas não querem ser ajudadas – Disse Julie que preenchia um relatório – Não querem ser acordadas do seu mundinho de imaginação, de fantasia, é melhor viver na ilusão do que encarar a realidade eu acho, para elas é claro, eu prefiro a realidade sempre.

\- Eu prefiro também, mas as vezes é mais fácil viver no nível da fantasia mesmo, eu acho – Disse Gregor.

\- Tadinha, espero sinceramente que ela se recupere, eu lembro dela em Hogwarts, era uma das poucas na minha turma de poções do N.I.E.M, era da Corvinal, sempre tão quietinha, acho que namorou um rapazinho um ano mais novo da mesma casa, eu espero sinceramente que ela se recupere e seja feliz, se ame e encontre alguém legal e tal... Apesar de ter mandado ela para muitos lugares quando meu dedo ficou cheio de bolhas – Disse Hydra rindo.

Hydra foi até o salão de chá na hora do almoço acompanhada os colegas, aonde encontrou o Sr Weasley.

\- Hydra minha querida, como vai?

\- Sr Weasley, que bom te ver, deixe-me apresentar meus colegas, esses são Gregor Castle, Julie Macbay e Ian Kozlov.

Todos acenaram.

\- Kozlov, como o velho Kozlov do departamento Russo? – Perguntou o Sr Weasley para Ian.

\- Sim, meu velho pai.

\- A sim, um homem – O Sr Weasley esperou para tentar encontrar palavras – Um homem sério ele.

\- Você quis dizer insuportável – Disse Julie.

\- Não, não, jamais diria isso – Disse o Sr Wealsey rindo.

\- Bom, Hydra, queria lhe pedir um favor, eu sei que você tem visto os gêmeos toda semana mas se puder dar um pulinho na toca e visitar a Molly, desde o Natal ela anda triste com Percy e bem, Fleur não está ajudando muito – Disse ele sem graça a puxando para um pouco longe dos colegas.

\- Claro Sr Weasley, tentarei ir hoje a noite mesmo.

\- Eu agradeceria muito, Molly tem um carinho especial por você.

\- E eu por ela.

\- Bom, vou indo então, tenho batidas para resolver, foi bom conhecer todos vocês – Disse o Sr Weasley para Hydra e seus colegas.

De tarde, depois de uma entrevista com uma bruxa nascida na Inglaterra mas que desejava voltar para o país de seus pais (Russia) um Memorando vôou até a mesa de Hydra.

"Macmillan,

Audiência na Romênia às 14 horas, esteja na sala de chave de portal 14 esse horário pontualmente.

Adams"

\- Finalmente uma viagem, desde Dezembro que não vou para lugar nenhum – Comentou Hydra.

\- É na Romênia? Parece que o bruxo que nos recebe fala melhor Búlgaro que Inglês, deve ser por isso que querem que você vá – Disse Ian.

\- Bem, seja como for, estava com saudades.

\- Eu odeio ter que viajar por chave de portal, não sei do que você tem saudades – Disse Julie.

Hydra viajou pontualmente às 14 horas, mas algo deu errado, ela chegou no escritório do Ministério na Romênia pálida e se sentindo extremamente enjoada.

\- Vorre estai bien? – Disse uma bruxa com um Inglês muito ruim.

\- Sim, sim, acho que foi algo que eu comi – Disse Hydra.

Hydra foi levada até a sala de audiência, aonde encontrou um representante Britânico de direito internacional , Sr Burnes e os dois assistiram a um julgamento de um bruxo Britânico que havia tentado contrabandiar mercadoria para dentro do país.

\- Você está bem Macmillan? Parece doente – Perguntou o Sr Burnes.

\- Sim, eu só estou um pouco enjoada, não é nada demais.

Hydra mal prestou atenção no julgamento, se sentia horrível, o rapaz, por intermédio do Sr Burnes foi condenado a passar alguns meses na cadeia Romêna (Hydra teve que traduzir do Búlgaro que realmente o Bruxo Romêno falava melhor que Inglês para o Inglês para que os dois pudessem se comunicar melhor e ele conseguisse entender a pena) Hydra assinou uma cópia da sentença junto com o Sr Burnes e juntos voltaram para a sala para pegar a chave de portal de volta para o Ministério.

A volta foi ainda pior que a ida, Hydra vomitou no chão no exato minuto que encostou nele.

\- Filha você está branca como um fantasma – Disse a Bruxa responsável pelas chaves de portal da sala quando a levantou e depois de dizer "evanesca" e fazer todo vômito sumir da sala.

\- Eu estou bem, eu só... - Mas Hydra caiu no chão ao tentar se levantar.

\- Vamos te levar direto para o St. Mungo's mocinha – Disse o Senhor Burnes.


	14. O grande anúncio

Hydra foi levada por Flu até o St Mungo's, já se sentia tão enjoada e fraca que nem conseguia ficar em pé.

\- Mas qual o problema dela? – Perguntou a recepcionista.

\- Não sabemos, mas pode ser complicações com chave de portal – Disse um bruxo que Hydra nem sabia quem era do Ministério.

\- Ok, é aqui no térreo mesmo, algum curandeiro pode ajudar aqui?

\- Hydra foi colocada em uma cadeira que flutuava no ar e um curandeiro a levou até uma enfermaria.

\- Seu nome é Hydra Macmillan? – Perguntou o Curandeiro enquanto ela era vomitava pela terceira vez.

\- Sim, meu marido é curandeiro aqui.

\- Eu ia perguntar isso, se tinha alguma relação com algum dos curandeiros Macmillans, quer que eu o chame? – Perguntou o Curandeiro que Hydra agora via ser jovem e loiro.

\- Sim, por favor, o Peter Macmillan é meu marido.

Hydra vomitou mais uma vez, um enfermeiro lhe administrara uma poção revigorante.

\- Hydra, o que houve? Por que você foi trazida para cá correndo? – Disse Peter entrando na enfermaria que agora Hydra notara tinha mais duas pessoas em camas seguido do Sr e Sra Macmillan.

\- Eu não sei, eu viajei de portal e me senti mal.

\- Pode ser uma complicação – Disse o Sr Macmillan – Comeu algo pesado hoje?

\- Não – Hydra ia falar mais, mas acabou vomitando de novo.

\- Você já não recebeu uma poção revigorante? – Perguntou a Sra Macmillan.

\- Sim, recebi agora pouco...

\- Então não era para estar vomitando mais.

\- Hydra, você está se sentindo bem? –Perguntou Peter segurando sua mão.

\- Sim, eu só estou enjoada, só isso.

\- Quem é o curandeiro chefe dessa enfermaria? – Perguntou o Sr Macmillan para o jovem curandeiro louro.

\- O Curandeiro Jhonson, senhor.

\- Quero ela transferida para o meu andar, enfermaria Tonkison Neds, está praticamente vazia e a Mezra está responsável por ela hoje como um favor para mim que estou com um curandeiro a menos no andar.

\- Claro Sr Macmillan, imediatamente.

Todos pareciam respeitar e temer o Sr Macmillan, Hydra foi imediatamente transferida para o quarto andar, para uma enfermaria que apesar de mais ampla, só tinha mais uma pessoa.

\- Muito bem minha querida, vamos fazer alguns exames? – Disse a Sra Macmillan com uma voz doce.

\- Mãe, eu posso ficar aqui? – Perguntou Peter parecendo muito nervoso.

\- Claro, eu já pedi para o meu estagiária trocar com você hoje, pode ficar aqui comigo.

\- Obrigada mãe – Disse Peter sentando ao lado de Hydra e segurando a sua mão

\- Mezra, quer que eu peça alguma coisa em especial? – Perguntou o Sr Macmillan.

\- Só uma enfermeira por favor.

O Sr Macmillan saiu e logo uma jovem bruxa, que parecia ser mais nova que Hydra entrou usando vestes rosas com o símbolo do St Mungo's.

Hydra tomou algumas poções, cuspiu em um potinho, e recebeu um feitiço indolor que retirou um pouco de seu sangue, já estava agoniada quando a Sra Macmillan voltou ao quarto com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

\- Já descobrimos o porquê da complicação com a viagem.

\- Por que? – Perguntou Peter.

\- Oh minha querida, minha filha, você está grávida! - Disse a Senhora Macmillan muito alegre e dando palminhas.

Hydra não sabe muito em o que aconteceu em seguida, o mundo parece ter parado, tudo ficou mudo, sua respiraçao congelou, sentiu as mãos e os braços de Peter a abraçando, a Sra Macmillan segurando em seu rosto e até o Sr Macmillan beijando sua mão, mas não ouvia nada.

\- Hydra? Hydra? Você está bem? – Perguntou Peter fazendo com que ela voltasse a si.

\- Desculpe, eu não ouvi direito, eu estou o que?

\- Grávida minha filha, grávida, eu vou ter um netinho, ou uma netinha! Eu vou ser vovó! - Disse a Sra Macmillan chorando.

\- Não, não, não, eu não estou, não, não, não pode ser – Hydra chorava agora mais do que a Sra Macmillan, de soluçar.

\- Hydra, calma, isso é uma coisa boa! – Disse Peter.

\- NÃO É NÃO! EU NÃO ESTOU GRÁVIDA, EU NÃO POSSO ESTAR, POR FAVOR DIZ QUE É BRINCADEIRA! – Disse Hydra com difculdade de falar cada palavra devido ao choro em prantos.

Todos olhavam para ela espantados, com certeza não esperavam aquela reação.

\- Minha filha, um filho é um presente – Disse o Sr Macmillan meio surpreso.

\- PARA VOCÊ, EU NÃO QUERO UM FILHO AGORA, EU NÃO QUERO, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR EU NÃO QUERO, EU SÓ TENHO 18 ANOS, EU NÃO QUERO AGORA, NÃO NO MEIO DESSA GUERRA, EU ME CUIDEI TANTO! – Hydra chorava tanto que tremia a ponto de Peter ter que segurá-la.

\- Hydra por favor meu amor, nós nos amamos, um filho só vai confirmar isso – Disse Peter que parecia miserável com aquela reação de Hydra.

\- NÃO, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, AGORA NÃO, POR FAVOR, MAIS TARDE DEPOIS, EU VOU AMAR DEPOIS, MAS AGORA NÃO, AGORA NÃO! POR FAVOR AGORA NÃO! – Dizia ela chorando.

\- Lance, precisamos de uma poção calmante imediatamente – Disse Mezra.

\- Eu vou providenciar.

\- EU TOMEI TODAS AS POÇÕES, EU NÃO DEVIA ESTAR GRÁVIDA AGORA!

\- Uma bem forte, para apagar ela – Completou Mezra.

\- Hydra por favor, você está me deixando triste assim, é tão ruim estar grávida de mim? – Perguntou Peter.

\- Não, de você não Peter, mas é ruim estar grávida agora, nós só temos 18 e 21 anos Peter, deveríamos ter a vida toda pela frente e essa guerra Peter, como cuidar se um bebê com essa guerra, Peter? – Perguntaba ela ainda soluçando.

\- Você está grávida Hydra, não morrendo – Disse ele com raiva.

\- Peter, calma, ela está em choque, é só isso – Disse Merza.

\- Aqui está a poção – Disse o Sr Macmillan e Mezra empurrou guela abaixo de Hydra que apagou logo em seguida.

\- Ela só está nervosa, é um choque é claro, mas um bebê, benza Deus, um bebê, será muito bem-vindo – Dizia a voz de uma mulher.

Hydra recuperava aos poucos a razão, ainda via tudo com pontos pretos, mas sentia que estava em uma cama macia e com muitas pessoas ao redor.

\- Eu não acredito que ela está grávida... – Disse uma voz masculina.

\- Jorge, agora não é hora de dizer isso a ela, ok? Ela precisa de apoio e vocês dois são os que mais vão ajudar nisso depois do Peter.

\- Ok, mãe, prometo não fazer nada e nem fazer piadinhas.

\- Você também Fred.

\- Eu também prometo, se você ver, é meio que legal, vamos ser tios.

\- Isso, exatamente isso que você deve dizer a ela.

\- Olha, ela está acordando – Disse a voz de Mezra.

Hydra abriu os olhos e viu que estava em sua cama, com Lacerta e Peter que parecia triste ao seu lado.

No quarto também estavam a Sra Weasley, a Sra Macmillan, sua tia Andrômeda, Fred, Jorge, Jeniffer e Fleur.

\- Minha querida, como você está se sentindo? – Perguntou a Sra Weasley;

\- Bem, o que, o que está acontecendo? – Disse Hydra tentando se sentar mas todos a seguraram para que ela deitasse.

\- Você relaxa, ok? – Disse Mezra.

\- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Hydra que por um segundo não lembrava de nada que tinha acontecido.

\- Você não lembra de nada? – Perguntou Peter.

\- Não eu... – Hydra começou a se lembrar, se lembrar que tinha ido ao hospital, se lembrar que estava grávida, o choro mais uma vez começou a descer, um pranto desesperado e todos ao seu redor também ficaram nervosos.

\- Não, não Hydra, não chore, por favor não chore, está tudo bem, é só um bebezinho lindo seu e do Peter que vem aí, seu e do homem que você ama tanto e que te ama tanto também! - Disse a Sra Weasley segurando a sua mão.

\- Palerma está tudo bem, você vai continuar a mesma pessoa – Dizia Fred.

\- Só com uma pessoinha junto – Completou Jorge que levou um cutucão da Sra Weasley.

Peter parecia arrasado e saiu do quarto sendo seguido pela mãe e irmã, Hydra começou a chorar ainda mais.

\- Ele só está nervoso também... Com você assim nervosa. – Disse a Sra Weasley.

\- Por que você está chorando Hydra, é só um bebê – Disse Fleur para ela em Francês.

\- Eu não quero um bebê, não agora, não nesse guerra, não com essa idade.. – Respondeu Hydra para ela, também em Francês.

\- A mercadoria que vocês me deram, que aumentava a potência da poção anti ovulante, ela estava ruim, só pode ser isso – Disse Hydra para Fred e Jorge.

\- Ela pareceu funcionar bem para as outras poções – Disse Fred.

\- Que mercadoria é essa? – Perguntou a Sra Weasley.

\- Nada demais... – Respondeu Jorge sem graça.

\- Minha filha, por que você chora? – Perguntou sua tia Andrômeda delicadamente segurando sua mão.

\- Porque eu não quero ter um filho agora.

\- Mas por quê? Você já está casada, você é feliz com Peter, não é?

\- Eu tenho dezoito anos, eu só tenho dezoito anos, eu queria trabalhar, viver, estamos no meio de uma guerra... – Disse ela aos prantos.

\- E isso não a impediu de casar e de ser feliz, nem o bebê vai... – Disse Andrômeda.

\- Se você quiser, você pode deixar ele comigo enquanto trabalha, se esse é seu medo – Disse a Sra Weasley.

\- Comigo também – Completou Andrômeda.

\- Isso, nós nos revezamos para te ajudar, sua vida vai ser normal, você vai ver só – Disse a Senhora Weasley, fazendo carinho em seus cabelos.

\- EU NÃO QUERO UM BEBÊ AGORA, EU NÃO QUERO AJUDA, EU NÃO QUERO NADA! – Berrou Hydra chorando e tremendo.

\- Chame a Mezra, acho que ela precisa de mais uma poção calmante – Disse a Sra Weasley segurando a sua mão.

\- Hydra, por favor, a gente está aqui com você, eu vou te ajudar, eu prometo – Disse Fred.

\- Eu também Hydra, sempre, eu sempre vou estar do seu lado, esse bebê vai ser o mais amado de todo mundo, vamos ensinar ele uns truques, pode ser mais lendário que nós em Hogwarts, vai ver só, já pensou? Weasleys parte dois? – Completou Jorge sorrindo para Fred.

\- Aqui, tome isso minha filha – Disse Mezra dando uma poção para Hydra.

Hydra bebeu, mas não apagou, porém, ficou em um estado semi catatônico, não conseguia pensar nada direito ou falar nada, só ouvir, fechou os olhos e ficou apenas ouvindo, enquanto todos acharam que ela estava dormindo apagada.

\- Eu acho melhor deixar ela dormindo, aonde está o Peter? – Perguntou a Sra Weasley.

\- Na sala – Disse Mezra baixinho, mas Hydra conseguiu ouvir – Ele está arrasado coitado, acha que é culpa dele, que ela não o ama, por isso não quer ter um filho com ele, que ela só queria ir embora de casa...

\- Mas que bobagem, a pobrezinha só está em choque, ela o ama muito! Todos sabem disso, da para ver no olhar dela para ele sempre! – Disse a Sra Weasley.

\- Eu sei, mas ele também está coitado, não esperava uma reação dessas dela e nem de ser pai agora também, é claro.

\- Ela está de quanto tempo, você sabe?

\- Sete semanas, deve ter sido concebido no começo de Janeiro.

\- Então deve nascer em Outubro ou no finalzinho de Setembro – Completou Molly.

\- Sim, começo de Outubro, assim como Peter.

\- Iz é un bebê zaudavel? – Perguntou Fleur.

\- Sim, eu fiz um exame enquanto ela dormia, é um bebê saudável, grande e forte para o tempo de vida, igual ao pai.

\- Quem sabe se ela pudesse vê-lo... – Disse a Sra Weasley.

\- Mês que vem consigo usar um aparelho trouxa que nós usamos mágica para melhorar que vai permitir que ela saiba até o sexo do bebê, ouça o coração, tudo direitinho.

\- Isso seria bom, talvez ela se acalme – Disse a Sra Weasley.

\- Ela vai, aposto que vai, de qualquer maneira eu vou mandar um recado ao Ministério que ela está doente e não vai trabalhar amanhã, eu dei o dia de folga para o Peter também, mas acho que os dois não deveriam ficar aqui sozinhos.

\- Eu fico com eles, posso dormir no quarto de hóspedes – Disse a Sra Weasley.

\- Eu também posso ficar – Disse Andrômeda – E talvez eu possa pedir para Tonks vir...

\- Tonks izta maz deprimidi qui ela – Disse Fleur.

\- Sim, isso até é verdade, mas ela tem motivos também – Disse a Sra Weasley com um tom de raiva.

\- Eu acho que nós é que deveríamos ficar, nós animaríamos mais a Hydra – Disse Jorge.

\- Sim, vocês tem razão, mas e a loja? – Perguntou a Sra Weasley.

\- Eu vou para a loja, o Jorge fica, amanhã a noite eu volto – Disse Fred.

\- Ok, eu vou arrumar o quarto de vocês então, venham – Disse a Sra Macmillan.

Hydra ficou em um estado semi acordada por um bom tempo, sentiu quando Peter entrou no quarto, mexeu em seus cabelos e pareceu chorar até dormir e então, ela também dormiu.

\- Bom-dia – Disse a Sra Weasley trazendo uma bandeija cheia de comida para sua cama, Hydra sentia que não dormira nada, mas já era de manhã, ela olhou para o lado mas não viu Peter.

\- Eu pensei que poderíamos comer aqui.

\- Sim, café na cama, para mim você nunca trouxe – Disse Jorge entrando no quarto.

\- Fique grávida que eu posso pensar – Brincou a Sra Weasley.

\- Isso pode ser arranjado... – Disse Fred comendo um pedaço de fruta.

\- Aonde está o Peter? – Perguntou Hydra se sentando.

\- Cuidando da sua estufa, ele sabe como você gosta daquelas plantinhas... A sua tia Andrômeda está lá com ele.

\- Eu tinha que estar trabalhando – Disse Hydra.

\- Bobagem, hoje é seu dia de folga, vamos todos aproveitar juntos – Disse a Sra Weasley com uma exagerada alegria.

\- O Peter acha que eu não o amo – Disse Hydra triste.

\- Ele não acha isso, ele só está nervoso – Disse a Sra Weasley.

\- Todos sabem que vocês são o casal modelo – Brincou Jorge.

\- Eu só não quero estar grávida, eu não deixei de amar ele, eu não casei com ele só para sair de casa, eu quero estar grávida dele, é claro, só não queria agora...

\- Todos nós sabemos disso Hydra e ele sabe disso também, mas Deus sabe o que faz, é melhor assim – Disse a Sra. Weasley de forma simpática - Você sabia que eu engravidei cedo também? Sim, sim, tive meu Gui bem novinha.

\- Com 21 anos, não 18 – Disse Hydra.

\- 19 até ela nascer – Corrigiu Jorge.

\- Sim, mas o que muda isso? Você vai amar esse bebê do mesmo jeito, com 19, 21 ou 31 anos – Disse a Sra Weasley.

\- Sra Weasley, eu mal sei cuidar de mim mesma, eu não sei fazer quase nenhum feitiço doméstico direito, o mundo está louco, Você-sabe-quem e os comensais atrás de mim e todos nós! E se eu morrer? E se o Peter morrer? Quem vai criar ele?

\- Todos nós – Disse Jorge.

\- E você não pode pensar nisso, tem que pensar que nada disso vai acontecer Hydra – Completou a Sra Weasley.

\- Eu queria viver um pouco mais antes de ter filho, trabalhar, crescer, crescer no trabalho, como eu vou crescer no trabalho? E eu sei, parece ridículo, mas eu vou ficar, ficar feia, enorme.

\- Hydra, pelo amor de Deus, você é linda e aposto que vai continuar linda, a gravidez some depois que o bebê nasce e você volta ao normal e mesmo assim, não consigo imaginar uma grávida mais linda do que você, quanto ao trabalho, não é toda mãe que precisa parar de trabalhar quando o filho nasce.

\- A mulher do Gustav teve filho agora pouco, ela não está trabalhando...

\- A mulher do Gustav é a mulher do Gustav, você é você Hydra Malfoy... Macmillan, você pode continuar trabalhando se assim quiser e eu posso te ajudar com isso, todos nós podemos na verdade... – Disse Jorge.

Hydra entrou em um estado de melancolia que durou por dias, Peter, pegava cada vez mais plantões e ela mal se falavam, era um clima horrível e inesperado, sua tia Andrômeda ia todos os dias até sua casa lhe fazer companhia depois que ela chegava do trabalho e tentava animá-la.

\- Olha essa foto da minha Dora bebê, linda não? – Disse Adrômeda mostrando a foto de uma uma bebezinha que mudava o cabelo de loiro para laranja, acenava e corria pela foto.

\- É realmente linda – Disse Hydra.

A própria Tonks apareceu para visitar Hydra, para sua alegria que sentia muita falta da prima, mas era difícil decidir qual das duas parecia mais miseravelmente triste.

\- Eu daria tudo para estar grávida do homem que eu amo Hydra... Você não deve ficar assim! – Disse Tonks sentada na cama de Hydra uma noite.

\- Tonks, você pensava isso com 18 anos? No meio de uma guerra que você está ativamente lutando contra? Perguntou Hydra que estava deitada ao lado de Lacerta.

\- Não, mas, eu não conhecia ele ainda na época, se conhecesse talvez sim...

\- Mas nada Tonks...

\- Você já contou para a sua mãe? – Perguntou Tonks.

\- Não, eu ainda não tive coragem de falar para ela e nem para o Draco.

\- Por que? Você acha que ela não vai gostar?

\- Talvez, ela provavelmente vai achar que eu me apressei como sempre, mas sinceramente eu nem quero saber, tenho medo de mandar uma coruja e cair nas mãos erradas, vai que, sei lá...

\- Eu entendo, não está sendo uma época fácil – Disse Tonks desanimada – Você sabia que o Lupin está vivendo com os lobisomens?

\- Sim, eu ouvi algo no Natal sobre isso.

\- Eu fico tão preocupada... – Disse Tonks.

\- Vocês duas estão fazendo uma competição de tristeza? Parem com isso já! Duas jovens tão lindas e cheia de vida - Disse a tia Andrômeda entrando no quarto com uma bandeja de chá.

\- Não mamãe, sem competição aqui – Disse Tonks.

A noite estava agradável, Tonks e Andrômeda saíram para comprar algumas coisas para casa, deixando Hydra sozinha, ela olhou o mar e decidiu que queria nadar, colocou sua roupa de banho, a varinha ia em um suporte na perna, ela entrou no mar e simplesmente nadou, nadou por muito tempo, indo cada vez mais distante.

As ondas estavam especialmente fortes e o escuro de uma noite nublada era assustador, mas Hydra decidiu enfrenta-lás, que não era rápida o suficiente para mergulhar antes de baterem, até que uma delas a prendeu, a sufocou, a jogou para o fundo do mar, por alguns segundos tudo parecia calmo, o fundo do mar sempre foi um lugar calmo para Hydra, fascinante, mas cada vez que tentava subir as ondas e a pressão do mar a derrubavam de novo, a calma se tornou um leve desespero, um sentimento de prisão, outro que Hydra conhecia muito bem, ela pegou sua varinha do suporte, a segurou bem firme, por mais difícil que parecesse, apontou para o algo e fez o feitiço ascendio não verbalmente, imediatamente seu corpo vôou para o alto, para cima das ondas, aparatando para a areia um pouco antes de cair novamente no mar.

\- VOCÊ ESTÁ COMPLETAMENTE MALUCA? – Gritava Peter, com uma raiva como Hydra nunca viu igual.

Ele veio ao seu amparo, mas Hydra tossia água e não conseguia responder.

\- VOCÊ QUER SE MATAR MESMO? MATAR NOSSO FILHO? – Gritava ele.

\- NÃO! Eu só queria nadar, eu fiquei presa, foi só isso... – Disse ela, com dificuldade para falar.

\- Primeiro você chora desesperadamente, agora isso? – Dizia Peter, seu olhar de raiva era assustador.

\- Peter, o que você está insinuando? Que eu tentei me afogar de propósito? – Hydra agora o peitando.

\- Sim, não é isso que você quer? Morrer? Qualquer coisa para não ter meu filho?

\- Peter, eu não estou gostando dessas acusações! Primeiro você diz que eu casei com você para sair de casa, agora isso!

Peter pareceu surpreso, não sabia muito o que responder primeiro.

\- Quando eu..?

\- Eu ouvi sua mãe falando, ela achou que eu estava dormindo!

\- Hydra, me desculpa, mas é o que parece, se você me amasse, não estaria assim!

\- EU SÓ NÃO QUERO TER FILHO AGORA, ISSO É TÃO DIFÍCIL DE ENTENDER? NÃO QUER DIZER QUE EU NÃO TE AME MUITO! - Berrou Hydra.

\- É! PORQUE EU SOU SEU MARIDO, EU SOU SUA FAMÍLIA E VOCÊ PREFERE MORRER NO MAR DO QUE TER MEU FILHO! O QUE VOCÊ QUER QUE EU PENSE? COMO NÃO ACHAR QUE VOCÊ SÓ ME QUIS PRA SAIR DE CASA?

Hydra ficou com tanta raiva, perdeu tanto a cabeça de um jeito, que apenas se viu fazendo, ela deu um tapa no rosto de Peter, que a olhou com um certa raiva e lágrimas, se virou, aparatou em casa, no momento que Hydra voltou, depois de chorar por horas na praia, ele já tinha partido, deixou um bilhete dizendo que iria para a casa da mãe esfriar a cabeça e que se desculpava por ter gritado com Hydra.

\- Ele provavelmente vai voltar logo, você sabe disso, né? - Perguntou Tonks quando ela e Andrômeda chegaram em casa e ela contou tudo que aconteceu.

\- Eu não sei se me importo tanto que ele volta tão rápido nesse momento... – Respondeu Hydra.

\- Você não o ama, Hydra?

\- É claro que amo, amo muito, mas não quero ver ele agora...

Os dias passaram, quando voltou para o trabalho, Hydra não falava para ninguém além de seu chefe que estava grávida, já que precisava avisar que não poderia mais viajar por chave de portal, ele foi extremamente compreensivo e disse que isso em nada mudaria seu papel ou posição no Ministério.

\- Hydra, eles me mandaram ir até a Bulgária hoje, mas eu achei que você iria por falar Búlgaro e tudo mais... – Disse Ian em uma tarde no trabalho.

\- É, eu ainda estou me recuperando do problema que tive, não vou poder viajar por enquanto.

\- E o que você teve afinal? – Perguntou Julie desconfiava remexendo em alguns pergaminhos em sua mesa.

\- Uma reação a chave de portal, um caso raro...

\- É, raríssimo pelo visto – Disse Julie e Hydra podia ver que ela não acreditava no que Hydra estava falando.

Antes de ir embora, Hydra decidiu visitar Gustav em sua sala.

\- Hydra, entre, por favor, como você está?

Hydra começou a chorar antes que pudesse falar algo, sentou na cadeira da escrivaninha de Gustav e contou para ele sobre sua gravidez.

\- E você está triste desse jeito por causa disso? – Perguntou Gustav.

\- Sim, eu não quero estar grávida agora Gustav – Disse Hydra limpando os olhos em um lenço conjurado por Gustav.

\- Hydra, você sabia que a Elizabeth não podia ter filhos? – Perguntou Gustav sentando ao seu lado.

\- Não, eu não sabia – Disse Hydra secando as lágrimas e olhando para o amigo.

\- Nós choramos, tentamos várias poções, vários curandeiros, rodei vários países, até que um dia... Aconteceu, ela ficou grávida – Gustav tinha os olhos cheios de emoção – Hydra você recebeu um presente, um filho com o homem que você ama, que te ama, eu sei que os temos não são dos melhores, mas por quê chorar por causa disso?

\- Eu queria fazer tanta coisa antes de ter filhos – Disse Hydra.

\- E nada vai te impedir de fazer... Hydra, você sempre pode tomar uma poção que bem... Mas é isso que você quer?

\- Não, isso não... Isso nunca! – Disse Hydra olhando para os olhos sérios de Gustav que a encarava.

\- Então acho que você já tem sua resposta sobre se ter esse filho é algo tão ruim ou não... Eu nunca te daria ou te inidicaria essa poção, só queria ver sua reação e que você visse também o que você queria realmente... O quanto você já ama essa criança sem nem perceber e a sua família também...

\- Ai Gustav, obrigada, obrigada de coração – Disse Hydra que se sentia de alguma forma bem melhor agora.

\- De nada e se precisar de ajuda, tiver dúvidas, eu e Elizabeth vamos amar te ajudar.

\- Obrigada, acho que vou precisar, de verdade...

Hydra voltou para casa decidida a ir até a sogra conversar com Peter, mas chegando lá, ela se surpreendeu ao vê-lo parado na sala, tinha uma notícia para dar para ela.

\- Rony Weasley foi atacado.

\- O que? – Perguntou Hydra paralisada com o susto.

\- Sim, ele foi atacado na escola, ele tomou uma garrafa de hidromel envenenada que adivinha para quem estava destinado?

\- Dumbledore? – Perguntou Hydra com os olhos arregalados.

\- Sim, a ordem já está procurando saber quem está por trás disso, mas até agora ninguém tem nada concreto.

\- E o Rony, Peter? O Rony está bem?

\- Ele está bem, está na enfermaria, a família dele já está lá com ele.

\- Pobre Rony... – Disse Hydra sentando no sofá.

\- Você já tomou suas poções hoje? – Perguntou Peter friamente, quando Hydra sentou no sofá.

\- Sim...

\- E você não pretende sair para nadar tão cedo, pretende?

\- Não Peter, eu na verdade...

\- Eu preciso sair, plantão de madrugada, amanhã na hora do almoço você vai estar no St. Mungo's? – Disse Peter interrompendo.

\- Sim, sua mãe disse que queria me mostrar uma coisa.

\- Ótimo, nos vemos amanhã então – Ele saiu pelo jardim antes que Hydra pudesse falar qualquer coisa.

Hydra subiu para o quarto e ficou acariciando Lacerta que não queria sair de perto de sua barriga.

\- Você sabe, não é? – Perguntou Hydra para a gata.

A gata a olhou como se entendesse e confirmasse.

\- Eu andei pensando, talvez não seja a pior coisa do mundo Lacerta, o que você acha?

A gata de novo olhou encarando seus grandes olhos verdes para Hydra.

\- Eu pensei em Libra se for menina e Leo ou Taurus se for menino, eu sempre quis esses nomes, desde que era criança.

A gata ronronava e esfregava a cabeça na barriga já um pouco crescida de Hydra.

\- É, acho que são bons nomes... Eu fico pensando e se o bebê tiver o sangue da minha família? O sangue ruim dela, ou ou se Você-sabe-quem tirar o bebê de mim logo depois que nascer, ou se eu morrer ou o Peter, por que agora Lacerta?

Lacerta parou de esfregar a cabeça na barriga de Hydra e lambeu seu nariz.

\- Acho que esse é seu jeito que falar que eu posso, que eu tenho a capacidade de fazer isso, certo?

Lacerta balançou a cabeça como se afirmasse algo.

Hydra pegou no sono logo depois, se sentindo muito bem pela primeira vez em duas semanas.

No dia seguinte, Hydra saiu na hora do almoço direto para o St. Mungo's, onde foi direcionada para a mesma enfermaria que tinha ido antes, mas essa agora tinham mais duas pessoas.

\- Ok – Disse a Sra Macmillan trazendo um grande e pesado aparelho com ela sendo acompanhada por Peter que parecia tão seco e frio quanto antes e Jeniffer.

\- O que é isso? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- É um instrumento trouxa chamado ultrassonografia, nós o modificamos magicamente, como permissão do Ministério, é claro e o deixamos, digamos, mais avançado...

\- E para que serve? – Disse Hydra deitada na cama do hospital enquanto Peter e Jeniffer que a beijara na testa sentaram ao seu lado.

\- Para você ver seu bebê, saber o sexo, se esta bem, etc.

Merza encostou um objeto estranho que se ligava a maquina em sua barriga e no mesmo instante surgiu uma imagem na tela da mágina e um som que Hydra não entendeu do que se tratava.

\- Gostou? – Perguntou Mezra emocionada.

\- Do que? - Perguntou Hydra

\- Esse barulho.

\- O que é isso mãe? – Perguntou Peter.

\- O coração do seu bebê.

Hydra prestou atenção agora, ouvia um barulho de tum tum tum tum tum forte, ela então começou a chorar.

\- Não Hydra, não vai chorar, por favor não... – Disse Jeniffer olhando preocupada para Peter.

\- Eu não estou chorando de tristeza – Disse Hydra.

\- Não? – Perguntou Peter que também tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Não.

\- Você está feliz? – Perguntou ele de novo agora com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Eu estou preocupada, Peter, eu estou nervosa, eu não estou odiando o bebê ou você, eu sei que eu não, que eu não reagi do jeito que você queria, mas Peter, você tem que me entender, não é que eu não te ame, eu te amo muito, muito, eu só...

Peter não deixou ela terminou a beijou e abraçou.

\- Muito bem, eu imaginei que vocês iam se resolver logo! – Disse Jeniffer chorando – E eu vou ser tia!

\- Me desculpe Hydra, me desculpe, eu fui um idiota, um monstro, eu gritei com você, eu te acusei de coisas que eu sei que não são verdade, nunca achei que fossem, só passou pela minha cabeça na hora, que idiota, eu fui um idiota completo, por favor, me perdoa, me perdoa..? – Perguntava Peter, chorando e segurando forte a sua mão.

\- Eu te perdôo Peter, mas só se você me prometer que não pensar mais aquelas coisas...

\- Eu não penso, eu nunca pensei, foi só um medo irracional – Disse ele.

\- Mas se você pensou é porque já desconfiava disso...

\- Não, não, eu só fui um idiota, só isso, foi só na hora mesmo, me perdoa Hydra, por favor me perdoa meu amor...

\- Eu te perdôo, me perdoa também? - Perguntou ela chorando, o beijando e o abraçando.

\- Sempre! - Disse Peter.

Hydra sorriu e o beijou novamente.

\- Alguém quer saber o sexo por acaso? – Disse Mezra também chorando.

\- Eu não saia que dava pra ver tão cedo – Disse Hydra de mãos dadas com Peter.

\- E não dá, não os trouxas, como eu disse, nós usamos magia nesse aparelho.

\- Então, qual é o sexo? – Perguntou Peter ansioso.

\- É uma menina, não é? – Disse Hydra antes de Mezra com a voz chorosa.

\- Como você sabe? Consegue ver aqui? Perguntou Mezra surpresa.

\- Eu só, eu so sei, só sinto que é... Disse Hydra olhando para Peter.

\- É uma menina? – Perguntou Peter emocionado.

\- Sim, é uma menina! – Confirmou Mezra.

Todos se abraçaram, até a pessoa ao seu lado na enfermaria dava os parabéns.

Hydra ainda sentia medo, ainda sentia que não queria estar grávida naquele momento, mas por algum motivo, por aquele momento, tudo estava em paz, ela teria uma menina, ela tinha Peter, ela poderia vencer o medo de alguma forma.


	15. O casamento de Jeniffer

Hydra foi a uma série de comemorações nos próximos dias, a Sra Weasley ficou emocionada em saber que Hydra teria uma menina e fez um grande jantar em comemoração, até Fred e Jorge gostaram da ideia.

\- Aquela escola precisa de uma menina que goste de aprontar, vamos ensinar ela direitinho – Disse Fred.

\- Sim, já pensou? Uma menina arteira? Maravilhoso! – Disse Jorge.

\- Sim, mal posso esperar para ela aprender todo tipo de coisa que provavelmente vão enlouquecer a minha mente – Disse Hdyra irônica e brincando.

\- Eu estou nervoso, sei lá, parece que estou tendo um filho também – Disse Fred.

\- É estranho, mas sei lá, é legal também – Completou Jorge.

\- Acho bom que vocês achem isso porque eu vou precisar de muita ajuda, eu não sei absolutamente nada de bebês.

\- Nisso a mamãe vai poder te ajudar, ela estava toda animada ontem... – Disse Jorge.

\- Sim, até a Fleur dizer que mal podia esperar para ter um bebê também, isso acabou com o sorriso no rosto da mamãe na mesma hora – Disse Fred rindo.

\- Vocês acham que eu vou ficar feia, sabe, grávida e tal? - Perguntou Hydra fazendo um gesto como se tivesse uma barriga enorme e se sentindo muito fútil por pensar isso.

\- Não, de jeito nenhum, precisaria de algo muito sério para você ficar feia – Disse Fred a animando.

\- Mas aposto que várias meninas de Hogwarts vão se alinhar para ver você grande... – Brincou Jorge.

No meio de Março, Hydra já sentindo que sua barriga estava ligeiramente maior, teve que ter seu vestido de dama de honra alterado.

\- Ai, isso dói – Disse Hydra para a linha que entrava e saia do vestido como se mexida por mãos invisíveis que acabou a furando.

\- Desculpe, agulha antiga – Disse a modista que Jeniffer contratara para fazer seu vestido e o das damas.

\- O bom é que sua barriga quase não está aparecendo, nem preciso alterar muito, certo Madame Joffrey? – Perguntou a Sra Macmillan.

\- Sim, sim, quase nada, vai ficar linda.

Hydra e Rita Orance seriam as damas de Jeniffer, a Sra Macmillan passou os últimos dois meses as fazendo experimentar as vestes azul royal e prata de mangas largas e estilo árabe que usariam, queria tudo maravilhosamente alinhado no casamento da filha.

\- Eu nunca vi um casamento bruxo árabe, deve ser fascinante – Disse Rita que também tinha o vestido alterado por ter perdido peso.

\- Sim, sim, é realmente uma celebração para não se esquecer – Disse a Senhora Shafiq, uma mulher morena de nariz alongado e cabelos negros e longos que estavam em uma trança.

A Senhora Shafiq, assim como os acestrais do Sr Shafiq, veio de Marrocos, Jeniffer teria um casamento bruxo tradicional Marroquino como manda a tradição da família da Sra Shafiq, porém adaptado para os costumes Ingleses.

\- Vários dias de celebração seria praticamente impossível aqui... – Disse a Sra Macmillan que estava levemente irritada com o vestido em estilo árabe vermelho e dourado que teria que usar.

\- Além disso eles não tem padrinhos e eu e Abbas queríamos ter – Disse Jeniffer.

No dia do casamento, Hydra foi até a luxuosa casa dos Shafiqs, uma mansão menor do que a dos Malfoy, porém muito bonita, tinha forma de uma casa Marroquina e o casamento seria dentro de um dos salões da casa.

Tudo estava ricamente decorado de rosa, laranja, marrom, dourado, azul e verde, era uma explosão de cores e tecidos, almofadas, mesas compridas com decoração de luminárias árabes que flutuavam, assim como muitas velas que flutuavam pelo salão, flores e tecidos enfeitavam o salão, uma banda que tocaria música tradicional Marroquina foi colocada em um palco e no centro do salão tinham duas grandes cadeiras douradas aonde ficariam os noivos, várias tias e tios de Abbas vieram de Marrocos para a ocasião, Hydra se encantara com a explosão de cores de suas vestes e túnicas.

\- Eu juro, eu nunca vi um casamento mais maneiro do que esse! – Disse Hydra que estava em uma sala com todas as mulheres da família, os braços e pernas de Jeniffer eram enfeitados com Hennas feitas por um tipo de caneta que flutuava entre seu corpo assim como os de Hydra, das Sra Macmillan e Shafiq e de Rita.

Como o casamento seria adaptado para as tradições Inglesas, o mesmo celebrante que fez o casamento de Hydra estava posicionado perto da cadeira aonde ficariam os noivos, a música Marroquina já enchia o salão e muitos convidados tinham chegado, mas Hydra olhava por uma fresta da porta, então não conseguiu distinguir eles direito, mas viu quando Fred e Jorge chegaram junto com os Weasleys e também Angelina, Alicia e Lino.

\- Vou explicar então para vocês, a noiva vai ser carregada em uma espécie de cadeira com um enfeite em cima até aonde o noivo está, enquanto isso tem dança, música, tudo isso que vocês estão vendo, como está sendo tudo adaptado, as madrinhas entrarão andando ao lado do cortejo da noite – Disse uma tia de Abbas.

\- Ok – Disseram Hydra e Rita.

Hydra ouviu uma grande agitação das mulheres na sala, Jeniffer entrava na sala usando uma grande veste verde e dourada com cristais, manga larga, uma coroa dourada na cabeça com alguns enfeites que iam da coroa até quase sua testa e um véu que fino da mesma cor que descia atrás da cabeça.

\- Um tradicional vestido Marroquino – Explicou a tia de Abbas que aplaudia empolgada.

Jeniffer estava linda, diferente de qualquer noiva que Hydra já tinha visto, sua maquiagem era forte e seu cabelo estava preso, ela também usava grandes jóias douradas.

\- Nada de branco então? – Perguntou Hydra para a tia de Abbas.

\- Nada de branco hoje! – Respondeu ela animada.

A Sra Macmillan, que estava linda em um vestido tradicional vermelho, chorava emocionada abraçando a filha.

\- Muito bem todos, o noivo vai entrar – Gritou uma prima de Abbas.

Hydra ouviu muito barulho, uma música Marroquina tocava alto e muitas palmas, ela e todas as mulheres da sala foram até a porta para ver, Abbas que usava uma túnica branca e dourada, ele entrou pelo salão comprimentando a todos ao lado de Peter, um primo que Hydra não conhecia, o Sr Shafiq e o Sr Macmillan.

\- Não é exatamente assim que acontece se o casamento fosse seguido tradicional – Explicava a tia de Abbas para Hydra, o casamento mesmo já teria acontecido, só teríamos uma apresentação, digamos assim agora, mas, como está sendo adaptado, vamos fazer tudo agora – A tia de Abbas não parecia muito feliz com a ideia.

A porta se abriu, uma espécie de trono enfeitado em cima que foi colaca sob uma plataforma e quatro homens entraram na sala.

\- Jeniffer, suba aqui.– Disse a Senhora Shafiq apontando para o trono.

\- Ai meu Deus, ela realmente vai ser carregada pela festa, que demais! – Disse Rita.

Jeniffer sentou no trono, cruzando as pernas, os homens a levantaram.

\- Hydra, Rita, Sra Macmillan e Safira, todas ao redor do trono, ok? – Disse a tia de Petter.

Uma nova e animada música foi tocada, Hydra nem conseguiu prestar atenção em tantos detalhes que aconteciam ao mesmo tempo.

Jeniffer era carregada pelo salão no meio de muita gritaria e uma explosão de cores, Hydra seguia andando ao lado do trono batendo palmas ao ritmo da música e uma dançarina seguia na frente do trono, ela dançava uma dança que Hydra não conhecia, mas achou maravilhosa.

\- Eu quero casar de novo só pra poder casar assim – Brincou Hydra com a Sra Macmillan que estava atrás dela.

\- Eu estou achando tão diferente, mas tudo bem, até que estou gostando!

Realmente parecia que os Shafiqs não pouparam ouro (apesar de Hydra achar que gastar muito ouro com um casamento era meio que bobagem, mas entendia a alegria deles e a vontade de dar essa festa) nem cores para o evento, mas ainda assim, Hydra achou tudo mais do que incrível.

Jeniffer chegou até a cadeira onde Abbas estava sentado, o trono foi abaixado e ela se sentou ao lado dele.

Hydra, a Sra Shafiq, A Sra Macmillan e Rita ficaram atrás da cadeira de Jeniffer, em pé enquanto o Senhor que fez a cerimônia de Hydra se aproximava deles.

\- Bem, essa cerimônia foge um pouco do meu tradicional, mas tentarei fazê-la da melhor maneira possível – Disse a voz cantada do bruxo, toda música parou para que ele pudesse falar - Senhoras e senhores, Estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar a união de dois fiéis Abbas Samir Shafiq e Jeniffer Lindsay Macmillan, O casamento é um ato sagrado, um ato no qual duas pessoas declaram seu amor e sua união para todos seus parentes e amigos...

Hydra sentiu um ligero desconforto no estômago, os enjôos apesar de melhores ainda a deixavam louca, mas tentou aguentar firme para a cerimônia.

\- Abbas Samir Shafiq, você aceita Jeniffer Lindsay Macmillan como sua legitima esposa?

\- Aceito! – Vários gritinhos e aplausos da família de Abbas seguiram.

Todas as cores e animação começaram a deixar Hydra um pouco tonta e ela só desejava poder sentar.

\- Aceito! – Disse Jeniffer depois que Hydra voltou a prestar atenção e mais gritinhos e aplausos se seguiram.

Peço aos padrinhos que os dêem as alianças – Disse o bruxo e Hydra e Peter deram a aliança para ele.

\- Sra Macmillan, eu estou realmente muito enjoada... – Disse Hydra para a sogra enquanto o Bruxo falava.

\- Tome – Disse Mezra entregando um pequeno frasco de poção que tirou das vestes – Eu trouxe no caso disso acontecer.

Hydra tomou muito discretamente a poção e imediatamente se sentiu melhor.

\- Pelos poderes investidos a mim, então eu os declaro unidos para toda a vida.

O bruxo de cabelos em tufos ergueu a varinha sobre as cabeças de Abbas e Jennifer e uma chuva de estrelas caiu sobre os noivos, envolvendo suas cadeiras e todos aplaudiram, a música recomeçou e os dois deram um discreto beijo.

Hydra cumprimentou os cunhados e foi correndo procurar uma cadeira junto a Fred e Jorge.

\- Se eu casar, eu quero um casamento mais ou menos assim... – Disse Jorge enquanto Hydra se sentava na mesa com os Weasleys, Fleur, Angelina, Alicia e Lino.

\- Eu realmente nunca vi uma cerimônia dessas – Disse a Sra Weasley.

\- Eu achiei breguicimu – Disse Fleur e todos olharam feio para ela.

\- Não é brega, é tradição, foi misturado com a tradição Inglesa, mas a mãe de Abbas é Marroquina, ela quis um casamento com elementos tradicionais – Explicou Hydra.

\- Eu achei incrível! – Disse Lino.

\- Eu gostei foi dessa dança – Disse Angelina tentando imitar os dançarinos que tomavam conta do salão.

\- Mas os noivos não vão sair daquelas cadeiras ali não? – Perguntou Alicia.

\- Não sei – Disse Hydra.

Peter se juntou a Hydra logo depois enquanto Fleur e Gui saíram para tentar dançar a tal "dança árabe"

Garçons vinham e voltavam trazendo algumas comidas exóticas. Hydra estava pronta para experimentar uma pastinha quando a Sra Weasley interrompeu.

\- Você tem certeza que pode comer isso? – Perguntou ela

\- Pode, não tem nada que seja não indicado para ela no Menu, eu conferir... – Disse Peter também se servindo.

\- Por que você não poderia? – Perguntou Angelina.

"Droga, esqueci de contar para eles... " - Pensou Hydra

\- É que, bem, eu meio que estou... Grávida.

Lino, Angelina e Alicia a olharam incrédulos.

\- AI MEU DEUS! GRÁVIDA? - Disseram Alicia e Angelina ao mesmo tempo.

Hydra explicou que a gravidez foi uma surpresa e Peter explicou o quanto ainda era um assunto delicado.

\- Não... É...Parabéns Hydra! – Disse Angelina.

\- Sim, deve ser uma criança linda, com toda essa genética aí de vocês dois e tudo mais – Disse Alícia meio constrangida.

\- Eu sei gente, eu também fiquei surpresa desse jeito que vocês estão, acredite...

Ao longo da festa, quase todos levantaram para tentar dançar a "dança do ventre", até a sua Tia Andrômeda e Ted Tonks, somente Lupin e Tonks que não tinham vontade de dançar.

\- Igualmente desanimados esses dois – Comentou Hydra que dançava com Peter.

\- Mas o Lupin está passando por maus bocados vivendo entre os Lobisomens.

\- Eu sei, eu nem consigo imaginar quão horrível isso deve ser, nem todos devem ser legais como ele – Disse Hydra.

\- Não, não são, ele disse sobre um, Greyback, ele gosta de morder crianças... É uma coisa horrível.

\- Meu Deus! – Disse Hydra chocada – Crianças?

\- Sim e ele está trabalhando com Você-sabe-quem aparentemente.

\- Uma pessoa horrível desse jeito, não me surpreende!

\- Pois é, o Lupin está tendo muitos problemas com os Lobisomens, pobre homem...

\- E a Tonks com problemas de amor...

\- Ele acha que não é bom o suficiente para ela, é complicado Hydra – Disse Peter meio sem graça.

\- Eu sei, mas eu espero que eles se resolvam, a Tonks está tão triste... Me parte o coração ver ela assim.

A noite foi longa, mas a gravidez começava a mostrar seus sinais, Hydra não aguentou dançar por mais de uma hora.

\- Então, você está grávida mesmo, eu não acredito – Disse Angelina sentando ao seu lado.

\- Sim, 100% grávida, de uma menina – Disse Hydra bebendo um pouco de um chá forte Marroquino que serviam.

\- Menina? Eu não sabia que você já sabia o sexo! Parabéns Hydra! Lol – Disse Angelina empolgada.

\- Eu sei, eu esqueci de contar para vocês, eu fiquei tanto tempo em depressão por estar grávida... Nem para minha mãe e irmão eu contei ainda!

\- Por que depressão?

\- A, besteira, já passou agora, eu só fiquei surpresa, só isso...

\- Eu acho que vai ser uma menina de abençoada, você e Peter parecem se amar muito e além disso você já imaginou uma combinação dos dois em uma criança? Não vai ter um menino de Hogwarts que vai resistir – Disse Angelina brincando.

\- É, eu acho que ela vai ter meus olhos e cabelos, a genética dos Malfoy é forte, acredite... E além disso, eu espero que ela encontre uma Angelina em Hogwarts para ser amiga dela também... - Angelina sorriu fortemente e seguiu a mão da amiga carinhosamente.

\- Só com menos brigar idiotas de adolescente talvez... - Brincou Angelina e Hydra repetiu a mesma coisa concordando.

Fred e Jorge se uniram as duas, parecendo completamente exaustos se tacando nas almofadas.

\- Já cansaram de paquerar todas as meninas da festa, meninos? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Sim, as primas do Abbas parecem não curtir muito a gente... Como vai Angelina? – Disse Fred piscando para a menina.

\- Vou dançar – Disse Angelina na mesma hora e saindo.

\- Você traumatizou a menina pelo visto – Brincou Hydra.

\- Não fiz nada disso, mas, fazer o que... Como vai Hydra, com o bebê e tal? – Perguntou Fred.

\- Bem, eu estava pensando, vocês sabem que vão ser os padrinhos, certo?

Fred e Jorge levantaram animados na mesma hora.

\- Sério? – Disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

\- Mas achei que só podia ter um padrinho... – Disse Fred.

\- E só pode, vocês vão decidir quem vai ser o oficial, mas os dois vão ser padrinhos do mesmo jeito, mesmo que não oficial um de vocês, pra mim e para ela eu acho que seriam.

\- Por que nós vamos decidir?

\- Porque eu estou grávida e eu posso pedir coisas irracionais segundo me falaram... – Brincou Hydra.

Fred e Jorge passaram muito tempo discutindo quem deveria ser o padrinho, Hydra apenas ria e ficava feliz de não ter que se envolver com isso.

Jeniffer parecia radianta, os momentos de felicidade como esse faziam Hydra sentir que precisavam ser lembrados e coletados com todo carinho, não parecia que teriam mais tantos desses no futuro próximo, quem sabe no distante... Cada segundo de alegria antes de uma guerra devem ser aproveitados como se fossem os últimos e era isso que Hydra sentia que todos estavam fazendo ali dentro daquele salão.

A longa noite terminou com Hydra caindo de sono e Peter a levando para casa praticamente carregada.

\- Gostou mesmo? – Perguntou ele para ela, enquanto a colocava na cama.

\- Foi um dos melhores casamentos que eu já vi – Disse ela sorrindo – Tirando o nosso, é claro...

\- Sim, tirando o nosso... – Brincou Peter.

O final de Março foi marcado pelas notícias apavorantes de avistamento de Inferius, o clima no Ministério estava cada vez mais pesado e cada vez mais gente pedia para sair do país, com quase onze semanas de gestação, Hydra sabia que não teria muita escolha a não ser contar para os colegas de trabalho sobre a gravidez.

\- Eu tenho um anúncio para fazer – Disse Hydra um dia chegando ao escritório e fechando a porta.

\- Você está grávida... Certo? – Perguntou Julie sem muita emoção, mas Gregor e Ian olhavam dela para Hydra depressa.

\- É sério? – Perguntou Ian animado.

\- Como você sabe? – Perguntou Hydra espantada chegando perto da escrivaninha de Julie.

\- Sua barriga, você virou no outro dia e a sua veste colou nela e eu vi que estava um pouco grande, não muito, mas o suficiente para eu saber que você não está ficando gorda e sim grávida – Disse Julie ainda sem muita emoção olhando alguns pergaminhos, Hydra estava parada na frente dela de boca aberta.

\- E você não falou nada? Por quê?

\- Porque não é da minha conta, quando você estivesse pronta e quisesse, eu sabia que iria nos contar, para que me intrometer antes?

\- Você é incrível – Disse Hydra rindo – Sim, eu estava esperando mesmo, é uma menina, Libra Macmillan.

Os colegas a parabenizaram, especialmente Ian, que parecia empolgado.

\- Então por isso todas as viagens de portal para Bulgária, isso é tão emocionante! – Dizia ele feliz.

\- Sim, assustador!

\- A, eu não vejo nada de assustador em ter um filho... – Ian parecia triste e desanimado quando falou isso e se sentou na sua escrivaninha, Hydra decidiu ir atrás dele.

\- O que houve? – Perguntou ela sentada na mesa.

\- Eu estou pensando em adotar um filho, em um orfanato trouxa, sabe? Mas meu pai não acha uma boa ideia, acha que eu deveria procurar um bebê bruxo, mas não existem exatamente tantos assim para adoção...

\- Adotar um bebê trouxa? Uau, realmente talvez seria um diferente, será que ele se sentiria mal sabendo que os pais são mágicos e ele não? Apesar de eu não ter nada, absolutamente nada contra trouxas.

\- Mas o que vou fazer então Hydra? Alex e eu queríamos tanto um bebê...

\- Eu não sei, sinceramente eu não sei, mas bem, o que você decidir, saiba que pode contar com a minha ajuda...

Hydra segurou a mão do amigo, de todos os colegas de trabalho, Ian e ela se tornaram os mais próximos, se tornando verdadeiros amigos.

\- De qualquer maneira, como seus pais reagiram quando souberam da notícia? – Disse Ian enxugando uma lágrima.

\- Bem, papai está em Azkaban e eu não contei para a mamãe ainda... Então eu diria que muito bem.

\- Você não contou para os seus pais?

\- Não, eu não posso exatamente ir na casa da minha mãe... Longa história e não parece direito contar por coruja, sabe?

\- Pede para ela ir na sua casa então – Disse Ian falando como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

\- Eu vou, hoje a noite sem falta, eu só estou tomando coragem.

Fred e Jorge se empolgaram mais do que Hydra imaginava com a história de padrinhos, agora os dois mandavam diariamente corujas lembrando ela de tomar poções pré natal, fazendo planos para quando o bebê nascer e perguntando se ela poderia ser a primeira bebê a testar a nova invenção infantil deles.

\- Eles estão curtindo ser tios – Disse Peter rindo da última carta.

\- Sim, mas eu tenho medo do que esses dois vão aprontar com uma criança.

\- Falando em carta...

Uma coruja negra apareceu na janela da cozinha batendo seu bico, Hydra abriu a janela, tirou a carta dela e a levou até o corujal para descansar junto de Lydra e Hérus (coruja de Peter).

"Hydra,

Eu estava mesmo esperando que você me convidasse para a sua casa, amanhã às 8?

Com amor,

Narcisa Malfoy"

\- O que ela dizer com estava esperando? Será que ela já sabe? – Perguntou Peter.

\- É possível, essas notícias correm rápido, de qualquer maneira, é melhor eu escrever logo para o Draco também, ele vai ficar chateado de descobrir pelos outros e para não ter dito nada, ele realmente não deve saber ainda.


	16. A revelação de Narcisa

Hydra arrumou a casa de modo a mãe não ter muito do que reclamar, Peter fez um amável jantar e colocou uma bonita veste.

\- Eu não vejo a sua mãe desde o casamento, não quero exatamente que ela me ache desleixado – Disse ele ajeitando a veste pela milésima vez.

\- Você não é, meu amor! - Disse Hydra rindo do nervosismo dele.

Às 8 em ponto, Narcisa apareceu na porta do jardim.

\- Eu achei que já tivesse sido convidada – Disse ela para Hydra quando não conseguiu passar pela porta.

\- O feitiço foi renovado – Comentou Hydra a convidando para entrar.

\- Por minha causa? – Perguntou Narcisa parecendo indiferente com toda situação.

\- Não mamãe, por causa de todos os problemas que seus amigos estão causando no mundo bruxo.

\- Peter – Disse Narcisa ignorando Hydra – Está bonito, sim, sim, bem melhor sem todo aquele cabelo, parece um bruxo respeitável.

\- Você também está lindíssima, Narcisa – Disse Peter forçando um sorriso e a cumprimentando.

Narcisa na verdade parecia cada vez mais magra sempre que Hydra a via e mesmo com um esforço para parecer elegante, ela não parecia bem.

O jantar foi calmo e quieto, Hydra se sentia cada vez mais nervosa em contar para a mãe sobre sua novidade, apesar de desconfiar que ela já sabia. Finalmente todos foram para a sala conversar, Narcisa sentou no sofá e Hydra e Peter cada um em uma poltrona.

\- Então? O que queria me contar? – Perguntou Narcisa sem rodeios.

\- Eu estou grávida mamãe, mas algo me diz que você já sabia disso...

Narcisa esboçou um leve e orgulhoso sorriso.

\- Bem, sim, eu desconfiava, já sabe o sexo?

\- É uma menina – Respondeu Peter – Libra.

\- Um belo nome Black, vejo que continuará a tradição da família pelo visto.

\- Sim, alguns hábitos são duros de matar, eu acho e desse realmente eu gosto até... – Disse Hydra estranhando a reação de Narcisa.

\- E naturalmente acho que agora você se dedicará a criação dessa criança, vocês dois eu digo – Disse ela olhando para Hydra e Peter.

\- Do que você está falando? Nós vamos trabalhar...

\- Não digo trabalhar Hydra, digo que agora irão ficar quietos, não vão provocar mais o que não deve ser provocado.

\- Mãe, do que?

Hydra parou, paralisada, ela lembrou da última visita de sua mãe em Dezembro, ela falando que sabia que em breve ela iria ter um motivo para parar de lutar, sua reação como se já soubesse do assunto. Peter a olhou preocupada.

\- Você está bem, amor?

\- Mãe, como você sabia que eu ia ficar grávida? – Disse Hydra afastando as costas do apoio da cadeira e olhando para sua mãe fixamente.

\- Do que você está...

\- Não mente mão – Interrompeu Hydra levantando a voz – Você disse que eu ia ter um motivo para parar de lutar, isso em Dezembro, eu só fiquei grávida em Janeiro e agora você age como se já soubesse.. O que foi, alguma profecia ou algo?

\- Hydra, você está imaginando coisas...

Hydra puxou sua varinha e disse "legimentis" apontando para a mãe.

Aparentemente Narcisa não era tão boa com Oclumência quanto Hydra achava que era, ela conseguiu com um pouco de dificuldade entrar em sua mente e via como se estivesse pelos olhos da mãe, o dia em que ela esteve em sua casa em Dezembro.

\- Bem, será que eu poderia usar seu banheiro? – Ela perguntou para uma versão sua sentada no sofá parecendo irritada.

\- Claro é aquela porta...

\- Não quero ofender, mas não gostei tanto do seu banheiro aqui debaixo...

\- Terceira porta pela direita lá em cima mãe – Disse a segunda versão de Hydra.

Hydra se viu subindo até o segundo andar, mas ao invés de ir até a porta indicada, ela abriu a porta de seu quarto, Lacerta que estava na cama deu uma espécie de rosnado, mas "Hydra" (que na verdade era Hydra olhando pelos olhos de Narcisa, então Narcisa fazia os movimentos e a história) pegou a varinha e fez algum feitiço silencioso que fez a gata dormir.

Ela então seguiu até o banheiro da suíte do casal e de novo apontou sua varinha.

\- Accio poção anti fertilitatis.

Um vidro saiu voando de dentro da cabine do espelho do banheiro que se abriu e foi rapidamente até a mão de Hydra, ela então jogou todo conteúdo fora na pia, lavou o recipiente e encheu com uma poção da mesma cor que estava no bolso de sua veste.

\- Desculpe Hydra – Disse a voz de Narcisa.

Hydra " voltou" agora para a sala, saindo da mente de Narcisa que estava em choque no sofá e Peter segurava o braço de Hydra.

\- Hydra, o que você fez? – Perguntou ele nervoso.

\- Você trocou minha poção! VOCÊ TROCOU MINHA POÇÃO! – Gritava Hydra descontrolada.

\- Eu não tive escolha Hydra, eu sinto muito, eu queria fazer parar de lutar... – Disse Narcisa chorando.

\- VOCÊ NÃO TINHA ESSE DIREITO, VOCÊ NÃO TINHA O DIREITO DE SE INTROMETER ASSSIM NA MINHA VIDA ASSIM! – Peter segurava Hydra que tinha a varinha apontada para a mãe que chorava desesperada.

\- Não Hydra "expelliarmus" gritou ele com a varinha apontada para ela e a varinha de Hydra vôou para sua mão.

\- Tenta entender Hydra, eu dei aquela poção de fertilidade para que você pudesse ter um motivo para não lutar, para se esconder... Eu sei que ser mãe... Eu sei que iria mudar tudo... – Dizia Narcisa agora em pé aos prantos.

\- VAI EMBORA DAQUI! VAI EMBORA, VAI EMBORA AGORA, EU NUNCA MAIS QUERO FALAR COM VOCÊ! VOCÊ NÃO TINHA ESSE DIREITO! – Disse Hydra que tinha o olhar brilhando de ódio.

\- Eu não fiz por mal minha filha, eu te amo...

\- SAI DAQUI AGORA! – Gritou Hydra ainda mais forte.

\- Narcisa, é melhor você ir embora, ela vai se acalmar, ela vai...

\- EU NÃO VOU NADA, EU NÃO TENHO MAIS NADA COM VOCÊ, MAIS NADA!

\- Hydra, minha filha... – Narcisa chorava como Hydra nunca a vira chorar na vida, Peter a segurou e levou delicadamente para o lado de fora equanto Hydra sentou no sofá com a cabeça entre as pernas e a mão na cabeça chorando.

Depois de um tempo, Peter voltou para dentro de casa.

\- Ela foi embora... Hydra você foi muito...

\- Muito o que Peter? Muito o que? Ela quis ser a senhora da minha vida Peter, ela impôs a vontade que ela queria em mim, eu não vou perdoar ela nunca – Dizia Hydra chorando.

\- Mas ela te deu algo lindo...

\- Sem o meu concentimento Peter! Isso é inaceitável, eu estou feliz agora com a minha filha aqui, mas ela não tinha esse direito mesmo!

\- Hydra, você está tremendo, eu vou ter que te dar uma poção calmante, isso pode fazer mal para o bebê...

Hydra nem ouvia Peter, sua cabeça parecia explodir com tanta informação, logo ele veio com uma poção que a fez ter uma sensação instantânea de paz, a deixando um pouco lenta.

\- Eu vou te colocar na cama... – Disse Peter a pegando no colo e a levando para o quarto.

Hydra recebeu uma carta de Draco a parabenizando pelo bebê, disse que estava surpreso, Hydra entendeu que ele não tinha nada a ver com plano de Narcisa.

\- Ela com certeza não tinha direito de fazer o que fez Hydra – Disse Andrômeda que ajudava Hydra com sua estufa.

\- Não tinha tia, não tinha, ela se intrometeu na minha vida de um jeito que, que eu não consigo nem falar!

\- Mas ela fez tudo isso, ela fez tudo que ela fez por amor Hydra, do jeito bizarro dela, ela acha que está te ajudando fazendo com que você pare de lutar como ela diz, ela acha que um filho vai te prender.

\- Eu sei, mas isso não da ela o direito...

\- Não, não da mesmo, ela está errada, mas tente entender ela Hydra, só tenta, minha irmã pode ter todos os defeitos do mundo, mas falta de amor pelos filhos nao é um deles – Disse Andrômeda calmamente cuidando de um acanto.

\- Eu sinceramente não quero falar da minha mãe, não mais, não tão cedo, talvez eu a perdoe um dia, eu até entendo o que você quer dizer tia, eu entendo os motivos dela, mas isso não justifica.

\- O que é importante agora, Hydra, é cuidar da pequena Libra – Disse Andrômeda agora ao seu lado acariciando sua barriga – Vamos para dentro? Vou preparar um chá para nós duas, ou melhor, três...

As duas tomavam chá e conversavam quando Peter veio para casa com boas notícias.

\- Kate Bell recebeu alta – Disse ele beijando Hydra e cumprimentando Andrômeda.

\- Sério? Ela já está em Hogwarts? Queria tanto falar com ela! – Disse Hydra se sentindo muito feliz pela amiga finalmente estar recuperada e fora de perigo.

\- Não, ela vai passar alguns dias em casa antes, mas não preocupe, eu deixei um grande abraço seu e além disso, disse você a visitou muitas vezes para ver se estava melhorando e ajudar ela no que podia... – Peter se sentou ao lado de Hydra no sofá se servindo de chá também.

\- É a menina do colar amaldiçoado? – Perguntou Andrômeda.

\- Isso, a pobrezinha ficou tão mal, foi horrível! Mas graças a Deus ela está nem e em casa agora!

\- Eu imagino...

Maio chegou trazendo uma agradável brisa de primavera, Peter finalmente deu sua permissão de curandeiro para Hydra tomar banhos de mar quando as ondas não estivessem tão fortes e foi o que ela fez em um dia depois do trabalho.

Por algum motivo, decidiu usar o medalhão, usá-lo no mar sempre parecia aliviar a dor que ele trazia, sentiu a de seu pai em Azkaban, um novo tipo de dor que assolava sua mãe, mas foi quando mergulhava que sentiu a maior de todas, uma dor aguda, como se facas a cortassem, uma dor que ela sabia que vinha de Draco, a ligação com Draco pelo medalhão sempre foi a maior de todas e naquele momento parecia insuportável.

Hydra nadou até a superficie e aparatou de volta para casa, chorando sem parar e tremendo, escreveu uma carta para Hogwarts, diretamente para Dumbledore perguntando se estava tudo bem com seu irmão, foi uma sensação horrível.

\- Hydra, pelo amor de Deus, o que está acontecendo? – Disse Peter ao encontrá-la chorando sentada no sofá segurando o medalhão que estava no seu pescoço.

\- Meu irmão, tem alguma coisa de errada com meu irmão – Dizia ela tremendo.

\- Hydra, tira isso – Disse Peter querendo pegar o medalhão, mas Hydra o parou.

\- NÃO, eu preciso saber o que está acontecendo.

\- E usar essa porcaria não vai ajudar em nada, Hydra, o bebê, pensa no bebê!

Hydra finalmente deixou que Peter tirasse o medalhão de seu pescoço, a sensação de alívio foi instântanea, apesar do nervoso, Hydra conseguiu parar de chorar e se acalmar.

\- Ele está machucado Peter, eu senti a dor dele, alguma coisa aconteceu.

Lydra entrou pela janela aberta da sala, Hydra tirou imediatamente a carta com o selo de Hogwarts que ela trazia, a acariciou levemente e agradeceu por ela ser tão rápida.

"Estimada Senhora Macmillan,

Informo que sim, hoje a noite seu irmão, Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter tiveram um desentendimento no banheiro, desentendimento esse que levou o Senhor Malfoy para a ala hospitalar machucado.

Peço que não se preocupe, o nosso Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Severus Snape imediatamente fez um contra feitiço que o ajudou e a nossa curandeira, Madame Pomfrey aplicou o resto dos cuidados.

Contudo, se desejar visitá-lo, a rede de flu estará aberta para Hogwarts de sua casa a partir desse momento, enviei o mesmo recado para a sua mãe, a Senhora Malfoy.

Minhas sinceras lembranças,

Albus Dumbledore"

\- Eu disse Peter, eu disse que ele se machucou! – Disse Hydra novamente tremendo e subindo correndo as escadas.

\- O que você está fazendo, Hydra? – Perguntou Peter indo atrás dela.

\- Colocando uma roupa, eu vou vê-lo imediatamente – Disse Hydra já no closet procurando uma veste e uma capa.

\- Não Hydra, já é tarde, você não prefere ir amanhã?

\- Não Peter, imediatamente – Hydra já vestia uma veste azul e ajeitava sua capa preta por cima.

\- Eu vou com você então.

\- Não meu amor, eu prefiro ir sozinha se você não se importa, ele iria preferir assim.

\- Ok Hydra, se você quer assim... - Disse ele de forma compreensiva.

Hydra desceu correndo para a sala, Peter que estava atrás passou o pó de flu para ela, ela o beijou em agradecimento.

\- Obrigada por entender que eu preciso fazer isso sozinha...

\- Melhoras para ele – Disse o rapaz.

Hydra jogou o pó no chão da lareira, as chamas verdes a cobriram e ela disse claramente.

\- Hogwarts.

Hydra depois de um tempo girando, se viu na lareira da sala do diretor, os muitos quadros de ex diretores dormiam quietos, Hydra olhou ao redor, viu a magnífica phêonix de Dumbledore que a encarava.

\- Senhora Macmillan – Disse uma voz de trás dela.

\- Dumbledore – Disse Hydra sorrindo virando para trás.

\- Eu imaginei que viria assim que a magnífica coruja que me enviou chegasse ao seu destino.

\- Eu preciso ver meu irmão Dumbledore...

\- Sim, sim, naturalmente, sua mãe também está a caminho, acredito que já conheça o caminho até a ala hospitalar...

\- Dumbledore... – Disse Hydra antes de sair.

\- Sim, Hydra?

\- Obrigada...

Dumbledore acenou com um leve sorriso, Hydra saiu de sua sala correndo e desceu os corredores.

Era uma adrenalina estar de volta em Hogwarts, uma certa alegria invadiu seu coração de estar de volta naqueles corredores, se não fosse pelas circustâncias, estaria até feliz.

\- Alto ai! Quem é? – Disse Flitch que vinha com sua gata, a Madame Noora.

\- Sou eu, Hydra Macmillan... Hydra Malfoy...

Flitch colocou a luz da lanterna em seu rosto a cegando.

\- O que você está fazendo fora da cama?

\- Eu me formei já tem quase um ano, eu estou indo visitar meu irmão na ala hospitalar.

\- Oh, o jovem Malfoy, sim, sim, pode ir então, mas sem correr!

Hydra andou devagar até o próximo corredor e depois novamente desceu correndo para a ala hospitalar, já estava tudo escuro quando chegou lá, ela correu até a cama ocupada por Draco que dormia.

\- Draco – Disse ela beijando sua mão.

\- Hydra? – Disse Draco acordando e abrindo os olhos – O que você? O que você está fazendo aqui?

\- Eu vim te visitar, eu fiquei sabendo do que aconteceu, Dumbledore me deu permissão para vir te ver.

\- Aquele maldito Potter, maldito, maldito! – Disse Draco cheio de ódio no olhar.

\- O que houve Draco?

\- Ele jogou uma maldição em mim, uma que me fez sangrar todo, se não fosse pelo Professor Snape, não sei, eu teria morrido eu acho!

\- Eu não acredito que o Potter fez algo desse tipo.

\- Por que? Vai defender o santinho Potter agora?

\- Não Draco, eu só estou surpresa, eu sei que deve ter acontecido algo, mas eu não quero saber agora, eu só quero saber se você está em.

Draco levantou a cabeça e se sentou na cama, deu uma boa olhava para a barriga pequena, mas que ficava levemente protuberante naquela veste.

\- Então você está grávida mesmo...

\- Sim, estou grávida mesmo, achou que era brincadeira minha?

\- Não, eu só não acreditei muito eu acho, é menina?

\- Sim, uma sobrinha, o que acha disso?

\- Sei lá Hydra, a filha é sua.

\- E a sobrinha é sua, ela vai precisar do tio dela Draco e seja lá o que for que esteja acontecendo com você, por mais que você diga que não é nada, eu sinto sua dor, eu senti o ano inteiro quando usei, seja o que for que esteja acontecendo Draco, você tem escolha...

\- O que você sabe sobre escolhas? – Disse ele virando o rosto e tirando sua mão da de Hydra.

\- Draco... Eu posso te proteger, nós podemos te...

\- Não Hydra – Disse ele com lágrimas nos olhos – Você não pode, ninguém pode, mas eu posso proteger você, você, a mamãe, o papai, eu posso Hydra.

\- A qual custo Draco? O que estão te obrigando a fazer? – Disse Hydra começando a chorar também.

\- Nada Hydra, só cuida de você, cuida de você, do bebê, eu prometo que eu vou fazer de tudo para nunca te machucar em e nem a ela - Disse ele colocando a mão na barriga da irmã - A minha sobrinha.

\- Eu que tenho que prometer isso Draco, você é meu irmãozinho mais novo, eu sei que você pode ser cruel às vezes com os outros, eu sei que você tem um ódio dentro de você que eu não entendo e eu sei que a culpa disso é do papai, mas eu também sei que você tem algo bonito em si, eu sei porque você sempre demonstra ele comigo, Draco, por favor, me deixa te ajudar...

\- Hydra? Draco?

Hydra olhou para trás e viu Narcisa, que chegara nervosa até os dois.

\- Meu filho, você está bem? – Disse ela o abraçando.

\- Sim mamãe, é aquele Potter maldito, ele que fez tudo isso! A culpa é dele! – Disse Draco.

\- Eu sei meu filho, eu estava falando com Dumbledore agora e exigindo uma punição justa para aquele menino, ele devia estar em Azkaban agora, isso sim! – Disse Narcisa indignada.

\- Sim, ele merecia! Mas duvido que aquele velho maluco vá punir o preferido dele, o santinho Potter!

\- A mas ele vai ter que punir de alguma forma! Mesmo com detenção! O que eu acho muito pouco pelo que fez com você! - Disse Narcisa.

Hydra sentia vontade de ir até a torre da Grifinória e perguntar o que houve, mas não só isso não seria permitido, como não tinha a senha de acesso atual.

\- Você está bem, Hydra? – Disse Narcisa virando para ela.

\- Sim – Respondeu Hydra secamente.

\- Minha filha, eu...

\- Não, aqui não! Eu estou aqui pelo Draco e só pelo Draco.

\- O que houve com vocês duas? – Perguntou Draco.

\- Nada! Aboslutamente nada... – Disse Hydra.

\- Não é verdade, me contem, ande, o que houve?

\- Nada Draco, você tem seus segredos e eu tenho os meus – Disse Hydra o encarando seriamente.

Depois de um tempo com Draco, finalmente e Narcisa foram expulsas por Madame Pomfrey que disse que já estava muito tarde para que elas estivessem ali.

Hydra saiu correndo antes que Narcisa pudesse segui-la.

\- Finalmente você veio – Disse Peter que a esperava deitado no sofá com o rosto de quem estava dormindo, Lacerta estava em cima dele e pulou do sofá quando ele se levantou aliviado de vê-la – Como ele está?

\- Ele está bem, ele está vivo, saudável, isso que importa, mas tem algo errado Peter, ele ficou falando proteger, proteger nossa família, eu sei que ele esta fazendo algo Peter, eu só não sei o que e eu acho que foi Você-sabe-quem que fez isso com ele, como uma punição para o papai, provavlmente por não ter conseguido me pegar, ele deve estar punindo o Draco de alguma forma.

\- Você acha que de que jeito?

\- Eu não sei Peter, eu não se e eu tenho medo da resposta... Ele é só um menino Peter, você tinha que ver hoje, ele parecia um menino assustado cheio de raiva e medo no coração.

\- E o que o Harry fez com ele?

\- Eu não sei, colocou alguma maldição quase nele, não sei o que houve, mas sei que o Potter não faria isso atoa, algo deve ter acontecido, eu nunca acredito na versão do meu irmão de vítima, ele sabe fazer isso muito bem, sempre soube, ele faz isso desde criança, nesse caso com Potter eu sei que houve algo, o medo dele no entanto não era drama, não era se fazer de vítima, era medo puro e verdadeiro...

\- Hydra, nós vamos tentar descobrir ok? Vamos tentar descobrir juntos o que houve com ele e se eu precisar proteger ele por você, eu protejo!

\- Você é maravilhoso Peter – Disse Hydra caindo em seus braços.

Os dias seguintes, foram marcados por notícias cada vez mais macabras no Profeta diário.

\- Três ataques de dementadores em uma semana – Disse Ian um dia no trabalho.

\- As coisas estão ficando cada vez piores – Disse Hydra respirando fundo, ela notou que Gregor estremecia cada vez que ouvia uma notícia dessas - Eu não sei, as vezes eu tenho um sentimento que algo grande está para acontecer.

\- Vai ver é a intuição de grávida – Brincou Julie – Você parece cada dia mais grávida.

De fato, Hydra que agora tinha quase 21 semanas de gravidez, exibia uma barriga mais exuberante do que antes.

\- Eu sei, ela parece que vai ser grande.

Hydra continuava fazendo entrevista e trabalhos burocráticos para o Ministério, sentia muita saudades das viagens, mas enquanto estivesse grávida, era proibida de pegar chave de portal.

\- O que você acha que aconteceria se Você-sabe-quem assumisse o controle de tudo? – Perguntou Hydra para Ian um dia enquanto andavam pelos corredores do Ministério depois do almoço.

\- Eu não sei Hydra, acho que os nascidos trouxas seriam demitidos.

\- Sim, mas coisas piores devem acontecer também, não?

\- Eu não quero nem imaginar isso!

\- Sim, é muito difícil de imaginar...

\- Se é difícil para você, imagina para o pobre do Castle.

\- O que tem o Gregor?

Ian parou e a olhou de frente.

\- Ele é nascido trouxa Hydra, você não sabia?

Hydra ficou em choque, era por isso que ele parecia ter tanto medo cada vez que ouvia as histórias de Voldemort e seus comensais da morte no Profeta Diário.

\- Tadinho, ele deve estar assustado!

\- Ele tem medo, mas diz que isso não vai impedi-lo de trabalhar ou viver – Disse Ian agora entrando no elevador com Hydra.

\- Ele é tão corajoso... – Disse ela.


	17. A batalha na torre de Astronomia

– Eu tenho que fazer isso, ele vai me matar, ele vai matar eles... – Dizia Draco chorando em um lugar que Hydra não reconhecia.

A cena ficou esfumaçada e mudou de repente.

\- Eu não acho que vou conseguir, eu não acho que vou conseguir... – Draco chorava.

\- DRACO! – Gritou Hydra, acordando suada e nervosa.

\- O que houve Hydra, você está bem? – Disse Peter completamente assustado a segurando.

\- Eu, eu tive um sonho, era o Draco, ele estava com medo, ele estava chorando, ele disse que alguém ia matar ele e todos se não fizesse algo, ele estava tão assustado – Disse Hydra chorando descontrolada.

\- Aqui – Disse Peter correndo pegando algo em sua escrivaninha e dando para Hydra beber- Beba isso.

Hydra bebeu o liquído verde que a fez se sentir melhor e parou de chorar.

\- Você foi dormir usando essa porcaria de novo? – Disse Peter tentando tirar o medalhão do pescoço de Hydra – AI! – Gritou ele – Isso me queimou!

Hydra tirou o medalhão e deixou em cima da mesa.

\- Algo está acontecendo com o Draco Peter, ele precisa fazer algo ruim, algo horrível, eu só não sei o que...

\- Você está tendo esse sonho desde o mês passado Hydra, fica dormindo com essa porcaria de medalhão, eu não gosto dele!

\- Eu consigo ver melhor enquanto durmo, eu consigo ter pistas – Disse Hyra limpando as lágrimas.

\- Hydra, você está grávida de quase 23 semanas, isso são quase 6 meses de gravidez, você não pode arriscar desse jeito a sua saúde e a do bebê – Disse Peter calmamente eu seu tom de curandeiro que agora Hydra tinha nervoso às vezes.

\- Eu não estou arriscando nada, eu só não gosto de ser inútil.

\- Você não é inútil Hydra, você só esta...

\- Grávida, eu sei! – Disse Hydra irritada puxando o lençol e dormindo de costas para Peter.

\- Eu só estou tentando te ajudar Hydra, te proteger... Você e a Libra – Disse Peter a abraçando e beijando.

\- Eu sei, mas proteção demais irrita, Peter - Disse ela retribuindo seu carinho.

O final de Junho significava muito trabalho no se setor do Ministério, com as férias escolares chegando, muitas pessoas entravam e saiam no país.

\- Eu ficaria bem longe daqui se fosse elas – Disse Hydra baixinho para Ian sobre as pessoas que entravam no país enquanto conversavam sentados em sua escrivaninha.

\- Eu sei, mas as pessoas parece que não acreditam no mal que pode vir ainda.

\- Eu estou sentindo algo Ian, eu não sei o que, eu não sei porque, mas acho que algo está vindo, algo grande!

\- Por que voce diz isso? – Perguntou Ian desconfiado.

Hydra ficou sem graça, queria poder contar a Ian o que acontecia, mas por um lado, gostava de manter um amigo que não soubesse do seu passado ou das coisas ruins em seu presente, era revigorante de uma forma estranha, ele e Gustav eram seus amigos que só conheciam a Hydra Macmillan, a Hydra empregada do Ministério da Magia, não a Hydra Malfoy, filha de um comensal da morte (apesar de saber disso), que tem um irmão que provavelmente está passando por algo horrível relacionado ao Você-sabe-quem e que ela continua tendo visões sobre quando usa um medalhão amaldiçoado de família, Hydra que sofreu com seu pai no passado, Hydra que fazia parte da ordem da pheonix e Armada Dumbledore, Hydra que tinha o nome do meio em homenagem a sua tia que é uma das piores comensais da morte que já viu, que tirou a vida de seu próprio primo.

\- É só uma intuição – Mentiu Hydra, acho que estar grávida me deixou mais sensíveis a essas coisas.

Naquela noite, Fred e Jorge vieram lhe fazer companhia enquanto Peter não saia do plantão.

\- Hydra, você não deveria usar esse medalhão para dormir, é sério! – Disse Fred bebendo uma caneca de chá sentado na poltrona da sala de Hydra e mexendo nos pêlos de Lacerta.

\- Isso não é legal Hydra, está te fazendo mal! – Disse Jorge sentado na outra poltrona.

\- Seu irmão tem mandado notícias de Hogwarts? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Quase nada, além de que Gina está namorando o Harry e a Grifinória ganhou a taça de quadribol de novo.

Hydra quase cuspiu seu chá quando ouviu a primeira parte.

\- Gina e Harry? É sério isso?

\- Sim, desde o final do campeonato, ficamos surpresos também, mas nem tanto... - Disse Fred.

\- Gina sempre pareceu curtir o Harry eu acho, só não esperávamos que ele fosse corresponder agora – Completou Jorge.

\- Ela é uma menina bonita, interessante, inteligente, corajosa, não tem o porquê ele não querer ela – Disse Hydra.

\- Bem, hoje é dia 29, em breve eles estão vindo para casa e vamos poder avaliar isso direitinho – Disse Jorge rindo.

\- E como está o clima na sua casa, estou com uma saudades da Sra Weasley, não a vejo já tem duas semanas, mas não estou podendo aparatar muito.

\- Está bem, Fleur meio que está deixando ela louca com o casamento se aproximando e tudo mais... – Disse Jorge imitando Fleur jogando os cabelos para trás.

\- Eu consigo imaginar, a Fleur esteve aqui semana passada querendo dicas de como organizar a festa, claro que eu disse que a mãe do Peter sabia muito mais disso do que eu.

\- E como está a Sra Macmillan com a sua gravidez? – Perguntou Fred.

\- Encantada, ainda mais agora que a Jeniffer saiu de casa para a do Abbas depois do casamento, ela está projetando toda carência materna na Libra, já comprou mais 60 presentes, o Sr Macmillan também não fica muito para trás, minha tia Andrômeda que me surpreendeu, ela vem aqui em casa quase todos os dias me ajudar com as coisas, me dar dicas de como cuidar da Libra quando ela nascer e da gravidez, tem sido ótima – Disse Hydra sorrindo e acariciando a barriga.

\- Falando nisso, já decidimos quem vai ser o padrinho – Anunciou Fred.

\- O oficial de qualquer maneira, porque os dois vão ser, não é? – Completou Jorge.

\- Sim, claro, os dois vão ser padrinhos, quem vocês escolheram? – Disse Hydra se sentindo animada e sentando na ponta do sofá.

\- Eu – Disse Jorge sorrindo e Fred rolando os olhos.

\- Ai que bom Jorge – Disse Hydra batendo palmas – Mas os dois como eu disse vão ser padrinhos e os dois são ótimos, só estou curiosa, como decidiram? – Perguntou Hydra olhando desconfiada para Fred.

\- Um jogo muito longo de snaps explosivos... – Disse ele.

\- Vocês negociaram quem seria padrinho da minha filha em um jogo de snaps explosivos? – Disse Hydra séria e os dois meninos olharam um para o outro – Não seria vocês se fosse de outra forma – Disse Hydra caindo na gargalhada.

Peter chegou às 2 da manhã, Hydra cochilava no sofá, ele a pegou no colo e colocou na cama, não reparando que ela novamente usava o medalhão de família.

\- Eu consegui – Dizia Draco para algo que Hydra não via antes da cena ficar nublada e ressurgir em outro lugar.

\- Não, não, eu não sei se vou conseguir... – Dizia Draco chorando.

\- Você precisa ser forte Draco – Dizia uma voz masculina meio abafada, de forma que Hydra não conseguia recohecê-la, mas Draco olhava com certo desprezo para a pessoa.

\- É fácil para você dizer, não é você que... – Dizia ele com raiva antes de Hydra acordar, novamente suando frio e nervosa.

Peter dormia profundamente, Hydra aproveitou para tirar o medalhão sem ele ver e beber um pouco de água, seja o que for que iria acontecer, estava próximo pelo visto, muito próximo, ela o avisaria de manhã, mas agora não queria outro esporro por usar o medalhão antes de dormir.

Na segunda, Hydra foi para o trabalho com uma sensação horrível, não conseguia fazer nada direito.

\- Você está bem, Macmillan? – Perguntou Julie olhando para ela desconfiada.

\- Eu, sim, estou, quer dizer... Eu não estou muito bem não, eu não tenho mais entrevistas hoje, vocês se importam se eu sair um pouco mais cedo? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Claro Hydra, vai, se cuida – Disse Gregor.

Hydra foi para casa, aonde Peter estava tendo um dia de folga.

\- O que houve? – Perguntou ele quando ela chegou, se levantando da cadeira do balcão onde tomava seu café e lia o Profeta Diário.

\- Não sei, eu não estou muito bem – Disse Hydra se sentando em um banco do balcão da cozinha, Peter levantou correndo para checar se ela estava bem.

\- O que você tem? – Dizia ele assustado.

\- Nada, quer dizer, não sei, tem algo de estranho acontecendo.

\- Você está usando?

\- Não, não estou usando o medalhão – Completou Hydra olhando para ele assustado.

Hydra sentiu algo esquentando em seu bolso, puxou imediatamente e viu que era a moeda do AD que ela ainda carregava para todos os lugares, ela tinha uma nova mensagem.

\- Peter, o Harry, ele quer que os membros da AD ajudem a patrulhar os corredores de Hogwarts, tem uma ameaça de invasão – Disse Hydra levantando rapidamente.

\- O que? Você tem certeza? – Perguntou Peter olhando a moeda, mas nesse momento, alguém aparatou do lado de fora da sua varanda.

\- PETER! – Gritava uma voz masculina.

Os dois foram até lá para ver quem chegava, era Gui, ele estava suado e parecia assustado.

\- Você recebeu a mensagem também? – Perguntou Hydra tentando pensar se talvez Rony tivesse deixado uma moeda com Gui.

\- Sim, de Dumbledore, ele pediu para os membros da ordem que pudessem fossem até Hogwarts, vim te chamar Peter – Disse ele olhando a barriga de Hydra.

\- Eu vou com vocês – Disse Hydra decidida.

\- Você não vai Hydra, você não pode – Disse Peter.

\- EU POSSO...

\- Hydra, você está grávida! Se tiver uma invasão, o que você vai fazer? – Perguntou Peter enquanto Gui estava parado constrangido.

\- Eu vou lutar, assim como eu fiz ano passado!

\- Você quase morreu Hydra e se você fizer isso agora você vai estar matando não só a você mas a nossa filha também!

\- Hydra, ele tem razão, fique em casa com a mamãe e a Fleur, será melhor! – Disse Gui delicadamente.

\- Hydra, por favor, eu preciso ir, mas por favor, fique na casa dos Weasleys... – Implorou Peter.

\- Eu não quero deixar você ir sozinho – Disse Hydra chorando – Além disso, tem algo com o meu irmão, eu posso sentir isso!

\- Hydra, eu prometo cuidar dele no que eu puder, mas por favor, me ouve só dessa vez! – Disse Peter mais desesperado ainda.

\- Ok, eu vou até a Toca - Concordou Hydra frustrada, ela aparatou com Gui e Peter até a toca, aonde a Sra Weasley a recebeu.

\- Minha filha, você está bem? – Disse ela a abraçando na porta.

\- Ela vai ficar aqui com vocês Molly, ok? Por favor, tome conta dela, não deixa ela fazer besteira... Por favor... – Pediu Peter segurando a mão da Sra Weasley.

\- Eu prometo que vou tomar conta o melhor possível dessa Mena! – Disse ela apertando a mão dele.

\- Vamos Peter, temos que ir – Disse Gui se despedindo de Fleur novamente, que veio correndo até eles.

\- Vamos, Hydra por favor, se cuida – Pediu Peter entregando algumas poções para ela – São para te acalmar se você precisar.

\- Peter, por favor, não...

\- Eu vou me cuidar o máximo que eu puder Hydra, prometo, dessa vez é minha vez de lutar se necessário, não acha? – Disse ele a beijando amorosamente e saindo, aparatando com Gui.

\- Vamos entrar Hydra – Disse a Sra Weasley a segurando.

\- Vuce quier um puoco di chá? – Perguntou Fleur enquanto Hydra sentava ainda chorando em uma das poltronas da Toca.

\- Não – Disse Hydra sem conseguir usar muitas palavras.

\- Filha, você precisa se acalmar, eu também estou nervosa, Fleur também, mas precisamos acreditar que vai ficar tudo bem, que Deus os protejam! – Disse a Sra Weasley a abraçando.

Fleur preparou chá para as três, mesmo Hydra não querendo, o silêncio na sala era aterrorizante, a dor que Hydra sentia a cada segundo era horrível, as horas pareciam dias.

\- Eu posso usar o seu banheiro? – Perguntou Hydra para a Sra Weasley.

\- Sim, claro – Disse ela indicando a porta do banheiro.

Ao chegar no banheiro, Hydra colocou o medalhão que trazia no bolso, tentou esvaziar sua mente da melhor maneira que podia e se concentrar no medalhão para ver se conseguia ver alguma coisa, por algum tempo nada aconteceu, até que começou a ter flashs de uma visão de Draco.

Hydra via Draco indo em algum lugar, uma grande batalha acontecia aonde ele passava, ela viu flashs de Gina lutando com um comensal da morte e Neville, antes de voltar ao seu estado normal, com batidas na porta do banheiro.

\- Hydra, Hydra, está tudo bem? Por que você está gritando? – Perguntava a voz da Sra Weasley parecendo muito preocupada.

\- Eu estou bem, só um minuto – Disse Hydra limpando o suor frio com água da pia e tirando o medalhão.

Ela abriu a porta e a Sra Weasley e Fleur estavam do lado de fora parecendo apavoradas.

\- O que houve, Hydra? Você gritava Draco – Disse Fleur em Francês.

\- Nada, eu só estou preocupada com ele – Respondeu Hydra.

\- O que vocês estão falando? O que aconteceu? – Perguntou a Sra Weasley parecendo irritadíssima.

\- Nada, eu estou bem, eu só estou preocupada com o meu irmão.

\- Vamos para sala Hydra, não estou gostando nada disso... – Disse a Sra Weasley a segurando e levando até a mesma poltrona de antes.

O Sr Weasley chegou alguns momentos depois parecendo mais preocupado do que nunca.

\- Comensais da morte em Hogwarts – Hydra ouviu ele falando com a Sra Weasley que foi correndo o receber na porta.

\- Comensais? Então é verdade! – Disse Fleur correndo até eles.

Hydra aproveitou o momento para ir até a cozinha, ela precisava fazer algo, não aguentava mais ficar lá.

\- ACCIO pó de flu – Disse Hydra apontando a varinha para a centro da cozinha.

Um jarro com pó vôou em sua direção, ela pegou um pouco e entrou na lareira, jogando no chão o pó e vendo as chamas verdes a envolverem.

\- Hydra? HYDRA? Aonde você está? – Perguntava a voz da Sra Weasley desesperada.

\- Hogsmeade – Disse Hydra vislumbrando a Sra Weasley gritando e entrando na cozinha antes dela desaparecer, Hydra se viu girando até sair em uma lareira escura.

Ela saiu da lareira apontando a varinha "-Lumos" um clarão surgiu da ponta de sua varinha, ela agora reconhecia o local como o Três Vassouras, o bar onde tanto foi durante seus anos em Hogwarts, agora estava vazio e assustador durante a noite.

\- Quem está ai? – Gritou uma mulher.

Antes que Hydra pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Madame Rosmerta, a proprietária que Hydra reconhecera das vezes que esteve ali, estava apontando a varinha para ela.

\- Não, meu nome é Hydra, Hydra Macmillan, eu só quero ver meu marido e meu irmão – Disse Hydra também apontando a varinha para ela.

\- Macmillan? – Perguntou Rosmerta.

\- Malfoy – Disse Hydra na esperança que ela pudesse se lembrar de Hydra.

\- Malfoy, sim, Malfoy, o que você quer Malfoy? – Disse a Madame Rosmerta agindo de forma muito estranha depois que Hydra falou seu nome.

\- Eu quero ir até Hogwarts.

\- Você não pode, você está grávida... – Disse a Madame Rosmerta olhando para sua barriga já bem protuberante nas vestes.

\- Por favor, eu só quero ver o meu marido e meu irmão – Disse Hydra com lágrimas nos olhos.

Hydra viu que ela estava baixando sua varinha.

\- Sommun – Disse Hydra apontando com a varinha para ela.

Madame Rosmerta pareceu dormir imediatamente, caindo no chão, Hydra sentiu muita pena da pobre mulher, mas não podia fazer nada, tinha que sair dali.

\- Alohomora – Disse para porta que estava trancada apontando a varinha.

Do lado de fora, as ruas estavam desertas, Hydra colocou a mão na boca de espanto ao ver a marca negra pairando sob a torre do castelo de Hogwarts, ela aparatou no portão e foi correndo para dentro do castelo.

Hydra correu para o local e abriu caminho pela multidão, o coração pesado pensando poder ser Peter o seu irmão machucado ali, mas o que viu a chocou até o último fio de cabelo, deixou soltar um grito de pavor.

Dumbledore... Dumbledore jazia ali, caído no chão, com Potter perto dele.

\- Ele não está? Ele não pode? – Perguntou Hydra para um aluno que estava ao seu lado.

\- Ele morreu! – Confirmou o aluno tristonho, de cabelos loiros ao seu lado.

\- Não! – Disse Hydra chorando.

Dumbledore foi um grande homem, foi o bruxo mais poderoso e importante que Hydra já conheceu, foi bondoso com ela quando teve que ser e a apoiou quando ela precisou, ao chegar em Hogwarts, apesar de não ter tido muito contato com ele, não podia deixar de sentir uma imensa dor por sua partida.

– Vem cá, Harry...

– Não.

– Você não pode ficar aí, Harry... agora vem...

– Não.

Gina levou Harry de volta ao castelo, Hydra seguiu os dois correndo, Hydra reparou que os Weasleys não estavam por perto, muitos gritos e soluços cobriam o som do local, Hydra seguiu Gina e Harry até a ala hospitalar.

\- Gina – Gritou Hydra e a menina se virou com Harry, estavam quase na porta da ala hospitalar.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui Hydra? – Perguntou ela espantada parecendo apertar a mão de Gina com força.

\- O Peter, você sabe dele? Do Draco?

Gina e Harry se olharam de forma estranha, o coração de Hydra batia acelerado demais, algo estava errado...

\- O Peter está aqui dentro Hydra, ele se feriu, mas nada grave – Disse ela.

\- E o Draco? – Perguntou Hydra chorando.

\- Ele está bem, prometo que não está ferido, mas é melhor o Peter lhe explicar os detalhes – Gina e Harry olhavam a barriga de Hydra com preocupação.

Os três entraram na ala hospitalar, Neville deitado, aparentemente adormecido, em uma cama próxima. Rony, Hermione, Luna, Tonks e Lupin estavam agrupados em torno de outra cama, no extremo oposto da enfermaria. Ao ouvirem as portas se abrindo, todos se viraram.

Hermione veio correndo até Harry, mas Hydra seguiu em direção a cama, a primeira coisa que viu, foi o rosto irreconhecível de Gui, novamente levou as mãos na boca, o rosto estava tão cortado e despedaçado que parecia grotesco. Madame Pomfrey aplicava em seus ferimentos um unguento verde de cheiro acre.

\- O que houve? – Perguntou ela para Tonks que a abraçava e perguntava o que ela fazia ali.

\- Hydra? – Perguntou uma voz na cama ao lado – Hydra? O que você está fazendo aqui? – Dizia Peter tentando se levantar.

\- Não, não Senhor Macmillan, fique deitado – Brigou a Madame Pomfrey.

\- Você está bem? – Disse Hydra correndo até sua cama.

\- Eu estou, mas o que você está fazendo aqui?

– A senhora não pode fechar os ferimentos com um feitiço ou outra coisa qualquer? – Hydra ouviu Harry perguntando à enfermeira.

– Não tem feitiço que dê resultado. Já experimentei tudo que sei, mas não há cura para mordidas de lobisomem.

Hydra virou assustada na mesma hora para a cama de Gui.

– Mas ele não foi mordido na lua cheia – lembrou Rony, que fixava o rosto do irmão, como se pudesse forçar a cura só de olhar. – Greyback não estava transformado, então, com certeza, Gui não vai virar um... um verdadeiro...? O garoto olhou inseguro para Lupin.

– Não, não acho que Gui vá virar um lobisomem de verdade – concordou Lupin –, mas isto não significa que não haja alguma contaminação. São ferimentos malditos. Provavelmente não cicatrizarão totalmente... e Gui talvez adquira alguma característica lupina daqui para a frente.

– Dumbledore talvez saiba alguma coisa que dê jeito – falou Rony. – Cadê ele? Gui lutou contra aqueles maníacos por ordem dele. Dumbledore tem obrigações para com ele, não pode deixar meu irmão assim...

– Rony... Dumbledore está morto – disse Gina. – Não! – Lupin olhou desvairado de Gina para Harry, como se esperasse que o garoto a desmentisse, mas ao ver que Harry não o fez, Lupin desmontou em uma cadeira ao lado da cama de Gui, as mãos cobrindo o rosto.

– Como foi que ele morreu? – sussurrou Tonks. – Como foi que aconteceu?

– Snape o matou – respondeu Harry. – Eu estava lá e vi. Voltamos direto para a Torre de Astronomia porque vimos a Marca lá... Dumbledore estava mal, fraco, mas acho que percebeu que era uma armadilha quando ouviu passos rápidos subindo a escada. Ele me imobilizou, não pude fazer nada, estava coberto pela Capa da Invisibilidade... então, Malfoy entrou e desarmou Dumbledore... Hermione levou as mãos à boca, e Rony gemeu. A boca de Luna tremeu

\- O QUE? – Disse Hydra tremendo – Snape? Meu irmão...

Hydra desabou em uma cadeira ao lado da cama de Peter e foi amparada por Tonks, ela ficou por muito tempo em um estado de choque tão grande que não conseguia falar nada.

– ... chegaram mais Comensais da Morte... depois Snape... e Snape o matou. A Avada Kedavra. – Harry não conseguiu prosseguir.

Madame Pomfrey caiu no choro. Ninguém lhe deu atenção a não ser Gina, que sussurrou: – Psiu! Escute! Engolindo em seco, Madame Pomfrey apertou a boca com os dedos, olhos arregalados.

Em algum lugar lá fora, na escuridão, uma Fênix cantava um lamento comovido de terrível beleza. A música parecia que vinha de dentro e não de fora dele: era o seu próprio pesar que se transformava magicamente em canto, ecoava pelos jardins e entrava pelas janelas do castelo, Hydra se perdeu no tempo que ficou ouvindo a bela música.


	18. Snape

McGonagall entrou na enfermaria. Como os demais, ela apresentava marcas da batalha recente: tinha arranhões no rosto e as vestes rasgadas.

– Molly e Arthur estão a caminho – anunciou ela, e o encanto da música se quebrou: todos despertaram como se saíssem de um transe, tornaram a se virar para Gui, ou então esfregaram os olhos, ou sacudiram a cabeça. – Harry, que aconteceu? Segundo Hagrid, você estava com o professor Dumbledore quando ele... quando aconteceu. Ele diz que o professor Snape esteve envolvido em alguma...

– Snape matou Dumbledore – respondeu Harry.

Ela o encarou por um momento, então seu corpo balançou de modo alarmante; Madame Pomfrey, que parecia ter se controlado, acorreu depressa, e, do nada, conjurou uma cadeira que empurrou para baixo de McGonagall.

\- Snape – repetiu McGonagall com um fio de voz, desabando na cadeira. – Todos nos perguntávamos... mas ele confiava... sempre... Snape... não consigo acreditar...

– Snape era um Oclumente excepcionalmente talentoso – comentou Lupin, sua voz anormalmente áspera. – Sempre soubemos disso.

Hydra sentiu uma dor, uma dor enorme, Snape era seu mentor, ele ensinou quase tudo que ela sabia, ela sentiu nele muitas vezes um amigo, como podia ele ter a traído daquele jeito? Traído Dumbledore, lágrimas começaram novamente a cair dos seus olhos.

– Mas Dumbledore jurou que ele estava do nosso lado! – sussurrou Tonks. – Sempre pensei que Dumbledore soubesse alguma coisa de Snape que ignorávamos...

– Ele sempre insinuou que tinha uma razão inabalável para confiar em Snape – murmurou a professora McGonagall, agora secando as lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos com um lenço debruado em tecido escocês. – Quero dizer... com o passado de Snape... é claro que as pessoas duvidavam... mas Dumbledore me confirmou, de modo explícito, que o arrependimento de Snape era absolutamente sincero... não queria ouvir uma palavra contra ele.

– Eu adoraria saber o que Snape disse para convencê-lo – comentou Tonks.

– Eu sei – disse Harry, e todos se viraram, encarando-o. – Snape passou a Voldemort a informação que fez Voldemort caçar meus pais. Então, Snape disse a Dumbledore que não tinha consciência do que estava fazendo, que lamentava realmente o que tinha feito, lamentava que eles tivessem morrido.

– E Dumbledore acreditou nisso? – perguntou Lupin incrédulo. – Acreditou que Snape lamentava a morte de Tiago? Snape odiava Tiago...

– E achava que minha mãe também não valia nada porque tinha nascido trouxa... "Sangue Ruim", foi como a chamou...

– É tudo minha culpa – disse subitamente a professora McGonagall. Ela parecia desorientada, torcia o lenço molhado nas mãos. – Minha culpa. Mandei Filio chamar Snape esta noite, mandei buscá-lo para vir nos ajudar! Se eu não tivesse alertado Snape para o que estava acontecendo, talvez ele nunca tivesse se reunido aos Comensais da Morte. Acho que ele não sabia que estavam na escola até Filio lhe contar, acho que Snape não sabia que eles vinham.

– Não é sua culpa, Minerva – disse Lupin com firmeza. – Todos queríamos mais ajuda, ficamos contentes quando soubemos que Snape estava a caminho...

– Então, quando chegou ao lugar do confronto, ele se passou para o lado dos Comensais da Morte? – perguntou Harry.

– Não sei exatamente como aconteceu – disse a professora McGonagall perturbada. – É tudo tão confuso... Dumbledore tinha nos dito que ia se ausentar da escola por algumas horas e que devíamos patrulhar os corredores só por precaução... Remo, Peter, Gui e Ninfadora viriam se reunir a nós... então patrulhamos. Tudo parecia tranquilo. Todas as passagens secretas para fora da escola estavam vigiadas. Sabíamos que ninguém poderia entrar pelo ar. Havia poderosos encantamentos sobre cada entrada do castelo. Continuo sem saber como é possível que os Comensais da Morte tenham entrado...

– Eu sei – interpôs Harry – Malfoy, ele usou um Sumidoro que estava quebrado e tinha um irmão na BORGIN & BURQUES, ele passou o ano consertando a daqui e os comensais entraram por ali, eles entraram pela Sala Precisa

\- Meu irmão fez isso? – Disse Hydra chorando.

\- Madame Pomfrey, você podia dar uma poção...

\- CHEGA DE POÇÕES! – Gritou Hydra, mas a Madame Pomfrey enfiara uma por sua garganta que a fez ficar calma e parar de chorar na hora.

Meti os pés pelas mãos, Harry – disse Rony sombriamente. – Fizemos o que você pediu: consultamos o Mapa do Maroto e não vimos o Malfoy, e pensamos que devia estar na Sala Precisa, então eu, Gina e Neville fomos montar guarda... mas Malfoy conseguiu passar por nós.

– Ele saiu da Sala mais ou menos uma hora depois que começamos a vigiar – acrescentou Gina. – Estava sozinho, segurando aquele horrível braço seco...

– A Mão da Glória – explicou Rony. – Só o portador enxerga, lembram?

– De qualquer forma – continuou Gina –, ele devia estar conferindo se a barra estava limpa para deixar os Comensais saírem, porque, no momento em que nos viu, ele lançou alguma coisa no ar e ficou tudo escuro como breu...

Hydra não conseguia chorar pelo efeito da poção que forçaram nela, se sentia calma, mas por dentro gritava, não era possível que o que diziam do seu irmão fosse verdade...

– Pó Escurecedor Instantâneo do Peru – esclareceu Rony, com amargura. – Do Fred e do Jorge. Vou ter uma conversinha com eles a respeito das pessoas que eles deixam comprar os produtos da loja.

– Tentamos tudo: Lumus, Incêndio – explicou Gina. – Nada penetrou a escuridão; só nos restou sair tateando pelo corredor, enquanto ouvíamos gente passar correndo por nós. É óbvio que Malfoy estava enxergando por causa da tal Mão da Glória, e orientou os Comensais, mas não nos atrevemos a lançar feitiços nem nada, com medo de atingirmos a nós mesmos, e até chegarmos a um corredor iluminado, eles já tinham ido embora.

– Sorte a de vocês – disse Lupin rouco. – Rony, Gina e Neville toparam conosco quase em seguida e nos contaram o que tinha acontecido. Encontramos os Comensais da Morte minutos depois, a caminho da Torre de Astronomia. É óbvio que Malfoy não esperava que houvesse mais gente vigiando; pelo jeito, tinha esgotado o suprimento de Pó Escurecedor. Lutamos, eles se dispersaram e nós os perseguimos. Um deles, Gibbon, escapou e subiu a escada da Torre

– Para lançar a Marca? – perguntou Harry.

– Deve ter feito isso, sim, eles devem ter combinado antes de deixarem a Sala Precisa – disse Lupin. – Mas acho que Gibbon não gostou da ideia de esperar lá em cima por Dumbledore, sozinho, porque voltou correndo para se juntar aos que estavam lutando e foi atingido por uma Maldição da Morte, que por pouco não me atingiu também.

– Então, enquanto Rony estava vigiando a Sala Precisa com Gina e Neville – perguntou Harry, virando-se para Hermione –, você estava...?

– Na porta do escritório de Snape – sussurrou Hermione, com os olhos cintilantes de lágrimas –, com Luna. Ficamos lá um tempão, e nada... não sabíamos o que estava acontecendo lá em cima, Rony tinha levado o Mapa do Maroto... já era quase meia-noite quando o professor Flitwick desceu correndo para as masmorras. Gritava que havia Comensais da Morte no castelo, acho que nem registrou que Luna e eu estávamos ali, adentrou o escritório de Snape e nós o ouvimos dizer ao professor que precisava acompanhá-lo para ir ajudar, então ouvimos um baque forte e Snape saiu disparado da sala e nos viu e... e...

Peter apertava a mão de Hydra com força e delicadeza ao mesmo tempo, ela reparou que ele tinha uma ferida nos braço e outra perto do pescoço.

– E aí? – instou Harry. – Fui tão idiota, Harry! – lamentou Hermione num sussurro agudo.

– Ele disse que o professor Flitwick tinha desmaiado e que devíamos cuidar dele, enquanto ele... enquanto ele ia ajudar a combater os Comensais da Morte... A garota cobriu o rosto, envergonhada, e continuou a falar por trás dos dedos, o que abafou sua voz.

– Entramos no escritório para ver se podíamos ajudar o professor Flitwick e o encontramos inconsciente no chão... e, ah, é tão óbvio agora, Snape deve ter estupefeito Flitwick, mas não percebemos, Harry, não percebemos, deixamos o Snape escapar!

– Não é sua culpa – disse Lupin com firmeza. – Hermione, se você não tivesse obedecido e saído do caminho, Snape provavelmente teria matado você e Luna.

– Estávamos num apuro, estávamos perdendo – disse Tonks em voz baixa. – Gibbon estava fora de combate, mas os outros Comensais pareciam dispostos a lutar até a morte. Neville tinha sido atingido, Gui, atacado ferozmente pelo Greyback... estava tudo escuro... voavam feitiços para todo lado... o garoto Malfoy desaparecera, devia ter saído despercebido e subido para a Torre... então outros Comensais correram para acompanhá-lo, mas um deles bloqueou a escada depois de passar com algum feitiço... Neville avançou para a escada e foi atirado no ar...

Hydra não conseguiu ouvir mais nada, se sentiu fraca, enquanto Harry falava, Peter pediu para Madame Pomfrey a colocar em uma cama, depois disso Hydra ficou apagada por algum tempo, mas logo recuperou a consciência, estava deitada na cama onde Peter estava, ele agora estava na cadeira aonde ela estava momentos antes.

As portas da ala hospitalar se abriram de repente, sobressaltando a todos: o sr. e a sra. Weasley vinham entrando pela enfermaria, Fleur logo atrás, seu belo rosto aterrorizado.

– Molly... Arthur... – disse a professora McGonagall, levantando-se, depressa, para cumprimentá-los. – Lamento muito...

– Gui – sussurrou a sra. Weasley, passando direto pela professora ao avistar o rosto desfigurado do filho. – Ah, Gui!

Lupin e Tonks tinham se levantado, ligeiros, e se afastaram para o casal poder se aproximar da cama. A sra. Weasley curvou-se para o filho e levou os lábios à testa dele, Tonks veio ficar ao lado de Hydra.

– Você disse que Greyback o atacou? – perguntou o sr. Weasley, aflito, à professora McGonagall.

– Mas não estava transformado? Então, que significa isso? Que acontecerá ao Gui?

– Ainda não sabemos – respondeu a professora, olhando desamparada para Lupin. – É provável que haja certa contaminação, Arthur – explicou Lupin.

– É um caso raro, provavelmente único... não sabemos qual será o comportamento dele quando acordar... A sra. Weasley tirou o unguento de cheiro acre das mãos de Madame Pomfrey e começou a aplicá-lo nos ferimentos de Gui

Hydra olhou para Fleur, os olhos da garota estavam ligeiramente apertados estavam fixos em Fleur, que olhava Gui com uma expressão atemorizada no rosto.

– Dumbledore se foi – sussurrou o sr. Weasley, mas sua mulher só tinha olhos para o filho mais velho; ela começou a soluçar, as lágrimas caindo no rosto mutilado de Gui.

– É claro que a aparência não conta... não é r... realmente importante... mas ele era um g... garotinho tão bonito... e ia se... se casar!

Hydra se sentiu tão mal por ela, ainda pior por ter traído sua hospitalidade momentos atrás e fugido da casa dela.

– E qu é qu a senhorr querr dizerr com isse? – perguntou Fleur, repentinamente, em alto e bom som. – Qu querr dizerr com "el ia se casarr"?

Hydra olhou espantada para a menina.

– Bem... só que... – A senhorra ache qu Gui vai desistirr de casarr comigue? – quis saber Fleur. – A senhorra ache qu porr côse desses morrdides, el non vai me amarr?

– Não, não foi o que eu...

– Porrqu ele vai! – afirmou Fleur, empertigando-se e jogando seus longos cabelos prateados para trás. – Serrá prrecise mais qu um lobisome para fazerr Gui deixarrr de me amarr!

– Bem, claro, tenho certeza – respondeu a sra. Weasley –, mas pensei que talvez... visto que... que ele...

– A senhorr pensô qu eu non ia querrerr casarr com el'? U err' esse a su esperrance? – desafiou Fleur, com as narinas tremendo. – Qu me imporrte a aparênce del? Ache qu sou bastante bonite porr nós dois! Todes esses marrcas mostrram qu me marride é corrajose! E eu é qu vou fazerr isse! – acrescentou com ferocidade, empurrando a sra. Weasley para o lado e arrebatando o unguento das mãos dela.

Hydra ficou completamenta chocada, ela viu que Peter também olhava chocado para a cena, nunca esperaria essa reação de Fleur, mas a admirou ali! Admitiu muito, viu a mulher que amava muito seu futuro marido pelo visto.

A sra. Weasley recuou para junto do marido e ficou observando Fleur tratar dos ferimentos de Gui, com uma expressão muito curiosa no rosto. Ninguém disse nada. Hydra estava esperando uma explosão de fúria da Sra Weasley, mas não foi o que aconteceu.

– Nossa tia-avó Muriel – disse a sra. Weasley após um longo silêncio... – tem uma linda tiara, feita pelos duendes... e estou segura que posso convencê-la a lhe emprestar para o casamento. Ela gosta muito do Gui, entende, e a tiara ficaria muito bonita em seus cabelos.

– Muite obrrigade – respondeu Fleur formalmente. – Tan certez de qu ficarrá bonite!

Fleur e a Sra Weasley choravam e se abraçavam.

\- Ok, isso é inesperado – Disse Peter olhando em choque para as duas.

– Está vendo! – exclamou uma voz cansada. Tonks olhava aborrecida para Lupin. – Ela ainda quer casar com Gui, mesmo que ele tenha sido mordido! Ela não se incomoda!

– É diferente – respondeu Lupin, quase sem mover os lábios, parecendo subitamente tenso. – Gui não será um lobisomem típico. Os casos são completamente diferentes...

– Mas eu também não me incomodo, nem um pouco! – retrucou Tonks, agarrando Lupin pela frente das vestes e sacudindo-o. – Já lhe disse isso um milhão de vezes...

\- Ai meu Deus! – Exclamou Hydra não acreditando que Tonks estava tratando daquele assunto ali.

– E eu já disse a você um milhão de vezes – respondeu Lupin evitando os olhos dela, encarando o chão – que sou velho demais para você... pobre demais... perigoso demais...

– E tenho lhe dito o tempo todo que a sua atitude é ridícula, Remo – interpôs a sra. Weasley por cima do ombro de Fleur, em quem dava palmadinhas carinhosa.

\- Não estou sendo ridículo – respondeu Lupin com firmeza. – Tonks merece alguém jovem e saudável.

– Mas ela quer você – interpôs o sr. Weasley com um sorrisinho. – Afinal de contas, Remo, os homens jovens e saudáveis não permanecem sempre assim. – Ele fez um gesto triste para o filho, deitado entre eles.

– Este não... não é o momento para discutir o assunto – replicou Lupin, evitando os olhares de todos e olhando, aflito, para os lados. – Dumbledore está morto...

– Dumbledore teria se sentido o mais feliz dos homens em pensar que havia um pouco mais de amor no mundo – disse secamente a professora McGonagall, no momento em que as portas da enfermaria tornaram a se abrir e Hagrid entrou.

A pequena parte de seu rosto que não estava sombreada por cabelos ou barba estava molhada e inchada; o pranto o sacudia, na mão trazia um enorme lenço manchado.

– Fiz... fiz o que mandou, professora – disse com a voz sufocada. – Re... removi ele. A professora Sprout fez a garotada voltar para a cama. O professor Flitwick está descansando, mas diz que logo estará bem, e o professor Slughorn diz que o Ministério foi informado.

– Obrigada, Hagrid. – A professora McGonagall se levantou imediatamente e voltou sua atenção para o grupo em torno da cama de Gui. – Terei de ver o pessoal do Ministério quando chegar, Hagrid, por favor avise os diretores das Casas... Slughorn pode representar a Sonserina... de que quero vê-los sem demora no meu escritório. Gostaria que você se reunisse a nós, também.

Ao ver Hagrid assentir, dar as costas e sair da enfermaria arrastando os pés, ela olhou para Harry.

– Antes de me reunir com o Ministério, eu gostaria de dar uma palavrinha rápida com você, Harry. Se quiser me acompanhar...

Harry saiu com a professora, Lupin e Tonks conversavam em um canto quando a Sra Weasleu foi até a cama de Hydra.

\- Você se machucou? – Perguntou ela preocupada.

\- Não, eu só fiquei nervosa ao saber... Bem, ao saber de tudo, eles me deram uma poção que me adormeceu um pouco, mas estou bem, o Peter que se machucou, mas nada sério – Acrescentou Hydra olhando para a cama de Gui aonde Fleur cuidava de seus ferimentos e se sentindo culpada por falar dos pequenos ferimentos de Peter.

\- Eu fiquei tão nervosa quando você saiu da casa daquele jeito...

\- De que jeito? – Perguntou Peter olhando desconfiado para Hydra.

\- Me desculpe Sra Weasley, me desculpe, eu não queria te desrespeitar, eu só estava muito desesperada, de qualquer maneira quando eu cheguei aqui já tinha tudo acabado, Dumbledore já estava... – Hydra ficou com lágrimas nos olhos e não conseguiu terminar a frase.

\- Tudo bem minha filha, eu entendo, só fico feliz que você esteja bem – Disse a Sra Weasley apertando a mão de Hydra, então se afastou novamente para a cama do filho.

\- Peter, o meu irmão? O que ele fez? – Perguntou Hydra se sentando na cama.

\- Eu não sei Hydra, não sei direito ainda, não sei mais do que você.

\- Eu vi ele andando por um lugar... Eu vi os comensais brigando quando usei o medalhão na casa da Sra Weasley – Disse Hydra olhando para o chão.

\- Você não deveria ter vindo Hydra... – Disse Peter apertando a sua mão novamente, mas delicadamente.

\- Eu sei, me desculpe, mas eu fiquei muito nervosa, com você, com ele...

\- Eu sei meu amor, mas a sua teimosia um dia pode acabar te matando e eu não ia suportar isso, eu espero sinceramente que isso nunca aconteça! – Peter tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

\- O que aconteceu com você? – Perguntou Hydra acariciando seu rosto.

\- Eu fui atacado por um comensal da morte, estava sangrando bastante, mas a Madame Pomfrey me ajudou.

\- Curandeiros... – Disse a Madame Pomfrey que estava perto dos dois naquele momento – Eles são os piores pacientes! Ele achou que podia palpitar no que eu estava dando para ele, vê se pode – Disse ela olhando irritada para Peter.

\- Me desculpe, Madame Pomfrey, eu acho a Senhora um grande exemplo que me ensinou muito, não quis te desrespeitar.

Madame Pomfrey sorriu sem graça, agradeceu e ficou levemente corada.

\- Eu acho que vão fechar a escola... – Hydra ouviu Lupin falando.

\- Espero que não – Disse Rony parecendo triste e aterrorizado com a ideia.

\- Mas o que será de Hogwarts sem o Dumbledore? – Perguntou Hermione com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Nada do que já vimos antes – Respondeu Hydra.

\- Hydra, você deveria ir para casa – Disse Tonks se aproximando – Você precisa descansar.

\- Eu não fiz nada, vocês que lutaram... – Disse Hydra ressentida.

\- De qualquer maneira, você está carregando um ser humano na barriga, isso não é moleza – Concordou a Sra Weasley.

\- Está realmente grande – Disse Gina olhando para sua barriga – Da última vez que te vi nem barriga parecia.

\- Nem grávida eu estava Gina – Disse Hydra – As vezes eu nem acredito ainda...

\- Bom, mas ai está e você deve descansar – Insistiu Tonks.

\- O que vão fazer? Com Dumbledore e tudo mais – Perguntou Hydra querendo mudar de assunto.

\- Devem fazer um enterro, um velório... Mas não sei quando, com certeza vão nos informar – Disse o Sr Weasley.

\- Hydra, agora chega, vamos para casa – Disse Peter se levantando incisivamente.

\- Ok...

Hydra se despediu de todos, mas foi especialmente falar com Fleur em Francês para ninguém mais entender ao seu redor.

\- Você foi muito corajosa hoje, mostrou a sua força, eu estou muito orgulhosa.

\- Obrigada, eu não ia deixar que decidissem sobre nós dois por mim – Disse Fleur ao lado de Gui.

\- Deixe um abraço meu, estou torcendo pela recuperação plena dele e se precisar de algo é só falar comigo ou com o Peter, ele é um excelente curandeiro, os pais dele também, sabe que podem contar conosco, minha amiga, não sabe?

\- Obrigada Hydra – Disse Fleur a abraçando.

Hydra saiu com Peter pelo castelo até seu portão, aonde aparataram para casa.

Antes de dormir, a poção que a mantinha calma parece ter passado o efeito, ela chorou desesperadamente pelo irmão, pensando em tudo o que ouviu sobre ele e porque ele fez aquilo, o que ele pretendia, se foi obrigado, ela achava que ele foi obrigado... Mas queria tanto falar com ele para ter certeza, chorava também por Dumbledore, seu querido diretor que se foi... Por Snape, seu mentor, seu professor... Ele que traiu a todos, ele a quem ela confiou sua mente, como podia ele ser um homem tão cruel?

Peter a segurava e oferecia outra poção, a qual ela negava.

\- Eu preciso chorar Peter, para aliviar um pouco a minha dor... Isso não vai me matar e nem a Libra...

\- Eu sei... Mas me parte o coração te ver assim.

\- Eu e Draco, nós fomos criados juntos Peter, nós somos irmãos, como pode ele ter feito isso? Como?

\- Eu não sei Hydra, mas você sabe muito bem que tiveram criações diferentes apesar de tudo – Disse Peter ao seu lado na cama – Ele não teve muitas chances, ele foi aprisionado por seu pai de uma forma talvez ainda pior do que você foi.

\- Sim, uma prisão mental, uma prisão sentimental... Pobre Draco, como eu queria poder ajudá-lo.

\- Nós não podemos ajudar aqueles que não querem ser ajudados Hydra, quem sabe um dia ele queira, mas agora não é momento provavelmente.


	19. O enterro de Dumbledore

O ministério estava um caos completo, pessoas desesperadas querendo tirar seus filhos do país com urgência, funcionários desesperados com o que poderia acontecer a partir de agora sem Dumbledore, o único bruxo a quem Voldemort temia, era comum Hydra ver gente chorando nos corredores ou parecendo altamente nervosas.

\- Um ótimo diretor, sim, sim, um ótimo diretor – Dizia Ian triste, quase chorando no trabalho no dia seguinte.

\- Eu vou sentir falta dele, sempre os tratava com respeito – Disse Julie – Você estava lá mesmo Hydra? Você viu tudo?

Hydra queria evitar falar no assunto, mas teve que justificar a manhã de trabalho perdida por não conseguir ir até o Ministério, então seus colegas ficaram sabendo que seu marido foi atingido na briga e ela esteve em Hogwarts.

\- Eu não vi tudo, eu só vi o corpo, Dumbledore caído no chão, caído da torre, foi horrível... – Disse Hydra se arrepiando.

\- E o professor Snape o matou? – Perguntou Gregor, que parecia apavorado com a notícia – Ele mesmo? Nosso professor de poções? Eu não gostava dele, mas não achava que ele fosse capaz de matar alguém!

\- Eu já sempre achei que ele tinha um homicida em potencial dentro dele – Disse Julie – Ele sempre foi tão assustador! E tão injusto com a Lufa-Lufa.

\- Com todas as casas, exceto com a Sonserina, mas era pior com a Grifinória – Disse Ian.

\- O que vai acontecer com Hogwarts? Vão fechar a escola? – Perguntou Gregor.

\- Não sei, acho que não, mas parece que o funeral do Dumbledore vai ser lá – Respondeu Hydra se sentindo miseravelmente triste por falar no assunto.

\- E você vai? – Perguntou Julie.

\- Sim, com certeza, Dumbledore me ajudou quando eu precisei algumas vezes, eu quero estar lá para me despedir dele, já conversei com o Sr Adams.

Hydra chegou em casa e encontrou Peter (que estava de licença do trabalho por alguns dias para se recuperar, algumas feridas demoraram um pouco para cicatrizar) sentado no sofá acariciando Lacerta.

\- Dia ruim? – Perguntou ele olhando o rosto de Hydra quando ela chegou em casa.

\- Um pouco no trabalho sim... – Disse ela se jogando no sofá ao seu lado.

\- Você recebeu uma coruja – Peter apontava para uma carta em cima da mesa de cabeceira.

\- De quem? – Disse Hydra correndo para pegar a carta.

\- Harry Potter

Hydra via que a coruja vinha de Harry, mas não entendeu o porquê do menino a escrever.

\- Por que? – Perguntou ela para o marido.

\- Eu pedi, eu pedi para que ele a contasse o que aconteceu com Draco.

Hydra abriu a carta correndo e tremendo muito.

Em uma longa carta, Harry descrevia como Draco parecia estar se sentindo obrigado a fazer aquilo, o quanto chorava e tremia e que no final, não parecia disposto a matar Dumbledore, que ele abaixou a varinha e não iria matá-lo e que no final ele culpava mais a Snape do que a qualquer outro.

Hydra terminou de ler a carta chorando enquanto Peter a consolava, ela entregou então para ele ler.

\- No final então, ele não parecia querer fazer aquilo...

\- Mas fez, não o matou mas ajudou que acontecesse.

\- Ele não tinha escolha Hydra...

\- Ele tinha, todos temos, nós sempre temos Peter, eu nunca culpei Draco por nada do que ele faz, mas não sei, eu sei que ele não queria, eu senti a dor dele o ano inteiro, mas ele fez.

\- Ele tinha medo de perder vocês, de matarem ele, a família dele...

\- Eu sei Peter, quer dizer, eu não sei mais de nada, eu nunca pude acreditar que meu irmão seria um comensal da morte como o papai, que ele ajudaria a invadirem o castelo, a matar Dumbledore...

\- Hydra, você sempre pensou o melhor do seu irmão e por vezes eu não concordava, mas dessa vez acho que sim, você está certa, eu acho que algum bom mora nele, ele estava com medo do que Você-sabe-quem poderia fazer a toda sua família, incluindo você.

Hydra chorou a noite inteira, até a hora de finalmente dormir, teve sonhos horríveis com Draco e sua mãe sendo torturados por Voldemort e gritando e então ele matando Peter e depois ela, acordou várias vezes suada durante a noite, mas resistiu a tentação de usar o medalhão para ver o que Draco estaria fazendo agora.

No dia do enterro de Dumbledore, Hydra acordou ainda mais triste, ela e Peter procuraram vestes formais, era difícil uma que coubesse nela agora, mas nada que um pequeno feitiço não ajeitasse uma veste de seda fina azul petróleo e negra e um também negro com pequenos cristais.

Os Sr e Sra Macmillan, Jeniffer e Abbas vieram ao encontro deles, para todos juntos irem até o enterro, todos pareciam muito bem arrumados e com uma tristeza visível no olhar.

Hydra chegou cedo até Hogwarts, mas sem a alegria que sentia antes ao ver o castelo, centenas de cadeiras estavam enfileiradas com uma passagem pelo centro; havia uma mesa de mármore à frente das cadeiras. Fazia um belíssimo dia de verão.

Uma variedade extraordinária de pessoas já se acomodara em metade das cadeiras; malvestidas e bem-vestidas, velhas e jovens, Hydra se sentou ao lado de Tonks e Lupin, ela sorriu apesar de tudo ao ver os dois de mãos dadas, Peter sentou ao seu lado e logo Fred e Jorge que estavam vestindo paletós pretos de pele de dragão sentaram com eles, também estavam Fleur amparando Gui, com quem Hydra falou com alegria, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Olho-Tonto Moody, Hydra se levantou para cumprimentar com Madame Maxime, que ocupava sozinha duas cadeiras, ela estava tão triste quanto Hydra nunca vira, mas a cumprimentou alegremente e acariciou sua grande barriga dando parabéns pela bebê que Hydra contou ser uma menina.

Hydra também reconheceu a guitarrista da banda "as esquisitonas", Madame Malkin, da loja de vestes no Beco Diagonal, Ernesto Prang, motorista do Nôitibus entre outros, alguns colegas do Ministério, incluindo o Ministro.

Logo depois, centenas de alunos, vestindo vestes formais e os professores atravessaram os jardins até perto do lado, aonde estavam e ocuparam seus lugares,

Hydra viu Cornélio Fudge em direção às filas mais à frente, com uma expressão de infelicidade, girando o chapéu-coco como era seu hábito; em seguida, Rita Skeeter que segurava um bloco e para o enjôo de Hydra, Dolores Umbridge, com uma expressão de tristeza pouco convincente em sua cara de sapo, um laço de veludo negro no alto dos cachos azulados. Ao ver o centauro Firenze, que estava parado como uma sentinela à margem do lago, ela se sobressaltou e correu rápido para uma cadeira bem distante.

\- Eu não acredito que ela está aqui – Disse Hydra pra Fred e Jorge sobre Dolores.

\- Deve estar cumprindo protocolos do Ministério, uma ridícula! – Disse Fred com fúria no olhar.

Os professores finalmente se sentaram. Lá estava Scrimgeour, com ar grave e digno, na primeira fila ao lado da professora McGonagall. Ouviu, então, uma música estranha e sobrenatural, mas que aos poucos começou a reconhecer a letra, todos viraram para ver a origem, eram, nas águas verdes banhadas de sol, a centímetros da superfície, um coro de sereianos cantava um lamento triste pela morte do diretor.

\- O que eles estão falando? – Perguntou Peter e Tonks, Lupin, Fred e Jorge prestaram atenção enquanto ela traduzia a letra da música para eles.

\- É um lamento triste sobre Dumbledore, como o mundo bruxo perdeu um grande homem que respeitava e amava todas as criaturas, de uma sabedoria enorme é como o povo Sereiano lamenta a sua morte, como o mundo está em luto e todos no mar lamentam a dor que sentiam.

\- É legal deles fazerem isso – Disse Tonks.

\- Sim, mas eu ainda não consigo entender como você entende o que eles falam – Comentou Fred.

\- É uma língua complicada, mas muito bonita, não consigo entender exatamente tudo sem prestar muita atenção – Respondeu Hydra meio sem graça.

Hagrid vinha andando pela passagem entre as cadeiras. Chorava silenciosamente, seu rosto brilhava de lágrimas, e trazia nos braços, envolto em veludo roxo salpicado de estrelas douradas, era o corpo de Dumbledore, Hydra se arrepiou completamente e começou a chorar em silêncio também, assim como quase todos ao seu redor, alguns choravam mais forte do que os outros, mas quase todos pareciam sofrer.

Hagrid colocora o corpo cuidadosamente sobre a mesa. Agora retirava-se pela passagem, assoando o nariz ruidosamente e atraindo olhares escandalizados de algumas pessoas.

A música parou, Um homenzinho com os cabelos em tufos e simples vestes pretas se erguera e agora estava parado diante do corpo de Dumbledore, Hydra o reconheceu como o celebrante do seu casamento e o de Jeniffer.

\- Dumbledore era um homem singular – Dizia ele com sua voz musical – Ele tinha um incomparável nobreza de espírito, nos deu uma imensurável contribuição intelectual e acho que o que todos mais admirávamos era sua grandeza de coração...

Hydra se perdeu um pouco em seus pensamentos enquanto via o povo sereiano no lago, surgindo, para ouvirem o discurso do homem e perdeu uma parte dele.

\- Ai – Disse ela segurando a barriga.

\- O que houve? – Perguntou Peter preocupado seguido por Tonks, Fred, Jorge e Lupin.

\- Nada, ela só chutou... – Disse Hydra apontando para a barriga.

\- Deve estar triste também – Comentou Tonks.

Hydra olhou para a floresta e viu os centauros também vindo silenciosamente prestar suas homenagens, mesmo não vindo ao céu aberto, ficava cada vez mais difícil prestar atenção no discurso do homem com tanta coisa acontecendo ao seu redor e tantas lembranças vindo a tona, como o dia em que Dumbledore a ajudou quando seu pai queria tirar ela da Grifinória e de como ele a apoiou em sua decisão, ela começou a chorar novamente, parecia que era tudo que ela fazia ultimamente.

\- Hydra, presta atenção, vai começar o enterro – Disse Peter para ela a chamando de volta para a realidade.

\- Ninguém mais vai falar? – Perguntou ela.

\- Não, ele disse que não teriam mais discursos porque seria gente demais querendo homenagear nosso querido diretor e seria injusto que algumas pessoas não tivessem a oportunidade.

De repente, várias pessoas gritaram, inclusive Hydra. Vivas chamas irromperam em torno do corpo de Dumbledore e da mesa em que jazia: cada vez mais altas, ocultando seu corpo. Subiram espirais de fumaça branca no ar, desenhando estranhas formas. No segundo seguinte, o fogo desaparecera. Em seu lugar havia um túmulo de mármore branco, encerrando o corpo de Dumbledore e a mesa em que repousara.

Ouviram-se mais alguns gritos de espanto quando uma saraivada de flechas voou pelo ar, mas elas caíram muito aquém da multidão.

\- São os centauros – Disse Hydra os observando.

\- Eles estão atacando? – Perguntou uma bruxa próximo a eles.

\- Não parece um ataque, parece ser uma homenagem – Respondeu Lupin observando.

As pessoas começaram a conversar e se levantar, cumprimentando umas as outras.

\- Peter, você se importa se eu der uma volta pelo castelo com o Fred e o Jorge rapidinho? Só quero me despedir, lembrar um pouco do que eu era aqui.

\- Claro meu amor, vai a vontade – Disse ele sorrindo para ela.

Hydra chamou Fred e Jorge e os três andaram ao redor do castelo.

\- Lembra que como éramos felizes aqui? – Perguntou Hydra ao chegarem a uma parte aonde costumavam ficar sentados depois das lições.

\- Sim, era divertudo – Respondeu Fred.

\- O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou Jorge para Hydra – Por que nos trouxe aqui?

\- Para relembrar, só queria pensar o quanto fui feliz aqui antes de...

\- Antes de que? – Perguntou Fred.

\- Tudo mudar, no nosso mundo, vai tudo mudar agora meninos, vocês não acham que vai?

\- É, vai eu acho – Disse Jorge.

\- E a ordem de Fênix acabou, não acabou? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Não acho que acabou, mas realmente não sei como vai ficar – Disse Jorge triste.

\- Eu acho que o Ministério não vai resistir muito tempo assim, eu sinceramente acho que não – Disse Hydra se sentando.

\- Por que você acha isso? – Perguntou Fred.

\- Porque não acho que sem o Dumbledore teremos o suporte, o medo que travava Você-sabe-Quem já acabou, se é que ele existia, como vamos resistir agora?

\- Não sei, mas eu só sinto que vamos – Disse Jorge sentando ao seu lado e abraçando o seu braço.

\- Vamos ficar juntos para passar por essa – Disse Fred sentando ao seu outro lado e fazendo o mesmo.

\- E se eu perdeu um de vocês? – Perguntou Hydra chorando.

\- Não pensa nisso Hydra –Disse Jorge.

\- Eu não ia aguentar...

\- Somos fortes – Disse Fred brincando mostrando o muque.

\- Eu sei, Palermas, só me prometam que aconteça o que acontecer, nós vamos sempre ser um trio, aconteça o que acontecer conosco... – Disse Hydra apertando o braço dos dois.

\- Vamos sempre ser um trio, aconteça o que acontecer conosco... – Disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.


End file.
